The Letter
by gladiolus92
Summary: Chap 16/ENDING!: Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan pasangan baru pengganti Yifan! Itu berarti, saatnya empat sahabat membaca surat kedua Yifan. Kira-kira apa isi surat kedua itu? \ KrisSoo, SuDO, ChanSoo, KaiSoo, HunSoo \ EXO \ GS \ CHAPTERED \ DLDR
1. Prologue

**_Wu Yifan_**

Seorang pria _blasteran _China-Kanada yang sejak kecil bermigrasi ke Korea.

Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan Yifan merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan itu.

Usia Yifan sudah 29 tahun, dan sejak satu tahun lalu ia mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan menikahi seorang gadis yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

Gadis itu merupakan sekretarisnya di kantor, dan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama delapan bulan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sebagai pria _bule, _Yifan tentu memiliki paras yang super tampan. Ketampanannya itu didukung pula oleh tinggi badannya yang sangat menjulang.

Sayangnya, Yifan memiliki karakter yang sedikit dingin dan pendiam. Namun tentu itu tak mengurangi kharismanya.

* * *

**_Kim Joonmyeon_**

Pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan asuransi terbesar se-Korea Selatan.

Joonmyeon merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di universitasnya dulu, dan itu menjadikannya sanggup untuk menempati posisi _prestige _di perusahaan.

Joonmyeon bekerja di perusahaan itu sejak ia berusia 24 tahun. Waktu empat tahun rupanya cukup untuk menaikkan jabatan Joonmyeon sebagai salah satu wakil direktur.

Sebagai seorang pria, tubuh Joonmyeon tak bisa dikatakan tinggi. Barangkali tingginya tak melampaui angka 174 cm. Tapi untungnya Joonmyeon memiliki paras tampan dan kharisma luar biasa.

Joonmyeon juga merupakan pribadi kalem dan dewasa. Hal itu membuatnya digilai oleh banyak wanita.

* * *

**_Park Chanyeol_**

Seorang _composer _yang mengabdi di YG _Entertainment._

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu sangat mahir bermain alat musik, dan juga sangat mahir mencipta lagu.

Oleh karena itu, agensi besar seperti YG _Entertainment _rela mengontraknya dengan nilai kontrak yang tinggi sejak tiga tahun silam.

Chanyeol memiliki karakter yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Dua hal itu bisa dibilang merupakan nilai _plus-_nya di mata para wanita, di samping ia juga memiliki wajah rupawan.

Bekerja di agensi artis terkemuka di Korea membuat Chanyeol sukses besar. Penghasilannya cukup besar sehingga ia dapat hidup bergelimang harta.

* * *

** _Kim Jongin_**

Seorang koreografer berusia 25 tahun yang sudah bekerja selama dua tahun di SM _Entertainment._

Jongin merupakan lulusan dari sebuah universitas seni ternama di Seoul, dan ia sangat berbakat di bidang _dance._

Lelaki bertinggi badan 182 cm itu memiliki paras yang tampan, kulit _tan _eksotis, dan tubuh kekar berotot.

Meskipun usianya masih terbilang muda, namun Jongin sudah berhasil meraih kesuksesannya.

Koreografer muda itu memiliki penghasilan besar sehingga ia sudah bisa membeli _apartment _dan sebuah mobil dengan uangnya sendiri.

Dari luar, Jongin tak ubahnya seperti pemuda penuh percaya diri dan suka pamer ke-_sexy-_an. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak seperti itu. Sifat aslinya cenderung pemalu dan kekanakan.

* * *

**_Oh Sehun_**

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek. Sebenarnya, arsitek bukanlah _passion-_nya. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih tertarik dengan bidang seni, khususnya seni _dance._

Tapi apa boleh buat? Sang ibu memaksa Sehun untuk menekuni bidang arsitektur. Jadilah Sehun kuliah di jurusan itu, sebelum akhirnya lulus saat ia berusia 23 tahun.

Sehun merupakan pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi datar. Tapi ia bukan pribadi yang dingin. Ekspresinya itu memang sudah tercetak permanen sejak ia bayi, dan itu tidak mencerminkan karakter Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Faktanya, Sehun merupakan pria humoris dan sangat manja. Pria dengan tubuh jangkung itu banyak menarik hati wanita justru karena dua sifatnya tadi. Selain itu, wajah tampan Sehun tentu juga menjadi daya tariknya.

* * *

**rizdyo12 proudly present...**

**©The Letter**

**GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | CHAPTERED | TYPOS | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Cast:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan, Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, and OTHERS...**

_**All cast isn't mine, this story is mine**_

**This is the PROLOGUE...**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Yifan, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun merupakan sahabat kental sejak kecil. Usia mereka berlima sebenarnya beragam —kecuali untuk Jongin dan Sehun karena mereka sepantaran-. Tapi percayalah, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil.

Saat mereka kecil, mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Rumah mereka berlima pun berdekatan.

Saat itu Yifan berusia 9 tahun, Joonmyeon berusia 8 tahun, Chanyeol berusia 7 tahun, dan Jongin-Sehun berusia 6 tahun.

Dari situ kita bisa melihat bahwa mereka sudah lama sekali bersahabat. Perbedaan usia tak menghalangi hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Faktanya, mereka justru sangat dekat, saling menyayangi, dan saling melindungi.

Lima sahabat itu selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama meskipun tentu saja dengan tingkat yang berbeda.

Namun mereka mengenyam pendidikan yang berbeda saat mereka kuliah. Yifan dan Joonmyeon memilih jurusan bisnis-manajemen, Sehun kuliah di jurusan teknik arsitektur, lalu Chanyeol dan Jongin kuliah di bidang seni —walaupun jurusan seni yang mereka ambil berbeda-.

Lima sahabat itu menempuh pendidikan tinggi di lima universitas yang berbeda.

Meskipun lima universitas itu semuanya berada di Seoul, namun lima sahabat itu sangat jarang bersua.

Setelah mereka lulus kuliah pun mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Apalagi mereka langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah.

Ditambah lagi, mereka kini sudah tidak tinggal di kompleks perumahan mereka dulu. Mereka sudah berpindah tempat tinggal. Mereka memilih untuk tinggal di _apartment _yang dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Kesibukan di dunia kerja membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Mungkin mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon maupun internet, tapi itupun dengan intensitas yang terbilang jarang.

Terakhir kali mereka berlima berkumpul adalah saat Yifan melepas masa lajangnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Sebagai yang tertua di antara mereka berlima, Yifan selama ini dianggap sebagai sosok pemimpin. Yifan sangat dihormati oleh yang lainnya. Apapun yang Yifan perintahkan selalu mereka turuti. Termasuk saat Yifan memaksa mereka untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya —Sekedar informasi, diantara lima sahabat itu, Yifan adalah orang pertama yang melepas masa lajang. Empat sahabatnya masih berstatus _single-._

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun terpaksa harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari karena mereka _dikurung _di kediaman keluarga Wu menjelang pernikahan Yifan. Yifan meminta mereka untuk menemaninya selama satu minggu penuh sebelum hari pernikahannya.

Katanya _sih _karena ia merasa gugup, dan hanya empat sahabatnya itu yang bisa menenangkannya.

Empat sahabatnya pun terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Yifan meskipun dengan sedikit berat hati. Mengambil cuti satu minggu tentu bukan perkara mudah, 'kan? Apalagi mereka mendadak sekali saat mengajukan permohonan cuti itu.

Setelah hari pernikahan Yifan satu tahun lalu, lima sahabat itu belum pernah bersua kembali. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat, telepon, _skype, _maupun beragam jenis teknologi modern nan canggih lainnya.

Namun hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan cara komunikasi mereka. Hari ini, mereka berkomunikasi dengan cara yang terbilang _primitif._

Pagi ini Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sepucuk surat ke _apartment_ mereka masing-masing.

Surat yang dikirim lewat pos itu sampai ke tangan mereka dalam waktu yang sama.

Empat sahabat itu menerima surat dengan amplop coklat berukuran sedang, dan tampak tebal jika dilihat dari luar.

Awalnya empat sahabat itu berpikir bahwa mungkin amplop itu berisi tagihan hutang atau semacamnya. Namun ketika mereka melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di amplop itu, mereka segera mengubah pemikirannya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, di waktu yang sama, empat sahabat itu mulai membuka amplop coklat di tangan masing-masing.

Langsung saja dahi mereka berkerut saat mereka mendapati dua amplop putih berada di dalam amplop coklat yang baru mereka buka.

Dengan cepat mereka mengambil dua amplop putih itu, lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama. Kerutan di dahi mereka bertambah ketika mendapati tulisan angka 1 dan 2 yang tertera di masing-masing amplop. Tak ada yang tahu makna dari tulisan besar berwarna merah itu.

Tapi mungkin empat sahabat itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Barangkali angka 1 dan 2 itu merupakan urutan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuka amplop itu dari urutan paling awal, yaitu angka 1.

Dengan perlahan mereka membuka amplop nomor 1, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

Baru beberapa saat membaca, mata mereka sudah langsung membulat besar. Dan menit selanjutnya, air mata mengalir deras di pipi mereka masing-masing.

**...**

_Hai, sahabat-sahabatku tersayang..._

_Bagaimana kabar kalian? Jika kalian bertanya tentang kabarku, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja._

_Saat kalian membaca suratku ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik dari dunia yang fana ini. Mungkin aku sudah berada di sisi Tuhan dan sedang bercengkerama dengan-Nya. Tempat itu disebut dengan nama...surga. Percayalah, surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah..._

_Hey...jangan menangis. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa surga adalah tempat yang indah? Jadi tak seharusnya kalian menangisiku. Kalian seharusnya tersenyum karena kini aku terbebas dari rasa sakitku._

_Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Kalian adalah sahabat sekaligus adik-adikku yang sangat baik. Satu-satunya sesal di hatiku adalah aku tak bisa melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan merindukan kalian..._

_Kuharap kalian juga menyayangiku. Dengan demikian, aku berharap kalian mau berjanji padaku tentang beberapa hal. Kalian bersedia, 'kan?_

_Baiklah, kuharap kalian bersedia._

_Yang pertama, aku tak ingin melihat kalian menangis. Jadi sekarang usap air mata kalian, dan kembalilah tersenyum. Aku sekarang sudah bahagia, dan kalian seharusnya juga bahagia._

_Yang kedua, apa kalian masih ingat pada istriku? Iya, istri tercintaku yang satu tahun lalu bertemu dengan kalian untuk pertama kalinya._

_Aku ingin kalian berjanji untuk menjaganya. Kumohon, tinggallah di _apartment-_ku setidaknya selama tiga bulan setelah aku pergi. Istriku adalah sosok yang rapuh meskipun di luar ia terlihat kuat dan tegar. Ia membutuhkan pria-pria baik yang kuat untuk menjaganya. Apalagi, sekarang ia sedang mengandung darah dagingku. Kandungannya baru berusia empat bulan._

_Kumohon...jaga ia untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Yang ketiga, aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku untuk mencari seorang pria yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidup bagi istriku. Ia haruslah seorang pria yang baik, penyayang, sabar, dan harus tulus mencintai istri serta calon anakku. Aku percaya pada pilihan kalian karena kalian semua adalah sahabatku._

_Untuk permintaanku yang satu itu, kumohon jangan beri tahu istriku. Aku yakin istriku akan menolak jika aku menginginkan ia menemukan penggantiku._

_Dan permintaanku yang terakhir, aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuka amplop ke-2 yang tadi kalian terima bersama amplop pertama ini. Kalian baru boleh membuka amplop ke-2 saat kalian berhasil menemukan pria yang bisa mendampingi istriku selamanya._

_Aku hanya memiliki empat permintaan itu pada kalian. Aku berharap kalian bersedia mewujudkan permintaanku._

_Sahabat-sahabatku...aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Meskipun kini aku tak bisa berkumpul bersama kalian lagi, tapi percayalah bahwa aku selalu melihat kalian dari tempatku berada sekarang. Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia._

_Salam sayang dari seorang sahabat,_

_Wu Yifan_

**..**

**..**

**The Prologue has ended**

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Annyeong~ saya kembali lebih cepat ternyata. karena ternyata FF ini bisa saya selesaikan lebih cepat.**

**aku menulis FF ini tiap kali ada free time. awal2nya sih aku semangat buat nulis ini. tapi aku sempet down dan ngrasa males buat nglanjutin FF ini pas ada kasus Luhan. Luhan emang gak masuk jadi main cast disini, tapi dia bakal ikut muncul kok. aku sedih karena dia pergi :(**

**kepergian Luhan bikin moodku buruk terutama jika udah menyangkut hal-hal tentang exo. aku aja lagi sebel sama Kyungsoo. tapi jiwa penulisku mendorongku buat nyelesaiin ini. jadilah FF ini udah rampung dari awal sampai akhir, dan tinggal publish. mungkin FF ini bakal punya sekitar 12-15 chapter. itu baru perkiraan sih.**

**oh iya, aku nulis pengenalan cast disini cuma berdasarkan urutan umur, bukan berdasarkan urutan tingkat kepentingan cast. karena disini semua cast yang disebutin itu penting. hehe.**

**okeee~ FF ini perlu dilanjutin apa enggak? kalau gak ada yang pengen baca kelanjutan FF ini, aku bakal menghentikan publikasi FF ini sampai disini aja :D so, mind to review?**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :)**


	2. Chapter 1 For Yifan

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Bibi Wu (OC), D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [1/?]**

**Summary for chapter 1:**

**Setelah mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang berisi permintaan terakhir Yifan, selanjutnya Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun harus mengambil keputusan. Apakah mereka akan mengabulkan permintaan Yifan?**

**..**

**Chapter 1 (For Yifan)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang punya hobi _menunggu. _Jika pun ada, orang itu pasti masuk dalam kategori aneh.

Orang-orang pada umumnya sangat benci menunggu. Apalagi jika kau adalah seorang wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama yang memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan penting dan super sibuk. Daripada harus menunggu tanpa kejelasan, tentu sang wakil direktur sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk bekerja dengan tenang di kantornya —walaupun sebenarnya itu lebih melelahkan-.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sang wakil direktur saat ini? Ia diharuskan untuk menunggu, dan ia hanya bisa mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja yang berada di _cafe _untuk mengusir rasa sebal sekaligus rasa bosan yang melandanya.

Sesekali pemuda berkulit putih itu melirik pada jam tangannya. Tapi jam tangan _analog _itu seolah menertawakannya melalui jarum detik yang terus berputar. Seolah menertawakan seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang merasa tersiksa karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Satu jam. Iya, sudah satu jam si pria Kim menunggu di dalam _cafe _itu. Jika alasannya menunggu bukanlah hal yang sangat penting, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dari _cafe _itu. Sungguh. Setumpuk berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya lebih disukainya daripada harus menunggu.

Tapi kali ini alasannya menunggu adalah hal yang ekstra penting. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan tiga cangkir kopi guna mengusir rasa kesalnya.

Setelah cangkir kopi terakhirnya _ludes _tak bersisa, barulah ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berlari terburu ke arahnya.

"_Mi-mianhae, hyung. _Aku terlambat," si pemuda bernafas dengan terengah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap jengah pada pemuda di depannya. "Apa sekarang SM _Entertainment _berpindah lokasi ke Korea Utara?"

Lawan bicara Joonmyeon _nyengir _polos. Ia sendiri yang mengusulkan _cafe _itu sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka, tapi ia juga yang terlambat datang. "Sulit sekali meminta izin pada atasanku, _hyung. Hyung_ _sih _enak karena memiliki jabatan tinggi, jadi bisa seenaknya pergi dari kantor kapan saja."

"Kau itu alasan saja!" seorang Kim Joonmyeon rupanya tak mudah percaya meskipun lawan bicaranya memberi alasan kuat. "Padahal jarak tempat kerjamu dari _cafe _ini hanya tiga ratus meter saja, tapi kau terlambat. Aku sendiri harus menempuh jarak tiga puluh kilometer untuk sampai ke tempat ini, Kim Jongin!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin _nyengir _polos. "Tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang terlambat 'kan, _hyung? _Jadi jangan marah-marah terus padaku."

Mendengar pembelaan Jongin, Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasalnya, hal yang dikatakan oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya itu merupakan fakta. Ia bukan satu-satunya yang datang terlambat. Masih ada dua orang lagi yang terlambat.

Dan dua orang itu kini sedang _balap lari_ menuju ke meja yang ditempati oleh Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

"Maaf kami terlambat," si pria yang bersuara _bass _segera meminta maaf sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Joonmyeon.

"Iya, _hyung. _Tadi jalanan sangat macet," pria lainnya yang juga baru saja datang kini mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin.

Joonmyeon yang sudah kesal kini menatap tajam dua pria tinggi yang tadi datang terlambat. "Dasar _duo _tiang listrik tukang terlambat! Kalian dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja terlambat!"

Setelah suara amukan Joonmyeon menggema di _cafe _itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara isakan samar disana.

Joonmyeon dan dua pria yang tadi dimarahinya —Chanyeol dan Sehun- segera menoleh ke pusat suara. Dan mereka mengerutkan kening saat mendapati Jongin menangis sesenggukan.

"_Ya! _Jongin-_ah! _Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak memarahimu. Aku memarahi dua tiang listrik berjalan in—"

"Hiks hiks.." kalimat Joonmyeon terpotong oleh suara isakan Jongin yang bertambah keras.

Joonmyeon pun kini menjadi panik. Ia lupa bahwa Jongin adalah pria sensitif, dan barangkali ada perkataannya yang menyinggung hati Jongin. "Jo-Jongin-_ah, _sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon dengan matanya yang basah dan merah. "_H-hyung..._kata-katamu tadi membuatku sedih. Hiks..."

Joonmyeon masih belum juga mengerti. Ia sejenak menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi dua pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Akhirnya Joonmyeon kembali menatap Jongin. "Kata-kataku yang mana, Jongin-_ah?"_

"Ta-tadi _hyung _menyebut Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Sehun sebagai _duo _tiang listrik. Itu adalah sebutan baru, _hyung. _Biasanya _hyung _menggunakan kata _'trio _tiang listrik', tapi sekarang _hyung _tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Huwaaa~"

Jongin menangis semakin keras, tapi kini Joonmyeon tak panik lagi. Ia kini paham pada maksud Jongin, dan kini ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga merasa sedih. Sangat sedih.

Chanyeol dan Sehun juga menundukkan kepala mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat mengusap matanya. Barangkali menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes.

"Sekarang ia sudah pergi, _hyung. _Hiks...tak akan ada sebutan _trio _tiang listrik lagi," Jongin masih menangis meraung-raung. Wajahnya merah sempurna dan basah oleh air mata.

Pria tampan itu rupanya tak peduli lagi pada _image-_nya. Ia tak peduli jika sekarang seluruh pengunjung _cafe _sedang menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja para pengunjung _cafe _bingung. Mereka kini bagaikan sedang disuguhi drama melankolis yang menguras air mata.

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun juga tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Mereka kini menangis meskipun tak sampai terisak seperti Jongin. Mereka hanya menangis dalam diam.

Empat sahabat itu tak peduli pada tatapan para pengunjung _cafe. _Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah hati mereka yang terkoyak. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah..._kini mereka telah kehilangan sosok seorang sahabat_.

Seorang sahabat yang berarti bagi mereka, seorang sahabat yang telah lama bersama mereka, dan seorang sahabat yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Diantara mereka berempat, Jongin memang yang paling sensitif dan cengeng, utamanya jika sudah menyangkut persahabatan. Tak heran jika kini ia menangis heboh. Sungguh kekanakan dan tak sesuai dengan tampilan luarnya sebagai pria _manly._

Empat sahabat itu sudah beberapa menit membanjiri lantai _cafe _dengan air mata.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama menangis, Joonmyeon akhirnya menghapus air matanya dan mendongak menatap tiga sahabatnya. "Aku tak sempat melihatnya untuk kali terakhir. Aku juga tak menghadiri pemakamannya. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?" setetes air mata Joonmyeon kembali jatuh.

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon rupanya membuat Jongin semakin menangis keras. "Hiks...aku juga, _hyung. _Kemarin lusa aku berada di Jepang karena salah seorang artis di agensiku konser disana. Bibi Wu tak bisa menghubungiku saat itu."

"Aku juga sama," Sehun si muka datar menimpali. "Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan desain bangunan sebuah _mall _baru sampai-sampai aku mematikan ponselku selama beberapa hari."

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya, kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun. "Tak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku terlalu fokus menciptakan lagu untuk _debut_ _single _Sandara _noona _sampai-sampai aku tak ingin diganggu dan mematikan ponselku selama tiga hari."

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya ia bercerita bahwa kemarin lusa ia ada _meeting _penting dari pagi sampai malam. Ponselnya dibawa oleh sekretarisnya.

Saat Bibi Wu menelepon untuk memberi kabar, sekretarisnya lah yang menjawab telepon itu. Sayangnya, sang sekretaris lupa untuk menyampaikan informasi penting yang ia dapatkan dari Bibi Wu kepada Joonmyeon.

Kemarin sekretarisnya itu langsung dipecat secara tidak hormat oleh Joonmyeon.

Empat sahabat itu sama-sama menyesal.

Kemarin lusa sahabat mereka meninggal dunia, tapi mereka tak tahu. Mereka sama-sama tak tahu karena kesibukan pekerjaan mereka. Kesannya mereka jadi lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada persahabatan.

Padahal tidak seperti itu. Bagi mereka, persahabatan adalah segalanya.

Tapi waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Dua hari lalu Wu Yifan dipanggil oleh sang Maha Kuasa.

Pagi hari pria Wu itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kemudian sore harinya langsung diadakan upacara pemakaman.

Andai kemarin lusa mereka tak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, pastilah mereka bisa melihat jasad sang sahabat untuk kali terakhir.

Tapi sekali lagi, waktu tak bisa diputar. Hari sudah berganti, dan kemarin pagi mereka baru tahu bahwa sang sahabat telah _pergi._

Sepucuk surat yang ditulis langsung oleh sang sahabat yang memberi mereka kabar. Seolah sang sahabat memang ingin mengabarkan secara langsung perihal _kepergian-_nya kepada mereka berempat. Seolah sang sahabat memang ingin _berpamitan _secara langsung, bukan lewat mulut orang lain.

Entah sebenarnya kapan surat itu dikirim. Yang pasti, surat itu langsung membawa kesedihan yang mendalam di hati empat sahabat. Surat itu pula yang membuat empat sahabat itu merencanakan pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mereka merasa perlu untuk berkumpul.

Sebelum berkumpul, mereka sudah lebih dulu menghubungi Bibi Wu —ibu Yifan- lewat _conference call_ dan meminta maaf. Tapi Bibi Wu tak merasa harus memberi maaf karena baginya, mereka tak bersalah.

Bibi Wu justru menceritakan penyebab kematian Yifan. Dan cerita itu sangat membuat empat sahabat merasa _shock._

_"Yifan mengidap kanker otak. Satu tahun lalu penyakitnya masih ada di stadium tiga, tapi rupanya sel kankernya berkembang sangat cepat. Dalam hitungan bulan saja kanker yang diderita Yifan sudah berada di stadium empat. Saat itu dokter berkata pada Yifan bahwa umurnya mungkin hanya tersisa tiga bulan lagi. Dan ternyata itu benar. Tiga bulan setelahnya, Yifan meninggal."_

Empat sahabat merasa sangat sedih sekaligus marah pada Yifan. Mereka sangat sedih karena Yifan kini telah tiada, dan mereka marah karena Yifan tak bercerita pada mereka.

Satu tahun lalu mereka bertemu dengan Yifan, tapi Yifan tak berkata apapun. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Yifan memang tampak sedikit lebih kurus dan pucat, tapi saat itu ia beralibi bahwa ia hanya kelelahan karena persiapan pernikahan. Hal itu masuk akal, dan empat sahabat Yifan langsung percaya.

Walaupun saat itu Yifan juga beberapa kali sempat mimisan, tapi para sahabatnya menganggap hal itu wajar karena sejak kecil, Yifan memang sering mimisan apabila terlalu lelah.

Tapi rupanya Yifan tak hanya menyimpan rahasia itu dari mereka. Rupanya Yifan menyimpan rahasia tentang penyakitnya itu dari semua orang. Sang ibu juga tak tahu menahu. Beliau baru tahu tiga bulan lalu, yaitu saat kondisi Yifan memburuk.

Demikian pula dengan istri Yifan. Belahan jiwa Yifan itu juga baru tahu perihal penyakit suaminya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Bibi Wu berkata bahwa istri Yifan sebenarnya sudah curiga dengan gelagat aneh Yifan, tapi Yifan selalu bisa meyakinkan sang istri bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Wu Yifan benar-benar berhasil membodohi semua orang.

Tiga bulan lalu sebenarnya Bibi Wu ingin mengabari empat sahabat Yifan, tapi Yifan melarangnya. Yifan tahu bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya sangat sibuk, dan ia tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Yifan juga meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa dirinya akan sembuh, meskipun takdir akhirnya berkata lain.

Joonmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun rasanya sangat terpukul. Mereka seperti tak percaya bahwa sahabat mereka kini tak ada di sisi mereka lagi.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang Yifan menyeruak.

_Yifan dengan mata tajamnya__, namun selalu memancarkan kasih sayang yang besar..._

_Yifan yang selalu sembunyi-sembunyi ketika menangis__ karena ia selalu menjaga _image-_nya__..._

_Yifan yang akan mengamuk jika ada orang yang menyebut giginya tonggos..._

_Yifan yang kadang memperlakukan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti anaknya__, dan kadang bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah yang sangat _protective _pada buah hatinya__..._

Dan sederetan bayangan tentang Yifan lainnya. Mereka mengenal Yifan untuk waktu yang sangat lama, jadi pasti ada banyak kenangan yang terselip dalam benak mereka. Semua itu membuat hati terkoyak.

"Tentang surat dari Yifan _hyung..." _Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah lama hening. Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Yifan. Mereka bagaikan tiang kembar yang selalu menempel. Tak heran jika kini si _happy virus _berubah menjadi seorang _sad virus _karena ia terlalu kehilangan sosok Yifan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan terkait dengan surat itu?" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Jawabanku sudah pasti, _hyung. _Aku akan memenuhi permintaan Yifan _hyung. _Itu semua adalah permintaan terakhirnya," Jongin menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kau yakin? Yifan _hyung _mengharuskan kita untuk tinggal di _apartment-_nya selama tiga bulan. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita? Jarak kantor kita dengan _apartment _Yifan _hyung _sangat jauh. Bukankah kita akan kesulitan untuk bekerja?" tanya Sehun.

Pandangan mata Jongin pada Sehun memancarkan kilat marah. "Kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan? Kau lupa pada apa yang sudah menyebabkan kita tak berada di sisi Yifan _hyung _untuk terakhir kalinya? Kau lupa pada apa yang menyebabkan kita melewatkan upacara pemakamannya? Kau lupa, hah?"

Melihat Jongin yang mulai tersulut emosi, Joonmyeon akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tenang dulu, Jongin," ujarnya. Selanjutnya ia beralih menatap Sehun. "Kurasa Jongin benar. Sekarang bukan saatnya kita memikirkan pekerjaan. Permintaan terakhir Yifan _hyung _adalah segalanya. Bukankah kita selalu berjanji untuk mengutamakan persahabatan di atas segalanya?"

Kepala Sehun kini tertunduk dalam. Ia mengingat semuanya. Ia ingat saat mereka berlima duduk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di padang rumput hijau, lalu menyatukan tangan mereka di tengah, dan mereka akan berteriak... _"Persahabatan di atas segalanya!"_

Itu adalah _motto _mereka sejak kecil. Mungkin mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka tak pernah melupakan _motto _itu.

Sehun juga ingat saat dimana Yifan selalu menjaganya. Sehun kadang menganggap Yifan sebagai sosok ayahnya. Maklum, ayah Sehun sudah tiada sejak usianya sepuluh tahun.

Yifan pernah berjanji pada Sehun untuk selalu menjaganya. Selama ini janji itu selalu ia tepati.

Yifan selalu melindungi Sehun. Dulu Sehun pernah menjadi korban _bully, _dan Yifan rela babak belur untuk melindungi Sehun. Yifan rela berkorban demi Sehun, karena Yifan sangat menyayangi Sehun. Baginya, kebahagiaan dan keselamatan Sehun adalah segalanya.

_"Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku ketika kau membutuhkanku. Kau adalah _dongsaeng _kesayanganku, dan aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Mengerti?"_

Kalimat itu selalu Yifan ucapkan pada Sehun, bahkan ketika mereka semua sudah sama-sama dewasa dan bisa hidup mandiri.

Yifan bukannya pilih kasih, tapi ia sadar betul bahwa Sehun adalah sahabatnya yang paling membutuhkan sosok pelindung. Sehun adalah yang termuda, sudah tidak memiliki ayah, dan tentu hal itu membuat Yifan sangat menyayangi Sehun dan bertekad untuk terus menjaga Sehun.

Kini Sehun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Dalam hati ia merasa berdosa karena masih memikirkan masalah pekerjaan di saat darurat seperti ini.

Yifan saja dulu tak pernah memikirkan perihal pekerjaan demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

Tiga tahun lalu misalnya. Yifan rela membatalkan _meeting _penting di perusahaan ayahnya karena saat itu Sehun membutuhkan dirinya. Saat itu Sehun dikhianati oleh kekasihnya, dan Yifan langsung meluncur ke _apartment _Sehun yang jaraknya dua puluh lima kilometer dari kantornya untuk menghibur Sehun.

"Aku tak masalah untuk menempuh jarak yang jauh," suara _bass _Chanyeol menginterupsi keheningan.

Joonmyeon menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Aku juga. Tak masalah untuk menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh asalkan bisa menunaikan wasiat Yifan _hyung_. Lagipula, aku bisa mengambil cuti jika keadaannya sangat-sangat mendesak."

"Aku bahkan rela mengundurkan diri dari SM _Entertainment_ jika itu memang harus dilakukan," pernyataan Jongin membuat tiga pasang mata menatap kaget padanya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? SM _Entertainment _selalu mengekangku. Aku tak akan bisa mengambil cuti, jadi lebih baik aku keluar dari agensi kejam itu jika aku dipersulit oleh pekerjaanku saat kita sedang menjalankan wasiat Yifan _hyung_."

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu itu, Jongin?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _hyung. _Jika sudah menyangkut persahabatan, aku tak akan memikirkan apapun yang lainnya."

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin. Ada rasa bangga terselip dalam senyum mereka. Mungkin Jongin kadang bertingkah _childish _dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya Jongin juga memiliki sisi dewasa yang membuat orang lain merasa salut padanya.

Jongin begitu sayang sekaligus hormat pada Yifan. Berita yang ia peroleh kemarin membuatnya sangat kaget dan sedih. Dan kini ketika ia diharuskan untuk mengambil keputusan, ia tanpa ragu mengorbankan segalanya demi memenuhi permintaan Yifan.

Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sudah mengambil keputusan, dan kini mereka sedang menatap Sehun. Seolah menantikan keputusan yang akan diambil oleh si pria bermarga Oh.

Dari mereka berempat, Sehun memang yang paling terlihat ragu. Sehun memang paling labil dan sering kesulitan jika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan berat. Tapi kali ini semoga Sehun berani mengambil keputusan yang paling bijak.

"Aku..." Sehun mulai membuka suara. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Yifan _hyung_. Jika nantinya aku akan sering terlambat ke kantor karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, lalu aku dipecat, maka aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Pasti masih banyak perusahaan yang bersedia menampung arsitek berbakat sepertiku, 'kan?"

Empat sahabat itu pun tertawa keras setelahnya. Tawa itu seperti menyembunyikan air mata mereka. Tentu tak mudah bagi mereka untuk tertawa setelah mereka kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidup mereka.

Mereka mungkin sekarang bisa tertawa, tapi hati mereka rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang mereka sudah mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk Yifan. Untuk sang sahabat terbaik.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Empat pemuda tampan terlihat menyeret koper mereka di lorong sebuah _apartment _mewah. Mereka melangkah mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu di lantai delapan. Itu adalah _apartment _yang akan mereka tempati selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Joonmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menghela nafas bersamaan. Empat sahabat itu benar-benar kompak.

Tak berselang lama, Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan bel di samping pintu.

Daun pintu berkilau warna coklat itu akhirnya terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat dikenal oleh keempat sahabat.

"Kalian sudah datang," wanita paruh baya itu memekik senang. Wajahnya terlihat memancarkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Empat sahabat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian mereka digiring oleh si wanita paruh baya untuk memasuki _apartment _mewah itu. Koper yang mereka bawa tentu mengikuti langkah mereka.

Lima orang itu selanjutnya duduk bersama di ruang tamu.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu isi surat putraku yang dikirim untuk kalian. Kalian hanya memberitahuku bahwa putraku meminta kalian untuk menjaga istrinya, dan aku bahagia saat mendengar keputusan kalian. Aku bahagia karena kalian mengabulkan permintaan terakhir putraku."

Joonmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun tersenyum lirih.

Wanita di depan mereka saat ini adalah Bibi Wu. Sosok yang sudah mereka anggap seperti ibu kandung mereka.

Mereka sangat mengenal sosok Bibi Wu. Jadi meskipun kini Bibi Wu terus menampilkan wajah tersenyum, mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada gurat duka tersembunyi di wajah keriput itu.

Menurutmu, siapa yang tidak bersedih jika dirinya baru saja _ditinggal _oleh sang putra tunggal?

Empat sahabat sangat tahu bahwa Bibi Wu sangat menyayangi Yifan. Jadi mereka bisa membayangkan rasa sedih wanita itu karena mereka juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Sebenarnya kami baru tadi siang memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Yifan _hyung, _bibi," Jongin menimpali setelah beberapa saat. "Yifan _hyung _selalu baik pada kami, jadi tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan itu."

Senyum di wajah Bibi Wu semakin terkembang lebar. "Kalian sungguh baik. Bibi hanya bisa mengucap terimakasih," balas Bibi Wu. "Karena kalian sudah ada disini, berarti besok bibi bisa kembali ke rumah. Ayah Yifan masih _shock _karena kehilangan pewaris tunggalnya, jadi bibi harus menemaninya."

Empat sahabat mengangguk. Benar. Paman Wu pasti _shock _berat. Ditambah lagi, sang istri tak berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Sekedar informasi, Yifan memang belum mengambil alih perusahaan milik ayahnya. Rencananya Yifan baru akan mewarisi seluruh aset perusahaan saat usianya 30 tahun. Itu artinya, seharusnya tahun depan Yifan akan resmi memiliki perusahaan keluarga Wu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tuhan sangat menyayangi Yifan, sehingga Yifan lebih dulu _dipanggil_ ke sisi Sang Pencipta.

Fakta itu tentu membuat ayah Yifan _shock. _Kehilangan sang putra tunggal tentu membuat seluruh rencana emasnya berantakan.

Bukan salah Bibi Wu juga jika beliau memutuskan untuk menemani sang menantu lebih dulu. Sosok menantunya itu pasti lebih membutuhkan teman untuk saat ini, jadi Bibi Wu memutuskan untuk menemaninya sementara waktu.

Tapi untungnya empat sahabat Yifan sekarang sudah ada disini. Jadi esok hari Bibi Wu bisa berkemas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Suasana hening di ruang tamu tiba-tiba terpecah karena adanya suara langkah kaki manusia yang menuruni anak tangga.

Sontak lima pasang mata di ruang tamu menatap ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun warna _peach _selutut dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di bagian bawah, sedang berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan tangga, lalu menatap kaget pada empat pria yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Sayang, kenapa berhenti disitu? Kemarilah," Bibi Wu memanggil si wanita muda untuk mendekat. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk memberi isyarat non verbal pada wanita itu.

Si wanita muda akhirnya kembali berjalan, lalu berhenti lagi ketika sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Wanita itu berdiri dengan canggung disana. Siapa yang tidak canggung jika sedang berdiri di hadapan empat pria super tampan?

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu dengan menantuku, 'kan?" tanya Bibi Wu pada empat sahabat. Empat sahabat itu mengangguk kecil. "Tapi bibi ingin memperkenalkan dirinya lagi pada kalian," kembali Bibi Wu mengambil jeda. "Jadi, ini adalah istri Yifan yang harus kalian jaga. Ia adalah...Do Kyungsoo."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is the first chapter :)**

**terimakasih banyak untuk seluruh review yang masuk. juga untuk pembaca yang sudah mem-favorite dan juga mem-follow FF ini^^**

**maaf kalau yang kemarin ada typo. sering ngeblank kalau lagi ngetik. hehe.**

**terus, aku perlu mengklarifikasi bahwa aku gak benci sama Kyungsoo. sama sekali enggak benci sama dia. aku sayang Kyungsoo. cuma aku lagi agak labil aja sama exo dan member-membernya sejak Luhan out. maaf yaa... :(**

**banyak yang tanya tentang Kris. maaf ya dia aku bikin meninggal. tapi dia bakal sering banget disebut di FF ini, dan mungkin bakal ada flashback2 yang memunculkan Kris. jadi maaf buat fans-nya Kris. yang jelas, Kris gak bakal dilupain gitu aja kok^^**

**FF ini mungkin bakal kental sama unsur friendship-nya. jadi bakal ada banyak moment dimana suho, kai, sehun, sama chanyeol kumpul2 terus rada menggila. hehe. terus bisa dipastikan bahwa FF ini bakal mengandung moment2 kaisoo, hunsoo, chansoo, dan sudo. diusahakan moment-nya merata, walaupun pasti endingnya kyungsoo cuma sama satu pria :) terus ada slight moment kyungsoo sama beberapa pria juga. jadi, ditunggu aja yaa^^**

**so, mind to review again?**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	3. Chapter 2 With Chanyeol

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Bibi Wu (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [2/?]**

**Summary for chapter 2:**

**Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun akhirnya bertemu dengan istri Yifan yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Setelah pertemuan itu, rupanya Kyungsoo paling bisa dekat dan akrab dengan Chanyeol**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu dengan menantuku, 'kan?" tanya Bibi Wu pada empat sahabat. Empat sahabat itu mengangguk kecil. "Tapi bibi ingin memperkenalkan dirinya lagi pada kalian," kembali Bibi Wu mengambil jeda. "Jadi, ini adalah istri Yifan yang harus kalian jaga. Ia adalah...Do Kyungsoo."**_

**..**

**Chapter 2 (With Chanyeol)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Setelah kembali diperkenalkan oleh Bibi Wu, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada empat sahabat mendiang suaminya. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ucapnya sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

_Lagi. _Iya, ini adalah kali kedua Kyungsoo bertemu dengan empat pria yang merupakan kawan karib mendiang suaminya. Baru dua kali bertemu membuat mereka masih bersikap formal satu sama lain untuk menjaga norma kesopanan.

"Kami juga senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-_ssi," _Sehun yang membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Tanggalkan embel-embel -_ssi _di belakang namaku," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia ingin akrab dengan empat sahabat Yifan. Bersikap formal tentu akan menghalangi keinginan sang wanita berambut hitam panjang pemilik mata bundar.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, apa lebih baik jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _noona?"_

Kembali Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya. Kurasa itu lebih baik," ucap Kyungsoo lagi. "Oh iya. Di _apartment _ini hanya ada tiga kamar. Yang satu adalah kamarku dan Yifan _oppa _yang sekarang aku tempati bersama _eomma, _dan yang dua bisa kalian tempati. _Maid _sudah membersihkan dua kamar itu karena _eomma _berkata bahwa kalian akan tinggal disini."

"Aku sekamar dengan Jongin!" Chanyeol menimpali dengan heboh. Jongin yang namanya disebut hanya menatap malas pada sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa? Kalau kita sekamar, aku bisa menjadi _spy _yang menyelidiki salah satu pekerja di SM _Entertainment. _Itu bisa menguntungkan YG _Entertainment."_

Mendengar pernyataan _absurd _Chanyeol, Jongin langsung melotot tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kamar. Terserah saja kalian mau berbagi kamar dengan siapa. Aku tak masalah harus sekamar dengan siapa," Joonmyeon menengahi karena ia tahu bahwa pertengkaran Chanyeol vs Jongin tidak pernah menjadi hal baik.

Dua orang itu sebenarnya tak betul-betul bertengkar. Hanya saja, faktor tempat kerja mereka kadang membuat mereka beradu argumen. Bukan rahasia lagi 'kan kalau SM _Entertainment _dan YG _Entertainment _selama ini bersaing memperebutkan status sebagai agensi artis terbaik Korea?

"Kalian bisa langsung ke kamar dan istirahat. Aku harus ke _supermarket_ dulu untuk belanja bahan makan malam," tutur Kyungsoo.

Bibi Wu terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "Kau yakin ingin pergi keluar, Soo? Kau bisa meminta _maid _untuk berbelanja. Tidak perlu pergi keluar jika kau memang belum siap."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sejak kemarin lusa Kyungsoo memang sama sekali tak pernah mau keluar dari _apartment-_nya.

Jangankan berjalan jauh untuk berbelanja, berjalan satu langkah dari pintu _apartment _saja Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukannya.

Sejak Yifan _pergi, _Kyungsoo memang lebih suka berada di dalam rumah, terlebih berada di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo berusaha tegar. Ia tidak serta merta mengunci bibirnya rapat karena kesedihan, ia tak terus-terusan menangis karena tak rela melepas Yifan pergi, dan ia pun tidak sampai _puasa _dengan alasan ia sedang berduka.

Kyungsoo tak sampai bertindak seperti itu. Ia masih bisa berpikir rasional. Ia masih memikirkan buah cintanya dengan Yifan yang sampai saat ini masih bernaung di dalam perutnya. Hanya saja, orang awam yang tak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik pun pasti tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura tegar. Kehilangan suami yang sangat dicintainya tentu merupakan hal terberat, terlebih ia sedang hamil sekarang.

_Kehilangan _tentunya adalah hal yang paling buruk bagi setiap manusia. Apalagi Kyungsoo memiliki harapan agar sang suami dapat bertahan.

Tiga bulan lamanya Kyungsoo merawat Yifan yang kondisinya kian buruk kala itu. Selama tiga bulan, Kyungsoo tak hentinya berdoa agar Yifan diberi kesembuhan. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia _mengambil _Yifan dari Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sempat _shock _dan sedikit kehilangan semangat hidup.

Tapi agaknya hari ini berbeda. Kyungsoo tampak lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya. Sejak bibi Wu berkata padanya bahwa empat sahabat Yifan akan tinggal bersamanya, Kyungsoo tampak bahagia. Kenapa? Itu karena bibi Wu bercerita bahwa itu adalah salah satu keinginan terakhir Yifan. Sebagai istri yang baik, Kyungsoo ingin mewujudkan seluruh keinginan Yifan. Jadilah ia berusaha menyambut sahabat-sahabat Yifan dengan hangat meskipun hatinya masih berduka.

Karena kedatangan empat sahabat Yifan, hari ini Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin keluar dari cangkang tempatnya bersembunyi. Agaknya waktu dua hari sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk meratapi kepergian Yifan. Sebisa mungkin ia harus cepat _move on _—walaupun sebenarnya _move on _bukanlah hal yang mudah-_._

Demi keluarganya, demi teman-temannya, demi Yifan, dan demi...bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya, Kyungsoo harus tetap tegar.

Benih cinta dari Yifan itu merupakan alasan terbesar bagi Kyungsoo untuk cepat _move on. _Bayi itu adalah warisan terindah yang ditinggalkan oleh Yifan.

Meskipun sekarang perut Kyungsoo belum terlalu _buncit_ dan besar_, _tapi ia yakin bahwa di dalam sana ada kehidupan yang harus ia jaga. Yifan pasti menginginkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sejenak mengerutkan dahi untuk berpikir, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku senang jika memang _oppa _bersedia menemaniku."

_Oppa. _Kyungsoo tahu usia empat sahabat mendiang suaminya. Oleh karena itu, panggilan _oppa _melantun dengan merdunya dari bibir _pink _wanita itu.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya, Joonmyeon berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan Jongin-Sehun berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sejak dulu Kyungsoo memang selalu menganggap sahabat-sahabat Yifan seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Meskipun sebelum ini mereka hanya sekali bertemu, namun Yifan sangat sering bercerita pada Kyungsoo tentang mereka, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo rasanya seperti mengenal mereka dengan baik.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang, _ne?" _tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, pria tampan itu beralih menatap Jongin. "Bawakan koperku ke kamar kita, Jongin. Aku tetap ingin satu kamar denganmu."

Jongin mencibir Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol lebih tua dari Jongin, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tak bisa seenaknya memerintah begitu, 'kan?

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Kadang ia bisa bertingkah seenaknya.

Setelah urusan di _apartment _sudah beres, Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari _apartment._

Kyungsoo yang kaget pun hanya bisa menurut. Ia harus membiasakan diri pada sikap aneh Chanyeol —yang sepertinya lupa bahwa wanita yang ia tarik dengan paksa saat ini sedang mengandung-.

Empat orang yang masih berada di dalam _apartment _Yifan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

* * *

**_The Letter_**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di sebuah _supermarket_.

Letak _supermarket _itu tak terlampau jauh dari _apartment _Yifan. Chanyeol mungkin hanya harus menyetir selama sepuluh menit untuk sampai di tempat belanja itu.

"Maaf karena _oppa _justru harus menemaniku, dan tidak bisa langsung beristirahat," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat sekumpulan troli yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berbelanja.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat itu dan meraih sebuah troli, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak dan membulatkan matanya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bingung. Ia merasa gemas sekaligus heran melihat gelagat aneh Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kini mengerjap polos ke arah Chanyeol. "Ehm..." suara dengungan Kyungsoo terdengar. "Aku lupa tidak membawa dompet, _oppa. _Tadi kita langsung pergi dan aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak bisa berbelanja karena tidak membawa uang."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak sedih dan putus asa, Chanyeol justru tersenyum simpul.

Pemandangan di depannya saat ini sungguh menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu hamil yang usianya sudah dewasa bertingkah imut begitu? Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi gemuk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita bisa memakai uangku dulu," ujar Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo seketika berbinar cerah. "_Aigoo, _Kyungsoo. Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, atau kau ingin aku cium?"

_Blush. _Kyungsoo merona. Bagaimana bisa pria yang baru ditemuinya dua kali itu menggodanya secara frontal?

"Ja-jangan bercanda, _oppa. Kajja _kita masuk. Aku pinjam uang _oppa _dulu, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ia lagi-lagi tak sadar bahwa ekspresinya membuat Chanyeol gemas. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk kemudian mencubit kecil hidung mancung Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sempat mematung beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menyusul Chanyeol.

"_Oppa _menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menggerutu ketika ia sudah berhasil menyusul Chanyeol.

Dua manusia itu berjalan beriringan, dengan Chanyeol yang mendorong troli di depannya. "Berapa usiamu, hm? Bagaimana bisa wanita dewasa sepertimu bertingkah imut begitu?" Chanyeol tertawa keras, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jujur, Chanyeol sebenarnya tak percaya bila dirinya bisa secepat ini akrab dengan Kyungsoo.

Pasalnya, dulu Yifan sering bercerita padanya —dan pada tiga sahabatnya yang lain- bahwa Kyungsoo itu pendiam dan tidak mudah bergaul. Tapi nyatanya apa? Si _happy virus _Chanyeol dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Barangkali sifat periang Chanyeol membawa keberuntungan saat ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin belanja apa, Soo?" Chanyeol bahkan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama panggilan yang terdengar akrab.

Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tak keberatan karena ia langsung tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin belanja bahan makanan untuk satu minggu, _oppa._ Biasanya aku memang tidak belanja bulanan, tapi belanja mingguan. Tak apa 'kan kalau aku meminjam uang _oppa _dulu?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Tidak usah meminjam, Soo. Aku dan yang lainnya akan _menumpang _di _apartment-_mu selama tiga bulan, jadi kami harus membayar uang sewa, 'kan?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat-lihat daging sapi segar yang sudah dikemas _apik _dalam kemasan. Chanyeol pun jadi ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Kalian tidak perlu membayar, _oppa. _Kalian tinggal di _apartment _kami juga karena permintaan terakhir Yifan _oppa, _'kan?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya sembari memasukkan beberapa kemasan daging segar kualitas terbaik ke dalam trolinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang hal itu, sebelum kami bercerita pada bibi Wu, apa kau sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah permintaan Yifan _hyung _pada kami?"

Kyungsoo lanjut berjalan, dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu, _oppa. _Ia menyuruhku untuk mengirimkan surat itu pada kalian, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu isinya. Bisakah _oppa _memberi tahuku tentang semua isi surat itu?"

Ah! Rupanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mengirimkan surat itu pada empat sahabat Yifan.

Begitu selesai bertanya, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpikir tentang isi surat Yifan, kemudian memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Ia memiliki beberapa keinginan yang harus kami wujudkan," Chanyeol memulai. "Yang pertama, ia ingin kami tak bersedih dan tak menangis setelah ia _pergi_. Yang kedua, ia ingin kami menjagamu selama tiga bulan. Dan..." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya saat ia teringat sesuatu.

Ya, _sesuatu_. Sesuatu perihal permintaan ketiga Yifan yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Kyungsoo. Hampir saja Chanyeol mengungkapkan hal yang semestinya menjadi rahasia. _Mulut besar_ Chanyeol memang harus dijahit supaya tidak seenaknya bicara.

"Dan apa, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penasaran.

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Ia hampir keceplosan, dan kini ia membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. "Ehm..._dan _kami tentu saja ingin mewujudkan dua keinginan Yifan _hyung_ itu. Ya. Tentu saja," akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan satu jawaban yang ia harapkan mampu memupus rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol ragu. Ada sisi hatinya yang merasa kurang yakin pada jawaban Chanyeol, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Yifan _oppa."_

Kini Chanyeol yang mengangguk. "Ayo kita lanjut berbelanja."

Akhirnya dua manusia itu kembali berjalan, dan berhenti lagi di bagian sayuran. Kyungsoo mengamati wortel segar di depannya.

"Oh iya, Soo..." suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menanggapinya. "Dalam suratnya, Yifan _hyung _bilang pada kami bahwa kau sedang hamil. Apa kondisi kehamilanmu baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan beberapa kemasan wortel segar ke dalam troli. "Saat usia kehamilanku baru satu bulan, aku mendengar kabar tentang penyakit mematikan Yifan _oppa. _Saat itu tentu aku _shock _berat, tapi bayi ini sangat kuat hingga ia mampu bertahan," Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya yang masih belum terlalu besar dengan ekspresi wajah sendu.

Chanyeol masih diam. Ia tahu bahwa cerita Kyungsoo belum berakhir.

"Saat usia kandunganku empat bulan, kembali aku dihadapkan pada sebuah realita berat. Bayiku harus berpisah dengan ayah kandungnya, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berjumpa di dunia. Aku sempat _shock _berat saat itu. Bayi ini juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama karena saat ayahnya meninggal, perutku rasanya sangat sakit."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih. Ia bisa melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat Kyungsoo, dan rasanya hatinya menjadi perih.

Ia ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Terlepas dari permintaan terakhir Yifan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, Chanyeol saat ini ingin menjaga Kyungsoo karena hatinya sendiri berkata demikian. _Mungkin_ dengan menjadi sahabat dekat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Tak kuasa melihat Kyungsoo yang rapuh, Chanyeol akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia kini percaya bahwa Yifan benar. Kyungsoo terlihat tegar di luar, tapi sangat rapuh di dalam.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan selalu menemanimu, Kyungsoo. Dan meskipun Yifan _hyung _hanya meminta kami untuk menjagamu selama tiga bulan, tapi aku bertekad untuk menjagamu selamanya."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar uraian kalimat Chanyeol. Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus, dan hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Secara perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan pelukan Yifan, dan air matanya semakin mengalir...

_"Jika kau bersedih, maka aku akan memelukmu seperti ini, sayang. Bukankah pelukan ini terasa hangat dan menenangkan? Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan membuatmu tenang."_

Itu adalah kata-kata Yifan pada suatu ketika, kira-kira dua bulan setelah mereka menikah. Saat itu Kyungsoo bersedih karena ia merindukan orang tuanya, dan Yifan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Yifan. Dan pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya teringat pada pelukan Yifan.

* * *

**_The Letter_**

* * *

Jam makan malam sebentar lagi akan tiba, namun dua manusia di dapur _apartment _Keluarga Wu masih berkutat dengan masakan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka _oppa _pandai memasak," Kyungsoo perlahan meletakkan piring saji di atas meja.

Sosok tinggi di sampingnya tersenyum manis. Tangannya sibuk menuang masakan yang sudah matang ke piring saji yang tadi diletakkan oleh Kyungsoo. Menu makan malam kali ini rupanya didominasi oleh olahan daging sapi yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di _apartment-_ku, dan aku sedikit demi sedikit belajar memasak," ujar si pria tinggi. "Tapi _skill _memasakku masih di bawahmu, Kyungsoo. Kau lebih pintar memasak daripada aku. Kau berpotensi menjadi _chef _berbakat."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Tangannya sibuk menghias makanan di depannya supaya lebih terlihat cantik. "Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol _oppa."_

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian tangannya mencomot sepotong daging sapi dari atas piring yang sedang dihias oleh Kyungsoo. Menghadirkan satu tatapan tajam di mata Kyungsoo.

Dua manusia itu asyik bercanda. Sejak mereka berdua berbelanja di _supermarket _sore tadi, mereka memang menjadi sangat dekat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memasak bersama sembari mengobrol ringan. Membicarakan hal-hal ringan, namun membuat mereka menjadi tahu karakter satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang ceria, tak bisa diam, dan menyenangkan. Suara berat pria itu tak hentinya melontarkan lelucon yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang baik hati, mandiri, dan dewasa. Tapi di balik sisi dewasanya, Kyungsoo juga memiliki sisi lucu dan manis. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya berhasil menjerat hati seorang pria dingin macam Wu Yifan.

Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Kyungsoo belum bisa _move on _dari mendiang suaminya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertekad untuk membantu Kyungsoo _move on, _entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ehem," suara _deh__eman _seorang pria membuat tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang Oh Sehun sedang menatap datar pada mereka berdua. "Aku sudah sangat lapar, _noona~"_

Rengekan manja si _magnae _membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Meskipun ia belum terlalu mengenal Sehun, tapi ia bisa menebak bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang sedikit manja —walaupun wajahnya sering terlihat datar-.

"Tunggu saja di meja makan. Makanan sebentar lagi siap," tukas Kyungsoo. "Oh iya. Jangan lupa panggil Joonmyeon _oppa _dan juga Jongin. Nanti aku akan memanggil _eomma."_

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Dalam hati ia sempat bertanya-tanya saat melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Ia tak menyangka jika dua orang itu akan cepat sekali akrab. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ikut senang jika _noona _dan _hyung-_nya itu senang.

* * *

**_The Letter_**

* * *

Meja makan persegi panjang di _apartment _Kyungsoo kini dipenuhi oleh enam manusia.

Seorang wanita yang usianya paling tua kini menempati sisi pendek meja itu. Tiga orang pria menempati satu sisi panjang meja itu, dan sepasang pria dan wanita berada di sisi panjang yang lain.

"Wah...makan malam kali ini menunya _special _sekali, Soo-_ya. Eomma _rasanya sudah lama tidak merasakan masakanmu," Bibi Wu membuka suara seraya matanya berbinar menatapi satu demi satu makanan yang berjajar rapi di meja panjang itu.

Sejak Yifan meninggal, Kyungsoo tak sekalipun menapakkan kakinya ke dapur. Padahal wanita berkulit putih itu sangat gemar memasak, tapi kepergian sang suami membuatnya enggan meracik bumbu yang bisa menghasilkan makanan enak.

Namun hari ini Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah bangkit. Hal itu terbukti dari sederetan menu yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Ini bukan masakanku sendiri, _eomma. _Chanyeol _oppa _juga ikut memasak," kata Kyungsoo.

Bibi Wu tersenyum simpul, lalu memimpin doa untuk memulai acara makan malam. Begitu mereka semua selesai berdoa, mereka mulai mengisi piring kosong mereka dengan nasi dan lauk yang sudah tersaji.

"Wah! Ini enak!" suara pekikan Jongin terdengar. Rupanya pria _tan _itu sudah langsung memasukkan lauk yang ia ambil ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Itu aku yang memasak," Chanyeol menimpali penuh semangat.

Dengan sebal Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan masakanmu, Park," selanjutnya Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ini masakan _noona, _'kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Ia belum mengenal Jongin lebih dekat, jadinya ia merasa canggung pada Jongin.

Setelah pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Enam orang itu menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan menu di meja makan semuanya sudah habis tak bersisa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas karena makanan yang ia masak bersama Chanyeol dapat diterima dengan baik oleh sahabat-sahabat Yifan.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bibi Wu. "_Eomma, _besok aku ingin ke kantor. Ada beberapa urusan pekerjaan Yifan _oppa _yang harus aku tangani."

Sebelum berstatus sebagai istri Yifan, Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris pribadi Yifan di perusahaan.

Yifan sendiri menjabat sebagai _Chief Marketing Officer _atau direktur pemasaran di kantor sang ayah. Ayah Yifan memang memberi tantangan untuk Yifan agar Yifan bekerja dari level bawah sebelum ia menempati posisi tertinggi di perusahaan yaitu sebagai CEO. Tahun ini Yifan sudah menjadi salah satu direktur di perusahaan, dan tahun depan _seharusnya_ Yifan akan naik jabatan.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo. Sejak menikah dengan Yifan, Kyungsoo tak lagi bekerja di kantor. Hanya saja, _kepergian _Yifan agaknya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit banyak harus mengurus tugas-tugas Yifan setidaknya sampai ada orang yang menggantikan posisi Yifan.

"Kau yakin akan mengurus pekerjaan Yifan?" tanya Bibi Wu.

"Hanya untuk sementara, _eomma. _Yifan _oppa _berpesan padaku untuk mengambil alih pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai ada direktur yang baru, yang bisa menggantikan posisi Yifan _oppa," _jawab Kyungsoo.

Bibi Wu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kau bisa mengisi posisi Yifan itu, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa menempati posisi sebagai direktur pemasaran setelah kau melahirkan. _Eomma _dan _appa _mempertimbangkan dirimu untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan kita."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, sedangkan empat sahabat Yifan saat ini memilih diam.

Bagaimanapun juga, topik yang saat ini sedang dibahas adalah masalah keluarga Wu yang sebenarnya merupakan _privacy._

"Tidak, _eomma," _akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara setelah lama terdiam. "Yifan _oppa _memintaku untuk tidak bekerja, dan hanya fokus mengasuh anak kami. Aku hanya akan sementara saja mengurus pekerjaan Yifan _oppa."_

Bibi Wu tersenyum simpul mendengar penolakan sang menantu. Ia tahu betul bahwa menantunya itu sangat patuh pada perintah suaminya.

Padahal menjadi pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan besar adalah keuntungan luar biasa bagi wanita seperti Kyungsoo. Apalagi Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah yang tentu membutuhkan banyak uang.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menuruti permintaan mendiang suaminya. Sungguh istri yang berbakti.

"Ya sudah kalau itu memang keputusanmu," Bibi Wu akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi kau tidak boleh berangkat ke kantor sendirian. _Eomma _akan mengirim salah satu sopir keluarga Wu kemari agar bisa mengantarmu ke kantor."

"Aku bisa naik taksi, _eomma."_

"Tidak, Soo..."

"Ehem," suara deheman Joonmyeon merenggut atensi Bibi Wu dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit berselisih paham. "Maaf kalau saya terkesan ikut campur, tapi Kyungsoo bisa berangkat bersama salah satu dari kami, bibi."

Bibi Wu tampak mempertimbangkan usulan Joonmyeon, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. "Itu ide yang bagus," ujarnya. Selanjutnya wanita paruh baya itu menatap menantunya. "Kau setuju 'kan, Soo? Sahabat-sahabat Yifan akan menjagamu."

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah karena tatapan itu. "A-ah...b-baiklah kalau begitu," akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan. "Bisakah aku...berangkat bersama Chanyeol _oppa?"_

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruang makan saat ini tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Pasalnya, mereka tak menduga jika Kyungsoo akan secara khusus meminta untuk berangkat bersama Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka memang sudah dekat, tapi semua orang belum terlalu mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku sebenarnya mau-mau saja berangkat denganmu, Soo," Chanyeol menimpali. "Tapi sayangnya, arah perusahaan Yifan _hyung _dan tempatku bekerja bisa dibilang berlawanan, dan jaraknya sangat jauh. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu. _Mianhae," _imbuhnya penuh penyesalan.

Raut sesal yang sama muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

Melihat hal itu, Joonmyeon angkat bicara. "Kyungsoo bisa berangkat dengan Jongin maupun Sehun. Arah tempat mereka bekerja sama dengan arah ke perusahaan Yifan _hyung."_

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Benar. Jadi, kau bisa memilih untuk berangkat ke perusahaan Yifan _hyung _dengan siapa. Untuk besok, kau ingin berangkat dengan Jongin atau Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya bingung, lalu menatap bergantian pada Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kim Jongin. Yifan pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Jongin itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Ia terlalu pemalu, dan kadang suka jaga _image_ —Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja jika tadi siang Jongin menangis meraung di _cafe _tanpa mempedulikan _image-_nya-_._

Oh Sehun. Yifan pernah bercerita padanya bahwa di balik _poker face _seorang Oh Sehun, terdapat jiwa kekanakan yang luar bisa. Sehun itu manja, dan sangat menggemaskan. Bisa dibilang, Sehun adalah _adik _kesayangan Yifan.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tahu ia ingin pergi ke perusahaan dengan siapa.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi bersama...

.

.

.

Sehun."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**saya memberikan moment Chansoo di chapter ini :D tapi sesuai dengan kata-kataku di chapter sebelumnya, di FF ini akan ada banyak couple. chansoo cuma satu diantara couple2 yang lain. bisa dipastikan kalau di chapter selanjutnya akan ada moment couple lain. jadi, para shipper couple lain jangan berkecil hati dulu ya :)**

**ada yang tanya: "ini bakal official pairing atau crack pairing?"**

**aku gak usah jawab pertanyaan itu sekarang ya? pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. hehe. yang jelas, untuk ke depannya bakal muncul member exo yang lain sebagai cast.**

**yak~ terimakasih banyak yg udah ngasih review, terus jg yang udah pencet pilihan follow dan juga favorite. FF ini bakal selalu fast update seperti biasanya. mungkin jam-jam segini aku bakal update :)**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	4. Chapter 3 Sehun's Plan

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned and flashback), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Tao EXO as Huang Zitao**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [3/?]**

**Summary for chapter 3:**

**Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Tapi Sehun ternyata memiliki rencana terkait dengan permintaan Yifan yang tertuang dalam suratnya. Bagaimana rencana itu akan berjalan?**

_**Previous chapter:**_

**_Oh Sehun. Yifan pernah bercerita padanya bahwa di balik poker face seorang Oh Sehun, terdapat jiwa kekanakan yang luar bisa. Sehun itu manja, dan sangat menggemaskan. Bisa dibilang, Sehun adalah adik kesayangan Yifan._**

**_Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tahu ia ingin pergi ke perusahaan dengan siapa._**

**_"Kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi bersama...Sehun."_**

**..**

**Chapter 3 (Sehun's Plan)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini, jalanan Kota Seoul sudah dipenuhi banyak kendaraan. Aneka macam kendaraan terlihat berlalu lalang di atas aspal yang mulus.

Meskipun belum masuk dalam kategori macet, namun banyaknya kendaraan itu cukup membuat mobil Sehun hanya bisa melaju dalam kecepatan sedang.

Hal itu sebenarnya tidak masalah karena ia memang tak sedang dikejar waktu, dan ia sama sekali tak perlu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lagipula, di sampingnya kini tengah duduk manis seorang wanita hamil yang harus ia jaga.

Ya. Sehun kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya bersama Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Sehun harus ekstra hati-hati, karena di mobilnya itu tak hanya ada satu nyawa, melainkan ada tiga nyawa. Sehun harus ekstra waspada.

Tadi seluruh penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo berangkat bersamaan. Chanyeol dan Jongin melaju dengan mobil masing-masing menuju dua agensi tempat mereka bekerja —yang arahnya berlawanan-.

Joonmyeon juga sama. Ia melaju dengan mobil mewahnya menuju kantornya, tapi ia tak sendirian. Ia bersama bibi Wu karena kebetulan arah rumah keluarga Wu sama dengan arah kantor Joonmyeon.

Bibi Wu benar-benar meninggalkan _apartment _Kyungsoo karena sekarang Kyungsoo sudah memiliki empat malaikat pelindung yang akan menjaganya. Saat berpamitan tadi, bibi Wu menegaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya akan sesekali mampir untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Bibi Wu juga meminta Kyungsoo agar tidak sungkan untuk menghubunginya apabila terjadi sesuatu.

Kyungsoo beruntung karena memiliki ibu mertua yang begitu perhatian dan sayang padanya. Walaupun kini status Kyungsoo sebagai menantu sudah tidak kuat lagi pasca meninggalnya Yifan, tapi rupanya keluarga Wu tetap memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik.

Baiklah. Kita tinggalkan cerita tentang bibi Wu tadi. Kini kita kembali lagi pada Oh Sehun yang saat ini sedang fokus menyetir.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo di sampingnya hanya diam seraya terus memandang keluar jendela. Sepertinya pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik dibanding wajah Sehun. Benarkah demikian? Entahlah. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu jawabannya.

Suasana _awkward _itu rupanya membuat Sehun jengah. "_Noona _tidak suka pergi bersamaku, ya?"

"Uh?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun dengan ekspresi kaget dan ia tampak bingung. Setelah beberapa detik menatap Sehun sambil berpikir, akhirnya ia paham apa maksud ucapan Sehun. "Tidak begitu, Sehun-_ah. _Aku suka pergi bersamamu karena kau adalah sahabat Yifan _oppa. _Sahabat Yifan _oppa _juga merupakan sahabatku."

Sehun tersenyum lirih tanpa menatap balik Kyungsoo. Ia diterima oleh Kyungsoo hanya karena ia merupakan sahabat Yifan. "Tapi aku yakin _noona _akan lebih senang jika bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol _hyung. _Kalian cepat sekali akrab," ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi rok coklat tua berbahan kain yang kini dipakainya. "Tidak seperti itu," ucap Kyungsoo lirih. "Hanya saja, Chanyeol _oppa _sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku nyaman. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak senang ketika bersamamu dan yang lainnya. Mungkin aku membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa akrab dengan kalian."

Kembali Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, _noona. _Tapi aku ingin membuat _noona _nyaman ketika bersamaku. Meskipun dari luar aku terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya aku ini pribadi yang hangat, _noona."_

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sehun. Ia mendapati pemuda di sampingnya sedang terkekeh geli sembari terus memandang ke depan. Sepertinya Sehun menertawakan sikap _narsis-_nya sendiri.

Mungkin Sehun benar. Mungkin Sehun memang pribadi yang hangat.

Kyungsoo bertekad untuk lebih membuka diri dan percaya pada Sehun. Lagipula, Sehun sendiri bertekad untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tak berselang lama setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, mobil Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan pencakar langit. Itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Wu. Tandanya, Kyungsoo sudah tiba di tempat yang menjadi destinasinya.

Dengan segera wanita bertubuh mungil itu melepas _seatbelt-_nya, kemudian menatap Sehun. "_Gomawo _sudah mengantarku dengan selamat," ucapnya.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Sehun. "Tidak perlu canggung begitu, _noona," _balasnya. "Oh iya, nanti _noona _pulang jam berapa?"

"_Eomma _berpesan padaku untuk tidak pulang lebih dari jam lima sore. Nanti aku bisa naik taksi. Kau tenang saja," jawab Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan mengantar _noona _pulang. Jadi _noona _tidak boleh naik taksi."

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kembali Sehun menggeleng, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti sore aku akan menunggumu."

Kyungsoo sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia _over protective. _Kemarin ibu mertuanya yang posesif, dan sekarang Sehun pun demikian.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore, _noona," _ujar Sehun seraya mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat membeku menerima perlakuan Sehun itu.

Tak ada orang yang mengusak rambutnya seperti itu selain Yifan, dan usakan Sehun barusan membuatnya merasa aneh.

Ia jadi merindukan Yifan. Ia merindukan segala perlakuan manis dan lembut mendiang suaminya itu. Ia jadi teringat pada kencan pertama mereka. Saat itu adalah kali pertama Yifan mengusak rambutnya dengan romantis...

**_Flashback_**

_Kencan pertama. Semua orang berharap agar bisa memiliki sebuah kencan pertama yang sempurna. Tak terkecuali seorang Do Kyungsoo._

_Hari ini adalah kali pertama dirinya berkencan dengan sang kekasih baru yang bernama Wu Yifan. Baru tiga hari mereka memadu kasih, dan baru hari ini mereka sempat berkencan._

_Kyungsoo menginginkan sebuah kencan pertama yang sempurna. Tak heran jika kini gadis manis itu berdandan maksimal._

_Tapi dandanan Kyungsoo justru membuat Yifan gemas. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memakai _make-up_ tebal, tapi sekarang gadis itu memakai _make-up_ yang cukup tebal. Membuat Yifan sedikit mengejek gadisnya ketika keduanya berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan di taman kota._

_"Apa kau memakai _lipstick_ di kedua pipimu, sayang? Kenapa pipimu sangat merah begitu?" goda Yifan._

_Kyungsoo merengut, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya —sebelumnya ia melepas genggaman tangan Yifan lebih dulu-. "Uh! Ini _blush on_, oppa. Bukan _lipstick_!"_

_Yifan tertawa keras. Suara tawa yang sangat jarang dipamerkannya, jika ia tidak sedang bersama Kyungsoo atau tidak sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya._

_Sebenarnya Yifan tahu bahwa warna merah yang melekat di pipi Kyungsoo itu berasal dari _blush on. _Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo memakai _blush on _terlalu tebal sehingga pipinya menjadi sangat merah sekarang._

_Yifan lama-lama gemas karena Kyungsoo terus menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Dengan lembut ia akhirnya menarik dua tangan Kyungsoo agar terlepas dari wajahnya. "Jangan ditutupi seperti itu, sayang. Nanti warna merahnya jadi terhapus," ejekan Yifan itu membuahkan sebuah pukulan 'sayang' dari Kyungsoo di lengannya. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tetap cantik meskipun pipimu berubah warna menjadi biru. Kau tenang saja. _Arra?"

_Kyungsoo menatap Yifan dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. Kalimat Yifan terdengar sangat tulus, dan itu seolah menjadi mantra di telinganya. Karena hal itu, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia percaya bahwa Yifan berkata jujur padanya._

_Yifan kini tersenyum sangat manis karena melihat tingkah polos sang kekasih. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menjatuhkan tangan itu ke atas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah ditata rapi. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu."_

_Jika bukan karena kalimat Yifan yang sangat manis, Kyungsoo pasti sudah memaki Yifan karena prianya itu sudah menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya._

_Kalimat manis Yifan membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa marah. Yang ada, gadis mungil itu justru kini tersenyum bahagia._

**_Flashback End_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih begitu memori itu menyergap benaknya. Memori itu sangat manis, tapi jadinya terasa pahit ketika sekarang hanya bisa diingat, tanpa bisa diulangi kembali.

Karena tak ingin Sehun melihat raut sedihnya, Kyungsoo kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum lemah pada Sehun, lalu segera beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju kantornya.

Sehun masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. Ia menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

Wanita cantik itu hari ini mengenakan kemeja putih yang cukup ketat hingga lekukan di perutnya tadi terlihat cukup jelas. Itu adalah kemeja lama Kyungsoo sebelum ia hamil. Ia belum sempat membeli kemeja kerja yang baru.

Perut _buncit _Kyungsoo yang di dalamnya bernaung buah cintanya dengan Yifan tadi terlihat jelas.

Sehun harus ingat, Kyungsoo adalah calon ibu yang harus ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati. Sebisa mungkin Sehun harus bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Apakah Sehun harus bertingkah konyol seperti Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo bisa merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya? Mungkin itu perlu dicoba.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Hari ini begitu cepat berlalu. Satu hari yang melelahkan sudah terlewati, dan kini malam hari menyapa seluruh penghuni kota.

Jam makan malam sudah berlalu. Makan malam di _apartment _Kyungsoo berlangsung dengan baik seperti malam sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali memasak bersama, dan hal itu membuat keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

Setelah selesai makan malam, empat sahabat memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kamar Joonmyeon dan Sehun. Sepertinya mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan kamar itu sebagai _basecamp _mereka.

"Aku iri pada Chanyeol _hyung," _si _magnae _mulai membuka suara, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Chanyeol _hyung _mudah sekali akrab dengan Kyungsoo _noona. _Sedangkan aku? Aku sangat sulit untuk bisa akrab dengannya."

Jongin yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya kini menatap malas pada Sehun yang duduk di lantai. "Tadi pagi kau berangkat bersamanya, tentu saat itu kau mengobrol dengannya, 'kan? Sedangkan aku? Aku belum pernah mengobrol dengannya."

Iya. Jongin sama sekali belum pernah berbalas kata dengan Kyungsoo. Ingat waktu Jongin memuji masakan Kyungsoo kemarin malam? Saat itu Kyungsoo tak membalas ucapan Jongin. Bahkan sekedar berkata _terimakasih _pun tidak. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Jongin. Kasihan sekali nasib pria tampan itu.

"Aku juga belum pernah mengobrol dengannya," Joonmyeon menimpali, tapi ucapannya itu langsung membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Jongin yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Oh baiklah, aku sempat mengobrol dengannya tadi saat di meja makan. Puas kau, Kim Jongin?"

Ya~ setidaknya tadi di meja makan Joonmyeon sempat SEDIKIT mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Nasib Joonmyeon bisa dibilang SEDIKIT lebih baik daripada Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga masih kaku dan canggung dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sangat sulit untuk didekati dan diajak berteman.

"Sudahlah..." Chanyeol menengahi _hyung _dan _dongsaeng-_nya yang terlibat adu mulut kecil. "Kita baru dua malam berada di _apartment _ini, dan kalian memiliki banyak waktu untuk bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kita semua meyakini bahwa kita bisa menjaga Kyungsoo jika kita bisa dekat dengannya, 'kan? Makanya jangan menyerah begitu saja."

Tiga kepala di ruangan itu mengangguk bersamaan. Chanyeol benar. Mereka semua memang sudah sepakat untuk berusaha berteman dekat dengan Kyungsoo supaya mereka bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan lebih mudah, dan supaya Kyungsoo juga merasa nyaman dijaga oleh mereka.

Mereka tentu tak mau jika harus menjaga Kyungsoo layaknya _bodyguard _yang selalu tampil kaku pada sang majikan. Mereka ingin menjaga Kyungsoo secara _friendly _dan lembut, dan itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

"Kita bahas hal lain saja. Hal yang tadi hanya membuat kita ribut," usul Joonmyeon.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Benar! Lebih baik kita membahas tentang calon suami baru Kyungsoo _noona!"_

_Plak! _Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh. "Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!" Jongin mendesis. "Kamar Kyungsoo _noona _berada tepat di sebelah kamar ini, dan suara kerasmu bisa didengar olehnya!"

Sehun —sebagai korban tepukan- hanya bisa mendengus sembari mengusap kepalanya. Jongin itu hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya, tapi bertingkah seolah ia jauh lebih tua dibanding Sehun. Kadang Sehun merasa sebal pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua _magnae-_nya. "Jadi, siapa yang sudah memiliki calon untuk Kyungsoo?"

Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku punya satu calon! Ia adalah sahabatku saat kuliah, dan ia masih _single. _Lagipula, ia seumuran dengan Kyungsoo _noona. _Kurasa mereka akan cocok."

"Temanmu saat masih kuliah? Kau yakin ia adalah orang baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan Chanyeol _hyung _benar. Yifan _hyung _di surga akan menangis histeris jika calon suami Kyungsoo _noona _bukan pria baik-baik," Jongin menimpali.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin ia adalah orang yang baik. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Besok aku akan mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo _noona. _Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Joonmyeon yang tampak berpikir. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi kita harus ingat satu hal. Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tangan Kyungsoo, dan kita tak boleh memaksanya. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah mengerti.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Rutinitas pagi ini sekiranya sama dengan kemarin. Lima manusia yang tinggal di bawah satu atap _apartment _sudah pergi menuju tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini Sehun dan Kyungsoo kembali berangkat bersama.

Kyungsoo sudah merasa cukup nyaman dengan Sehun —walaupun sebenarnya ia tetap paling merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol- sehingga hari ini ia kembali memilih Sehun sebagai _sopir _pribadinya.

Ia rupanya masih belum bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Jongin. Karakter Kyungsoo yang sulit bergaul memang cukup mempersulit Jongin yang pada hakekatnya juga sulit bergaul. Dua manusia itu sama-sama masih kaku jika harus berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Hey, _noona..." _Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo yang asyik berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di pangkuannya. Hari ini ia ada jadwal presentasi untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengambil alih pekerjaan Yifan. "Apa nanti sore _noona _ada acara?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Tidak ada acara. Setelah dari kantor, aku akan langsung pulang denganmu seperti kemarin. _Waeyo?"_

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab karena ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam di luar? Aku ada janji dengan sahabat lamaku, dan kurasa _noona _bisa bergabung dengan kami."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo bertambah banyak. Membuktikan bahwa wanita muda itu semakin keras berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Maksudku, Joonmyeon _oppa, _Chanyeol _oppa, _dan juga Jongin harus dibuatkan makan malam di _apartment, _'kan?"

"_Noona _lupa ya kalau Chanyeol _hyung _pandai memasak? Ia pasti bisa meng-_handle _perut-perut lapar di _apartment," _tukas Sehun.

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir. Pulang kerja nanti ia memang harus pulang dengan Sehun. Itu artinya, ia memang harus mengikuti Sehun kemanapun pria itu pergi.

Lagipula tak ada salahnya 'kan jika hanya sekedar makan malam? Anggap saja untuk _refreshing_ setelah seharian bekerja.

"Kau menang, Sehun-_ah," _keputusan akhirnya diambil oleh Kyungsoo. "Hari ini kita makan malam di luar."

Akhirnya Sehun meneriakkan kata _yes _berkali-kali di dalam mobil. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Sehun benar-benar memiliki sisi _childish, _seperti cerita Yifan selama ini.

Baiklah~ sejauh ini rencana Sehun berjalan lancar. Dan ia kini berharap semoga acara mereka malam nanti juga berjalan lancar.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Berbagai macam tempat makan selalu penuh saat menjelang jam makan malam seperti ini.

Banyak orang yang ingin mengisi perut _keroncongan _mereka dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Baik itu makanan mahal, maupun makanan murah sekalipun.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga sama. Dua orang itu kini sedang berjalan berdampingan di dalam sebuah _restaurant _makanan tradisional Korea. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kantor, tapi kali ini tidak benar-benar _pulang. _Mereka kini justru sedang berada di sebuah _restaurant._

Ingat perkataan Sehun tadi pagi? Ya. Mereka ingin makan malam bersama sahabat lama Sehun —yang hingga kini belum diketahui identitasnya oleh Kyungsoo-.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan, dua manusia itu akhirnya berhenti, dan kemudian Sehun menatap sekitar. Mencari sosok sahabatnya.

Begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, Sehun segera menyeret Kyungsoo untuk mendekati sang sahabat. Padahal saat itu sedang ada pelayan yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Mungkin pelayan itu ingin menawarkan bantuan untuk mencarikan mereka meja.

"_Hey, what's up, __man!" _Kyungsoo sempat berjengit kaget saat mendengar sapaan Sehun pada sahabat lamanya.

Apa-apaan pria muka datar itu? Kyungsoo tak percaya Sehun memiliki gaya bak _anak gaul _seperti itu.

Sosok pria yang disapa oleh Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat Sehun.

Pria itu berdiri, lalu memeluk Sehun erat. "_Yo, _Hun-_ie! _Lama tak berjumpa denganmu!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerjap bingung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan...siapa itu Hun-_ie? _Apakah itu nama imut Sehun? Astaga! Kyungsoo tak percaya Sehun memiliki nama panggilan seimut itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Sehun akhirnya melepas paksa pelukan sahabatnya, lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung di sampingnya. "Ini Kyungsoo _noona_. Istri mendiang Yifan _hyung," _Sehun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya. "Dan _noona, _yang ada di depanmu sekarang adalah sahabatku yang lain, namanya Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao."

Dua orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Sehun tersenyum canggung, kemudian saling berjabat tangan. "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya suamimu, Kyungsoo-_ssi."_

Karena Sehun bersahabat dekat dengan Tao, maka Sehun sebelumnya sudah bercerita pada Tao perihal meninggalnya Yifan. Jadi sekarang Tao bisa berkata begitu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dengan binar matanya yang meredup. Entah kenapa, hatinya selalu terasa sakit jika ada orang yang berkata _turut berduka cita. _Rasanya kesedihan Kyungsoo kembali tergali dari kuburan dalamnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin larut dalam lubang dukanya. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah bertekad untuk bangkit dan menjalani hidup baru tanpa Yifan. Apalagi malam ini ia memiliki acara makan malam dengan Sehun dan sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.

Tak ingin terlalu lama berdiri, Tao akhirnya mengajak Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Tao duduk berseberangan dengan mereka —tepatnya Tao duduk di depan Kyungsoo-.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan buku menu yang sedari tadi bertengger diam di mejanya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun, dan membiarkan dua orang itu memilih menu mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menentukan menu pilihannya karena dirinya memang tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Tapi karena ia terlalu cepat memilih, ia kini harus menunggu Tao dan Sehun menentukan pilihan mereka.

Saat menunggu, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatap Tao lama. Ia mengamati penampilan Tao.

Wajah Tao cukup _sangar, _apalagi dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi dua matanya. Kulit Tao juga sedikit gelap, mungkin sama dengan warna kulit Jongin.

Saat ini Tao memakai _t-shirt _hitam yang dibalut oleh jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam. Tadi saat mereka masih berdiri, ia sempat melihat celana hitam yang dipakai Tao. Celana itu robek-robek di bagian lututnya.

Selain memakai pakaian yang serba hitam, Tao juga memakai sepasang anting berbentuk bulat yang juga berwarna hitam di dua telinganya.

Selama ini Kyungsoo jarang berhadapan langsung dengan pria dengan penampilan seperti Tao, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas jika menilai pribadi seseorang dari penampilan luarnya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk berprasangka baik pada Tao.

Merasa dipandang lama oleh Kyungsoo, Tao tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung beradu tatap dengan Kyungsoo. "Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo langsung salah tingkah, dan Sehun akhirnya melirik Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan hal itu membuat Sehun dan Tao tersenyum lembut. Calon ibu muda itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tiga orang itu akhirnya memesan makanan juga minuman setelah seorang pelayan menghampiri menghampiri meja mereka.

Saat menunggu makanan, Tao dan Kyungsoo larut dalam obrolan mereka sendiri. Meninggalkan Sehun yang duduk diam bagaikan obat nyamuk.

"Kukira wanita hamil selalu bertubuh tambun, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tidak gemuk, dan kau juga tampak cantik, Kyungsoo-_ssi. _Perutmu yang sedikit besar itu justru membuatmu terlihat amat menggemaskan," Tao mulai mengeluarkan rayuan gombalnya.

Dan rayuan itu rupanya cukup mempan karena kini Kyungsoo sedikit merona. "A-ah, kau terlalu memuji," Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Ehm...dan bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Kyungsoo saja? Aku tidak nyaman dengan embel-embel _–ssi."_

Tao tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ehm...kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel _chagiya _saja? Kau suka?"

Mata Kyungsoo seketika melotot. Ia baru saja mengenal Tao, tapi pemuda itu sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat berani. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Tao hanya bercanda —karena setelah bertanya demikian, Tao langsung tertawa keras-, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa kaget.

Sehun tadi juga sempat melebarkan matanya. Ia mengenal betul sosok Tao yang kini duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Tao itu bukanlah _playboy. _Hanya saja, Tao sangat gemar melemparkan godaan-godaan pada wanita, sehingga orang-orang sering mengira bahwa ia _playboy. _Menggoda wanita mungkin sudah merupakan _hobby _bagi Tao. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya memiliki _kelainan _seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Tao akhirnya melanjutkan obrolan mereka setelah Tao mengklarifikasi bahwa tadi ia hanya bercanda. Hal yang mereka obrolkan masih berupa tema umum untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Meskipun Kyungsoo masih tampak canggung dan malu-malu, namun ia tetap menikmati obrolannya dengan Tao.

Tao itu agak mirip dengan Chanyeol. Banyak bicara dan juga lucu. Belum lagi _gombalan _yang terlontar dari bibir Tao, yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersipu. Walaupun muka Tao sangat garang, tapi rupanya hati Tao dipenuhi oleh _kupu-kupu _yang sangat imut.

Beberapa menit terlewati oleh Sehun dengan menghadapi pemandangan di depannya yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak.

Kyungsoo terlihat tertawa renyah tiap kali Tao melempar candaan...Kyungsoo terlihat merona tiap kali Tao memujinya...

Hal itu belum pernah Sehun lihat, dan ia merasa iri karena Tao —yang notabene baru saja mengenal Kyungsoo- dapat langsung menghadirkan tawa di bibir Kyungsoo dan juga rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun saat ini juga bisa melihat bahwa Tao memiliki ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo. Hal itu terpancar jelas dari mata panda sang sahabat.

Tanpa sadar Sehun memalingkan kepalanya dari pemandangan di depannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan seperti Chanyeol dan Tao, sehingga dirinya tak mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Dalam hati, Sehun merasakan kesakitan yang ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya...

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo semuanya~ ada HunSoo di chapter ini. tapi disini juga ada TaoSoo yang nyempil. Tao disini enggak aku bikin GS ya. Soalnya gak ada Kris yang bisa jadi couple-nya:D**

**Chapter depan saya akan membawa KaiSoo! mana suaranya KaiSoo shipper? hahaha.**

**Setiap chapter aku kasih minimal 3000 kata seperti biasanya, soalnya kalau sampai lebih dari 4000 kata kyknya kebanyakan. jadi maaf ya kalau ini kurang panjang :(**

**Yap~ thank you so much for your support. mind to review again?**

**Salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	5. Chapter 4 Jongin's Awkwardness

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Tao EXO as Huang Zitao**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [4/?]**

**Summary for chapter 4:**

**Jongin akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka hanya berdua di _apartment. _Tapi rupanya kecanggungan Jongin membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi kaku**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Sehun saat ini juga bisa melihat bahwa Tao memiliki ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo. Hal itu terpancar jelas dari mata panda sang sahabat._**

**_Tanpa sadar Sehun memalingkan kepalanya dari pemandangan di depannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan seperti Chanyeol dan Tao, sehingga dirinya tak mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa._**

**_Dalam hati, Sehun merasakan kesakitan yang ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya..._**

**..**

**Chapter 4 (Jongin's Awkwardness)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Mendung di pagi hari menggantung di langit Kota Seoul. Entah mengapa pagi-pagi begini mendung sudah menghiasi langit kota besar itu.

Namun untungnya di dalam _apartment _Kyungsoo suasananya tetap cerah seperti biasa. Seluruh penghuni _apartment _mewah itu kini sedang makan pagi bersama seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo baru menyuapkan satu sendok nasi beserta lauknya ke dalam mulut, tapi seketika itu juga perutnya langsung terasa mual, dan rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Karena tak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke atas piring, lalu berlari menjauh dari meja makan untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Empat pria yang masih menetap di meja makan hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan dahi yang berkerut. Mereka tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"_Gwaenchana, _Soo-_ya?" _tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Sepertinya hanya _morning sick _biasa. Padahal aku sudah tidak pernah mual-mual lagi sejak dua minggu lalu, tapi entah mengapa pagi ini aku mual lagi. Maaf karena mengganggu acara makan kalian," tutur Kyungsoo. Kini ia kembali duduk di kursinya, bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol seperti biasa.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Kyungsoo-_ya. _Tidak usah ke kantor hari ini," saran Joonmyeon.

Tapi Kyungsoo sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "_Anniya, oppa. _Beberapa hari lagi akan ditetapkan direktur pemasaran yang baru, dan hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk untuk mengerjakan ini dan itu."

"Tapi kondisimu sedang lemah begitu, Soo. Wajahmu juga sangat pucat," Chanyeol menimpali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sembari mengelus perutnya. "Sepertinya bayi ini hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar, dan aku akan ke kantor beberapa jam lagi. Kalian pergi duluan saja."

"Uh, aku sebenarnya ingin menemanimu dan berangkat bersamamu, _noona," _suara Sehun terdengar begitu Kyungsoo selesai bicara. "Tapi sayangnya hari ini aku ada proyek di pinggiran kota, dan sekarang aku sudah harus berangkat ke kantor."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-_ah. _Kau bisa pergi duluan. Aku akan naik taksi nanti."

"Iya. Lebih baik kalian pergi duluan. Biar aku yang nanti berangkat bersama Kyungsoo _noona."_

Empat pasang mata di ruang makan itu sontak menatap Jongin yang baru saja selesai bicara. Perkataan Jongin itu mengejutkan mereka semua.

"A—apa? Kau...akan berangkat bersama Kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa," dengan cepat Jongin memotong ucapan Joonmyeon. "Aku bisa datang ke kantor nanti siang. Santai saja."

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menatap Jongin ragu. Pasalnya, Jongin sendiri terlihat ragu pada ucapannya. Jongin merupakan pekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal sangat kejam dan tidak mengenal toleransi. Keputusan Jongin barusan jelas membuat sahabat-sahabatnya merasa cemas. Apalagi Jongin juga terlihat tidak yakin pada ucapannya.

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sangat mengenal Jongin, dan pergerakan mikro Jongin sekalipun dapat diterjemahkan maknanya oleh mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau memang begitu. Maaf karena kami memang harus pergi pagi ini," Joonmyeon akhirnya memutuskan walaupun ia masih sedikit ragu. Tapi selanjutnya ia menatap Jongin serius. "Kau jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa, antarkan Kyungsoo ke dokter."

Jongin mengangguk. Setelah melihat pria tampan itu mengangguk, ketiga sahabatnya langsung berpamitan, dan mereka keluar dari _apartment _bersama-sama. Acara makan pagi mereka batal. Nanti mereka harus mencari makan saat di kantor supaya mereka tak harus bekerja dengan perut kosong.

Setelah ketiga sahabat pergi, kini yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan canggung di ruang makan.

"Ehm...sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku seperti ini, Jongin-_ah. _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, _noona. _Tempat kerjaku tidak terlalu mengikat pegawainya untuk berangkat pagi," lagi-lagi ada keraguan yang tersirat dari ucapan Jongin itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada Jongin. "Terimakasih karena kau mau menemaniku, Jongin-_ah," _ucapnya. "Sekarang aku ingin ke kamar dulu. Kurasa aku benar-benar perlu tidur sebentar."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak tahan dengan atmosfer _awkward _yang melingkupi ruang makan. Itu adalah kali pertama dirinya mengobrol dengan Jongin, dan semuanya terasa canggung. Jongin si _canggung _membuat atmosfer disitu ikut menjadi _canggung._

Sepertinya dua manusia itu tak akan dengan mudahnya saling mengakrabkan diri. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak pandai bergaul dengan orang baru.

Setelah melihat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo dengan pelan berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Kyungsoo sudah berhenti lagi dan tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya yang mungkin terasa pening.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin sontak berdiri dan berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apa _noona _merasa pusing?"

Kyungsoo mendesis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "I-iya, rasanya begitu pusing," jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

Jongin sedikit panik. Pasalnya, ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan wanita hamil yang sedang kesakitan. Dulu saat kakak perempuannya hamil, ia sudah tinggal di _apartment-_nya sendiri jadinya ia tak menghadapi kakaknya itu secara langsung.

Sungguh salah jika percaya pada Jongin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu hanya akan panik sendiri seperti sekarang ini.

"Se-sebaiknya _noona _beristirahat di kamar dulu saja," Jongin yang masih panik memberi usulan. Tapi selanjutnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ehm..._noona _tidak kuat berjalan, ya? A—apa boleh aku menggendong _noona _sampai ke kamar?"

Di tengah rasa sakitnya, Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum geli. Pemuda di depannya itu sangat polos meskipun tampangnya _sangar._

Jongin benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Mungkin itu karena ia merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya sehingga ia memiliki sifat yang kekanakan —walaupun tingkat kekanakannya berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun jauh lebih kekanakan-.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin berjalan semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi disitu Jongin kembali merasa bingung.

Masalahnya, Jongin tak tahu bagaimana cara menggendong seorang wanita.

Bukannya Jongin tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah menggendong kekasihnya saat ia masih punya pacar. Lagipula, hubungan Jongin dengan mantan-mantannya tak pernah bertahan lama. Mungkin hanya hitungan bulan sebelum akhirnya ia yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Dan lagi, Jongin sudah menjadi _jomblo _selama tiga tahun. Barangkali ia lupa bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik.

"Letakkan tangan kirimu di punggungku, dan letakkan tangan kananmu di lekukan lututku. Lalu angkat tubuhku," ucapan Kyungsoo menginterupsi _ruwet-_nya pikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo sepertinya bisa membaca isi pikiran Jongin.

Jongin mengedip polos beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

Tapi sebelum ia lanjut bergerak, ia sempat melihat rok Kyungsoo yang panjangnya tujuh _centimeter _di atas lutut, dan ia langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan segera Jongin melepas jaket kainnya yang berwarna biru tua, selanjutnya ia memasangkan jaket itu di area depan rok yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, dan mengikat dua lengan jaket itu di bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Ia menutupi bagian terbuka di paha Kyungsoo dengan jaket besarnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria. Yifan saja tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang sedang tersenyum tulus sambil membenahi jaketnya yang menutupi rok Kyungsoo. Jongin bersikap _gentle. _Ia pasti memikirkan kemungkinan rok Kyungsoo tersingkap saat ia menggendong Kyungsoo nanti. Sikap Jongin itu..._berbeda_.

Setelah merasa semuanya siap, dengan ragu Jongin meletakkan tangan kirinya di punggung Kyungsoo, dan juga meletakkan tangan kanannya di lekukan lutut Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo —sesuai arahan Kyungsoo tadi-.

Refleks, Kyungsoo mengalungkan dua tangannya di leher Jongin. Tapi ia menolak untuk menatap Jongin, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain —asal bukan ke arah wajah Jongin-.

Jongin tak terlalu memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo, dan ia malah langsung berjalan menuju anak tangga, dan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan pelan.

Tak ada yang membuka suara saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju lantai atas. Bibir mereka terkunci rapat, diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, langkah kaki Jongin akhirnya sampai di kamar Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, kemudian secara pelan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang itu.

Setelah tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring sempurna, Jongin melepas _high heels _Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang.

Setelah itu, Jongin menarik selimut tebal di ranjang itu, kemudian menutupkan selimut itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo hingga sebatas dada.

"Sebaiknya _noona _mencoba tidur. Aku akan menunggu di luar sampai _noona _bangun, dan setelah itu kita berangkat ke kantor bersama," tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum. "_Gomawo, _Jongin-_ah."_

Jongin sejenak membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai memejamkan mata dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari bibir pucatnya. Ia merasa beruntung karena dikelilingi oleh pria-pria berhati baik yang sangat perhatian padanya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Detik waktu senantiasa berputar. Menyeret jarum pendek dan jarum panjang dalam lingkaran waktu untuk turut berputar. Berjumpa dengan angka-angka, dan akhirnya mengganti menit hingga jam dalam kehidupan di dunia.

Tanpa terasa, waktu satu jam telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Mengajak serta Jongin terseret dalam lubang waktu yang berlarian.

Pria dengan rahang tegas itu saat ini duduk diam sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Acara berita pagi kesukaannya sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit silam, dan kini ia dengan bosan mengganti-ganti _channel_ sembari terus menatap layar datar ukuran 46 _inch _di depannya.

Akhirnya ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya di tombol _remote _saat layar TV di depannya menampilkan sebuah _music video _dari sebuah _boyband _papan atas Korea, SHINee.

SHINee bernaung di agensi tempatnya bekerja, yaitu SM _Entertainment._

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak bertanggung jawab untuk koreografi mereka. SHINee ditangani oleh seorang koreografer senior di SM _Entertainment. _Tapi belakangan ini, Jongin mulai diberi kepercayaan untuk turut mencipta gerakan-gerakan spektakuler, misalnya seperti yang ditampilkan oleh _boygroup _itu di MV yang sedang disaksikan Jongin.

Tapi bukan berarti Jongin bertanggung jawab penuh atas seluruh koreografi SHINee di MV itu, karena nyatanya Jongin hanya sedikit berperan disana. Ia hanya mencipta beberapa gerakan untuk lagu terbaru SHINee itu.

Saat sedang menikmati MV SHINee sembari sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama —sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia menari di atas sofa-, tiba-tiba Jongin mematung saat ia mendengar suara tawa lirih dari arah belakangnya.

Jongin seketika menoleh, dan ia terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya sambil tertawa lirih.

"Seharusnya kau menari sambil berdiri, Jongin. Tidak sambil duduk seperti itu," tutur Kyungsoo. Tawanya kini berganti menjadi senyuman manis. Lucu sekali melihat Jongin —yang biasanya sangat kaku– tiba-tiba menari di atas sofa dengan lincah. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin adalah seorang koreografer, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Jongin menari.

Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi rupanya membuat Jongin salah tingkah karena malu. _"N—__noona _sudah bangun? Apa masih merasa mual dan pusing?" akhirnya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia berhenti tepat di samping sofa yang ditempati Jongin. "Aku sudah merasa baikan," jawabnya. "Ehm...jaketmu ini aku cuci dulu saja ya? Tadi aku menggunakannya untuk tidur, jadi sekarang jaketmu jadi kotor," imbuh Kyungsoo sembari tangannya menggerak-gerakkan jaket Jongin yang dibawanya.

Tapi Jongin justru langsung meraih jaketnya dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memakainya. "Tidak perlu, _noona. _Hanya dipakai untuk tidur tidak akan membuat jaket ini kotor," Jongin berucap sembari terkekeh kecil. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan jaketnya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi, hari ini _noona _akan pergi ke kantor atau tidak?"

"Tentu," Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi...benarkah tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak mencuci jaketmu itu?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan menghadap Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, _noona. _Kenapa _noona_ berlebihan sekali, hm?" Jongin sedikit menggoda Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. _Noona _tidak ingin aku dipecat, 'kan?"

Seketika mata Kyungsoo membulat dan ia tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku tidak ingin kau dipecat. _Kajja _kita berangkat," entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin dan bergegas keluar _apartment._

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia bersentuhan dengan kulit seorang wanita, dan rasanya pun biasa saja.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju kantornya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam di dalam mobil Jongin.

Di luar mobil saat ini sedang hujan deras, dan itu membuat Jongin tak bisa melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal sebetulnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin cepat sampai kantornya karena ia tak tahan dengan suasana _awkward _di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo sedikit tak mengerti. Hari ini ia dan Jongin sudah cukup banyak mengobrol, tapi tetap saja kekakuan senantiasa mendominasi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Sebaiknya _noona _jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja jika _noona _merasa lemah dan sakit," ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kiri, langsung berhadapan dengan Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Kyungsoo. "Anak Yifan _oppa _tidak boleh manja. Ia harus kuat agar ibunya juga menjadi kuat. Aku selama ini sanggup bertahan karena bayi dalam kandunganku ini. Aku yakin bayi ini sangatlah kuat."

Jongin diam sejenak mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. "_Noona _sangat mencintai Yifan _hyung, _ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Yifan _oppa _berhasil mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Adakah kata lain yang bisa menggantikan kata _sangat mencintainya? _Karena menurutku, perasaanku padanya lebih dari itu."

Jongin diam. Matanya menatap lurus jalan raya di depannya yang masih diguyur hujan.

Pikirannya sedikit berkelana. Ia sudah pernah beberapa kali berpacaran, dan sudah beberapa kali merasakan yang namanya _jatuh cinta._

Tapi sungguh. Ia baru kali ini mendengar perkataan seseorang dengan rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Dalam hati ia merasa kagum pada perasaan cinta Kyungsoo kepada Yifan. Jika Yifan masih _ada, _mungkin Jongin akan menjadi _shipper _nomor satu pasangan itu. Jongin berpikir bahwa Yifan dan Kyungsoo sangat serasi. Sayang, maut sudah memisahkan pasangan serasi itu.

Jongin sendiri _sepertinya_ belum pernah mencintai seorang gadis dengan rasa yang sebesar itu. Mungkin Jongin perlu belajar banyak tentang cinta setelah ini.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam atmosfer yang kembali canggung, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "_Noona _nanti ingin aku jemput?"

"Tidak perlu, Jongin," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sopan. "Nanti sore aku akan dijemput oleh... Tao. Kau mengenalnya? Ia adalah sahabat Sehun."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Nama _Tao _terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Mungkin benar bahwa pria bernama Tao itu adalah sahabat Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun dulu pernah bercerita tentang Tao, walaupun kini Jongin sama sekali tak ingat isi cerita Sehun di masa lalu itu.

Meskipun sedikit ragu untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo dijemput oleh orang yang tak ia kenal dengan baik, namun pada akhirnya Jongin mengizinkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan yang lainnya memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa membatasi kebebasan Kyungsoo.

Lagipula, Jongin tahu bahwa Tao adalah bagian dari rencana mereka untuk menemukan seorang pendamping hidup baru bagi Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga baru saja menyadari bahwa Tao-lah kandidat yang diajukan Sehun. Kemarin Sehun tidak mengatakan nama kandidat yang diajukannya sebagai pendamping hidup Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kembali malam menjelang. Suasana di _apartment _Kyungsoo cukup ramai saat ini.

Di ruang tengah terlihat tiga orang pria sedang asyik menyaksikan tayangan di TV layar datar yang ada di depan mereka.

Tiga orang itu adalah Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Ketiganya pulang dari kantor saat jam masih menunjuk pada angka enam, dan itu artinya mereka pulang lebih awal —biasanya mereka baru kembali ke _apartment _belasan menit sebelum jam makan malam. Tapi dalam waktu belasan menit itu, Chanyeol biasanya masih sempat membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam di dapur-.

Di hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun selalu menjadi pria pertama yang ada di _apartment. _Ia selalu tiba di _apartment _bersama Kyungsoo sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul enam petang —kecuali kemarin karena ia dan Kyungsoo makan malam di luar-.

Tapi agaknya hari ini sedikit berbeda. Si pria Oh justru belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Belasan menit berlalu. Tiga pemuda tampan itu masih setia menyaksikan sebuah _variety show _lucu yang sesekali membuat mereka terbahak.

Tapi mereka seketika hening saat melihat sosok Sehun memasuki ruang tengah. Pria itu baru saja pulang, dan wajahnya tampak tak berbentuk. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di karpet yang ada di ruangan itu. Menyebabkan tiga pria yang duduk di sofa menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata sayu Sehun balas menatap Chanyeol. "Aku lelah sekali, _hyung. _Seharian ini bekerja _outdoor, _kehujanan, dan aku sama sekali tidak makan seharian ini."

Tiga sahabat Sehun sontak mengamati penampilan Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

Benar. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar kehujanan. Hal itu terbukti dari kemeja hitam dan celana kain hitamnya yang sampai saat ini masih terlihat basah.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kau bisa masuk angin," saran Jongin. Ia merasa cukup iba pada pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

Tapi Sehun tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Ia kini justru mengamati sekitar, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan. "Dimana Kyungsoo _noona?"_

"Ia dijemput oleh sahabatmu di kantor, dan mungkin sekarang mereka sedang kencan atau semacamnya," jawab Jongin santai.

Kepala Sehun yang tadi berkelana ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Kyungsoo, sekarang tertoleh penuh ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau bilang? Berkencan?"

"Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu? Bukankah ini memang rencana kita?" Joonmyeon justru balik bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan sahabat tertuanya itu. Semua yang terjadi sekarang memang rencana mereka.

Mereka mencarikan _calon _yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo berkencan, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo akan kembali memiliki pendamping hidup.

Tapi, kenapa Sehun rasanya tidak rela, ya? Apa itu karena ia kemarin sempat menjadi obat nyamuk saat pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dan Tao?

"_Hey_, Hun," Chanyeol memanggil sang _magnae. _Dengan malas Sehun menatap si pemanggil. "Sahabatmu yang bernama Tao itu, kau yakin ia orang baik?"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari empat tahun. Mungkin penampilannya memang seperti _preman. _Tapi percayalah, hatinya seperti _Hello Kity," _jawab Sehun malas-malasan.

Ia rupanya masih merasa malas jika harus membahas perihal Tao. Padahal Tao adalah sahabatnya semasa kuliah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasa sebal pada pria asal China itu?

Di saat empat orang sahabat itu masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara _heels _sepatu yang berketukan dengan lantai marmer.

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mata mereka melebar mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berjalan memasuki ruang tengah bersama seorang pria yang tak lain adalah..._Tao_.

"Hai semuanya," Kyungsoo menyapa empat pria itu ramah seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan para pria yang disapa kini hanya tersenyum canggung.

Empat pasang mata pria itu beralih menatap Tao. Mereka semua —kecuali Sehun- menatap penampilan Tao intens.

Benar kata Sehun. Penampilan Tao tak ubahnya seperti _preman. _Mereka jadi meragukan keyakinan Sehun bahwa pria itu berhati _Hello Kity._ Yang ada, pria seperti Tao biasanya adalah seorang _bad boy, _dan tentu itu tak baik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang mampu mengalihkan mata tiga sahabat Yifan yang sedari tadi _memelototi_ penampilan Tao —Sehun hanya sekilas menatap Tao dan tidak ikut menatap dengan intens karena ia sudah mengenal baik sosok Tao-.

Kuartet sahabat kini menatap Kyungsoo. "K-kami belum makan malam," itu Joonmyeon yang menjawab.

Mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita makan malam bersama Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang sarat akan harapan.

Ia tentu tak enak pada Tao jika empat sahabat Yifan itu menolak kehadirannya. Tadi ia yang mengajak Tao untuk mampir ke _apartment-_nya, dan tentu ia merasa tak enak hati jika Tao tidak diajak makan malam sekalian.

Trio sahabat sebenarnya ingin menolak karena mereka meragukan kepribadian asli seorang Huang Zitao. Sehun sebenarnya juga ingin menolak. _Mood-_nya yang tadi sudah buruk, kini semakin buruk setelah matanya menangkap wajah Tao. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti tokoh antagonis terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kami tidak keberatan," akhirnya Chanyeol yang membuka suara. Bagaimanapun juga, jawaban itulah yang diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lalu berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "_Kajja _kita memasak bersama."

Kyungsoo tentu tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban serta ajakan dari Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk, kemudian berbalik menatap Tao dan meminta pria itu untuk menunggu di ruang tengah bersama yang lainnya.

Selanjutnya, wanita mungil itu berjalan menuju dapur bersama Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Tao dengan canggung menatap trio yang tersisa di ruang tengah. Ia merasakan aura negatif menguar dari tubuh tiga pria itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia terpaksa bergabung dengan trio itu, meskipun akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan buruk karena ia terus diinterogasi oleh mereka.

"Jadi, kau tadi mengajak Kyungsoo kemana?" itu pertanyaan interogasi pertama yang disuarakan oleh Joonmyeon.

Tao menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Bahkan ia tak dipersilahkan untuk duduk, dan ia hingga kini masih berdiri dengan kikuk di sebelah sofa. "Err...aku hanya mengajak Kyungsoo mampir ke kantorku. Tempat kami bekerja ternyata berdekatan, dan aku hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling sebentar."

Tao tak mendapat respon apapun setelahnya. Ia lalu sedikit melirik Sehun yang hingga kini masih duduk di atas karpet, tapi Sehun justru tak menatap Tao sama sekali. Dalam hati, Tao merasa bingung melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Tao-_ssi..." _suara panggilan dari Jongin terlantun, dan Tao beralih menatap Jongin. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau Kyungsoo _noona_ sedang hamil? Kami berharap kau bisa menjaganya dan tidak pernah menyakitinya."

Tao sejenak diam. Ia beralih menatap Joonmyeon, dan ternyata pria itu mengangguk, seolah menyetujui perkataan Jongin. Tatapan Jongin dan Joonmyeon sekiranya menyiratkan makna yang sama. Dua orang itu hanya ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak merasa cemburu atau semacamnya.

Tapi saat Tao mengalihkan lagi pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun —yang kini juga sedang menatap dirinya-, ia menemukan tatapan Sehun berbeda dari tatapan Jongin dan Joonmyeon tadi. Mata Sehun seolah menyiratkan hal lain. Tatapan mata Sehun terlihat tajam seolah ingin mengintimidasi.

Meskipun Tao sedikit merasa tertekan oleh sikap tiga pria itu —dan sejujurnya ia masih bingung pada arti tatapan Sehun padanya-, tapi berikutnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Tentu aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo, karena aku..." sejenak Tao menggantung ucapannya. "...karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yey~ sudah sampai chapter 4! dan KaiSoo disini sudah muncul. gimana moment canggung mereka? hehe.**

**KaiSoo masih bakal punya moment lagi buat ke depannya, jadi ditunggu aja. ChanSoo sama HunSoo juga bakal muncul lagi. dan buat SuDO/KyungMyeon, kayaknya mereka muncul di chapter depan. so, ditunggu aja ya^^**

**oh iya. aku sengaja gak nyantumin tulisan TaoSoo dari awal, karena couple itu emang cuma slight aja. lagian itu jadi couple kejutan. hehe. masih ada lagi couple kejutan buat ke depannya. jadi, ditunggu saja :)**

**terus...ada yang request supaya FF ini berakhir dgn ChenSoo. maaf aku gak bisa mengabulkan request itu, karena Chen gak masuk dlm list main cast, dan emang gak ada rencana buat bikin ending dgn ChenSoo sebagai main pair. aku suka ChenSoo kok, mereka lucu. tapi maaf sekali, aku gak pake ChenSoo jadi ending couple disini :(**

**dan ada yg tanya apakah disini hanya Kyungsoo yg GS. jawabannya adalah...rahasia. hehe. ditunggu aja chapter2 selanjutnya :p**

**okee~ aku seneng liat review2 yg masuk. tetap konsisten kasih review ya biar aku tetep fast update. thank you so much :)**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	6. Chapter 5 Another Man

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Tao EXO as Huang Zitao (mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [5/?]**

**Summary for chapter 5:**

**Ternyata Tao bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu telah berbuat sesuatu yang sangat mengecewakan. Oleh karena itu, kini empat sahabat memutuskan untuk mencarikan pria lain bagi Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih baik dari Tao**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_**Meskipun Tao sedikit merasa tertekan oleh sikap tiga pria itu —dan sejujurnya ia masih bingung pada arti tatapan Sehun padanya-, tapi berikutnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Tentu aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo, karena aku..." sejenak Tao menggantung ucapannya. "...karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo."**_

**..**

**Chapter 5 (Another Man)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Pagi yang sedikit _dingin_ melingkupi _apartment _Kyungsoo. Bukan suhu udara yang dingin. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan cerah, dan suhu udara yang terukur pada termometer pun tidak terlalu rendah. Setidaknya cukup hangat bagi orang-orang yang akan beraktivitas hari ini.

_Dingin _yang dimaksud disini adalah keadaan _apartment _Kyungsoo. Itu bukan dingin yang disebabkan oleh pendingin ruangan tentunya.

Entah mengapa, suasana _apartment _itu pagi ini seperti lemari es. Begitu dingin hingga mampu membekukan seluruh penghuninya.

Efek dari _event _semalam mungkin masih membekas di hati penghuni _apartment _itu.

Makan malam yang berlangsung tadi malam sebenarnya berjalan lancar. Sangat lancar malah. Masakan hasil kolaborasi Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol tadi malam enak seperti biasanya. Seharusnya itu meningkatkan nafsu makan Sehun karena seharian kemarin ia tidak makan.

Tapi, kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao tadi malam membuat nafsu makan Sehun terbang ke Kutub Selatan.

Tao rupanya tak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan kawan-kawan. Tampaknya, Tao sudah terlanjur menyukai Kyungsoo hingga ia tak peduli meskipun harus berhadapan dengan empat _bodyguard _Kyungsoo.

Meskipun demikian, tak seharusnya 'kan Tao pamer kemesraan saat di meja makan? Beberapa kali pria dengan mata panda itu menyuapi Kyungsoo, membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo dari saus, lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Semua itu membuat empat sahabat Yifan merasa sebal. Di mata mereka, Tao sangat berlebihan. Meskipun kemarin Tao dengan mantap berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja tak seharusnya Tao bersikap berlebihan pada Kyungsoo seolah dirinya sudah memiliki Kyungsoo secara resmi. Hal itu membuat empat sahabat Yifan merasa jengah.

Tapi mereka bisa apa _jika_ Kyungsoo ternyata menyukai Tao? Mereka hanya bisa menerimanya, 'kan? Hal itu membuat mereka sebal. Apalagi, intimidasi yang mereka lakukan terhadap Tao sepertinya sama sekali tak mempan.

Bahkan Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Chanyeol kompak menyalahkan Sehun karena sudah mengajukan Tao sebagai calon pertama untuk Kyungsoo. Tiga orang itu bersikeras akan mencari pria lain untuk Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana caranya. Mereka bertiga —_plus _Sehun- tak rela jika Kyungsoo jatuh dalam pelukan Tao, karena mereka menilai Tao bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

Padahal sebenarnya Tao bukanlah orang jahat yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Entah bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikiran empat pria tampan itu. Mereka memiliki penilaian tersendiri pada calon pendamping hidup Kyungsoo.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo _plus _empat _pengawal-_nya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Disana terlihat Chanyeol sedang memakai sepatunya, Jongin sedang merapikan rambutnya, Sehun sedang melipat kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, dan Joonmyeon yang sedang berusaha memakai dasinya.

Kyungsoo menatap berbagai pemandangan di depannya itu dengan senyum simpul. Sebenarnya ia cukup _clueless _pada sikap dingin empat pria itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tak bertanya macam-macam.

Gerak mata Kyungsoo terhenti pada sosok Joonmyeon yang sepertinya kesulitan memakai dasi.

Sekedar informasi, Joonmyeon memang tak pernah bisa memasang dasinya dengan baik dan benar. Selalu saja dasinya terpasang dengan tidak rapi. Itu terjadi setiap hari padahal ia adalah seorang wakil direktur utama yang diharuskan selalu tampil rapi.

Merasa kasihan melihat Joonmyeon yang frustasi, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon, kemudian berdiri di depannya —Joonmyeon juga sedang berdiri-.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo mengambil alih dasi warna merah yang menggantung di kerah kemeja hitam Joonmyeon, kemudian mulai membuat simpul dasi yang cantik dan rapi.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa terperangah menatap Kyungsoo. Jarak mereka terbilang dekat. Apalagi tubuh Joonmyeon tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga kepala mereka berdua berada dalam jarak dekat.

Dari jarak itu, Joonmyeon menyadari bahwa wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Joonmyeon sejak dulu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu cantik. Bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo setahun lalu pun ia berpikiran sama.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini semua terlihat dan terasa berbeda. Kyungsoo sangat menawan. Apalagi dengan aroma _strawberry_ manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Wanita pencinta buah berwarna merah itu barangkali memakai parfum beraroma _strawberry. _Apapun itu, yang jelas saat ini Joonmyeon bisa dibilang..._terpesona_.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa bernostalgia karena _moment _yang sedang terjadi.

Dulu, setiap pagi ia selalu memasang dasi Yifan. Begitu dasi terpasang sempurna di leher jenjang Yifan, mereka akan saling bertatapan mesra, menyalurkan segenap rasa cinta dari pandangan mata mereka. Setelah puas saling tatap, Yifan selanjutnya mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Kenangan itu menghadirkan duri di hati Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia merindukan sosok Yifan yang selalu lembut padanya.

Karena merasa matanya mulai panas, Kyungsoo segera memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauhi Joonmyeon lagi. Joonmyeon sebenarnya merasa bingung, tapi ia diam saja. Jujur, ia sendiri masih kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memasangkan dasinya layaknya —_ehem- _seorang istri.

"Jadi, hari ini Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor bersama siapa? Jongin atau Sehun?" pertanyaan Chanyeol menginterupsi kebisuan di ruang tamu.

Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo posesif. "Kyungsoo _noona _berangkat denganku, tentu saja."

Jongin masih _anteng _di sofa yang didudukinya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kalimat posesif Sehun. Ia tak seperti Sehun. Ia baik-baik saja meskipun tidak berangkat bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri sekarang masih menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia memasang _puppy eyes _yang sebenarnya tak cocok berada di wajahnya yang _manly._

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya tak tega untuk menolak Sehun, tapi—

"Maaf, Sehun. Hari ini aku berangkat ke kantor bersama Tao."

—pada akhirnya Sehun tereliminasi karena kalah saing dengan Tao. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kondisi hati Sehun saat ini. Barangkali hati pria itu harus langsung dilarikan ke UGD di rumah sakit terdekat karena langsung sekarat.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Mentari bersinar tak terlalu terik siang ini. Panasnya tak cukup untuk membakar otak dalam tempurung, tak cukup untuk menyulut emosi dan menghadirkan amarah.

Mentari siang ini benar-benar bersahabat bagi setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tenang di jalanan yang lengang. Sang surya menghantarkan kehangatan yang membuat damai dan tenang.

Tapi rupanya kepala Jongin tetap panas meskipun panas mentari tak membakar otaknya.

Pria berkulit _tan _itu saat ini sedang mengendarai mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi. Maklum, sekarang ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Saat ini pasti semua orang sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Entah di sekolah, kampus, maupun di kantor.

Hal itu membuat mobil Jongin tetap melaju dengan aman meskipun sebenarnya hatinya tengah kalut. Tak ada yang tahu hal apa yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu _galau _setengah mati.

Di tengah rasa kalutnya, untung saja Jongin masih tetap waras hingga ia masih menyadari bahwa _traffic light _kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Nyawa pria itu masih terselamatkan.

Mobil Jongin berhenti tepat di belakang garis _zebra cross. _Membiarkan para pejalan kaki menyeberang di depannya dengan aman.

Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering. Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu menggeser simbol telepon berwarna hijau di layarnya —tanpa melihat _caller ID _yang tertera di layar-, dan kemudian menempelkan benda putih itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo?" sapa Jongin pada seseorang di ujung telepon.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa sahutan, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara isakan di ujung telepon, diikuti oleh suara serak seorang gadis yang membuat mata Jongin membulat sempurna. _"Jo—Jongin...t-tolong aku, hiks..."_

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Jongin menatap sosok wanita di depannya dengan pandangan nanar. Di pundak wanita itu bertengger jaket hitam milik Jongin. Beberapa saat lalu Jongin yang meletakkan jaket itu di pundak sang wanita. Jaket itu membalut tubuh wanita yang terlihat rapuh.

Sudah lima menit Jongin sampai di _cafe _itu, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Sedari tadi ia hanya menatap _blank _pada wanita yang menangis di depannya. Jujur, Jongin tak pernah suka berhadapan dengan wanita yang menangis sesenggukan begitu. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ditambah lagi, saat ini suasana hatinya sendiri juga sedang kalut. Tapi meskipun demikian, Jongin untuk sementara waktu ingin melupakan permasalahannya sendiri, dan ingin fokus pada wanita yang terus menangis di depannya.

Jongin hingga kini memilih untuk diam. Setidaknya sampai perempuan di depannya sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa menit terlewati sampai akhirnya suara isakan dari wanita di depan Jongin sudah tak terlalu terdengar lagi.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap iba pada wanita yang kini sedang menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan sehelai sapu tangan.

"Ia...ia tiba-tiba mengirimiku sebuah pesan untuk datang ke _cafe _ini saat jam makan siang," si wanita mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jongin. "Setengah jam aku menunggu disini, dan akhirnya ia datang. Tapi aku justru menyesali kedatangannya karena ternyata ia sedang...mabuk berat."

Si wanita kembali meneteskan sebulir air mata. Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menatap iba pada sang wanita, tapi ia tetap belum mengeluarkan reaksi dan respon apapun.

"Ia...ia mendekatiku dengan sangat cepat. Aku bahkan tak sempat memproses apa yang terjadi saat ia tiba-tiba menciumku paksa, dan berusaha melepas kemejaku. Untung saat itu beberapa pelayan _cafe _langsung datang menolongku."

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya begitu wanita di depannya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sungguh pria _biadab_! Bisa-bisanya pria itu membuat wanita di depan Jongin menangis dan ketakutan seperti ini.

Jongin benar-benar merasa marah. Marah pada pria itu, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tak mampu melindungi wanita di depannya.

Dengan gerak pelan —dan ragu- akhirnya Jongin meraih tangan si wanita yang bertengger di atas meja. Jongin menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat, seolah sedang menyalurkan kekuatannya pada si wanita.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa melindungimu," Jongin berbisik dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

Mata sendunya menatap mata sembab perempuan di depannya dengan intens. Mata Jongin memancarkan ketulusan sekaligus rasa sesal yang mendalam.

Tapi si wanita menggeleng lemah. "K—kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Jongin. Aku...aku sudah sangat berterimakasih karena kau bersedia datang kemari. Maaf karena aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Jongin tersenyum lirih. Ia tadi tidak sedang bekerja saat si wanita menelepon, jadi wanita itu tak mengganggu pekerjaannya sehingga tak perlu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanku bisa menunggu, tapi keadaanmu disini tak bisa dibiarkan menunggu," Jongin menghela nafasnya. Terasa berat dan sarat akan rasa lelah. "Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu didekati oleh pria itu. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu...Kyungsoo _noona."_

Si wanita —Kyungsoo- masih mempertahankan tatapan sayunya saat menatap Jongin. Ia merasa bersalah karena kini Jongin terus menerus menyesali keadaan.

Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya tadi ia tak menelepon Jongin.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tadi ia menghubungi Jongin. Dari sekian banyak _contact _yang ada di ponselnya, kenapa Jongin yang ia hubungi?

Dan lagi, tadi ia menghubungi Jongin saat tubuhnya sudah berhasil _diselamatkan _oleh para pelayan _cafe. _Sesungguhnya, keadaan Kyungsoo sudah aman dan tak perlu menghubungi Jongin.

Tapi kenyataannya lain. Kyungsoo justru menelepon Jongin dan meminta tolong padanya. Ia meminta tolong pada Jongin yang notabene sangat canggung kepadanya. Nasib Kyungsoo hari ini benar-benar buruk, ditambah lagi dengan ia yang melakukan keanehan karena memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu alasan kenapa dirinya tadi menghubungi Jongin. Mungkin ia hanya asal pencet saja saat menelepon Jongin? _Mungkin_.

"Ini salahku, Jongin. Aku sendiri yang mudah percaya pada Tao. Padahal penampilan luarnya saja seperti itu, tapi aku tetap berprasangka baik padanya. Aku seharusnya tidak kaget jika orang seperti Tao suka mabuk-mabukan begitu."

Jongin tak serta merta menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

_Tao_. Ya, pria itu yang baru saja membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan ketakutan. Padahal tadi pagi Tao menjemput Kyungsoo secara baik-baik di _apartment, _tapi siang ini semuanya sudah berubah. Dengan mudahnya pria bernama Tao itu mengubah keadaan, dari baik menjadi buruk.

Sebenarnya Jongin memang sempat berprasangka buruk tentang Tao semalam. Tapi ia menepis prasangkanya itu karena menurutnya, Tao bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa melihat kesungguhan Tao tadi malam saat ia meminta Tao untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tao tadi dikuasai oleh alkohol hingga ia berbuat sangat lancang terhadap Kyungsoo.

Setelah ini mungkin Jongin harus menghajar Sehun karena pria berkulit putih itu telah salah mencarikan calon pendamping untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _noona. _Pria brengsek seperti itu harus segera dilupakan," tukas Jongin.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Tao mungkin bisa dilupakan begitu saja, tapi kejadian yang tadi akan sulit untuk dilupakan. Ia...ia mencium bibirku. Aku merasa seperti mengkhianati Yifan _oppa._"

Penuturan sedih Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ikut merasa sedih. Sungguh baik hati Kyungsoo hingga ia masih memikirkan sang suami yang sudah berada di alam lain.

Kyungsoo pastilah merupakan istri yang setia. Sayang sekali Yifan harus meninggalkan wanita yang setia seperti itu dalam waktu singkat.

Melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat ia lepas. "Dengarkan aku, _noona," _ucapnya lembut. "Bekas bibir pria brengsek itu bisa dihapus. Biarkan aku yang menghapusnya."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memangnya dengan cara seperti apa Jongin akan menghapus bekas bibir Tao di bibirnya?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, Jongin akhirnya memulai aksinya untuk menghapus bekas bibir Tao di bibir Kyungsoo dengan...

.

.

.

..._sehelai tisu_.

Ya. Dengan lembut Jongin menggerakkan tisu tipis di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

Tentu Kyungsoo hanya diam membeku menerima perlakuan Jongin.

Jika boleh jujur, tadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo sempat memikirkan kemungkinan lain perihal _Jongin yang ingin menghapus bekas bibir Tao._ Tapi rupanya pemikiran Kyungsoo itu 100% salah. Jongin bukanlah pria yang mengambil _kesempatan di balik kesempitan._

Setelah beberapa saat mengusap bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Jongin akhirnya menarik tangannya dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongin masih canggung pada wanita di hadapannya. Keadaan lah yang membuat Jongin sedikit berani dan menepis rasa canggungnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga _noona. _Hal seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi lagi. _Noona _percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo diam sembari terus menatap mata elang Jongin. Ia mencari keyakinan dan ketulusan dari mata itu.

Dan begitu ia menemukan keduanya, tanpa ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa..._aman_.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kenapa malam ini tiba-tiba mendung padahal tadi pagi hingga siang langit begitu cerah? Sang Maha Kuasa memang mudah untuk membolak-balik keadaan sang langit.

Dalam suasana mendung itu, ketegangan melingkupi sebuah ruang kamar. Langit di luar tampak tak berbintang. Gelap gulita, menambah aura mencekam di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Ruangan itu adalah _basecamp _bagi kuartet sahabat. Ya, itu adalah kamar sang _hyung _tertua dan sang _magnae._

Beberapa menit silam, Jongin nyaris melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sehun. Ia sudah menceritakan kejadian yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo lewat _conference call _tadi siang.

Tadi siang saat bercerita di telepon, Jongin masih terlihat tenang dan tidak emosi. Tapi begitu malam ini ia bertemu langsung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya —terutama Sehun-, ia langsung termakan emosi. Ia mengamuk parah, namun untungnya Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol mampu menahan amarah Jongin.

Dan untungnya lagi, Kyungsoo tak sampai mendengar suara berisik dari kamar itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun belum juga ada suara di kamar itu. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa jengah.

"Kita lupakan saja masalah Tao. Untuk ke depannya, kita harus lebih selektif dalam memilih calon pendamping untuk Kyungsoo," tutur Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sedangkan Jongin masih setia melayangkan tatapan maut pada Sehun. Seolah ia sedang mengolok Sehun karena pria itu _tidak selektif dalam memilih calon pendamping untuk Kyungsoo._

Jongin menyaksikan secara _live _adegan penuh air mata yang diperankan oleh Kyungsoo tadi siang. Oleh karena itu, ia sepertinya menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti kesakitan dan kekecewaan Kyungsoo meskipun ia tidak dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Orang awam yang melihat Kyungsoo tadi siang pun akan tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat terluka dan terpukul. Jadi jangan heran jika si canggung Jongin juga bisa mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, siapa sekarang yang ingin mengajukan calon baru?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka semua hening untuk beberapa saat.

Tiga pria yang ia beri pertanyaan kini tampak berpikir. Mereka semua sedang memutar otak untuk mencoba mencari calon baru untuk Kyungsoo. Kini mereka tak boleh sembarangan untuk mencarikan calon baru bagi Kyungsoo. Hal yang terjadi tadi siang tak boleh sampai terulang lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo trauma pada pria.

"Kurasa aku memiliki calon baru untuk Kyungsoo," suara Joonmyeon kembali terdengar. "Besok sepupuku pulang dari China. Usianya satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Kurasa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Sehun mendengus samar. Hati kecilnya seperti tak rela jika harus ada pria lain lagi yang dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Dan sesungguhnya, bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa begitu. Ternyata, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi Chanyeol lebih bisa menutupi ekspresinya. Ia jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Sehun.

Tak diragukan lagi 'kan jika Chanyeol adalah yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo diantara mereka semua? Maka jangan heran jika Chanyeol juga tak rela bila harus _kehilangan _Kyungsoo.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka harus profesional demi menuntaskan misi mereka terkait dengan permintaan terakhir Yifan.

"Ia bukan pria bajingan seperti Tao, 'kan?" tanya Jongin sarkastis.

"Tao bukan pria bajingan!" Sehun membela sahabatnya meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya juga kecewa pada Tao. "Ia tadi hanya sedang kalut karena proyek perusahaannya gagal. Maklum 'kan kalau ia menyalurkan rasa kalutnya dengan mengonsumsi alkohol? Ia tadi langsung menemui Kyungsoo _noona_ karena ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo _noona _sebagai penenang. Tapi ternyata semuanya berakhir buruk. Itu bukan rencananya!"

Jongin mendecih pelan. Sedang kalut katanya? Tadi siang Jongin juga sedang sangat kalut, tapi ia tak sampai meminum alkohol dan mabuk seperti Tao. Jongin tetap bisa berpijak pada akal sehatnya.

Ia tak seperti sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang kerap kali mengonsumsi alkohol jika sedang _stress_. Yang ada, Jongin justru terbilang anti pada alkohol.

"Sepupuku adalah orang yang baik dan tidak macam-macam. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan studi magisternya di China, dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Korea," terang Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya sudah. Kapan Kyungsoo akan dikenalkan pada sepupumu itu, _hyung?"_

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Besok aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menjemput sepupuku di _airport. _Kalian setuju?"

Tiga lawan bicara Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk, karena mereka tahu bahwa rencana Joonmyeon adalah yang paling baik untuk saat ini.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Itu artinya, seluruh rutinitas selama enam hari ke belakang bisa diliburkan untuk hari ini.

Semua penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo memang baru mendapat libur di hari Minggu. Saat Sabtu mereka masih bekerja walaupun tidak sampai malam. Mereka hanya bekerja sampai sore hari.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo sudah kembali tersenyum cerah meskipun kemarin ia sempat menangis dan bersedih. Ia beruntung karena ia memiliki kuartet pria yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malu jika harus bercerita pada mereka semua. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk bercerita, karena bagaimanapun juga, Tao adalah sahabat Sehun. Sehun berhak tahu kelakuan sahabat karibnya itu.

Selain itu, empat sahabat Yifan itu tahu perihal kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Tao. Jadi walaupun merasa malu, Kyungsoo tetap memutuskan untuk jujur pada empat sahabat mendiang suaminya.

Untungnya empat pria itu tak memberinya respon negatif. Mereka juga tak kaget, karena sebelum Kyungsoo bercerita, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu _melapor _pada mereka —tapi tentu mereka tak terbuka pada Kyungsoo tentang hal itu-.

Setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, empat sahabat Yifan kemarin langsung menghibur dan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dan yang paling penting, mereka semakin mantap berjanji untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga tidak marah pada Sehun karena pria itu sudah mengenalkannya pada pria pemabuk seperti Tao. Ia yakin bahwa Sehun juga tidak menduga jika keadaannya akan berakhir seperti kemarin. Untungnya Kyungsoo belum jatuh hati pada Tao.

Sehun sendiri juga berulang kali meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dengan raut penyesalan. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah pada Sehun. Ia meminta Sehun dan yang lainnya untuk melupakan semua kejadian buruk itu, dan menjadikan kejadian itu sebagai pelajaran.

"Kyungsoo..." suara lembut Joonmyeon mengudara. Lima orang di _apartment _itu baru saja selesai sarapan, namun mereka masih betah duduk manis di meja makan. Merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Joonmyeon. "Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, _oppa?"_

"Ehm...begini. Hari ini sepupuku kembali dari China. Kau mau menemaniku menjemputnya di _airport? _Akan sangat membosankan kalau aku hanya sendiri," Joonmyeon sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

Hal itu membuat tiga sahabatnya memasang ekspresi pura-pura muntah.

"Hentikan ekspresi itu, _hyung. _Nanti Kyungsoo _noona _bisa mual seperti beberapa waktu lalu," Sehun menimpali ucapan Joonmyeon dengan sinis.

Segera saja Sehun menerima _death glare _manis dari _hyung _tertuanya.

Tingkah konyol dua sahabat itu rupanya mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "Ya Tuhan, kalian lucu sekali," ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. "Aku mau menemani Joonmyeon _oppa _ke bandara. Apa Chanyeol _oppa, _Jongin, dan Sehun juga ikut?"

"Se-sepertinya kami tidak bisa ikut," dengan tergagap Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku, Jongin ingin tidur seharian ini, dan Sehun ingin bermain _game _seharian ini. Jadi, kami tidak bisa ikut."

Keraguan yang tersirat dari suara gugup Chanyeol mau tak mau menghadirkan tatapan curiga di mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Gelagat Chanyeol sungguh aneh. Bagaimana mungkin pria tiang listrik itu sangat hafal jadwal Jongin dan Sehun? Meskipun mereka semua bersahabat dan sangat dekat, namun telalu janggal jika Chanyeol sampai menghafal jadwal pribadi Jongin dan Sehun.

Memangnya Chanyeol itu sekretaris pribadi Jongin dan Sehun? Entahlah. Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

"Kita hanya akan pergi berdua, Kyungsoo. Kau keberatan?" suara Joonmyeon mengganggu analisis Kyungsoo.

Walaupun Kyungsoo merasa curiga, tapi ia tidak ingin menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Ia tak ingin nantinya hubungan mereka menjadi terganggu. Ia yakin bahwa empat sahabat Yifan itu adalah orang baik. Mereka tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam yang akan merugikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang belum pernah pergi berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Mereka pun jarang mengobrol ketika berada di _apartment._ Tapi ia yakin bahwa Joonmyeon adalah sosok yang baik. Pergi bersama mungkin bisa mengakrabkan diri mereka. Jadi, Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima ajakan Joonmyeon untuk pergi..._berdua._

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Annyeong~ chapter 5 sudah datang. dan maaf karena ternyata disini SuDO-nya baru dikit. SuDo yang banyak ternyata baru di chapter depan. saya salah menghitung :(**

**disini aku mau curhat. boleh gak? boleh ya? hehe.**

**jadi gini, aku sebenernya lagi galau banget abis baca review2 yang masuk. review2 yang masuk positif kok, dan aku seneng bacanya :) tapi dari sekian banyak review itu, banyak yang minta FF ini ending dgn ChanSoo, KaiSoo, HunSoo, dll yang membuatku merasa bingung harus gimana :(**

**jujur, awalnya aku berencana buat bikin FF ini tdk berakhir dgn ChanSoo, KaiSoo, HunSoo, maupun SuDO. tapi setelah aku pikir2, kesannya jadi antiklimaks kalau aku jadi bikin gitu. nah, akhirnya aku berubah pikiran. akhirnya aku bikin FF ini berakhir dengan official couple, karena jujur aja, aku ngrasa kangen sama official couple-nya EXO. lama2 official couple-nya EXO bercerai-berai, dan aku sedih :(**

**jadi seperti itu, teman-teman. FF ini udah aku tulis sampai end dgn official couple sebagai akhirnya. tapi aku takut kalau nantinya para reader kecewa gara2 aku terkesan mainstream :( tapi jujur aja, aku emang kurang suka sama crack pairing. aku lebih suka yang official. hehe.**

**jadi aku harus gimana sekarang? apa aku harus mengubah alur ceritanya? salahku juga sih ya bikin FF ini dengan multipairing-nya Kyungsoo, dimana setiap pairing akan punya moment, dan para reader akan menyukai setiap pairing-nya. haha. jadinya serba salah :D**

**aku butuh masukan yaa~ karena aku nulis ini juga bukan buat diriku sendiri. apalagi FF ini banyak yang ngikutin, jadi aku gak mau egois.**

**so, tolong beri saya masukan^^**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	7. Chapter 6 The Guardian

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [6/?]**

**Summary for chapter 6:**

**Joonmyeon memiliki nama kecil yang berarti Penjaga. Bagi Joonmyeon, nama itu terdengar sangat memalukan. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, nama itu justru sesuai karena menurutnya, Joonmyeon selama ini selalu menjaga sahabat-sahabatnya, juga menjaga dirinya**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Kyungsoo memang belum pernah pergi berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Mereka pun jarang mengobrol ketika berada di apartment. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Joonmyeon adalah sosok yang baik. Pergi bersama mungkin bisa mengakrabkan diri mereka. Jadi, Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima ajakan Joonmyeon untuk pergi...berdua._**

**..**

**Chapter 6 (The Guardian)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Suara ketukan hak sepatu dengan lantai, suara roda koper bergulir disana-sini, juga suara merdu wanita yang menginformasikan kedatangan maupun keberangkatan pesawat merupakan makanan sehari-hari di bandara.

Tempat _take off _dan _landing _untuk burung besi raksasa itu sudah seperti pasar atau mungkin justru seperti _mall _karena suara berisik yang mengisi tempat itu.

Tak hanya itu. Banyaknya toko-toko yang menjual makanan ataupun _souvenir _juga menambah kesan tempat itu seperti tempat jual-beli.

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo pagi ini berada di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Iya, ini masih pagi. Masih pukul sembilan pagi. Keduanya bergegas pergi setelah selesai mengobrol di meja makan.

Dua manusia berbeda _gender _itu sekarang sudah berdiri di terminal kedatangan sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Menurut informasi yang kemarin diterima oleh Joonmyeon, pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh sepupunya akan mendarat di Korea pukul 09.30 KST. Artinya, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon masih harus menunggu setengah jam lagi hingga pesawat yang dimaksud tiba di bandara.

Itupun belum termasuk kemungkinan pesawat _delay. _Kalau pesawat _delay, _mereka harus ikhlas berdiri untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Kyungsoo..." suara panggilan Joonmyeon menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sedang memelototi papan informasi keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat. "Apa tidak masalah untukmu kalau harus berdiri dalam waktu yang lama? Kau tidak lelah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Saat ini _sih_ ia belum lelah karena ia baru berdiri untuk waktu hitungan menit. Tapi entahlah untuk menit demi menit berikutnya, ataupun mungkin menjadi jam demi jam berikutnya —jika pesawat _delay-._ Apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo memakai _wedges _setinggi lima _centimeter _yang akan membuatnya semakin merasa pegal.

Sebenarnya tadi Joonmyeon sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk memakai _flat shoes_ saja supaya kakinya tidak terasa pegal. Tapi ternyata wanita itu tidak memiliki _flat shoes _yang bisa ia pakai. Semua alas kaki yang dimilikinya berjenis _wedges _dan _high heels._

Padahal _high heels _maupun _wedges _bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk seorang wanita hamil. Kyungsoo tidak hanya diharuskan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, tapi juga harus menopang berat sang calon jabang bayi yang masih bernaung di rahimnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Dulu ketika masih bekerja, Kyungsoo memang selalu memakai _high heels, _dan sesekali diselingi dengan pemakaian _wedges. _Jadi tak heran jika Kyungsoo memiliki banyak koleksi dua benda itu karena setiap hari ia akan memakainya. Lagipula, harga diri seorang wanita akan bertambah tinggi seiring dengan bertambahnya ketinggian alas kaki, 'kan? Kyungsoo hanyalah wanita biasa yang juga berpikiran sama.

Walaupun kini Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki koleksi sepatu beralas rendah yang akan membuatnya nyaman ketika ia sedang berbadan dua.

Ya~ semoga saja alas kaki setinggi lima _centimeter _yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat ini tidak membuat kaki wanita itu sakit atau semacamnya. Tentu akan sangat berbahaya 'kan bagi wanita hamil jika memakai sepatu ber-hak seperti itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa," _Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon setelah ia sempat terdiam cukup lama karena mengamati kondisi kakinya.

"Kalau memang kau lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu, Kyungsoo. Jadi bilang saja ya kalau kau sudah lelah?"

Senyum simpul kembali terukir di bibir _pink _Kyungsoo. "Aku ini berat, _oppa. _Lagipula, mana bisa _oppa _menggendongku di tempat seperti ini? Kita bisa menjadi pusat perhatian."

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba tertawa jahil. "Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal buruk. Lagipula, asalkan denganmu, aku tidak masalah jika semua orang memandang aneh ke arah kita."

Perkataan Joonmyeon barusan mengandung _gombalan, _dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo jadi malu-malu kucing. Wanita benar-benar kalah kalau sudah _digombali _oleh pria, dan Kyungsoo bukanlah perkecualian.

Tapi harus Kyungsoo akui, pria yang saat ini ada di sampingnya adalah pria yang baik dan dewasa. Harus diakui juga bahwa Joonmyeon sedikit memiliki karakter Yifan dalam dirinya. Joonmyeon itu dewasa dan mampu menempatkan diri dalam berbagai situasi.

Jika keadaannya memungkinkan —misalnya saja saat ia sedang bersama tiga sahabatnya-, maka Joonmyeon bisa bertingkah konyol dan lucu. Tapi jika keadaan menuntutnya untuk serius —misalnya seperti saat ia harus berhadapan dengan bibi Wu beberapa hari lalu-, maka sisi dewasa Joonmyeon akan muncul.

Maka tak heran jika Joonmyeon senantiasa menjadi sosok kakak bagi tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Ia adalah sosok yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Secara tidak disadari, Joonmyeon menggantikan peran Yifan sebagai sosok kakak dan sosok pelindung bagi para sahabatnya.

Selain itu, Joonmyeon juga memiliki jiwa pemimpin, sama seperti Yifan. Sedikit banyak Joonmyeon mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sosok mendiang suaminya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Segala sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat Yifan selalu saja membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo diam sembari memandangi kaki mungilnya yang dibalut _wedges. _"Kau masih memikirkan perkataanku untuk memakai _flat shoes _saja dibanding _wedges? _Ah, maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, _ne? _Besok aku akan membelikanmu sepasang _flat shoes _yang cantik."

Oh! Rupanya Joonmyeon salah sangka. Ia justru mengira Kyungsoo sedih gara-gara masalah _flat shoes. _Sejak kapan Joonmyeon menjadi pria yang tidak sensitif begitu?

Tapi agaknya kebodohan Joonmyeon itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Meskipun matanya dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang siap menetes kapan saja, namun Kyungsoo tetap tertawa.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar begitu merdu dan indah. Sangat jarang Joonmyeon mendengar suara tawa indah itu.

_Tidak_. Joonmyeon tidak bodoh. Tadi ia sengaja bercanda untuk membuat Kyungsoo melupakan kesedihannya. Ia tentu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bersedih karena Yifan, dan bukan karena masalah sepatu.

Karena memang selalu begitu adanya. Jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam dan tampak sedih, maka itu artinya Kyungsoo sedang teringat pada Yifan. Joonmyeon terlalu pandai untuk tidak menghafal kebiasaan Kyungsoo meskipun mereka belum lama saling mengenal dan juga belum terlalu dekat.

Kali ini Joonmyeon bisa membanggakan diri karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Cantik sekali wanita itu jika sedang tertawa. Agaknya itu adalah isi pikiran Joonmyeon.

Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk menjaga tawa Kyungsoo. Ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, karena kebahagiaan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa bahagia juga. Belum pernah Joonmyeon merasa seperti ini dalam hidupnya, dan ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Suho _hyung!"_

_Twitch! _Alis Joonmyeon terangkat sebelah begitu telinganya menangkap suara seseorang sedang meneriakkan nama kecilnya.

Sumpah! Joonmyeon tadi sedang merasa berbunga dan bahagia, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba suara panggilan _cempreng _itu mengganggunya? Joonmyeon sangat malu jika sekarang ia dipanggil dengan nama itu. Padahal nama itu _dulu _sangat dibanggakannya, tapi sekarang justru menjadi nama yang memalukan untuknya.

Begitu Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah si pemanggil nama kecilnya, ia mendapati sesosok pria sedang berjalan ke arahnya seraya menyeret sebuah koper ukuran besar.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, tak menyadari aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu, Suho _hyung!" _dengan santainya pria itu memeluk erat tubuh Joonmyeon.

Membuat kepala Joonmyeon rasanya semakin mendidih karena ulah sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

Ya, pria yang sedang memeluk Joonmyeon itu adalah sepupunya yang baru pulang dari China setelah menuntaskan studinya selama dua tahun.

Tadi Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo asyik mengobrol sehingga tak mendengar informasi mengenai kedatangan pesawat dari China.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Jongdae!" Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan paksa sepupunya yang bernama Jongdae. "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku lagi! Kau mempermalukanku!"

Jongdae langsung memanyunkan bibirnya karena dimarahi oleh sang sepupu. Tapi begitu ia tanpa sengaja melirik pada Kyungsoo, bibirnya yang mengerucut itu langsung berganti menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Ah! Ini pasti Do Kyungsoo!" pekik Jongdae dengan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "_Ne, _Kyungsoo _imnida."_

"_Aigoo~ _kau imut sekali. Suho _hyung _sering bercerita tentangmu!" dengan gemas Jongdae mencubit pipi gemuk Kyungsoo.

Yang dicubit pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung (lagi). Pria di depannya saat ini benar-benar kelebihan energi. Mungkin _lebay-_nya melebihi Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, 'kan?" suara Joonmyeon kembali terdengar.

Meskipun ia lagi-lagi kena marah, tapi Jongdae tetap acuh-acuh saja dan justru tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Kita abaikan saja sepupuku yang berisik itu. _Kajja _kita cari makan. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan," tanpa aba-aba, Jongdae menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan.

Mereka meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang _speechless _di tempat pijakannya.

_Berisik _katanya? BERISIK? Sepertinya Jongdae tidak memiliki kaca di rumah untuk introspeksi diri.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Di China aku sempat menjadi vokalis sebuah _band! _Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal disana!"

Suara _cetar _Jongdae terus-menerus membahana di dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji, yang letaknya tak jauh dari bandara.

Pria penyandang gelar _master _Ilmu Komunikasi itu tampaknya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia menguasai bidang komunikasi, sehingga ia tak hentinya mengoceh dengan suara lantang.

Kyungsoo, yang saat ini menjadi pendengar cerita Jongdae, hanya bisa sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ia adalah pendengar yang baik, dan sepertinya Jongdae begitu menyukai peran telinga Kyungsoo yang setia mendengar ocehannya.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon hanya menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Baru hari ini ia berhasil sedikit mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyungsoo, tapi serta merta Jongdae sudah _mencuri _atensi Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Jongdae juga _sih. _Toh semua itu memang rencana Joonmyeon dan yang lainnya. Dan bukankah justru bagus jika Jongdae cepat akrab dengan Kyungsoo?

Lagipula, Jongdae itu pria baik-baik. Dari dandanannya yang _normal _saja hal itu langsung bisa dilihat. Ia tidak seperti Tao yang berdandan layaknya preman dan sangat urakan. Penampilan Jongdae biasa-biasa saja. Tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi Joonmyeon kini terbalut oleh kemeja warna coklat tua yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans _hitam. Cukup _normal _'kan penampilan itu?

Tapi sungguh, Joonmyeon rasanya _sedikit _tidak rela saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu nyaman mengobrol dengan Jongdae. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa langsung nyaman bicara dengan Jongdae? Memangnya apa keunggulan Jongdae dibanding dirinya? Menurut Joonmyeon, dirinya _jauh _lebih tampan dan lebih baik daripada Jongdae. Tapi sekali lagi, itu _menurut Joonmyeon._

"Apa kau bisa menyanyi, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kalau kita duet?" kembali suara Jongdae menggema dengan nada yang sarat akan antusiasme. Sepertinya Jongdae sendiri merasa senang setelah bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kemarin Joonmyeon memberitahunya bahwa ia akan diperkenalkan dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan janda Wu Yifan —Jongdae juga mengenal Yifan walaupun tidak terlalu akrab-. Karena pada dasarnya Jongdae memang senang bertemu dan berkenalan dengan orang baru, maka Jongdae langsung merasa senang dan sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"A—ah, suaraku jelek, _oppa. _Aku hanya akan merusak lagu kalau memaksakan diri bernyanyi," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tak sadar jika ulahnya itu membuat Jongdae merasa gemas (lagi), dan pria itu tak ragu untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Bahkan pipi Kyungsoo sampai merah karena cubitan Jongdae.

"_Ya! _Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo!" suara Joonmyeon menginterupsi _moment _Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan malas Jongdae menatap pada sepupunya. "Kau mengganggu saja, Suho _hyung!"_

"Tunggu dulu," suara Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon urung membalas perkataan Jongdae barusan. "Kenapa Jongdae _oppa _memanggil Joonmyeon _oppa _dengan sebutan _Suho?"_

Sebelum Jongdae menjawab, Joonmyeon sempat melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Jongdae. Seolah melarang sepupunya yang berwajah kotak itu agar tak bercerita macam-macam pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada Joonmyeon, karena Jongdae tampak tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh sang kakak sepupu.

"_Suho _adalah nama kecil Joonmyeon _hyung. _Saat kecil, Joonmyeon _hyung _memaksa semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama _Suho, _karena ia _sok _ingin menjadi _guardian _(penjaga) bagi semua orang," Jongdae menerangkan, dan rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menjahit bibir sepupunya itu agar tak membongkar rahasia masa lalunya.

"Oh ya?" mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh. "Yifan _oppa _sudah mengenal Joonmyeon _oppa _sejak kecil, tapi ia tak pernah bercerita padaku tentang nama _Suho._"

Jongdae terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia sedikit melirik Joonmyeon, dan akhirnya menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo. "Itu karena Suho _hyung _sudah meminta semua orang untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Joonmyeon lagi saat ia beranjak remaja. Tapi aku tidak menurutinya, dan tetap menyematkan nama Suho untuknya."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli, lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang merasa tak dianggap di tempat itu. "_Aigoo~ _kau lucu sekali, _oppa. _Tapi sebenarnya aku menyukai nama _Suho _itu. Karena bagiku, kau pantas disebut sebagai penjaga. Kau menjaga sahabat-sahabatmu, dan kau juga menjagaku. _Gomawo, Suho oppa._"

Wajah kusut penuh mendung milik Joonmyeon seketika berubah cerah dengan hiasan pelangi di dua bola matanya. Kyungsoo menyebutnya _penjaga? _Oh! Rasanya Joonmyeon terbang hingga langit ketujuh!

Mungkin ia akan mulai menyukai nama _Suho_ untuk ke depannya. Hanya mungkin, karena ia tetap saja merasa bahwa nama itu adalah aib yang memalukan. Barangkali nama _Suho _hanya terdengar bagus ketika Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan, tapi tetap terdengar memalukan ketika diucapkan oleh orang lain.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Minggu malam telah menjelang. Itu artinya, _weekend _akan segera berlalu, dan _weekday _akan kembali menjemput.

Bagi sebagian orang, pasti rasanya sangat malas jika harus kembali berjumpa hari Senin.

Para siswa akan malas-malasan berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu aneka macam pelajaran, dan para pekerja akan malas-malasan berangkat ke kantor dan bertemu dengan setumpuk tugas yang melelahkan.

Banyak orang yang memilih untuk tidur awal ketika Minggu malam, supaya mereka bisa mengumpulkan energi guna menyambut hari Senin yang terasa berat.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang yang memilih untuk tidur lebih awal ketika Minggu malam.

Saat ini bahkan sebutan _Minggu malam _sudah hampir tak layak untuk digunakan karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan artinya Senin pagi sebentar lagi akan menjelang.

Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ia masih asyik duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya, dan tangannya berkutat dengan ponsel hitamnya.

Bibir Kyungsoo sesekali terangkat untuk membentuk senyuman, seolah ia merasa bahagia karena hal yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan? Barangkali pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling layak diajukan.

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah: _Kyungsoo sedang berbalas pesan dengan Jongdae._

Iya. Kim Jongdae, pria yang baru tadi pagi dikenalnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mudah akrab dengan sepupu Joonmyeon itu. Rasanya Kyungsoo seperti bertemu dengan teman lama karena terlalu nyaman mengobrol dengan Jongdae.

Meskipun hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat, namun mereka berdua seperti mengobrol secara langsung, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat menikmati hal itu.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jongdae begitu asyik diajak mengobrol. Selalu saja ada bahan obrolan bagi mereka berdua, dan itu membuat keduanya jadi lupa waktu.

Obrolan-obrolan mereka sebenarnya juga hanya ringan. Mereka saling menanyakan _hobby, _makanan _favorite, _tempat _hang out favorite, _dan obrolan-obrolan umum lainnya yang bertujuan untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam.

Tapi saat berbalas pesan yang berisi tentang hal-hal di atas itu, Jongdae begitu pintar membawa suasana. Pesan-pesan dari Jongdae bukanlah pesan _biasa _yang membosankan. Jongdae selalu menyisipkan hal-hal lucu yang bisa menghangatkan suasana. _Emoticon _lucu juga diselipkan oleh Jongdae, dan hal itu sanggup untuk membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri.

Bagi Kyungsoo —yang notabene tak memiliki banyak teman dekat- kehadiran Jongdae seperti membawa angin segar dalam hidupnya. Jongdae mungkin layak masuk dalam _daftar teman _dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo. Kepribadian Jongdae yang lebih _gila _daripada Chanyeol rupanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang dan nyaman.

Acara berkirim pesan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berakhir ketika Jongdae menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa hari ini hari sudah sangat larut, dan Kyungsoo harus beristirahat. Tidak baik jika wanita hamil masih terjaga ketika tengah malam seperti ini, 'kan?

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas setelah membaca pesan terakhir Jongdae yang isinya: _Selamat beristirahat, Kyungsoo. Jaga si mungil dengan baik, ya. Jangan lupa memimpikanku saat kau tidur^^_

Pesan yang cukup manis. Apalagi Jongdae menyebut _si mungil _dalam pesannya itu. _Si mungil _yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongdae adalah bayi yang saat ini bernaung di rahim Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo rasanya menghangat karena ia tahu Jongdae peduli pada bayinya.

Jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup _minder _jika harus berkenalan dengan pria saat ia sedang hamil begini. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo merasa malu karena tengah hamil. Bukan sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya takut jika para pria mengasihaninya dan tidak menghargai calon bayinya. Untungnya Jongdae tidak seperti itu —Tao kemarin sebenarnya juga tidak seperti itu-.

Di saat Kyungsoo sedang merasa bahagia seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa lapar. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengisi perutnya dengan berbagai jenis makanan saat makan malam, tapi kenapa tengah malam begini ia malah kelaparan? Wanita hamil memang memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Berat badan Kyungsoo pasti akan naik drastis karena kehamilannya ini.

"Kau lapar lagi, sayang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungannya. Ia mengelus sayang perutnya yang semakin besar itu. "Uh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin makan ayam goreng, ya? Tengah malam begini?" kembali Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup heran dengan keinginannya itu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo tak begitu menyukai menu ayam goreng. Ia sesungguhnya lebih menyukai menu-menu lain yang lebih bergizi dan sehat.

Barangkali Kyungsoo sedang _ngidam _sampai-sampai ia menginginkan menu makanan yang bukan merupakan kesukaannya itu.

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang nyamannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin makan ayam goreng, jadi ia harus memasak sendiri untuk bisa memenuhi keinginannya itu.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa ia minta untuk memasak? Para _maid? _Mereka sudah tidur nyenyak saat ini. Kyungsoo tak mungkin tega membangunkan mereka.

Kyungsoo harus mandiri. Lagipula, ia juga sudah tak memiliki suami yang bisa memanjakannya dan menuruti keinginannya. Ia harus membiasakan diri dengan hal itu.

_Dulu _ia memiliki Yifan yang selalu menuruti keinginannya saat masa-masa awal kehamilannya. Saat usia kehamilan Kyungsoo belum genap sebulan, Yifan bahkan sempat susah payah mencarikan Kyungsoo buah durian lantaran istrinya itu sedang _ngidam _berat.

Tapi hanya sampai kandungan Kyungsoo usia satu bulan Yifan bisa selalu menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu kondisi Yifan memburuk, dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo sejak saat itu berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginannya sendiri.

Tak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan, Kyungsoo akhirnya beranjak keluar kamar.

Wanita hamil itu menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju dapur. Suasana rumah cukup gelap karena hanya ada beberapa lampu yang masih menyala.

Begitu Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya di lantai satu, ia segera berbelok ke arah kanan untuk menuju dapur.

Saat ia sudah berada dekat dapur, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disana.

_'Lampu dapur menyala? Apa ada orang di dalam sana?' _tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ia menyipitkan matanya, dan memasang kewaspadaan yang tinggi karena ia takut jika ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam _apartment-_nya. Walaupun sebenarnya kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil, karena keamanan di _apartment _mewah itu sangatlah ketat. Tapi tidak ada yang tak mungkin, 'kan?

Setelah beberapa menit diam dalam posisinya, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan untuk bergerak.

Dengan pelan wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia tetap waspada dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jika memang akan terjadi hal yang buruk, ia akan langsung berteriak. Di _apartment _itu 'kan sekarang ada empat pria perkasa yang siap melindungi Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu merasa takut.

Saat sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur yang terbuka, Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria terduduk lesu di lantai dapur. Ia tak bisa mengenali siapa pria itu karena pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut halus pria itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena ia berada dalam posisi menunduk.

Masih dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo semakin bergerak mendekati sang pria misterius agar ia bisa mengetahui siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

_Rambut hitam berantakan, postur tubuh sempurna, dan kulit kecoklatan_.

Kalau tidak salah, pria pemilik ciri-ciri seperti itu adalah...

"Kim Jongin?" nama itu mengalun dengan indahnya dari bibir _sexy _Kyungsoo.

Pria yang duduk lemas di lantai langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

Benar. Pria itu adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena ternyata sosok misterius yang berada di dapurnya bukanlah pencuri.

"_N—noona?" _Jongin tampak kaget sekali begitu ia mendapati Kyungsoo ada di dapur. "Ke-kenapa _noona _ada disini? Ini sudah tengah malam, _noona."_

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo kini ikut mendudukkan diri di lantai, tepat di samping Jongin. Ikut bersandar pada kabinet besar yang ada di dapur. "Kenapa kau duduk di lantai dapur tengah malam seperti ini?"

"_Hey_, kenapa _noona _ikut duduk di lantai? Ini dingin, _noona. _Nanti _noona _bisa sakit."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Kyungsoo mendesaknya, dan ia tak bisa berkutik lagi. "Tadi sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengambil minum. Aku sendiri lupa kenapa aku justru berakhir dengan duduk di lantai seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, huh?"

Kembali Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam, seolah sedang berusaha menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup.

Lama-lama Jongin merasa gerah ditatap seperti itu terus-menerus. "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita pada _noona. _Tapi bisakah _noona _berjanji untuk merahasiakan ceritaku ini dari orang lain?" tanya Jongin.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan ragu. Jongin saat ini terlihat sangat serius dan tidak main-main. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa penasaran pada cerita Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak boleh seenaknya berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasia seperti yang Jongin minta. Bagaimana jika ternyata cerita Jongin merupakan hal krusial yang sebenarnya harus diketahui oleh orang lain? Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo ikut merahasiakan hal yang seperti itu, 'kan?

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak ingin mendebatkan hal itu untuk sekarang. Sepertinya _mood _Jongin sedang tidak baik.

Pada akhirnya, wanita bermarga Do itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku janji akan menyimpan rahasiamu sebaik mungkin," ujarnya.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menghadirkan tatapan mata meyakinkan agar Jongin mau percaya padanya.

Dan itu berhasil. Seulas senyum lega terukir di bibir Jongin, menandakan bahwa ia percaya pada Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritaku," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Tidak lagi menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan _noona _pada insiden di _cafe _yang terjadi kemarin, tapi ceritaku bermula di hari yang sama ketika insiden itu terjadi."

Kyungsoo belum menanggapi cerita Jongin karena pria itu tampaknya baru menyuarakan _prologue-_nya saja. Tentu masih ada kelanjutan dari awalan cerita yang hanya pendek itu.

"Saat _noona _meneleponku waktu itu, sebenarnya aku tidak sedang bekerja. Saat itu aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk pulang karena aku...

.

.

.

...dipecat."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hai Hai. setelah membaca banyak review yang masuk, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini FF official couple. karena kebanyakan reader menginginkan KaiSoo bersatu, jadi couple itulah yang akan saya persatukan. dan sepertinya official2 couple yang lain juga akan muncul untuk ke depannya^^**

**ada reader yg berkomentar yg intinya gini: "kalau ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo di satu FF tapi mereka gak dipersatukan tu rasanya gak enak". dan aku setuju sama komentar itu. aku rasanya jg kurang nyaman kalau memisahkan mereka padahal mereka sama-sama ada di FF ini.**

**maaf ya aku bikin FF official couple lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. lain kali saya akan membuat yang crack couple, tapi saya pastikan bahwa tidak ada Jongin sama Kyungsoo di dalamnya. karena sebagai KaiSoo shipper, saya tidak rela memasangkan mereka dengan orang lain. hehe.**

**daan...Chen muncul di chapter ini! jadi sepupunya Joonmyeon itu baru pulang dari China, tapi bukan berarti orang China. dia orang Korea yang kuliah di China, jadi aku pake cast Kim Jongdae :)**

**oh iya, ada yang tanya ID Line aku. aku gak pake line soalnya temen2ku di dunia nyata gak banyak yang pake line. aku cuma pake BBM :(**

**yaap~ segitu saja cuap-cuapnya. KaiSoo bakal mulai banyak muncul karena kedekatan mereka adalah awal dari konflik. tapi dont worry, moment couple lain akan tetap ada^^**

**thanks for your attention, guys~**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	8. Chapter 7 Jongin's Dismissal

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae (mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [7/?]**

**Summary for chapter 7:**

Pemecatan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah. Walaupun Jongin sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tetap berpikir bahwa dirinya yang menyebabkan Jongin dipecat

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Kyungsoo belum menanggapi cerita Jongin karena pria itu tampaknya baru menyuarakan prologue-nya saja. Tentu masih ada kelanjutan dari awalan cerita yang hanya pendek itu._**

**_"Saat noona meneleponku waktu itu, sebenarnya aku tidak sedang bekerja. Saat itu aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk pulang karena aku...dipecat."_**

**..**

**Chapter 7 (Jongin's Dismissal)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendapatkan kejutan yang tak menyenangkan begitu kalimat Jongin sampai pada tanda titik. Kalimat itu bagaikan mengandung bom yang baru saja meledak, dan membuat jantung Kyungsoo nyaris _copot._

_Dipecat? Jongin dipecat?! _Rasanya Kyungsoo sungguh tak ingin percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"A—apa? Tapi kenapa kau bisa dipecat, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Barangkali ia salah dengar, dan informasi yang membuatnya terkejut tadi bukan merupakan kebenaran. Bisa saja 'kan seperti itu?

Senyuman miris hadir di bibir Jongin setelah pria itu sempat menghela nafas berat. "Atasanku menyebutku sebagai pekerja yang tidak profesional. Aku sering terlambat masuk kantor, sering pulang lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan, dan sederetan pelanggaran lain yang masuk dalam _blacklist _atasanku itu."

Penjelasan Jongin secara telak menusuk hati Kyungsoo. Jadi, informasi yang tadi ia dengar merupakan kebenaran, dan Jongin benar-benar dipecat.

Jongin tempo hari kalut saat menemui Kyungsoo di _cafe _karena ia baru saja dipecat. Tapi saat itu ia berusaha melupakan kesedihannya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit.

"Semua itu pasti karena aku," ucapan lirih Kyungsoo membuat Jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau terlambat masuk kantor karena jarak _apartment _ini dan kantormu sangat jauh. Apalagi kau pernah terlambat hingga beberapa jam saat aku tak enak badan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan untuk masalah kau yang sering pulang lebih awal, itu juga karena diriku, 'kan? Kau dan yang lainnya berkomitmen untuk menjagaku sampai-sampai kalian rela membolos kerja."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya setelah ia selesai bicara panjang lebar. Rasa sesal menggerogoti batinnya. Ia yang sudah menyebabkan Jongin dipecat.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa tidak enak sejak Jongin bersedia menemaninya untuk berangkat siang beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu Jongin berkata bahwa tempat kerjanya tak terlalu mengikat pegawainya untuk berangkat pagi, tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak percaya pada hal itu.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur basah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Peraturan sudah dilanggar, dan itu berbuah pada sebuah pemecatan secara tidak hormat.

Jongin kehilangan pekerjaan yang selama dua tahun ini menghidupinya dengan layak. Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Jongin hingga akhirnya ia bisa memperoleh pekerjaan itu, dan kini ia kehilangan semuanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri _noona _seperti itu. Atasanku memang terlalu _freak. _Ia mengekang seluruh artis serta pegawainya seolah kami semua adalah binatang peliharaan. Kami tidak diperlakukan dengan layak, dan seharusnya pemecatanku ini adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Aku kini terbebas dari kandang macan yang selama dua tahun ini mengurungku."

Kyungsoo belum mau mengangkat kepalanya meskipun Jongin sudah menghiburnya.

_Patut disyukuri _katanya? Memangnya ada orang yang bersyukur setelah dipecat? Meskipun Jongin berkata seperti itu, tapi pasti Jongin merasa sedih dan kecewa. Kyungsoo meyakini hal itu.

Apalagi Kyungsoo paham bahwa saat ini mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal mudah. Koreografer berbakat seperti Jongin tentu jumlahnya tak sedikit di jagad hiburan Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo takut Jongin tak bisa menemukan pekerjaan baru setelah ini.

"_Noona..._kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jika _noona _seperti ini, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Perkataan tambahan dari Jongin mampu untuk mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo.

Tapi seketika Jongin terperangah karena kini ia bisa melihat lelehan air mata di pipi putih Kyungsoo.

Jadi, sedari tadi Kyungsoo menangis? Kyungsoo terus menunduk karena ia meneteskan air matanya?

Ini adalah kali kedua Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis secara _live. _Parahnya, kali ini Jongin yang membuat air mata berharga milik Kyungsoo membasahi pipinya.

Karena tak kuasa melihat seorang wanita meneteskan air mata, Jongin akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia menempelkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya. Memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk meluapkan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"_Noona _boleh menangis sekarang, tapi setelah itu _noona _harus kembali tersenyum. Dan, setelah itu _noona _jangan lagi menyalahkan diri _noona _sendiri."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Matanya yang sedari tadi mengalirkan _liquid _bening kini justru membulat sempurna.

Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo dipeluk oleh seorang pria, tapi kali ini pelukan yang didapatkan Kyungsoo terasa berbeda.

Pelukan Jongin bukanlah pelukan erat, bukan pelukan posesif, dan justru terkesan sebagai pelukan ragu-ragu yang dipenuhi oleh keluguan. Pelukan Jongin tidak membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel, tapi hanya kepala Kyungsoo saja yang menempel di dada Jongin. Pelukan itu benar-benar..._berbeda._

Meskipun demikian, pelukan Jongin terasa tulus. Dan meskipun Kyungsoo merasa asing pada sensasi pelukan yang sedang ia rasakan, tapi ia tetap merasa aman dan terlindungi berkat pelukan sederhana itu.

Tepukan-tepukan lembut di punggungnya juga membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan sensasi sebuah pelukan yang seperti ini. Pelukan polos, tapi membuatnya merasa tenang. Pelukan Yifan dulu sangat berbeda dengan pelukan yang kini sedang ia dapatkan.

Yifan dulu selalu memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai pelukan posesif Yifan, tapi ia tak berdusta bahwa ia kini juga menyukai pelukan lugu dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan Jongin merasa sudah cukup lama ia memberi waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk menangis.

Akhirnya, pria berbibir tebal nan _sexy_ itu melepas pelukannya, lalu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak suka melihat wanita menangis, apalagi jika wanita itu menangis karena diriku. Jadi, kumohon _noona _jangan pernah menangis lagi. Aku merasa bersalah jika membuat _noona _menangis."

"Maaf..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Sekiranya hanya kata itu yang ada di benak Kyungsoo. Ia terus merasa bersalah dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Jangan meminta maaf," Jongin membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih dan terkesan lembut. "Kita lupakan saja masalah yang tadi, _ne? _Dan kumohon jangan ceritakan perihal pemecatanku pada tiga sahabatku. Mereka akan merasa khawatir jika tahu hal itu."

"Ta-tapi, Jongin—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kalau _noona _bercerita pada mereka, maka aku akan marah pada _noona. Noona _tidak mau 'kan kalau aku marah pada _noona?" _refleks Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. "_Good girl! _Nah, kita lupakan masalah yang tadi. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin _noona _lakukan di dapur saat sudah lewat tengah malam seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya —kebiasaannya saat ia sedang gugup-, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Se—sebenarnya tadi aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar dan ingin makan ayam goreng. Aku tadi ingin memasak ayam goreng sebenarnya."

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. "Jadi _noona _sedang _ngidam _ayam goreng, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak? Bercerita panjang lebar membuatku lapar," canda Jongin.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Fried chicken is my favorite. Cooking fried chicken is my speciality. Trust me!" _Jongin meyakinkan, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keyakinan Jongin. "_Noona _tunggu disini saja, _ne? _Aku akan memasak. Tapi sebelumnya, _noona _harus pindah tempat duduk," Jongin kembali bicara sembari melepas _sweater _abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Ia lalu meletakkan _sweater _itu di lantai tepat sebelah Kyungsoo duduk. "Duduklah disini dulu supaya tidak terlalu dingin," imbuh Jongin seraya menunjuk pada _sweater-_nya.

Kyungsoo rasanya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia begitu terpaku saat Jongin tiba-tiba melepas _sweater-_nya, kemudian menggelar benda hangat itu di lantai sebagai alas duduk untuk Kyungsoo.

Perlakuan Jongin sangat manis, dan itu menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo hingga ke bagian terdalam.

Demi Kyungsoo, Jongin rela menanggalkan _sweater-_nya dan kini hanya mengenakan kaos _sleeveless _berwarna hitam.

_Oops! _Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa kini Jongin terlihat sangat _sexy! _Lihatlah otot lengannya yang sangat sempurna. Lalu lihat juga _abs _indahnya yang tercetak di kaos ketatnya.

"_Noona _baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan konyolnya. Dengan ragu wanita itu mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau _noona _baik-baik saja. Jadi, bisakah _noona _berpindah tempat duduk supaya _noona _tidak sakit nantinya?"

Kembali Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Jongin dengan cara sedikit menggerakkan badannya dan akhirnya ia duduk di atas _sweater _hangat Jongin.

Rasa dingin yang tadi meresap lewat tubuh bagian bawahnya kini lenyap. Tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang berasal dari benda tebal yang menjadi alas duduknya.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa tersenyum puas. Paling tidak, Kyungsoo sedikit aman dari resiko _masuk angin._

Dan akhirnya, Jongin pun mulai memasak makanan kesukaannya. Bisa dibilang, menu ayam goreng adalah satu-satunya menu yang bisa dimasak oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang pandai memasak seperti Chanyeol. Jadi jangan heran jika ia hanya bisa memasak menu yang tergolong mudah itu.

Akhirnya, tengah malam yang awalnya terasa dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo dapat mencipta kehangatan versi mereka sendiri.

Mereka melewati tengah malam hingga dini hari dengan memakan ayam goreng buatan Jongin sambil mengobrol hangat.

Mereka kini mulai bisa menciptakan suasana yang hangat meskipun diantara mereka sempat ada rasa kaku dan canggung.

Rasa kaku dan canggung itu sebenarnya tetap ada. Hanya saja, intensitasnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin lama-lama mereka akan akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Senin pagi ini, seluruh penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo berkumpul di ruang tamu guna bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Ruang tamu memang selalu menjadi tempat mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

Setiap individu saat ini sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah lagu luar biasa yang akan menjadi lagu _hits _di Korea saat akhir tahun nanti. Gajiku akan dinaikkan," Chanyeol yang tadinya diam sembari mengikat tali sepatunya, tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku juga akan naik gaji karena proyekku kemarin berjalan sukses."

"Proyek yang mana? Proyek saat kau basah kuyup karena kehujanan itu? Saat kau sampai tidak makan seharian penuh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

Yang diejek hanya bisa mencibir. "Yang penting gajiku akan dinaikkan setelah ini."

Merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran dua pria tiang listrik, Joonmyeon akhirnya buka suara. "Memangnya gaji kaliah naik berapa persen, huh? Begitu saja sudah saling menyombongkan diri!"

"Aku tak peduli berapa nominalnya. Yang penting gajiku naik. Kami bukan dirimu, _hyung. _Jabatanmu di perusahaan sangat tinggi, gajimu pun sangat besar. Jadi jangan menghina kami," Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Joonmyeon.

Tiga sahabat itu masih terus mengoceh perihal gaji. Mereka masih terus meributkan nominal gaji yang selama ini mereka terima.

Ketiganya sampai tak sadar bahwa di ruangan itu ada dua manusia yang hanya bisa diam sembari menatap mereka bertiga.

Dua manusia dengan mata mereka yang sedikit bengkak itu hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan di depan mereka.

Dua manusia itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka baru tidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi, jadi mata mereka sampai bengkak begitu.

Di tengah suara berisik akibat tiga sahabat terus berdebat, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Jongin yang duduk jauh darinya.

Pandangan Jongin terlihat kosong. Ia pasti merasa sedih karena tiga sahabatnya membicarakan tentang gaji disaat dirinya baru saja dipecat. Rasanya semua jadi begitu buruk bagi Jongin. Walaupun ia tampak tenang, tapi pancaran matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Kyungsoo merasa iba karenanya.

Tapi tiga sahabatnya itu juga tidak bisa disalahkan, karena mereka tak tahu kondisi terkini Jongin. Dan Jongin pun tak ingin tiga sahabatnya itu tahu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Ia akan berpura-pura berangkat bekerja hari in seperti biasa, agar tiga sahabatnya tidak curiga.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh jika terus-menerus mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting," ujar Sehun. Ia sepertinya lelah pada perdebatan tanpa ujung antara dirinya, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol.

"Si _magnae _benar. Lebih baik kita hentikan dan segera berangkat ke kantor," timpal Joonmyeon, yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Hari ini Kyungsoo ingin berangkat dengan siapa?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku—"

"Kyungsoo _noona _berangkat denganku tentu saja!" dengan posesif, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Sehun sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi untuk berangkat bersama Kyungsoo. Sabtu kemarin ia kalah saing dengan Tao, dan kali ini ia tak mau kalah saing dengan siapapun.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sehun akan bersikap sangat posesif dan agresif padanya. Entah sejak kapan Sehun berubah menjadi pria _clingy _seperti itu.

Lihat saja cara Sehun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Sangat erat dan posesif. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman karena _skin ship _mereka itu. Kalau hanya sekedar pegangan tangan, Kyungsoo masih merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi jika ia dirangkul dengan sangat erat begitu, agaknya ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

"Y—ya sudah, aku berangkat dengan Sehun," seperti biasa, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah meskipun sebenarnya ia memiliki harapan lainnya. Rasanya tak tega juga jika harus menolak Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

Di saat Sehun melakukan selebrasi karena ajakannya diterima oleh Kyungsoo, saat ini Kyungsoo justru menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Jongin. Namun pria yang dilirik oleh Kyungsoo itu justru tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Sepertinya Jongin merasa terhibur saat melihat sikap manja dan ekstra posesif yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. Agaknya Jongin merasa beruntung karena memiliki seorang sahabat yang menghiburnya, meskipun itu secara tidak sengaja.

Tadinya Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Ia khawatir jika Jongin merasa tertekan karena di saat sahabat-sahabatnya membicarakan gaji, ia justru tak akan menerima gaji lagi setelah dipecat.

Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit bisa tersenyum lega karena sepertinya Jongin baik-baik saja.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Aspal mulus di jalanan Kota Seoul seolah menjadi sirkuit bagi mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sehun.

Sebenarnya pria berkulit putih itu tidak sedang berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya saja, dulu saat masih berusia lima tahun Sehun pernah memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi pembalap _Formula 1._

Meskipun cita-cita itu hanya untuk sesaat dan tergantikan begitu saja oleh cita-cita yang lain, namun barangkali saat ini Sehun sedang mengkhayal dirinya mengendarai jet darat bermerk _Ferrari _maupun BMW.

"Sehun..." khayalan Sehun terpaksa harus diakhiri oleh panggilan seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Ya, Sehun sedang berkendara bersama Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke kantor mereka. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo kembali bersuara setelah panggilannya tadi dibalas dengan senyum singkat oleh Sehun.

"Kau baru saja bertanya, _noona," _dengan jahilnya Sehun terkekeh. "Tapi sepertinya _noona _sedang serius. Jadi, _noona _ingin bertanya apa, hm?"

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa agak ragu untuk bertanya. Ia takut Sehun akan berpikir macam-macam tentangnya jika ia nekat bertanya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo merasa penasaran saat ini. Lagipula, wanita hamil memang tidak boleh memendam sesuatu di hatinya sendiri, karena itu akan menjadi beban dan tekanan untuknya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk lanjut bertanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang SM _Entertainment?"_

Dari samping, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin pria Oh itu bingung karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya tentang agensi artis.

"SM _Entertainment _adalah agensi artis terkemuka di Korea. Mereka banyak melahirkan artis-artis bertalenta selama ini. _Noona _ingin menjadi artis disana?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Ti—tidak. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang _idol. _Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bertanya mengenai pekerjaan Jongin disana. Apakah...Jongin senang bekerja disana?"

Ah! Sekarang Sehun mengerti. Rupanya Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi seorang artis, namun ia hanya ingin bertanya tentang Jongin.

"Sejak kecil, Jongin bercita-cita menjadi seorang _dancer. _Saat kami masih remaja, kami mengusulkan pada Jongin untuk ikut audisi menjadi _trainee _di beberapa agensi artis, tapi Jongin menolak usulan kami," Sehun mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas panjang. "Jongin tidak ingin menjadi artis. Ia ingin menjadi _dancer _bukan karena ia ingin terkenal, tapi hanya ingin menyalurkan _hobby _saja. Daripada menjadi terkenal, ia lebih suka membagi ilmu _dance _yang ia miliki pada orang lain. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menjadi seorang koreografer."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas tangan kirinya yang ada di atas pangkuannya.

Ia ingin sekali berkata pada Sehun bahwa kini Jongin sudah tidak menjadi koreografer lagi. Jongin sudah dipecat.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menyimpan rahasia perihal pemecatannya.

"Meskipun Jongin bahagia selama ia menjadi koreografer, tapi sebenarnya ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan berat pada awalnya," Sehun kembali bersuara, dan Kyungsoo mendengar baik-baik perkataan Sehun. "Atasannya memperlakukan pegawai dan artisnya dengan semena-mena. Saat awal bekerja, Jongin bahkan bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Selain itu, gajinya pun hanya rendah. Tapi berikutnya SM _Entertainment _mendapat teguran dari asosiasi pekerja, jadi Jongin juga mendapat keringanan dan kenaikan gaji. Tapi tetap saja, menurutku sampai saat ini agensi itu tetap melakukan perbudakan."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia mengingat perkataan Jongin tadi malam. Inti perkataan Jongin sama dengan perkataan Sehun.

Kyungsoo sekarang jadi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin pemecatan Jongin tak sepenuhnya berdampak buruk. Bisa jadi, pemecatan itu justru membebaskan Jongin dari perbudakan. Tapi semua tetap terasa buruk karena Jongin sekarang menjadi pengangguran. Sungguh penuh dilema.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sehun bicara lagi karena ia merasa Kyungsoo tak berniat menanggapi ceritanya tadi. "Kenapa _noona _bertanya tentang pekerjaan Jongin? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kepala Kyungsoo yang tadi tertunduk kini refleks tertoleh menghadap Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

Setelah lama berpikir, Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan sebuah kebohongan. "Tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku dan Jongin tidak terlalu akrab? Makanya lebih baik aku bertanya tentang semua itu padamu."

Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir tipis Sehun. Ada sisi hatinya yang merasa berbunga karena Kyungsoo percaya padanya sehingga ia menanyakan tentang Jongin kepadanya.

Bisa saja 'kan Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol ataupun Joonmyeon? Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo memilih Sehun sebagai tempatnya bertanya. Apalagi Kyungsoo itu sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Saat sedang berada di _apartment, _Kyungsoo paling sering mengobrol dengan Chanyeol —hal itu sering membuat Sehun kesal-. Tapi rupanya untuk masalah Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih percaya pada Sehun.

Mendapat kepercayaan dari Kyungsoo adalah sebuah nilai _plus _untuk Sehun. Akhirnya wanita itu mau membuka dirinya pada Sehun.

"Kalau _noona _merasa penasaran tentang Jongin maupun yang lainnya, _noona _bisa bertanya padaku. Aku akan jadi informan handal untuk _noona," _Sehun terkekeh. "Tapi...apa _noona _tidak merasa penasaran padaku, huh? Apa aku tidak terlihat misterius di mata _noona?"_

Giliran Kyungsoo kini yang terkekeh. "Di mataku, kau seperti buku yang terbuka, Sehun-_ah. _Sangat jelas untuk aku baca," Sehun menggerutu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti mengejeknya. "Tapi justru itu yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan mudah akrab denganmu. Kau sangat terbuka dan apa adanya. Tidak penuh dengan kepura-puraan," imbuhan kalimat Kyungsoo cukup untuk menghapus wajah kusut Sehun. Kini pria itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

Dua manusia berbeda usia itu terus mengobrol dengan seru.

Topik pembicaraan mereka sudah berganti. Mereka kini lebih banyak membicarakan tentang Sehun, karena Kyungsoo juga ingin lebih mengenal Sehun. Kyungsoo ingin dekat dengan empat sahabat Yifan tanpa kecuali. Baginya, kini mereka berempat bukan hanya menjadi temannya, tapi juga menjadi keluarganya. Menjadi saudaranya.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, mereka jadi tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor Kyungsoo. Terpaksa mereka menyudahi obrolan seru mereka. Terpaksa juga Sehun berpisah dengan wanita yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Rembulan yang berbentuk sabit bertahta di langit Kota Seoul.

Hanya segaris rembulan, namun mampu menghadirkan seberkas sinar yang menyaingi terangnya lampu-lampu kota.

Jam makan malam telah tiba, dan rutinitas makan malam di _apartment _Kyungsoo berjalan seperti biasanya. Lima manusia itu menempati meja makan dengan formasi yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo duduk bersama Chanyeol di salah satu sisi panjang meja makan —dua orang itu memang selalu duduk bersebelahan sejak awal-, sedangkan Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan Sehun menempati sisi panjang yang lain dari meja makan itu.

Malam ini Kyungsoo yang memasak menu makan malam sendirian, tanpa Chanyeol yang biasanya berkolaborasi dengannya. Tadi Chanyeol pulang sedikit terlambat jadi tidak sempat membantu Kyungsoo di dapur.

Tapi masakan Kyungsoo kali ini rupanya membuat empat pria yang ada disana merasa bingung dan aneh.

Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu memasak menu makanan dengan jumlah lebih dari satu, tapi malam ini menu yang tersaji di meja makan hanyalah satu saja.

Dan semua terasa semakin aneh karena satu-satunya makanan yang tersaji di meja itu adalah...

"Ayam goreng?"

...Ya. Ayam goreng adalah satu-satunya menu yang dimasak oleh Kyungsoo.

Empat sahabat merasa sangat kaget sampai mereka secara kompak bertanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Satu-satunya wanita di ruang makan itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka makan ayam goreng. Jadi maaf karena malam ini aku hanya memasak ayam goreng," Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa menyesal.

Ia setengah berkata jujur. Pasalnya, semalam ia juga sangat ingin makan ayam goreng.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Kyungsoo memasak menu ayam bertepung itu. Ia memiliki alasan yang lain.

"Kau sedang _ngidam, _Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyeon. Malu-malu Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Lagipula, kami ini _omnivora, _pemakan segala," lanjut Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar _guyonan _Joonmyeon. Empat pria yang ada disana juga tersenyum. Jika ayam goreng memang menu yang sedang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo, maka mereka harus menerimanya dengan senang hati. Keinginan seorang wanita hamil biasanya merupakan keinginan sang jabang bayi dalam kandungan, kan?

Karena sudah terlalu lama membiarkan ayam goreng menunggu bosan di atas meja makan, Joonmyeon akhirnya memimpin doa sebelum makan malam, selanjutnya mereka mulai menikmati hidangan yang tersaji.

Dari lima manusia yang menempati meja makan, terlihat Jongin yang paling bersemangat mengambil nasi dan juga ayam goreng. Tak tanggung-tanggung, piring Jongin kini menyerupai gunung karena ia terlalu banyak mengambil makanan. Menu ayam goreng benar-benar menu kesukaan Jongin hingga pria itu sangat bernafsu menghabiskan semuanya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, dan ia tersenyum simpul. Senyum Kyungsoo makin lebar saat ia melihat Jongin makan dengan sangat lahap seolah ia sudah tidak makan selama satu tahun.

Jongin benar-benar berakting dengan baik. Berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya. Pria itu sungguh memiliki kepribadian yang mengagumkan. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain, dan kini bisa menunjukkan wajah tersenyum yang begitu tampan di tengah hatinya yang bersedih.

Kyungsoo merasa lega. Setidaknya, usahanya malam ini membuahkan hasil...

_'Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menghiburmu, Jongin. Aku hanya bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu ini khusus untukmu. Dengan harapan, ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Annyeong semuanya~ saya kembali dengan chapter 7^^**

**di chapter kemarin ada yg berkomentar kalau kyknya chapternya terasa lebih pendek dari biasanya, pdhl jumlah word-nya sama lho. mungkin cuma perasaan aja. hehe.**

**terus chapter kemarin kyknya jg kurang memuaskan. aku sendiri gak dpt feel ke SuDO ataupun ChenSoo jadi maaf kalau kurang bagus menggambarkan moment mereka.**

**oh iya, aku disini mau curhat lagi. aku tadi pagi dpt komentar yg sangat pedas buat FF ini. ini bukan kali pertama aku dpt komentar negatif, tapi komentar yg aku baca tadi pagi adalah komentar yg paling '_istimewa'_ buat aku.**

**komentar itu datang dari seorang reviewer terhormat di FFN yang menggunakan username _Kyungsoo holic._ aku bukannya mau mengadu sama para reader yg lain, tapi aku pengen sharing aja ttg isi komentarnya yang istimewa itu. berikut adalah inti dari komentar beliau:**

**_1\. haha.. aku tertawa saat membaca pairnya. tidak tidak.. saya tidak membaca FF nya. hanya membaca review,dan note.  
dan bolehkah saya bertanya? anda Kyungsoo bias? anda tau Kyungsoo bagaimana? kalo iya anda tahu Kyungsoo mengapa anda membuat Fic macam seperti ini?  
Bahkan saya yang stand Kyungsoo dari awal Exo debut pun tak pernah bisa membaca fic sampai pair Kyungsoo sebanyak itu. cih!_**

**_2\. Kyungsoo.. dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan yg lainnya selain dengan Kai,Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan sedikit Sehun. Exo M? haha bahkan Kyungsoo tidak dekat. KrisSoo? bahkan kris terkadang lupa dengan nama Kyungsoo. Kris hanya dekat dengan Lay,Luhan,Tao,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai info. saya merasa aneh kenapa sampai ada KrisSoo,HanSoo bahkan TaoSoo? hahaha.._**

**_3\. apa anda iri dengan Pair everyone x baekhyun? aah wajar karena Baekhyun is a whore! iya! dia pelacur, dan si penyuka sesama jenis yg menutupi identitas nya dengan bersama dengan wanita iblis itu._**

**_4\. kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun yg digilir melayani semua member Exo! kyungsoo begitu murni dan anda mengotorinya walau hanya dalam sebuah Fiksi._**

**_5\. saya mencintai Kyungsoo. dia bias saya dan saya begitu merasa terhina karena anda salah satu author yg membuat Kyungsoo saya seperti seorang pelacur layaknya seorang Byun Bitch Baekhyun! sebaiknya anda berhenti membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini!_**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang review yang sangat menakjubkan itu? luar biasa, bukan?**

**hehe. di FF ku yang sebelum ini (Mr. Normal) aku sudah menegaskan bahwa kisah fiksi bukanlah kisah nyata. kisah fiksi adalah hasil imajinasi para fans yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan realita. aku tidak akan mengklarifikasi perihal itu lagi karena aku udah capek. reader yang dewasa pasti ngerti banget tentang itu, dan aku seneng karena mayoritas reader disini adalah reader yang dewasa :)**

**soal multipairing-nya Kyungsoo sama everyone di EXO, itu hasil imajinasiku. yang namanya imajinasi itu tidak terbatas kan? semua orang bebas berimajinasi.**

**terus kenapa disini jadi bawa-bawa Baekhyun dan sampai menyebutnya dengan kasar? salah satu hal yg membuatku merasa marah adalah karena komentar itu bisa menyulut fanwar. sungguh, aku gak pengen hasil tulisanku menyulut perdebatan dan keributan antar fans. aku mungkin tidak mencintai seluruh member EXO, tapi aku menghormati semuanya, dan aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mudahnya menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan 'bitch'. itu sangat kasar, dan bener-bener bikin aku pengen nangis.**

**aku awalnya gak suka BaekYeon. aku sempet marah saat mereka dikonfirmasi. tapi aku yakin kalau itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. aku tidak pernah menghujat mereka dengan ekstra kasar seperti itu. disini aku pengen minta maaf untuk seluruh Baekhyun stan dan juga Taeyeon stan, karena FF yang aku tulis ini menghadirkan sebuah hujatan kasar untuk Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. sungguh. aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. aku sangat minta maaf.**

**aku mungkin seorang fujoshi. aku suka couple-couple yaoi. tapi aku juga realistis. aku bisa apa kalau mereka ternyata straight dan bukannya gay? aku cuma bisa nerima kan? fans ChanBaek aja berbesar hati menerima BaekYeon, jadi aku juga menerima mensupport mereka, asalkan itu baik untuk mereka.**

**disini aku juga pengen minta maaf ke semua Kyungsoo stan yang gak terima Kyungsoo aku pasangin sama banyak orang. tapi sungguh. Kyungsoo enggak 'digilir' disini. dia kan cuma menjalin hubungan pertemanan sama orang-orang itu. tapi maaf kalau ada Kyungsoo stan yang tidak berkenan.**

**aku memang tidak menjadi Kyungsoo stan dari awal dia debut. aku gak tau banyak tentang dia. tapi alangkah lebih baik kalau ada Kyungsoo stan yang bersedia mengguruiku secara lebih sopan dan bersahabat. aku menerima segala masukan kok asalkan itu baik.**

**perlu diingat, ini adalah fan fiction. kisah fiksi buatan fans. kenapa fans membuat kisah fiksi? itu karena fans memiliki imajinasi. fans yang dari awal mengenal exo pun tidak tahu kebenaran tentang exo yang sesungguhnya. mungkin banyak fakta tentang mereka yang beredar, banyak foto-foto mereka yang tersebar. tapi apakah itu real dan benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian mereka? fans tidak ada yang tahu. itulah kenapa fans berimajinasi dan menulis kisah fiksi. karena fans tidak tahu kebenaran yang hakiki tentang para idol.**

**sungguh, aku menghargai orang-orang yang juga menghargaiku. penghargaan itu tidak hanya dalam bentuk pujian, tapi juga dalam bentuk kritik dan masukan yang membangun. aku tidak masalah mendapat kritik pedas asal itu disampaikan berdasarkan etika yang baik.**

**aku terlalu tua untuk mempermasalahkan komentar-komentar semacam itu, tapi aku membahas itu sebagai pelajaran untuk kita semua. kita hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh tata krama dan sopan santun. tak bisakah kita menerapkan itu dalam dunia kisah fiksi juga?**

**untuk semua fans EXO, maaf jika kalian tidak berkenan dengan tulisan-tulisanku selama ini. jujur, menjadi seorang penulis tidaklah mudah. itulah kenapa aku sendiri selalu menghargai author-author lain. berimajinasi itu tidak mudah, apalagi jika harus menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.**

**semoga kita semua bisa belajar dari hal yang telah terjadi dan kita menjadi fans yang lebih dewasa.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	9. Chapter 8 What's Wrong With Them?

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae (mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [8/?]**

**Summary for chapter 8:**

**Jongin lama-lama merasa aneh pada sikap tiga sahabatnya. Tapi pikiran Jongin terlalu berkabut untuk bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bertanya-tanya dalam hati: "Apa yang salah dengan mereka?"**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Jongin benar-benar berakting dengan baik. Berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya. Pria itu sungguh memiliki kepribadian yang mengagumkan. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain, dan kini bisa menunjukkan wajah tersenyum yang begitu tampan di tengah hatinya yang bersedih._**

**_Kyungsoo merasa lega. Setidaknya, usahanya malam ini membuahkan hasil..._**

**_'Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menghiburmu, Jongin. Aku hanya bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu ini khusus untukmu. Dengan harapan, ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu.'_**

**..**

**Chapter 8 (What's Wrong With Them?)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Sang surya kembali bertahta di langit Kota Seoul. Membawa kembali sang pagi dengan angin sejuk menenangkan kalbu. Angin sejuk yang menjadi pendorong bagi jiwa-jiwa gersang agar kembali bersemangat menghadapi hari baru.

Suasana pagi di _apartment _Kyungsoo agaknya selalu sama. Ruang tamu selalu dihiasi oleh pemandangan para manusia yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Tapi hari ini ada pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Kyungsoo saat ini berdiri dengan canggung, dengan _outfit _yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu berangkat ke kantor dengan memakai _blouse _yang dipadukan dengan rok polos sepanjang lutut ataupun sedikit diatas lutut. Kadang ia juga memakai _blazer _yang menambah kesan _elegant _dan profesional.

Hari ini penampilan Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia memakai gaun cantik berwarna merah muda sepanjang lutut, dengan lengannya yang hanya sebatas siku. Di pundak kanan Kyungsoo tersampir _apik _tas wanita berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna coklat tua, sedangkan di lengan kiri Kyungsoo tersampir sebuah _cardigan _warna putih yang belum dipakai.

Rambut panjang Kyungsoo digerai begitu saja hingga ia terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Seperti biasa, wanita itu hanya memakai riasan tipis namun tetap membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik bak bidadari.

Penampilan berbeda Kyungsoo itu membuat empat pria yang tinggal seatap dengannya mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. "Penampilanmu tampak lain, Kyungsoo," itu Chanyeol yang menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Semburat _pink _muncul secara perlahan di pipi Kyungsoo, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik pipi kini sedang merona. "Ehm...hari ini aku tidak ke kantor, _oppa. __Appa _—ayah Yifan- sudah menunjuk pengganti posisi Yifan _oppa, _jadi mulai hari ini aku tidak perlu ke kantor lagi."

Sontak Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan sedikit memundurkan badannya. "Apa?" Sehun mengutarakan sebuah kata tanya dengan nada tak percaya. "_N-noona _tidak perlu ke kantor lagi? Ja—jadi aku tidak akan berangkat ke kantor lagi dengan _noona?"_

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa di mata Sehun terdapat pancaran kekecewaan. Tapi apa yang ia katakan tadi memang sebuah fakta, dan ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Gerak kepala Kyungsoo itu membuat Sehun merasa semakin sedih. Mulai besok ia harus berangkat sendirian ke kantor, dan pasti ia akan kesepian.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa bingung melihat Sehun yang sangat sedih dan agak frustasi. Ia tak tahu kenapa pria itu sangat ingin selalu berangkat bersamanya, padahal mereka bisa selalu bertemu walaupun tidak pergi bersama setiap hari.

"Kalau kau memang tak perlu pergi ke kantor hari ini, lalu kenapa kau berdandan rapi dan cantik seperti ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyeon. Menginterupsi rasa frustasi seorang Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo sempat merona lagi saat ia mendengar kata _cantik _yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon. Secara tidak langsung, Joonmyeon memujinya, 'kan? Wanita manapun juga pasti akan merona jika dipuji.

"Ehm...apa Jongdae _oppa _tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada Joonmyeon _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon sempat terkaget ketika mendengar nama sepupunya disebut, tapi detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini Jongdae _oppa _mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sudah dua tahun ia meninggalkan Korea, dan katanya ia ingin mengelilingi Seoul hari ini."

Kali ini bukan hanya Joonmyeon yang kaget, tapi tiga sahabat Joonmyeon lainnya juga ikut kaget.

Jadi, pagi ini Kyungsoo berdandan cantik karena akan pergi kencan?

"Jongdae? Maksudnya Jongdae _hyung _sepupunya Joonmyeon _hyung?" _tanya Jongin.

Sahabat-sahabat Joonmyeon tentunya mengenal Kim Jongdae. Beberapa kali mereka sempat bertemu dengan Jongdae sebelum pria itu merantau ke China. Kepribadian Jongdae yang ramah dan menyenangkan membuatnya bisa diterima dengan baik oleh sahabat-sahabat Joonmyeon.

Tiga sahabat Joonmyeon juga tahu bahwa Jongdae lah yang diajukan oleh Joonmyeon sebagai calon pendamping Kyungsoo. Karena mereka sudah mengenal Jongdae, makanya mereka tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan Jongdae —walaupun sebenarnya _beberapa_ diantara mereka merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi tentu itu disimpan di hati mereka masing-masing-

Pertanyaan Jongin tadi dijawab oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kepala mungilnya.

Begitu melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, tatapan mata Sehun, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan yang tak terdefinisi.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang kini kembali cuek dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Jongin sekarang sedang mencari lowongan kerja di internet. Untuk saat ini, mencari pekerjaan baru adalah prioritas utama Jongin. Ia ingin sedikit mengabaikan hal lain. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"J—jadi kau ingin berkencan dengan Jongdae?" kali ini Joonmyeon yang bertanya.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja, _oppa. _Kami tidak menganggap itu sebagai kencan," jawaban polos Kyungsoo mampu merubah raut wajah Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

Keluguan Kyungsoo sanggup menghadirkan senyum di wajah mereka yang tadinya datar. Kepolosan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kesukaan mereka. Sifat Kyungsoo yang satu itu sangat bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan, 'kan? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, _ne? _Aku punya satu hadiah yang bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan," Joonmyeon kembali bicara, dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo, ia langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga. Sepertinya pria pendek itu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Beberapa menit Joonmyeon meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan akhirnya wajah pria itu kembali muncul di ruang tamu.

Pria berkulit putih itu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo, dan kini dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo —menggantikan posisi Sehun tadi-. Sehun tentu saja mendengus kesal. Ia tadi sudah merasa kesal, dan kini semakin kesal karena ulah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tidak menyadari kekesalan sang _magnae, _dan malah tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado warna putih pada Kyungsoo. "Ini untukmu," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memandang kotak kado dan wajah Joonmyeon secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih kotak kado yang disodorkan oleh Joonmyeon dengan tangan kanannya. "Ini apa, _oppa?" _tanyanya.

"Buka saja, lalu kau akan tahu isinya," ujar Joonmyeon.

Dengan ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka penutup kotak kadonya. Begitu penutup itu berhasil ia buka, mata bundar Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bundar setelah ia melihat hadiah dari Joonmyeon. "I—ini..." Kyungsoo bersuara dengan tergagap.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak _speechless, _Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. "_Wedges _dan _high heels _tidak baik untuk wanita hamil, jadi aku memberikan itu untukmu. Sesuai dengan perkataanku tempo hari."

_Flat shoes. _Isi di dalam kotak kado yang diberikan Joonmyeon adalah sepasang _flat shoes _cantik berwarna _pink _dengan sedikit ornamen _elegant _berwarna putih yang menghiasi bagian depannya.

Saat di bandara tempo hari Joonmyeon memang berkata bahwa ia akan membelikan _flat shoes _untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu tidak serius, dan hanya sebagai cara Joonmyeon untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Namun rupanya Joonmyeon menepati kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar seorang pria yang memegang janjinya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau memakai gaun warna _pink, _jadi sepatu ini akan sangat cocok untuk dipakai sekarang," ujar Joonmyeon lagi.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang _flat shoes _pemberiannya dari kotak kado, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Kyungsoo.

Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat adegan itu membesar seketika. Jongin bahkan kini melupakan ponselnya, dan ikut fokus menatap _scene _Joonmyeon dengan Kyungsoo.

Mata semua orang semakin melebar ketika mereka melihat Joonmyeon mulai melepas _wedges _yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memakai _wedges _karena ia benar-benar tidak memiliki alas kaki dengan hak pendek.

Dengan gerakan lembut Joonmyeon melepas sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi itu secara bergantian.

Setelah dua sepatu berhak tebal itu terlepas semua, Joonmyeon mulai memakaikan satu _flat shoes _di kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Gerakannya saat melakukan hal itu begitu lembut, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terpana dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Setelah selesai dengan satu _flat shoes, _Joonmyeon beralih ke _flat shoes _lainnya. Ia meraih kaki kiri Kyungsoo kemudian memakaikan sepatu beralas tipis itu di kaki kirinya.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia jadi teringat pada _moment _dimana Yifan memakaikannya sepatu baru saat di kantor karena _heels_ sepatu lama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba patah saat ia berjalan.

Saat itu mereka berdua baru beberapa minggu resmi berpacaran, dan Yifan selalu melakukan hal manis untuk Kyungsoo selama waktu itu. Yifan saat itu membelikan sepatu baru —yang harganya mahal- untuk Kyungsoo, dan langsung memakaikan sepatu baru itu di kaki Kyungsoo. Saat itu Yifan juga berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon sekarang.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon memiliki kelembutan yang sama. Hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo teringat pada Yifan. Hingga tanpa sadar, air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata itu karena tak ingin membuat orang lain merasa khawatir. Biarkan ia sendiri saja yang menyimpan kerinduannya pada Yifan. Tak perlu orang lain tahu tentang hal itu.

"_Go—gomawo, oppa," _setelah mendengar Kyungsoo mengucap terimakasih, Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga ia kembali berdiri.

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan lembut. _Sangat lembut._

Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum Joonmyeon. Dua orang itu saling melempar senyum, tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh luka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua pria tampan itu.

Lalu Jongin? Ia kini malah memandang drama di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tatap satu persatu wajah manusia di ruangan itu, tapi ia tetap tak mengerti pada apa yang sedang terjadi. Agaknya pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk bisa memahami semuanya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Chanyeol menyeret kaki panjangnya untuk memasuki _apartment _yang sudah hampir seminggu ini ditinggalinya. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat, seolah saat ini di dua kaki itu sedang diikatkan batu besar yang beratnya puluhan kilogram.

_Comeback _sebuah _boygroup _di agensinya turut menguras energinya. Sebagai _composer, _Chanyeol tentu menjadi _pioneer _yang menentukan kesuksesan _comeback _grup itu.

Kualitas lagu yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol mempengaruhi penerimaan para penikmat musik terhadap lagu tersebut.

Semua itu membuat Chanyeol bekerja lebih keras belakangan ini. Tak heran jika ia baru kembali ke _apartment _saat hari sudah mulai larut —iya, saat ini hari sudah malam-. Ia bahkan melewatkan acara makan malam di _apartment._

Langkah kaki lemas Chanyeol kini sampai di ruang tengah. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa lampu di ruang tengah mati, dan satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari televisi yang menyala.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lemah. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol merupakan pria ceria. Tenaganya seperti benar-benar sudah habis.

Empat pasang mata yang ada di ruang tengah kini menatap Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali menatap layar televisi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol —mereka mengabaikan Chanyeol-.

Oh! Rupanya mereka sedang menonton film. Chanyeol bisa tahu hal itu karena kini ia mendengar lagu tema film _Transformers 4__ (Age of Extinction__) _sedang diputar.

_Transformers 4? _Iya, mereka sedang menonton film yang sebenarnya sudah lama diputar di bioskop itu. Mereka semua tadi saling berdiskusi untuk menentukan film yang ingin mereka tonton, dan sampailah mereka pada satu keputusan bahwa mereka akan menonton film _Transformers 4._

Sebenarnya tadi Jongin mengusulkan untuk menonton film _Annabelle _saja yang notabene sedang _booming _saat ini. Tapi Joonmyeon dengan tegas menolak usulan itu. Ia berasumsi bahwa film _horror _bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk ditonton oleh seorang wanita hamil. Bisa jadi nanti Kyungsoo terbayang-bayang oleh adegan seram dalam film, dan itu akan mengganggu mentalnya. Hal itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi perkembangan bayi di dalam kandungan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kini bisa melihat bahwa Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon duduk berjajar di atas sofa, sedangkan Jongin duduk di karpet sembari tubuhnya bersandar pada bagian tepi sofa.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Meskipun Jongin itu tergolong paling muda diantara mereka, tapi selama ini Jongin memang lebih sering mengalah. Hal itu terbukti dari dirinya yang rela duduk di bawah, padahal yang lain duduk di atas sofa —sofa yang ada disana memang hanya bisa diduduki oleh tiga orang-.

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa. Ia duduk di bawah, tepatnya di depan tepi sofa yang tidak ditempati oleh Jongin. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menggusur salah satu dari Joonmyeon atau Sehun untuk turun dari sofa dan duduk di karpet? Dua manusia itu akan langsung mengamuk padanya jika ia melakukan itu.

Jadi, kini urutan duduk mereka berlima adalah Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di atas karpet, bukan di sofa. Keduanya harus merelakan pantat mereka bertumpu pada karpet yang tidak empuk.

Dengan serius mereka menonton film robot _keren _itu. Mereka berlima memang tidak sempat menonton di bioskop saat film itu sedang ramai-ramainya diputar di bioskop. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar meluangkan waktu barang sebentar.

Jadi jangan heran jika sekarang mereka begitu larut mengikuti alur cerita. Chanyeol yang tadi kelelahan saja kini tampak antusias menikmati film di depannya.

Film terus berjalan, dan semua orang masih setia menatap layar televisi sebelum akhirnya Sehun merasakan berat di bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, dan seketika senyumnya terkembang saat mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur dengan bersandar di bahunya.

Sehun kini justru melupakan para _autobots _yang sedang bertarung di layar kaca. Ia justru asyik menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Semakin hari, Sehun sepertinya semakin kagum pada Kyungsoo. Ia sepertinya semakin..._menyukai Kyungsoo_.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyeon menjadi orang kedua yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia bisa melihat kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di bahu tegap Sehun.

Sama seperti Sehun, Joonmyeon kini terlena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia memandang Kyungsoo penuh rasa kagum. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik ketika ia terjaga, tapi Kyungsoo yang tertidur rupanya menghadirkan daya tarik tersendiri di mata Joonmyeon. Daya tarik yang bekerja bagaikan magnet. Menarik mata Joonmyeon untuk selalu memandangi Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun masih memandangi Kyungsoo. Jadi, Sehun dan Joonmyeon kini sama-sama menikmati cantiknya wajah tidur Kyungsoo.

Lima menit berselang, giliran Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia akhirnya bergabung dengan Sehun dan Joonmyeon untuk memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh kedamaian —walaupun Chanyeol harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo-.

Chanyeol rela merasakan pegal di lehernya asalkan bisa memandangi wajah damai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Wajah damai yang membuat ketiga sahabat itu ikut merasakan kedamaian.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia tadi menoleh ke belakang untuk melemaskan otot lehernya yang terasa pegal, dan ia ternyata langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

Jongin seketika juga menyadari bahwa ketiga sahabatnya sedang memandangi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip —jika itu mungkin-.

Jika film di televisi belum selesai, sepertinya Jongin tak sadar bila Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia baru menyadarinya saat film di TV selesai diputar.

Ia terlalu tidak peka, atau mungkin ia terlalu menikmati kisah para robot di TV.

Saat ini Jongin tidak bergabung dalam kegiatan _memandangi-wajah-damai-Kyungsoo._ Yang ada, pria berkulit gelap itu kini justru memandangi wajah tiga sahabatnya bergantian. Sepertinya ia merasa bingung karena tiga sahabatnya itu kini justru asyik memandangi Kyungsoo.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan mereka bertiga_?' pertanyaan itu yang terbesit di kepala Jongin.

Agaknya, ia _clueless _pada tingkah janggal para sahabatnya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Suara nasi bertemu dengan minyak panas menggema di seluruh penjuru dapur. Nasi dalam wajan panas tersebut kemudian ditambahkan bahan-bahan pelengkap untuk menunjang rasa yang menggoda selera.

Bunyi adukan dari masakan tersebut pun turut menambah riuh suasana dapur pagi ini.

"_Oppa..." _tiba-tiba muncul satu suara lain yang mengusik kedamaian sosok pria tinggi yang asyik berkarya di dapur.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan di depannya, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

Matanya mendapati seorang wanita mungil berpiyama warna coklat muda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Dari tampilannya saja kita sudah bisa menebak bahwa wanita itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hai, Kyungsoo! Baru saja bangun, hm?" tanya si pria tinggi —Chanyeol-.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "_Oppa _sedang masak apa? Maaf aku bangun kesiangan, jadi terlambat untuk memasak," tak biasanya Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan, jadi ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol hari ini.

"Aku memasak nasi goreng _kimchi," _Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Dan, tidak masalah kalau kau bangun kesiangan. Seorang wanita hamil memang harus beristirahat dalam waktu yang cukup, 'kan?"

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol. "Tapi tetap saja, memasak adalah kewajibanku, _oppa," _tukasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, seingatku semalam aku tertidur saat menonton film, tapi tadi aku terbangun di ranjangku. Ehm...siapa yang membawaku ke kamar, _oppa?"_

Chanyeol sudah kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Mengaduk masakan itu supaya matang merata. "Sehun yang menggendongmu ke kamar. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggendongmu ke kamar semalam, tapi Sehun bilang aku belum mandi, dan tubuhku bau. Makanya ia yang akhirnya membawamu ke kamar."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun nanti," ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari matanya terus fokus pada nasi goreng di hadapannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia iri pada Sehun karena semalam _magnae _itu mendapat kesempatan untuk membopong badan Kyungsoo.

Dan pagi ini pasti Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Sehun. Lalu bisa jadi Kyungsoo merasa berhutang budi pada Sehun, dan ia akan dekat-dekat terus dengan Sehun. Bukankah sebenarnya pemikiran itu berlebihan? Tapi itulah Chanyeol. Ia selalu berlebihan dalam segala hal.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia tak suka ketika atensi Kyungsoo direnggut oleh orang lain. Padahal sebelumnya ia bukan pria posesif, kecuali pada kekasihnya.

Iya, mantan-mantan kekasih Chanyeol dulu pasti bisa merasakan sikap posesif Chanyeol. Wanita-wanita yang pernah mengisi hati Chanyeol dulu pasti merasa sedikit terkekang oleh sikap Chanyeol. Mungkin itu yang membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan para mantannya tak pernah bertahan lama. Paling lama, Chanyeol memadu kasih dengan mantannya hanya selama satu tahun.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sekarang sikap itu muncul lagi dan ditujukannya pada Kyungsoo, ya? Entahlah. Chanyeol belum mengerti.

Pada awalnya ia hanya merasa biasa-biasa saja pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sejak ia memeluk Kyungsoo di _supermarket _saat hari pertama ia tinggal di _apartment _Kyungsoo, perasaannya pada Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit mengalami perubahan. Tapi ia belum berani membuat kesimpulan untuk hal itu.

"Ehm...Kyungsoo," Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin? Aku belum sempat bertanya semalam."

Karena tak menghadap pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol jadi tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang tersipu. "Kami tidak berkencan, _oppa," _bantahnya. "Tapi acara kami kemarin berjalan lancar. Kami mengelilingi Seoul dengan menggunakan mobil karena Jongdae _oppa _takut aku akan kelelahan jika kami berjalan kaki."

Chanyeol pergi sebentar dari sisi Kyungsoo untuk mengambil mangkuk saji ukuran jumbo, kemudian kembali lagi ke sisi Kyungsoo dan segera mematikan kompor panas di depannya.

Pria itu secara perlahan memindahkan nasi goring porsi besar itu dari wajan ke dalam mangkuk saji. Dapur _apartment _Kyungsoo memang sudah biasa digunakan untuk memasak dalam porsi besar sejak empat sahabat Yifan tinggal disana. Sekedar informasi, empat sahabat Yifan itu memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat besar.

"Apa Jongdae adalah orang yang baik di matamu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Walaupun Chanyeol tak menatapnya, tapi Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala. "Jongdae _oppa _sangat baik dan perhatian. Ia memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Chanyeol _oppa, _dan itu membuat kami mudah akrab. Rasanya aku seperti bertemu dengan teman lama setiap kali aku bersamanya."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol berhenti, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Teman lama?" tanyanya.

Kembali Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku merasa Jongdae _oppa _seperti seorang teman lama. Kami seperti sudah kenal lama padahal kami baru beberapa hari saling kenal."

Kembali Chanyeol melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia tak lagi menatap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan Jongdae, dan ia merasa iri dengan kenyataan itu —padahal ia sendiri sudah sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Chanyeol kurang bersyukur-.

Apalagi Kyungsoo berkata bahwa sifat Jongdae mirip dengan Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa _istimewa_ di mata Kyungsoo karena kini ada sosok lain yang sifatnya mirip dengannya.

Tapi ada yang janggal dengan cerita Kyungsoo tadi. Kenapa Kyungsoo menganggap Jongdae seperti _teman lama? _Sebenarnya apa maksud dari sebutan itu?

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Tiga penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan _apartment _itu sejak lima menit lalu. Mereka tentu saja pergi bekerja di tempat kerja masing-masing.

Kini yang tersisa di _apartment _mewah itu hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu dengan canggung. Entah kenapa, kata _canggung _selalu saja tepat jika digunakan untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka berdua. Mungkin karena itu memang merupakan fakta. Masih ada kecanggungan di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin meskipun sudah tidak separah dulu.

"Ehm...hari ini kau tidak berpura-pura pergi bekerja, Jongin-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Ia tentu tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Jongin.

Istilah _pura-pura pergi bekerja _sebenarnya dicetuskan sendiri oleh Jongin. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak ketika harus bertanya seperti itu. Bisa jadi Jongin merasa tersinggung 'kan karena seolah Kyungsoo sedang menyindir Jongin yang terus berbohong pada sahabatnya?

Ya~ walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Tidak terbesit sedikitpun di benak Kyungsoo untuk menyindir Jongin.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dulu pada _noona," _jawab Jongin.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak sedikitpun merasa tersinggung karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia berusaha menghadapi semuanya dengan santai, dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi memang sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya setelah ia mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia tatap Jongin yang sedang duduk gelisah di atas sofa empuk berwarna _cream_ di ruang tamu itu_._

_Gelisah? _Saat itu Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ada sedikit keraguan terpancar dari ekspresi Jongin. Pria itu tampaknya tidak yakin pada hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Jongin?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia tidak mungkin menebak isi pikiran Jongin, jadi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bertanya langsung.

Jongin semakin tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Ia seperti merasa gugup bercampur ragu. Ia takut jika nanti hal yang dikatakannya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, dan itu akan merusak segalanya.

Tapi Jongin sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk hal ini sejak semalam, dan ia tak ingin mundur pagi ini. Ia sudah sengaja berbohong pada sahabat-sahabatnya agar mereka pergi duluan, dan tentu ia tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan ketika ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

"_N-noona," _Jongin membuka suara dengan ragu. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Se—sebenarnya aku..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo para reader-nim yang terhormat. maaf ya kemarin aku enggak update. kemarin sore aku sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan minum cola. gara2 udara panas, aku langsung ngambil sebotol cola dari kulkas, terus langsung menegak abis sebotol cola itu. hasilnya, perutku jd sakit bgt dan gak bisa update *jadinya malah curhat nih. hehe***

**terimakasih untuk semua support yang kalian berikan. kalian adalah motivasiku untuk terus berkarya. FF ini akan selalu fast update kok. cuma kemarin itu ada masalah perut yang bikin aku enggak update. maaf banget :(**

**oke, saya harap kalian akan tetap setia meninggalkan review. terimakasih banyaaaaaak :)**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	10. Chapter 9 The Secret

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [9/?]**

**Summary for chapter 9:**

**Tak selamanya rahasia dapat tersimpan rapat. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga sebuah rahasia terbongkar. Begitu pula dengan hal yang dirahasiakan oleh Jongin dari ketiga sahabatnya. Rahasia itu akhirnya terbongkar**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_Tapi Jongin sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk hal ini sejak semalam, dan ia tak ingin mundur pagi ini. Ia sudah sengaja berbohong pada sahabat-sahabatnya agar mereka pergi duluan, dan tentu ia tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan ketika ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo._

_"N-noona," Jongin membuka suara dengan ragu. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Se—sebenarnya aku..."_

**..**

**Chapter 9 (The Secret)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di lorong panjang sebuah rumah sakit dengan canggung. Lagi-lagi kata _canggung_ digunakan untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka. Entah sampai kapan kata itu pantas disematkan untuk mereka.

Mereka berjalan dalam jarak dekat sehingga sesekali tangan mereka saling menyentuh. Tapi itu tak membuat salah satu diantara mereka berinisiatif untuk mengaitkan dua tangan mereka itu. Mereka membiarkan sebelah tangan mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa saling menggenggam.

Setelah Jongin membuat sebuah _pengakuan _pada Kyungsoo sekitar empat puluh lima menit lalu saat mereka masih berada di _apartment, _Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminta Jongin menemaninya ke dokter kandungan.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal pemeriksaan rutin yang harus dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin _pantas_ menemaninya untuk periksa kandungan —hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang suami-. Sedikit banyak _pengakuan _Jongin tadi mempengaruhi keputusan Kyungsoo untuk meminta pria bermarga Kim itu agar bersedia menemaninya.

Ah~ Kyungsoo jadi merona sendiri tiap kali ia teringat pada _pengakuan_ Jongin tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, langkah kaki Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat bagi Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa kandungannya.

Tadi seorang perawat meminta Kyungsoo untuk langsung ke ruangan dokter saja. Maklum, dokter yang akan memeriksa Kyungsoo adalah dokter kandungan yang memiliki relasi dekat dengan keluarga Wu, jadi Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan _special._ Ia tak perlu mendaftar, apalagi mengantri.

"Ehm..._noona," _Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo saat mereka baru akan memasuki ruangan dokter. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap pria yang lebih tinggi. "Aku ikut masuk, atau menunggu disini saja?"

Senyuman manis Kyungsoo terpampang indah. "Kau ikut masuk saja. Biasanya aku selalu ditemani oleh Yifan _oppa _setiap kali periksa. Sekarang aku ingin ditemani olehmu. _Kajja."_

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo selalu ditemani oleh Yifan untuk pergi ke dokter hanya sampai kandungannya berusia satu bulan saja —setelah itu kondisi Yifan memburuk-. Tapi barangkali Kyungsoo merindukan _moment _itu, dan hari ini ia ingin ditemani oleh Jongin.

Karena Jongin diam saja, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin untuk memasuki ruang dokter tanpa menunggu respon dari pria tampan itu.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh wanita yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak berhak untuk menemani Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain karena Kyungsoo tampaknya mengharapkan Jongin untuk menemaninya.

Begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di dalam ruang dokter, mereka disambut oleh seorang dokter yang tersenyum ramah. Terlihat sekali bahwa dokter itu sudah hafal pada Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya dokter itu sempat memandang kaget pada tautan tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tapi selanjutnya sang dokter paruh baya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di ranjang periksa dengan gorden yang menutupinya, sedangkan Jongin duduk diam di depan meja dokter.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter selesai sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian.

Dokter muncul dari balik gorden warna biru laut, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang juga muncul dari balik gorden itu.

Sang dokter kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kandungan Nona Do sudah memasuki usia 4,5 bulan, dan janin di dalam rahimnya berkembang dengan baik. Untuk masalah _morning sick, _wajar jika hal itu sering datang dan pergi. Itu tergantung pada keinginan si bayi dalam kandungan," sang dokter menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Tadi ia memang sempat mengeluhkan perihal _morning sick-_nya yang tiba-tiba terjadi lagi padahal sudah sempat menghilang. Ini adalah kehamilan pertama Kyungsoo, jadi wajar jika ia merasa khawatir pada _morning sick-_nya yang datang dan pergi.

"Saya akan memberi resep vitamin lagi untuk Nona Do, karena vitamin itu terbukti cocok untuk Nona Do," sang dokter menulis beberapa baris kalimat di selembar kertas, kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, dokter," ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Saya lega karena sekarang kondisi mental Nona Do sudah lebih baik dibanding minggu lalu," ucap sang dokter. "Apakah pria di samping Nona Do ini yang membantu Nona Do untuk bangkit kembali?"

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo melebar setelah mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan oleh dokter di depan mereka.

Rona merah samar mulai merayap di pipi Kyungsoo seiring wanita itu merasa pipinya memanas.

"A—ah, Jongin ini adalah salah satu sahabat baik Yifan _oppa. _Ia sudah seperti sahabat untuk saya," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang _noona. _Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia tadi sempat merasa kaget akibat godaan dari sang dokter kandungan.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Maaf ya, tadi saya hanya bercanda. Kalian berdua tampak serasi sekali, apalagi tadi kalian memasuki ruangan ini dengan bergandengan tangan."

_Blush. _Kali ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama merona. Memangnya siapa yang tidak merona jika digoda seperti itu? Siapapun juga pasti akan malu jika digoda begitu, dan itu juga berlaku bagi Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi sama-sama tidak sadar jika mereka bergandengan tangan saat pertama bertemu dengan dokter. Sungguh! Mereka merasa sangat malu!

"D—dokter bisa saja," Kyungsoo membalas perkataan dokternya. "Kalau begitu, kami berdua permisi dulu. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Setelah berpamitan sembari membungkukkan badan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Mereka tak ingin lama-lama digoda oleh dokter itu.

"Maaf, Jongin. Paman Shim kadang suka seperti itu. Melontarkan godaan yang tidak jelas," Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Jongin ketika dirinya dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menjauhi ruang dokter yang dipanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Paman Shim.

"Tidak apa-apa, _noona. _Dokter itu lucu dan menyenangkan," balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Tadi ia merasa tidak enak jika ternyata perkataan sang dokter menyinggung hati Jongin, tapi untungnya pemuda itu tak merasa tersinggung.

Jongin itu pemuda _single, _bisa saja 'kan Jongin merasa tidak nyaman ketika dirinya _dipasangkan _dengan seorang _janda kembang_? Meskipun Kyungsoo itu cantik, tapi dirinya merasa tidak percaya diri jika harus berdekatan dengan pria-pria _bujang_ seperti Jongin.

"Terimakasih banyak karena sudah bersedia menemaniku, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. "Sama-sama, _noona. _Aku senang menemani _noona _hari ini. Kukira _noona _akan marah setelah perkataanku tadi pagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku lega."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah, Jongin? Kau hanya mengatakan suatu kebenaran. Aku tidak perlu marah," Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Pria di sampingnya itu kadang polos sekali.

Mana mungkin Kyungsoo marah hanya karena Jongin mengatakan...

_"S—sebenarnya aku mengira bahwa beberapa hari lalu _noona _sengaja memasak menu makan malam ayam goreng karena diriku. Aku merasa bahwa masakan itu _special _untukku. Maaf jika aku terlalu percaya diri."_

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Jongin pagi tadi.

Tentu Kyungsoo tak marah. Ia malah tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Jongin itu, dan ia mengaku pada Jongin bahwa ia memang memasak menu itu _special _untuk Jongin.

Jongin merasa terkejut karena Kyungsoo membenarkan hipotesisnya. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa ia memang memasak khusus untuk Jongin. Jongin pikir ia hanya terlalu berdelusi dan terlalu percaya diri, makanya ia tadi sempat ragu untuk bicara pada Kyungsoo. Ia takut jika dugaannya tidak benar, dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo justru akan renggang karena hal itu.

Tapi setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya, selanjutnya Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengucap terimakasih pada Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa senang karena Kyungsoo perhatian padanya. Lagipula, masakan ayam goreng Kyungsoo sangat enak, dan itu membuat Jongin seperti menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin begitu lucu, dan tanpa sadar ia merasa sangat bahagia berkat keberadaan Jongin. Padahal Jongin tidak melakukan apapun, tapi tetap saja, berada di dekat Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia.

Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminta Jongin menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Ia berpikir bahwa Jongin akan membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika ia menjalani pemeriksaan. Dan ternyata benar, ia merasa nyaman saat menjalani pemeriksaan kandungan bersama Jongin.

Jongin bukanlah Yifan yang cerewet pada Kyungsoo setiap kali kondisinya diperiksa oleh dokter. Jongin tetap tenang dan kalem, tanpa banyak berbicara. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin.

Dan mulai saat ini sepertinya kata _canggung _sudah tidak pantas lagi disematkan untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka, karena kini mereka mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Sehun berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor di gedung _apartment._

Siang ini ia terpaksa kembali ke _apartment _karena ada beberapa berkas miliknya yang tertinggal. Berkas itu sangat penting, dan bisa-bisa ia dipecat jika tidak mengambil berkas itu dan membawanya kembali ke kantor.

Ia merutuki sifat pelupanya, yang membuat dirinya harus kembali ke _apartment _padahal jarak _apartment _Kyungsoo dengan tempat kerjanya sangat jauh. Rasanya sangat lelah karena harus bolak-balik menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu _apartment _Kyungsoo, pemuda itu dengan gesit memasukkan _digit _demi _digit _sandi guna bisa membuka pintu. Ia dan tiga sahabatnya memang mengetahui _password _tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberitahu mereka, karena mereka juga merupakan penghuni _apartment._

Setelah kunci pintu _apartment _terbuka, Sehun segera membuka pintu di depannya, dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki tempat tinggalnya selama seminggu ini.

Langkah kaki Sehun terus tergerak, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di ruang tengah.

Di ruangan itulah langkah kakinya terhenti tanpa komando.

Pasalnya, saat ini matanya mendapati dua sosok manusia sedang menonton televisi sembari tertawa bahagia. _Variety show _lucu yang sedang ditayangkan oleh satu stasiun TV membuat dua manusia itu tertawa senang. Pemandangan itu terlihat mesra di mata Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat sambil matanya terus menatap dua manusia yang hingga kini belum menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka seperti berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak tahu bahwa ada sosok lain di ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, Sehun akhirnya bersuara dengan sinis pada dua orang di hadapannya. "Bahagia sekali ya bisa berkencan saat semua orang sedang bekerja?"

Sontak dua manusia yang diberi pertanyaan oleh Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mereka terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Jam berbentuk persegi yang menggantung di salah satu sisi dinding ruang tengah memberikan informasi bahwa saat ini di Seoul masih pukul 6 petang.

Sama sekali belum terlalu larut untuk berkumpul, karena memang mereka sengaja mempercepat jam pulang kerja masing-masing.

_Mereka _yang dimaksud disini adalah Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

Tadi siang Sehun mengatakan bahwa ada hal _urgent _yang harus dibicarakan, dan ia memaksa dua _hyung-_nya itu untuk pulang lebih awal.

Sehun sendiri juga sudah pulang bahkan sebelum pukul enam petang. Tadi siang ia kembali lagi ke kantor, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa tenang sehingga ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Untung saja atasan Sehun adalah orang yang bisa memberi toleransi, dan Sehun tidak perlu cemas akan resiko pemecatan.

Dan disinilah mereka —Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun- sekarang. Sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, seolah menghakimi dua manusia yang duduk diam di sofa.

Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai yang terbalut oleh karpet, dan harus mendongakkan kepala mereka agar bisa menatap dua sosok yang akan dihakimi. Dua sosok itu tak lain adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu hal _urgent _apa yang kau maksud. Dan jujur, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita bertiga duduk di karpet sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di sofa. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Joonmyeon pada Sehun.

Ada nada jengah dalam ucapan Joonmyeon tadi. Pasalnya, ia tadi sudah akan mendudukkan bokong _sexy-_nya di sofa —tepatnya di sebelah Kyungsoo-, tapi dengan seenaknya Sehun menariknya turun agar Joonmyeon duduk di karpet.

Sehun sampai sekarang masih menampilkan wajah super suntuk. Ia seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup. "Tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua, _hyung. _Mereka pasti lebih bisa memberi penjelasan," tutur Sehun. Matanya melirik sinis pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang dilirik hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Oh Sehun! Jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Siapa yang akan tetap bersabar jika Sehun terus saja _bermain-main _dan tidak segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sehun dengan seenaknya meminta Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon untuk membolos kerja, dan sekarang Sehun justru seperti mengajak mereka untuk bermain _tebak-tebakan._

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sangat jarang ia melihat Chanyeol marah, tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood _untuk melihat kemarahan _hyung-_nya itu. "Hari ini ternyata Jongin tidak bekerja, _hyung. _Ia—"

"Jadi hal _urgent _yang ingin kau sampaikan hanya tentang Jongin yang membolos kerja?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya begitu kesal. Jika hanya tentang _bolos-membolos, _Sehun tak perlu menyebutnya dengan kata _urgent, _'kan?

Kembali Sehun memutar bola matanya karena Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, _hyung!" _Sehun berdecak malas. "Jongin membolos kerja untuk berkencan dengan Kyungsoo _noona!"_

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu membola. Dalam mata Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol seperti terpancar rasa sedih sekaligus kecewa. Kata _kencan _yang disebutkan oleh Sehun seperti memberi duri di hati mereka.

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga membola karena mereka merasa bahwa hal yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tidaklah benar. Tadi mereka hanya menonton TV bersama setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit. Jongin tadi malas untuk _berpura-pura pergi bekerja _sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menetap di _apartment _Kyungsoo dan menemani Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Mereka tak menduga jika Sehun akan tiba-tiba pulang ke _apartment _dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

"A—apa kau bilang? Jo-Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkencan?" nada bertanya Joonmyeon sarat akan rasa tidak percaya. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan rasa sakit di dadanya, dan berusaha melempar satu pertanyaan yang menuntut sebuah konfirmasi ataupun klarifikasi.

"Tidak seperti itu, _oppa!" _Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan tegas. "Kami tidak berkencan hari ini, dan Jongin tidak membolos!"

"Kalau Jongin memang tidak membolos, lalu kenapa ia tidak bekerja hari ini, dan malah asyik berduaan dengan _noona, _huh?" Sehun tampaknya sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia bertanya dengan dingin. Biasanya ia selalu bertanya dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo, tapi hari ini ia terlalu emosi sehingga nada bertanyanya sangat tidak bersahabat.

Pria termuda itu merasa sangat marah pada Jongin. Ia marah pada Jongin untuk berbagai alasan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membeku.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tadi sedikit salah bicara, dan itu membuat Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan yang akan membongkar rahasia Jongin.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Tiga pasang mata sedang menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penasaran. Tiga pasang telinga pun menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Jongin merasa ragu untuk mengaku. Ia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya itu khawatir padanya. Tapi akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengaku karena kini sahabat-sahabatnya itu tampak marah, dan mereka pasti akan bertambah marah jika Jongin berdusta.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Jongin memulai. Membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan pandangan iba. Kyungsoo khawatir jika Jongin merasa sedih dan tertekan. "...Aku dipecat beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah Jongin membuat pengakuan. Tiga sahabat Jongin sibuk melebarkan mata mereka karena terkejut, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bercerita pada kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian merasa khawatir," Jongin kembali bersuara.

Tapi tatapan ketiga sahabatnya masih nanar dan _blank._

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungsoo kemarin saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Iya, pertanyaan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin, khususnya seputar pekerjaan Jongin.

Senyum miris tersaji di bibir Sehun. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, kau tidak bercerita pada kami, tapi bercerita pada Kyungsoo _noona? _Kyungsoo _noona _sekarang lebih penting untukmu, huh?" tanya Sehun. Masih dengan nada dingin yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kini Jongin yang terkejut. Matanya yang sayu menatap mata tajam Sehun. Dari pancaran mata Sehun, ia bisa melihat rasa marah sekaligus rasa kecewa.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Sehun. Ini tid—"

"Cukup!" Sehun menyela ucapan Jongin sambil ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Persahabatan memang selalu kalah oleh cinta!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan dari Jongin. Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara pintu yang dibanting, dan itu membuktikan bahwa si _magnae _sedang dikuasai emosi.

"Aku kecewa padamu. _Motto _persahabatan kita sepertinya tidak berarti lagi di matamu, Jongin," Chanyeol berdiri. Ia mengikuti langkah Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Sepertinya malam ini Jongin tidak bisa tidur di kamar karena Chanyeol mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya.

Selanjutnya, suara helaan nafas Joonmyeon terdengar, diikuti oleh berdirinya sosok pendek pria itu. "Seharusnya kau terbuka pada kami, Jongin."

Joonmyeon pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Bisa diprediksi bahwa pria itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Tiga sahabat Jongin rupanya benar-benar marah pada Jongin hingga ketiganya meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Apakah tidak ada maaf bagi Jongin dari ketiga sahabatnya itu?

Jongin mengusap gusar wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria itu frustasi. Mata Jongin bahkan berkaca-kaca, dan cairan bening mulai menetes dari mata indah itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin menangis pun mulai panik. "J—jangan menangis, Jongin. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat panik. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin —tadi mereka duduk tidak terlalu dekat-.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Jongin untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"I—ini semua salahku, _noona," _suara parau Jongin menggelitik indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. "Tak seharusnya aku menyimpan rahasia dari mereka. Ini salahku, _noona. _Salahku."

Miris rasanya melihat Jongin tampak rapuh seperti itu. Salah satu kelemahan seorang Kim Jongin adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia begitu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut persahabatan.

Hati Jongin terasa sakit saat mendengar perkataan tiga sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga seolah menyudutkan Jongin. Jongin seolah tak menghargai persahabatan mereka, padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Padahal Jongin sangat memikirkan persahabatan mereka. Jongin merahasiakan semuanya juga karena ia tak ingin membuat para sahabatnya khawatir. Tapi rupanya niatan baik Jongin itu diterjemahkan lain oleh tiga sahabatnya.

Hati Kyungsoo perih melihat sisi lain Jongin. Jongin yang biasanya ia lihat selalu terlihat kuat dan sedikit cuek, tapi Jongin yang ada di sampingnya kini tampak hancur dan memprihatinkan. Kondisi Jongin saat ini lebih buruk dari kondisi Jongin tempo hari saat merenung di lantai dapur. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin ikut menangis.

Namun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menahan air matanya. Ia kini justru memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh besar Jongin. Meletakkan kepala Jongin agar bersandar di bahu sempitnya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Jongin, tapi rasanya tindakannya itu benar karena kini Jongin terlihat lebih tenang.

Jongin masih menangis, tapi sudah tidak separah tadi.

Kyungsoo pun merasa sedikit tenang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jongin supaya Jongin merasa lebih baik.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo menenangkan seorang pria menangis. Yifan pernah menangis, tapi tak sampai menyedihkan seperti Jongin. Jadi ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Kyungsoo.

Ia tak perlu banyak bicara untuk menenangkan Jongin. Sebuah pelukan hangat saja mampu membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terlihat memasak bersama di dapur. Memasak bersama memang menjadi rutinitas mereka. Walaupun di _apartment _terdapat _maid, _tapi mereka sangat suka memasak sendiri menu makanan mereka.

Jika biasanya dapur selalu ramai saat dua orang itu bersama, maka pagi ini suasana dapur terlihat sepi.

Ada aura tidak nyaman yang menguar tanpa bisa dicegah, dan itu agaknya disebabkan oleh hal yang terjadi tadi malam.

Karena merasa terlalu aneh dengan kondisi sepi, Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku minta maaf, _oppa."_

Chanyeol selama beberapa detik menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat memotong daging ayam, tapi selanjutnya ia melanjutkan gerakannya itu. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Kalimat tanya Chanyeol mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini Chanyeol berbicara padanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah merahasiakan sesuatu dari kalian. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu," ucap Kyungsoo.

Dengan malas Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Rahasia ya? Rahasia tentang pemecatan Jongin, atau tentang dirimu yang berkencan dengan Jongin?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ke belakang akibat terlalu kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Semalam ia dan Jongin sudah membantah anggapan _kencan _itu, tapi kenapa sekarang Chanyeol bertanya tentang hal itu lagi?

"A—aku dan Jongin tidak berkencan, _oppa. _Kami hanya sama-sama berada di _apartment, _dan kami tak melakukan apapun," Kyungsoo menyanggah meskipun dengan sedikit rasa takut. Ia takut karena kini Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya.

Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing melihat sanggahan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, kali ini mulai memotong sayuran segar.

Membahas tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuat dadanya sesak. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Jongin tidak bersalah, _oppa. _Jongin dipecat karena aku, dan ia sangat ingin menjaga kebahagiaan kalian makanya ia tidak jujur pada kalian. Kumohon, maafkanlah Jongin."

_TAK. _Suara benturan antara pisau dan talenan menggema di dapur itu.

Baru saja Chanyeol menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang setelah pisau itu tak sengaja memotong ujung jari telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo panik melihat jari Chanyeol berdarah. Ia ingin meraih jari Chanyeol untuk memeriksa lukanya, tetapi Chanyeol menjauhkan jarinya itu dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membela Jongin? Kau meminta maaf untuk Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lirih yang sarat akan rasa sakit.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap lurus pada dua mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya nanar. "A—aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya."

Senyuman miris Chanyeol terkembang lemah. "Kau menyukai Jongin?"

_Volume _mata bulat Kyungsoo bertambah. Terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan ia hanya diam. Beberapa kali bibirnya membuka dan menutup layaknya ikan, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

Diamnya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum miris. Sakit di jarinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sakit di hatinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa —dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol-, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih jari tangan Chanyeol yang sakit, lalu ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Chanyeol itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Ia kini berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan cara mengobati luka Chanyeol. Semoga setelah ini Chanyeol tak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Mungkin itulah doa yang dipanjatkan oleh Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan serius, tapi tatapannya terlihat sedih.

Hati Chanyeol sakit, dan mungkin itu karena hatinya menyimpan setitik rasa istimewa kepada Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Apa kemarin ada yang nungguin aku update? maaf ya kemarin aku lupa bilang kalau mulai kemarin aku update tiap pagi. soalnya kalau sore aku sering ada acara jadinya kadang terlalu capek kalau mau buka laptop :( maaf banget kemarin aku lupa bilang. hehe.**

**dan juga maaf karena kemarin saya membuat para reader penasaran karena TBC-nya menggantung banget. itu emang sengaja :D**

**oh iya, ini udah masuk tahap konflik. jadi konfliknya itu tentang rahasia pemecatan Jongin, tp ketambahan juga sama rasa cemburu Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, sama Sehun gara2 mereka mikir kalau ada 'sesuatu' diantara Kyungsoo sama Jongin.**

**yaap~ jadi aku update lagi besok pagi ya? nanti sore aku ada kerjaan soalnya. dan untuk ke depannya aku update-nya juga tiap pagi.**

**terimakasih untuk teman-teman semuanya~**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	11. Chapter 10 The Question

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae (mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [10/?]**

**Summary for chapter 10:**

**Setelah bicara dengan Chanyeol (walaupun tak membuahkan hasil), Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bicara dengan Sehun terkait dengan masalah Jongin. Tapi Sehun ternyata justru memberikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_Semoga setelah ini Chanyeol tak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Mungkin itulah doa yang dipanjatkan oleh Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya._

_Di sisi lain, Chanyeol kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan serius, tapi tatapannya terlihat sedih._

_Hati Chanyeol sakit, dan mungkin itu karena hatinya menyimpan setitik rasa istimewa kepada Kyungsoo._

**..**

**Chapter 10 (The Question)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Aneka ragam makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan, tapi belum ada satu tangan pun yang tergerak untuk menyentuhnya.

Di meja persegi panjang itu biasanya terdapat lima orang yang duduk dengan berisik karena mereka akan mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi pagi ini meja makan itu hening sekali. Tak ada satupun mulut yang mengeluarkan suara. Pertengkaran yang terjadi tadi malam rupanya masih mempengaruhi semua orang.

Meja persegi panjang di ruang makan itu biasanya diisi oleh lima orang, namun pagi ini hanya ada empat orang yang ada disana.

_Kim Jongin_. Sosok Jongin lah yang _absent _dari ruangan itu.

"Ehm..." Kyungsoo bersuara karena tak tahan lagi dengan atmosfer canggung. "Kalian makanlah lebih dulu. Aku akan membangunkan Jongin."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari tiga pria yang ada disana, Kyungsoo segera beranjak keluar dari ruang makan untuk membangunkan sosok Jongin yang masih tidur.

Jongin memang suka tidur, tapi ia tak sekalipun melewatkan sarapan. Perutnya selalu membangunkannya tepat waktu untuk sarapan. Seolah perutnya sudah di-_setting _secara otomatis layaknya _alarm._

Namun pagi ini berbeda. Jongin tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk makan pagi bersama. Hal itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa semalam.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, tiga pria yang ada di ruang makan memulai acara sarapan mereka.

Semalam mereka melewatkan makan malam, dan pasti pagi ini perut mereka merengek minta diisi.

"Kalian berdua marah dengan siapa? Dengan Jongin, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku juga didiamkan?" Joonmyeon memulai protesnya begitu piringnya sudah penuh dengan nasi dan lauk.

"_Mian, hyung. _Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk bicara," Chanyeol menimpali seadanya, dan ia langsung melahap makanan hasil karyanya tadi. Peristiwa di dapur tadi membuat _mood-_nya semakin buruk. Terlepas dari sikap manis Kyungsoo saat mengobati luka di jarinya, Chanyeol masih merasa sakit hati dan kecewa pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun melakukan hal sama —melahap makanan yang dimasak oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo-, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara sambil makan . "Memangnya _hyung _tidak marah dengan Jongin? Tadi malam _hyung _menyusulku ke kamar setelah beberapa menit. Kurasa _hyung _juga marah padanya."

Joonmyeon memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berempat terlibat pertengkaran lagi sejak usia mereka memasuki kepala dua. Mereka sudah tak pernah bertengkar sejak mereka dewasa, namun semalam mereka terlibat masalah lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Bohong jika aku tidak marah padanya. Aku sangat marah. Ia seperti tidak menghargai kita," ucap Joonmyeon. "Tapi tak bisakah kita bertiga tetap mengobrol seperti biasa dan tidak menghadirkan atmosfer canggung selama ada Kyungsoo? Ia bisa merasa tidak nyaman."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut, Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya. Ia teringat pada peristiwa di dapur tadi. Peristiwa dimana Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi itu membuat dirinya sakit hati.

Tak berselang lama, terlihat Kyungsoo kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon berusaha mencairkan suasana yang beku dengan mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. "Kami sudah mulai makan, Kyungsoo. Kau juga harus makan, _ne?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi ekspresinya tampak buruk. Ia pasti tak berhasil membangunkan Jongin. Atau barangkali Jongin memang tak mau dibangunkan karena belum ingin bertemu dengan para sahabatnya.

Apapun alasan Jongin, Kyungsoo sedih karena ia tak berhasil mengajak pria itu sarapan. Jongin juga melewatkan makan malam semalam, dan pasti saat ini ia sedang kelaparan.

"_Noona_ harus banyak makan," Sehun berujar dengan riang. Ia juga berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Dan kurasa _noona _juga harus banyak tersenyum, karena _noona _terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik ketika _noona _tersenyum."

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar _gombalan _Sehun. Apalagi pria berkulit putih itu sempat mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa geli.

Akhirnya, atmosfer yang beku di ruang makan berhasil dilelehkan secara perlahan. Chanyeol yang tadinya menolak untuk bicara, akhirnya juga bersedia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Ketiga orang itu sepertinya sepakat untuk menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo dan tidak mengedepankan ego mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, lalu mulai menata satu demi satu masakannya yang sudah matang ke dalam piring saji dan juga ke dalam kotak bekal.

Ayam goreng tepung yang tampak menggiurkan ia tata di piring saji, sedangkan _bulgogi _lezat dengan bau menggoda ia masukkan ke dalam kotak bekal.

Wanita hamil itu merogoh saku _apron-_nya untuk mengambil ponsel, lalu menyalakan ponsel itu untuk melihat jam.

"Sudah hampir pukul 11. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu aku selesai sarapan dan mulai memasak lagi," Kyungsoo menggumam lirih.

Dengan segera ia menyempurnakan tatanan masakannya, dan begitu semua selesai, ia lepas _apron _warna hijau muda yang sempat melekat di tubuhnya.

Kemudian wanita bermata bulat itu mengambil satu nampan ukuran sedang, lalu ia menata piring berisi ayam goreng, juga sebuah mangkuk nasi, dan segelas air putih ke atas nampan itu.

Ia mengangkat nampan itu, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Langkah kaki ringannya ia bawa menuju ruang tengah. Disana ia menemukan seorang pria bertubuh besar tidur meringkuk di sofa panjang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihatnya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati si pria.

Nampan yang dibawa Kyungsoo sekarang bertengger manis di atas meja, lalu wanita itu menggunakan tangannya untuk mengguncang pelan bahu si pria yang tertidur. "Jongin-_ah, ireona. _Hari sudah siang, dan kau belum makan sejak tadi malam."

Si pria —Jongin- masih setia memejamkan mata. Sejak tadi malam Jongin tidur di sofa itu karena pintu kamarnya benar-benar dikunci dari dalam oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin tidur tanpa bantal maupun selimut. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tadi malam sudah akan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuk Jongin, tapi Jongin menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak membutuhkan dua benda itu, dan ia tetap akan tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun tanpa bantal dan selimut.

"Jongin-_ah..." _Kyungsoo mengguncang lagi bahu Jongin, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Saat ini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo di _apartment _karena yang lainnya berada di kantor masing-masing.

"Eungh.." Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sepertinya pria itu akan segera bangun.

Dan benar saja, secara perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih mengedipkan matanya guna mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan begitu matanya sudah jernih kembali, ia mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu, dan sebaiknya kau segera makan. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan," Kyungsoo sejenak menunjuk pada nampan yang tadi ia bawa, kemudian ia menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Mata Jongin sekarang lumayan bengkak karena semalaman ia menangis. Mata itu sekarang menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "_Noona _mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seorang teman," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan. "Sendirian?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan naik taksi."

"_Andwae!" _tiba-tiba Jongin memekik, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "Aku akan mengantar _noona. _Aku akan mandi, lalu makan, dan kita berangkat," dengan cepat Jongin berdiri.

Kyungsoo masih _blank, _sehingga ia diam saja.

"_Noona?" _kibasan tangan Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo membuat wanita cantik itu tersadar dari _blank state-_nya.

"Eh?" dengan bingung Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "K—kalau begitu aku akan bersiap, lalu kita akan berangkat jika kau sudah selesai makan."

Dengan demikian, Kyungsoo segera pergi dari hadapan Jongin untuk bersiap. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang kini terkekeh. Sepertinya Jongin geli melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo tadi. Melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo merupakan hiburan tersendiri.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo berada satu mobil dengan Jongin. Dulu saat pertama kali mereka berada dalam satu mobil, suasana canggung benar-benar mendominasi. Tapi kali ini agaknya mereka sudah lebih santai satu sama lain.

Walaupun beberapa menit mereka masih saling diam, tapi suasananya tidak kaku seperti dulu.

"_Noona..." _Jongin memecah suasana yang hening. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Terimakasih untuk ayam gorengnya tadi. Aku selalu suka ayam goreng masakan _noona."_

_Blush. _Pipi tembam Kyungsoo dihiasi rona _pink _samar. Karena malu, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menatapi perutnya yang terus membesar.

"Ti—tidak perlu berterimakasih, Jongin," Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin dengan terbata.

Jongin tersenyum simpul karena tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa wanita dewasa seperti Kyungsoo masih bisa bertingkah lucu dan membuat orang lain tersenyum.

Di tengah senyumnya, Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus melajukan mobilnya. Ia tak tahu tempat yang dituju oleh Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Jongin melirik kotak bekal yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo, lalu ia bertanya pada wanita itu. "Ehm...sebenarnya kita mau kemana, _noona? _Apa _noona _ingin mengunjungi teman _noona _dan memberinya makan siang?" tanya Jongin.

Pertanyaan Jongin cukup masuk akal mengingat sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan segera tiba, dan bisa saja Kyungsoo ingin memberikan kotak bekal yang dibawanya untuk seorang teman.

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat lagi, lalu ia tersenyum sembari menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu di depan sana, saat _traffic light _berubah warna menjadi merah," Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk pada perempatan jalan, dimana sekarang _traffic light__-_nya masih berwarna kuning.

Mobil Jongin terus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, hingga akhirnya mobil itu sampai di perempatan, dan harus berhenti karena beberapa detik lalu _traffic light _berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kenapa harus menunggu sampai mobilku berhenti, _noona?" _tanya Jongin. Kepalanya ia arahkan pada sang lawan bicara.

"Karena mungkin kau akan terkejut saat mendengar jawabanku," Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Karena jawabanku adalah...aku ingin menemui Sehun untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke kantor Sehun?"

Mulut Jongin menganga. Jadi, tempat tujuan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah kantor Sehun? Kyungsoo ingin menemui Sehun, yang notabene sedang marah pada Jongin? Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh istri mendiang Yifan itu?

Sungguh. Jongin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar, Jongin memang terkejut setelah mendengar jawabannya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di depan kantor Sehun. Mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk sampai di tempat itu, dan mereka kini masih berada di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan _seatbelt-_nya saat ia memberi satu pertanyaan untuk Jongin. "Kau ingin ikut masuk?"

Jongin diam untuk beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu jawaban. "Kurasa tidak, _noona," _pria itu menggaruk belakang lehernya. "_Noona _tahu? Sehun adalah yang paling labil dari semua sahabatku, dan aku pun yakin bahwa ia yang paling marah padaku untuk sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, bersamaan dengan sabuk pengamannya yang sukses dilepas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemui Sehun sendirian," tukasnya.

"_Noona _ingin aku menunggu _noona _disini, atau ingin aku jemput nanti saat _noona _ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia meminta jemput pada Jongin, tapi sepertinya itu bukan pilihan terbaik. Ia masih memiliki rencana lain setelah ini —setelah bertemu Sehun-.

Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Jongin dengan halus. Jongin pun tak memaksa Kyungsoo karena tadi Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Sehun.

Asalkan Kyungsoo tak pulang sendirian, itu sudah hal baik menurut Jongin.

Dua orang itu akhirnya berpisah di depan kantor Sehun.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki bangunan gedung kantor, sedangkan Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Beralih ke Kyungsoo lagi. Saat ini wanita berperut sedikit _buncit_ itu sudah tiba di meja _receptionist._

Satu petugas _receptionist _menyapa ramah dirinya, dan Kyungsoo mengungkapkan niat kedatangannya yaitu untuk menemui Sehun.

Karena ini sudah jam makan siang, petugas itu memutuskan untuk menelepon Sehun, dan meminta Sehun untuk menemui Kyungsoo di _lobby _kantor.

Petugas _receptionist _meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggu sebentar. Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan turun dari lantai empat.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengucap terimakasih pada sang petugas.

Kyungsoo membunuh waktunya saat menunggu Sehun dengan melihat-lihat isi bangunan gedung itu.

Perusahaan tempat Sehun bekerja adalah sebuah perusahaan konstruksi besar, jadi jangan heran jika bangunan gedungnya pun besar seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo _noona?" _kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia mendapati Sehun berjalan cepat ke arahnya. "Ya Tuhan! Aku tak menyangka _noona _berada di kantorku!" imbuh Sehun ketika ia sampai di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk karena malu. Tadi Sehun bersuara keras, hingga ia menyita perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disitu.

"Sekarang jam makan siang, 'kan? Aku membawakan bekal untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat kotak bekalnya ke depan wajah Sehun.

Senyum Sehun terkembang sangat lebar. "Jadi, _noona _sengaja datang ke kantorku untuk memberiku bekal makan siang? _Aigoo~ _aku terharu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi bayi besar di depannya. Sungguh berlebihan sikap seorang pria dewasa di depannya itu.

Lihat saja. Sehun sekarang sedang berpura-pura menangis haru.

Setelah puas berakting _lebay, _Sehun akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa wanita itu ke suatu tempat.

Ternyata Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke _cafetaria _kantornya.

"Kita 'kan tidak membeli makan disini, lebih baik kita tidak duduk disini," Kyungsoo berbisik setelah Sehun mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi, yang letaknya di pojok _cafetaria._

Sehun sendiri duduk di seberang Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk dipisahkan oleh meja persegi di tengah mereka.

"Salah satu pegawai di _cafetaria _ini adalah mantan kekasihku, _noona. _Jadi kau tenang saja," ucapan Sehun itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membola. "Kenapa sekaget itu? Aku hanya bercanda. Yang benar adalah, semua pegawai _cafetaria _ini adalah temanku, jadi _noona _tidak usah khawatir," Sehun menambahkan ucapannya.

Kyungsoo masih belum merespon apa-apa terhadap ucapan Sehun, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "_Noona _cemburu ya mendengar leluconku tadi?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget mendengar lelucon Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja tadi. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Sehun mulai membuka kotak bekal pemberian Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, tapi ia sebenarnya merasa sedih karena perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

Sehun akan senang jika saja Kyungsoo tadi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup, malu, tersipu, dan salah tingkah. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tadi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tenang, dan hal itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo bicara jujur.

Tapi Sehun berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu merasa aneh jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Ia berubah menjadi pria yang sangat sensitif, dan itu lain dari biasanya.

Apa Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Setelah satu minggu mereka saling kenal? Oh! Sehun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa belum yakin.

Tak mau terlalu berpikir keras saat Kyungsoo ada di depannya, Sehun akhirnya fokus pada makanan menggiurkan yang tersaji di depannya. "Wah, _noona _membuatkan _bulgogi _untukku!" pekik Sehun senang.

Kyungsoo merasa ikut senang karena melihat Sehun senang. "Habiskan semuanya, _ne? _Supaya kau bisa bekerja dengan lebih semangat setelah ini."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Kyungsoo begitu memperhatikannya.

Dengan hati yang berbunga, Sehun mulai menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kunyah beberapa kali daging itu, kemudian menelannya. "Ini enak sekali!" lagi-lagi Sehun memekik. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "_Noona _tidak makan siang?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi saat memasak itu untukmu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Wajah Sehun tampak tak terima. Ia menyumpit sepotong daging, lalu ia dekatkan daging itu ke depan mulut Kyungsoo. "Wanita hamil harus banyak makan supaya tetap sehat. Sekarang, _say Aaa~"_

Kyungsoo mengerjap polos saat Sehun memaksa untuk menyuapinya. Tapi ia juga tak tega menolak Sehun. Jadilah ia membuka mulutnya, lalu memakan daging yang disuapkan oleh Sehun.

_"Good girl," _puji Sehun. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kotak bekal di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi _noona _kesini sendirian?"

"Aku bersama Jongin."

Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo mampu membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya yang hampir memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

Ia turunkan kembali sumpit berserta dagingnya dan meletakkannya di atas piring, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo serius. "_Noona _bersama Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Jongin tadi mengantarku," jawab Kyungsoo. Melihat Sehun tak memberinya respon, Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Kau sangat marah pada Jongin?"

Sehun membuang muka dari Kyungsoo, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Begitulah. Kami tidak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu sebelumnya, dan rasanya aku sangat kesal padanya."

"Tapi semua itu bukan salah Jongin," satu kalimat sanggahan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Jongin memikirkan perasaan kalian. Ia tahu bahwa kalian akan ikut sedih jika kalian tahu permasalahannya."

Seringai Sehun muncul begitu Kyungsoo selesai bicara. "_Noona _membela Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Pertanyaan itu juga dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol tadi pagi, dan ia cukup kaget karena Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"A—aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku tak ingin kalian bertengkar karena masalah sepele."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Masalah sepele? _Noona _pikir itu masalah sepele? Bagiku itu bukan masalah sepele, _noona. _Itu masalah kejujuran, dan bagiku kejujuran sangatlah penting."

Terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun sangat marah. Ia sudah menyuarakan alasan kemarahannya, meskipun belum semuanya.

Ia tentu tak akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia juga marah pada Jongin karena kemarin Jongin asyik _berkencan _dengan Kyungsoo.

Padahal sudah jelas jika keduanya membantah sebutan _kencan _itu, tapi bagi Sehun, kebersamaan mereka berdua menyakiti hatinya.

"_Noona _menyukai Jongin?"

_Deg. _Kyungsoo kembali terkejut, karena Sehun lagi-lagi memberinya pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol.

Ia merasa bingung. Pandangan matanya pada Sehun menjadi tak fokus, dan ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Yifan, dan ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Jongin dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Kyungsoo seharusnya secara tegas menjawab _tidak _atas pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, dan ia hanya terus diam.

Sehun tersenyum pilu melihat Kyungsoo yang diam dan kebingungan. Ia sangat mengharapkan jawaban _tidak _dari Kyungsoo, namun rupanya kata itu tak pernah hadir di bibir Kyungsoo.

Agaknya kini Sehun merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan tadi pagi. _Sehun merasa sakit hati..._

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya di _lobby _kantor Sehun. Hari sudah beranjak sore, tapi wanita cantik itu masih diam sendirian di tempat itu.

Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo berada di sana sejak acara makan siangnya bersama Sehun selesai. Pria itu tentu harus kembali bekerja, dan harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di _lobby_ walaupun dengan berat hati.

Kemarin Sehun sudah diizinkan untuk pulang lebih awal oleh atasannya, dan hari ini tentu Sehun tak akan mendapatkan keringanan yang sama.

Acara makan siang Sehun dan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan kaku. Hal itu disebabkan oleh pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo terus diam setelahnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu.

Sehun tadi sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk mengganti tema pembicaraan agar Kyungsoo tidak terus mengunci bibirnya, tapi itu rupanya tak cukup untuk menghancurkan atmosfer tegang yang melingkupi mereka.

Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk di _lobby _sendirian karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia sudah menghubungi seseorang itu satu jam yang lalu, tapi batang hidung orang itu tak kunjung nampak.

Kyungsoo memaklumi hal itu, karena orang yang ditunggunya itu harus menempuh perjalanan jauh agar dapat sampai di kantor Sehun.

Salah Kyungsoo juga karena ia minta dijemput oleh orang itu —yang artinya ia berbohong pada Jongin karena ia tidak pulang bersama Sehun-. Tapi orang itu adalah harapan terakhir Kyungsoo, dan terpaksa Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Waktu lima belas menit kembali berlalu, dan saat itulah muncul seorang pria tampan di depan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, Soo. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan Joonmyeon _oppa. _Maafkan aku, _oppa."_

Ya. Pria yang selama satu jam lebih dinantikan oleh Kyungsoo adalah Kim Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tugasku di kantor memang sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lega karena ternyata ia tak terlalu mengganggu waktu sang wakil direktur. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah lelah."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Kyungsoo, dan selanjutnya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. _Kajja _kita pulang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia harus berjalan sembari dirangkul oleh Joonmyeon.

Mungkin Joonmyeon terlihat posesif, namun itu tak masalah bagi Kyungsoo asalkan rangkulannya tidak terlalu erat —tidak seperti rangkulan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu-. Ia tahu bahwa si pria Kim sedang berusaha menjaganya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Mobil Joonmyeon secara perlahan bergerak menjauhi kantor Sehun. Pria itu pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi Sehun di kantornya, jadi ia merasa tak asing dengan tempat itu.

Jarak dari kantornya ke kantor Sehun sangat jauh, jadi ia tak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungi sahabatnya itu walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Jadi, tadi kau menemani Sehun makan siang?" Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

Tadi di _line _telepon Kyungsoo sudah bercerita padanya bahwa ia mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sehun. Hal itu agak membuat Joonmyeon merasa iri hati. Ia juga ingin Kyungsoo membawakannya makan siang dan akhirnya mereka makan siang bersama.

"Ya. Aku menemani Sehun makan siang," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku? Maksudku, mengantarkan makan siang untukku juga. Begitu.." nada bicara Joonmyeon terdengar sedikit menggoda.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar hal itu. "_Oppa _ingin aku memasakkan makan siang untuk _oppa _dan mengantarnya ke kantor _oppa?" _tanyanya.

"Ya," Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, _oppa _mengizinkanku untuk pergi sendirian ke kantor _oppa?" _kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menggoda Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tampak sedikit kaget, tapi berikutnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, aku membawa bekal buatanmu saja. Kau memasakkan bekal untukku, dan aku akan membawanya ke kantor. Akan sangat lebih baik jika aku memakan bekal darimu daripada harus membeli di _cafetaria."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sepertinya Joonmyeon tak kepikiran tentang _siapa-yang-mengantar-Kyungsoo-ke-kantor-Sehun._

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo," sepertinya Joonmyeon teringat sesuatu, dan Kyungsoo sedikit was-was. "Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru tentang Jongdae?"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tadi was-was kini berubah menjadi bingung. "Memang kabar terbaru apa, _oppa? _Belakangan ini Jongdae _oppa _jarang menghubungiku."

Sedikit raut keraguan menghiasi wajah Joonmyeon. Ia sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyungsoo.

Ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan merasa sedih setelahnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo harus tahu tentang hal ini. Akhir-akhir ini sepupunya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dan tampaknya Kyungsoo berhak tahu kabar terbaru tentang sepupunya itu.

"Begini, Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon mengawali ceritanya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku memiliki kabar terbaru tentang sepupuku," Kyungsoo masih diam, belum menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon. Jadilah Joonmyeon lanjut bicara. "Sebenarnya Jongdae belakangan ini tidak menghubungimu karena...

.

.

.

...ia kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Selamat pagi~ aku bawa chapter baru pagi ini^^**

**duh, maaf ya chapter kemarin Jongin dibikin nangis-nangis. disini karakter Jongin emang menghargai persahabatan bgt. jadi besok menjelang ending pun Jongin bakal mengutamakan persahabatannya, dan itu bikin dia galau. tapi endingnya masih agak lama kok :p**

**Jongin bakal baikan sama sahabat-sahabatnya walaupun gak bersamaan. jadi Jongin baikannya satu-satu gitu. tapi abis itu sebenarnya ada masalah baru walaupun Jongin udah baikan sama sahabat-sahabatnya. apa masalahnya? tunggu saja di chapter-chapter berikutnya. hehe.**

**oh iya, cast member EXO yang lain bakalan muncul lho. tapi gak tau di chapter berapa. haha. bercanda. chapter depan muncul satu cast baru. ditunggu yaa :)**

**okee~ makasih banyak buat para reader setia yang masih bersedia membaca FF ini. cuma dibaca aja udah merupakan penghargaan kok buat aku^^**

**so, see you tomorrow~**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	12. Chapter 11 Request

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lay EXO as Zhang Yixing (Girl), Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae (mentioned), Xiumin EXO as Kim Minseok (Girl/mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [11/?]**

**Summary for chapter 11:**

**Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan untuk memaafkan Jongin. Meskipun demikian, ia memiliki satu permintaan untuk Jongin. Joonmyeon pun juga sama. Ia pada akhirnya memaafkan Jongin, tapi dengan satu permintaan**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_**Ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan merasa sedih setelahnya.**_

_**Tapi Kyungsoo harus tahu tentang hal ini. Akhir-akhir ini sepupunya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dan tampaknya Kyungsoo berhak tahu kabar terbaru tentang sepupunya itu.**_

_**"Begini, Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon mengawali ceritanya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku memiliki kabar terbaru tentang sepupuku," Kyungsoo masih diam, belum menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon. Jadilah Joonmyeon lanjut bicara. "Sebenarnya Jongdae belakangan ini tidak menghubungimu karena...ia kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya."**_

**..**

**Chapter 11 (Request)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut hingga matanya sedikit melebar untuk beberapa saat.

Selama ia dekat dengan Jongdae, pria itu tak pernah membicarakan perihal wanita, dan kini tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa pria itu kembali menjalin hubungan dengan sang mantan.

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika seperti itu?

Kyungsoo selalu menilai Jongdae sebagai pria yang baik, dan ia pun menilai Jongdae sebagai teman yang baik.

Tapi kini Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya dijadikan _hiburan _saja bagi Jongdae. Setelah Jongdae tidak membutuhkannya, ia _dibuang _begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

Iya. Jongdae sama sekali tak menghubungi Kyungsoo belakangan ini, seolah ia _membuang_ Kyungsoo usai kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sedikit banyak Kyungsoo merasa kecewa.

Kyungsoo tidak kecewa karena Jongdae kembali memiliki kekasih. Jika Jongdae jujur, ia justru akan ikut senang. Ia hanya kecewa karena Jongdae _membuangnya _begitu saja.

"Aku mengatakan itu semua padamu karena aku merasa kalian cukup dekat. Kupikir Jongdae tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Untung Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka berharap pada lelaki yang mendekatinya. Jadi ia tak menjadi korban dari pria _pemberi harapan palsu._

"Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi rasa kecewaku itu bukan karena Jongdae _oppa _kembali berpacaran. Sama sekali bukan karena itu. Aku hanya kecewa karena Jongdae _oppa _tidak bicara apapun padaku tentang semua itu, padahal kukira kami berdua adalah teman."

Penjelasan panjang Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon terperangah. Dari penjelasan itu Joonmyeon bisa tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya menganggap Jongdae sebagai _teman_. Padahal ia pikir Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jongdae.

Sesungguhnya Joonmyeon kesal pada sepupunya itu. Sepupunya itu sempat berkata padanya bahwa ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Tapi nyatanya apa? Nyatanya kemarin Jongdae justru kembali berpacaran dengan Kim Minseok, mantan kekasih Jongdae ketika ia masih kuliah jenjang _strata 1 _di Korea. Minseok merupakan senior Jongdae di kampus lamanya.

Jongdae dan Minseok putus saat Jongdae akan berangkat ke China untuk melanjutkan studinya. Minseok merasa tak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongdae.

Dua tahun berlalu, namun cinta mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama. Cinta memang rumit.

"Aku lega karena ternyata kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo," tukas Joonmyeon. "Kukira kau jatuh hati pada sepupuku."

Tawa halus Kyungsoo terdengar di dalam mobil mewah itu. "Tidak, _oppa. _Aku hanya menganggap Jongdae _oppa _sebagai teman ataupun sahabat. Aku tidak memiliki rasa lebih padanya. Terlalu cepat untukku jatuh cinta setelah kepergian Yifan _oppa."_

"Terlalu cepat? Apa itu tandanya, kau belum ingin menemukan pengganti Yifan _hyung_?"

Tawa Kyungsoo lenyap ketika mendengar nama mendiang suaminya disebut saat Joonmyeon membicarakan masalah _pengganti_. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Yifan.

"Aku tak berniat untuk mencari pengganti Yifan _oppa," _jawaban dari Kyungsoo terdengar lirih dan lemas. Membuat Joonmyeon merasa bersalah karena sudah mengangkat tema tentang Yifan ke permukaan.

"Maaf karena membuatmu bersedih, Kyungsoo," ucap Joonmyeon penuh penyesalan.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru tersenyum. "Aku tidak bersedih, _oppa. _Mengingat Yifan _oppa _justru membuat hatiku hangat."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia kini yakin bahwa cinta Kyungsoo untuk Yifan begitu besar.

Yifan benar-benar beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Ketika Yifan sudah tak ada di dunia, Kyungsoo masih sepenuhnya mencintai Yifan.

"_Oppa..." _suara panggilan Kyungsoo mengusik lamunan Joonmyeon. "Aku selalu menganggap _oppa _sebagai pria yang dewasa dan bijak. Dan aku sangat berharap _oppa _mampu memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan kalian berempat."

Joonmyeon diam. Dalam hati ia merasa terkejut karena Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Parahnya lagi, topik baru yang diangkat oleh Kyungsoo adalah topik tentang Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang memiliki rencana untuk turun tangan guna memperbaiki hubungan Jongin dengan tiga sahabatnya. Itulah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo bicara secara pribadi dengan Chanyeol, kemudian dengan Sehun, dan terakhir adalah dengan Joonmyeon.

"Mungkin Jongin salah karena ia tak jujur pada kalian bertiga, tapi tak bisakah _oppa _melihat sisi positif dari tindakan Jongin itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Joonmyeon menginjak pedal rem perlahan karena lampu lalu lintas di depannya berganti warna menjadi merah. Selanjutnya, pria pendek itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo setelah mobilnya sudah berhenti sempurna. "Kau membelanya?"

_Lagi. _Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Dalam sehari, sudah tiga kali Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

_Lagi. _Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendengar satu pertanyaan yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo sendu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus ke jalanan dan kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Joonmyeon pikir Kyungsoo akan menjawab tegas seperti saat ia bertanya perihal Jongdae.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Kyungsoo justru tak memberikan jawaban apapun, dan itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa sedih.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan perasaan ini, tapi barangkali ia sudah mulai memendam rasa pada Kyungsoo.

Barangkali sekarang Joonmyeon merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

_Klek. _Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar malam itu. Hari sudah larut ketika Chanyeol pulang ke _apartment._

Ia memang mendapat kenaikan gaji sejak kemarin. Tapi imbalannya adalah, ia harus rela sering pulang larut malam, hingga melewatkan jam makan malam.

Kamar itu masih terang benderang, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok Jongin sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Selalu saja begitu. Jongin selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan ponsel pintar itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepas sepatunya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ia tak sedikitpun menyapa Jongin maupun menatap pria itu barang sebentar.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi ditutup dari dalam, Jongin menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ia belum juga menemukan pekerjaan baru, dan ia belum juga berbaikan dengan para sahabatnya.

Mungkin baru 24 jam ia memiliki masalah dengan tiga sahabatnya, tapi waktu 24 jam itu terasa sangat lama bagi Jongin. Ia ingin berbaikan dengan mereka, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

_Klek. _Pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Terhitung, hanya tujuh menit saja Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi. Pria itu sepertinya tidak mandi, dan hanya sekedar membersihkan diri saja.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ranjang, lalu duduk di tepiannya. Di kamar itu hanya ada satu ranjang _king size, _dan itu biasa ditiduri oleh Chanyeol-Jongin.

Rasanya aneh jika dua manusia yang sedang _marahan _tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang kembali berkutat dengan ponsel putihnya. "Kau tidak ingin berbaikan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas lagi. "Aku ingin berbaikan denganmu, _hyung. _Sangat ingin."

Chanyeol menatap intens mata Jongin. Mata itu memancarkan kesungguhan dan harapan. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena kemarin ia terlalu emosi.

Mungkin perkataan Kyungsoo tadi pagi benar. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak bersalah dan hanya ingin menjaga kebahagiaan para sahabatnya. Kemarin ia terlalu dikuasai oleh emosi sehingga ia marah hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Kemarilah," Chanyeol menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk meminta Jongin mendekat.

Dengan ragu Jongin merangkak di atas ranjang, kemudian duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Jongin kaget bukan main ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Aku juga harus minta maaf karena kemarin terlalu emosi padamu. Aku harusnya mengerti kesedihanmu, dan bukannya semakin menyudutkanmu. Aku sahabat yang buruk," tukas Chanyeol.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu balas memeluk sang sahabat. "Tidak, _hyung. _Kau sahabat yang baik. Aku yang salah karena tidak jujur pada kalian. Maafkan aku..."

Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sahabat seharusnya memang selalu terbuka, dan wajar jika Chanyeol marah karena Jongin sempat bersikap tertutup.

Tapi sahabat juga harus selalu memaafkan. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk memaafkan Jongin karena ia adalah seorang sahabat yang baik.

"Kita lupakan saja masalah yang kemarin, oke?" tanya Chanyeol sembari melepas pelukan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke, _hyung. _Terimakasih banyak karena telah memaafkanku."

Chanyeol mengusak sayang rambut hitam Jongin. "Baru satu hari bertengkar dengan kami saja penampilanmu sudah seburuk ini, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Aku sangat sedih, _hyung. _Kalian bertiga adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian, seperti saat aku kehilangan Yifan _hyung."_

"Jadi, aku ini berharga untukmu, Jongin?" Jongin tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin melihatku bahagia, Jongin?" kembali Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Jadi, kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku agar aku bahagia, 'kan?" kali ini Jongin berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mendekat, dan ia kemudian berbisik lirih di telinga Jongin untuk menyuarakan permintaan rahasianya.

Bisikan itu hanya bisa didengar oleh Jongin. Bisikan itu membuat mata Jongin terbelalak. Permintaan Chanyeol itu..._sangat mengejutkan._

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Sang mentari kembali mengkudeta sang rembulan. Ia kembali bertahta di singgasananya untuk membawa sang pagi.

Seperti biasa, seluruh penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo sedang sarapan.

Jongin kali ini bergabung di meja makan meskipun masih dengan wajah tegang yang kentara. Pasalnya, pria itu baru berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, dan belum berbaikan dengan Sehun maupun Joonmyeon.

Ia berharap bisa segera berbaikan dengan dua sahabatnya itu meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Jongin yakin bahwa dua sahabatnya yang lain juga akan membukakan pintu maaf untuknya.

"Hari ini aku ingin ke kantor," Kyungsoo berbicara di sela-sela acara sarapan mereka.

"Kau ingin ke kantor? Apa ada masalah di kantor sehingga kau harus kesana lagi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Hanya saja, sahabatku memintaku untuk mengunjunginya di kantor. Ia bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku. Katanya ia merindukanku."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memberi atensi penuh pada Kyungsoo. "Sahabatmu itu pria atau wanita?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Chanyeol juga terkejut. Pasalnya, nada bicara Sehun terdengar posesif dan agak aneh.

"Ehm...sahabatku itu wanita. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku."

"Uh? Usianya sama dengan Joonmyeon _hyung? _Mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan sahabatmu itu pada Joonmyeon _hyung, _Soo. Siapa tahu mereka berjodoh," timpal Chanyeol dengan nada penuh canda.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak tertarik dengan wanita manapun, kecuali Kyungsoo —tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mengakui hal itu di dalam hatinya-. Jadi sia-sia saja kalau ingin menjodohkan Joonmyeon dengan wanita lain.

"Nanti kau ingin pergi dengan siapa, Soo?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan candaan Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah. "Bi—bisakah aku pergi dengan Jongin?"

Empat pasang mata di tempat itu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Apalagi mereka bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menatap mereka bergantian dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sebegitu besarnya keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama Jongin? Sekiranya pertanyaan itu yang menguar di hati Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

"M-maaf, _noona. _Kurasa aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu karena aku ada urusan hari ini," Jongin dengan ragu menyuarakan penolakannya.

Hati kecilnya merasa tidak tega jika harus menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia sendiri harus melakukan hal itu. Ia tak ingin keadaan akan menjadi buruk jika ia tetap nekat menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo.

Penolakan Jongin agaknya mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kini menekuk wajahnya karena rasa kecewa. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya sangat ingin pergi bersama Jongin. Semua keinginan itu tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Barangkali Kyungsoo sedang _ngidam _seorang Kim Jongin? _Mungkin_.

"Ah, itu benar, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Hari ini aku akan mengajak Jongin ke agensiku. Siapa tahu ia disana akan menemukan pekerjaan baru."

Sehun dan Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol kaget. Mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin.

Mendengar kata _pekerjaan baru _yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol, rasa kecewa Kyungsoo perlahan pudar. Ia tentu berharap Jongin akan segera menemukan pekerjaan baru.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum meskipun sesungguhnya ia masih merasa sedkit kecewa. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Sehun. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku pergi bersamamu, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Tentu saja bisa, _noona! _Aku justru senang jika _noona _ingin pergi denganku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Tak ada salahnya jika ia pergi bersama Sehun. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga selalu pergi bersama Sehun.

"Nanti jika kau ingin pulang, kau bisa menghubungiku, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjemputmu seperti kemarin," Joonmyeon menimpali ucapan Sehun.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan mantap Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku nanti akan menjemputmu di kantor Yifan _hyung. Arraseo?"_

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Tak ada buruknya juga jika ia pulang dengan Joonmyeon.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Mentari sedang bersinar terik siang ini. Jam makan siang di tengah hari sudah terlewati, tapi sinar mentari masih saja terik.

Joonmyeon baru saja memarkir mobilnya di _basement _sebuah perusahaan besar. Perusahaan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Wu.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak mengunjungi perusahaan milik mendiang sahabatnya itu. Terakhir ia datang kesini mungkin sekitar satu tahun lalu, setelah Yifan resmi meminang Kyungsoo. Itupun ia hanya sekedar mampir, dan hanya sebentar saja.

Andai letak perusahaan Yifan dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja relatif berdekatan, pasti Joonmyeon akan sering-sering mengunjungi tempat ini sebelum Yifan tiada.

Takdir lah yang membuat letak perusahaan mereka saling berjauhan, hingga mereka tak bisa sering bertemu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa hari ini Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya mendatangi perusahaan keluarga Wu di saat jam kerja? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya demi menjemput Kyungsoo?

Dalam hati Joonmyeon meminta maaf pada Yifan karena dulu ia jarang mengunjunginya di kantor, tapi sekarang ia dengan mudahnya bisa mengunjungi Kyungsoo meskipun harus menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam lebih.

Saat ini sang wakil direktur sedang berjalan menuju _lobby. _Begitu ia sampai di _lobby, _senyumnya langsung terkembang indah saat ia mendapati wanita yang ia cari sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Wanita itu tidak sendirian, melainkan sedang bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu. Dua wanita cantik itu asyik mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa keras. Meskipun disana ada dua wanita cantik, tapi tatapan mata Joonmyeon hanya terkunci pada Kyungsoo.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah di mata Joonmyeon. Ia selalu menyukai tawa Kyungsoo. Bibir _pink _wanita itu akan menjadi berbentuk hati ketika tertawa. Sungguh indah.

"Hai, Soo," Joonmyeon menyapa Kyungsoo saat ia sudah tiba di dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan teman wanitanya menoleh pada Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedangkan teman wanita Joonmyeon seperti terpana ketika melihat Joonmyeon. Sepertinya ada kekaguman yang teramat besar di mata teman wanita Kyungsoo.

"Hai, _oppa," _Kyungsoo balas menyapa Joonmyeon. Wanita itu berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan temannya untuk ikut berdiri juga. "Ini adalah sahabatku, _oppa. _Namanya Zhang Yixing. Ia sama seperti Yifan _oppa, _berasal dari China. Dan Yixing _eonni, _pria tampan di depan kita ini bernama Kim Joonmyeon."

Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dua manusia beda _gender _itu. Kedua manusia yang diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo saling berjabat tangan sebentar.

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon terlihat ramah pada orang baru. Sedangkan Yixing justru terlihat malu-malu. Pipi wanita yang dihiasi _single dimple _itu kini sedikit merona. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

"_Eonni, _sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Joonmyeon _oppa _setelah ini harus kembali ke kantor," Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Yixing.

Si wanita China tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo. "A—ah, terimakasih karena sudah mengunjungiku hari ini, Soo. Sering-seringlah datang kemari. Aku kesepian jika tidak ada dirimu."

"_Eonni _meminta seorang wanita hamil untuk sering-sering mengunjungi _eonni? _Apa itu tidak terbalik, huh? Harusnya _eonni _yang sering-sering mengunjungiku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut melihat percakapan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Jelas terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Yixing.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi _apartment-_mu. Kau senang?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebentar. "_Eonni _yang akan merasa senang, karena sekarang di _apartment-_ku ada empat pria tampan yang bisa _eonni _temui tiap kali mengunjungiku."

Yixing sedikit merona, tapi ia tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mencium dua belah pipi Kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan.

Itu memang kebiasaan mereka berdua. Yixing dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak awal Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu. Tak heran jika mereka sangat dekat.

Bisa dibilang, Yixing adalah satu-satunya sahabat dekat Kyungsoo. Kadang Kyungsoo bahkan menganggap Yixing sebagai kakaknya karena saking dekatnya ia pada wanita manis itu.

Setelah puas berpamitan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Yixing di _lobby. _Mereka berdua harus segera pulang.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

"Yixing _eonni _itu _single _sejak lahir," sebuah kalimat sederhana Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon tersentak di atas kursi pengemudi.

Ia dan Kyungsoo kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, Soo?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Seperti kata Chanyeol _oppa _tadi pagi. Yixing _eonni _dan _oppa _seumuran, jadi barangkali kalian bisa cocok dan berjodoh."

Joonmyeon tak berkata apapun. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar kata _jodoh._

Jujur, Joonmyeon tak merasakan apapun saat tadi bertemu dengan Yixing. Dari situlah Joonmyeon merasa bahwa ia tak akan berjodoh dengan Yixing. Ia tak memiliki perasaan pada Yixing, jadi bagaimana ia bisa berjodoh dengan Yixing?

Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo mengharapkan hal lain. Wanita itu berharap Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjodoh.

"Aku ini juga _single _sejak lahir, Soo. Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam menjalin hubungan."

Kyungsoo tampak tak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon. Faktanya, ia sudah tahu mengenai hal yang diakui Joonmyeon itu. Yifan pernah memberitahunya bahwa Joonmyeon adalah satu-satunya sahabatnya yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali.

Joonmyeon belum pernah berpacaran padahal kini usianya sudah 28 tahun.

Meskipun belum pernah berpacaran, tapi bukan berarti Joonmyeon itu tidak _normal _dan tidak menyukai wanita. Sebelum ini Joonmyeon sudah beberapa kali menyukai wanita meskipun tidak sampai berpacaran.

"Aku tahu hal itu, _oppa," _dengan santai Kyungsoo menanggapi pengakuan Joonmyeon. "Makanya aku berpikir bahwa mungkin _oppa _cocok dengan Yixing _eonni. _Dan kurasa, Yixing _eonni _tertarik pada _oppa."_

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam. Memangnya kenapa jika wanita bernama Yixing itu tertarik padanya? Toh ia sendiri tak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Meskipun mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama _single, _tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa 'kan jika ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Yixing? Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sudah tiba di _apartment. _Keduanya kini sudah sampai di ruang tamu, dan mereka mendapati Jongin sedang duduk di sofa.

Sepertinya pria berusia 25 tahun itu juga baru kembali ke _apartment._

"Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Secara perlahan Jongin menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak terlalu peka pada pergerakan Jongin itu. "I—iya, _noona_. Aku baru saja pulang."

"Chanyeol _oppa _mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia melirik sekilas pada Joonmyeon yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak, _noona. _Aku tadi pulang naik taksi karena Chanyeol _hyung _sibuk."

Tadi pagi Chanyeol benar-benar membawa Jongin ke agensinya. Jongin saja kaget karena ternyata Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Chanyeol mencarikan pekerjaan untuk Jongin di agensinya.

"Lalu, apa kau mendapat pekerjaan di agensi tempat kerja Chanyeol _oppa?"_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, tapi aku tadi bertemu langsung dengan CEO YG _Entertainment. _Beliau kaget melihatku berada di agensinya."

Jongin tertawa kecil, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun Jongin masih tampak sedih, tapi ia tetap bisa tertawa.

"Tapi tadi CEO itu berkata padaku bahwa beliau akan mencarikan posisi koreografer di YG. Beliau memintaku menunggu sampai beliau bisa merekrut koreografer baru di agensinya," Jongin bicara lagi.

Tambahan kalimat dari Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Kau memiliki peluang untuk bekerja di YG?"

Jongin mengangguk malu-malu. "CEO YG berkata padaku bahwa beliau sudah lama mengincarku untuk menjadi koreografer di YG, jadi beliau tak ingin membuang kesempatan saat sekarang aku sedang menganggur."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang. Ia sudah menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jongin, tapi tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit dan ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dua tangannya sekarang justru memegangi perutnya.

Joonmyeon panik karena sekarang Kyungsoo tampak kesakitan. "Kyungsoo-_ya, _apa perutmu sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit saja, ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan, _oppa. _Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja."

"Kau yakin, Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau istirahat di kamar saja. Mau aku antar?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri, _oppa. _Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang hari ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak secara pelan menuju kamarnya.

Kini yang tertinggal di ruang tamu hanyalah Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon seharusnya cepat-cepat kembali ke kantor, tapi saat ini ia justru mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Tentu Jongin merasa kaget karenanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan dengan Chanyeol," Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

Jongin mengangguk canggung. "Y—ya, tadi malam kami sudah berbaikan. Chanyeol _hyung _sudah memaafkanku."

Suara helaan nafas tiba-tiba terdengar, dan Jongin menatap Joonmyeon dengan bingung. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang merasa bersalah atau semacamnya.

"Aku adalah yang tertua diantara kita, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap bijak," Joonmyeon berucap penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku mencari solusi terbaik. Mengajak kalian semua berdiskusi supaya kita tidak berselisih paham seperti tempo hari. Tapi kemarin aku justru ikut-ikutan termakan emosi."

"Apa ini tandanya..._hyung _sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

Joonmyeon tersenyum pada sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu. "Tidak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan, Jongin."

Tatapan haru terpancar di mata Jongin. Ia dengan segera memeluk Joonmyeon erat. "_Go-gomawo, hyung. _Aku sangat menyayangi Joonmyeon _hyung, _dan rasanya sangat sakit ketika _hyung _marah padaku."

Dengan lembut Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin. Ia merasa bersalah karena sempat menyakiti hati Jongin.

Sikapnya kemarin sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kedewasaan. Perkataan Kyungsoo kemarin membuatnya sadar. Ia adalah yang tertua, dan seharusnya ia bersikap bijaksana. Seharusnya pertengkaran yang kemarin itu tak terjadi jika Joonmyeon mampu bersikap bijaksana.

"Jongin..." Joonmyeon memanggil sahabatnya sembari melepas pelukan mereka. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu hal itu, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _hyung. _Aku adalah _dongsaeng _kesayangan _hyung, _'kan?" tanya Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Joonmyeon mendengus dan memukul pelan perut Jongin. "Ya, terserahmu saja," jawabnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa _dongsaeng _kesayanganku ini bersedia mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon terdengar sangat serius, dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu penasaran.

Semalam Chanyeol juga meminta sesuatu padanya, dan ia menyanggupinya. Apa kali ini ia bisa menyanggupi permintaan Joonmyeon?

"Apa permintaanmu itu, _hyung?" _akhirnya Jongin bertanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku ingin kau..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Selamat pagi~**

**aku gak tega bikin Jongin dimusuhi sama sahabat-sahabatnya terlalu lama, jadi dalam waktu 24 jam saja dia udah baikan sama Chanyeol, dan hari berikutnya dia baikan sama Joonmyeon. nah, kapan dia baikan sama Sehun? kapan-kapan deh yaaa~ hehehe.**

**disini aku udah munculin Yixing lho. pasti udah bisa ditebak kan dia bakal dipasangin sama siapa? yaa..walaupun si cowok masih belum ada rasa sama dia, tapi tidak ada yang tak mungkin kan?**

**besok akan ada cast baru lagi yang muncul. kira-kira siapa yaaa? ditunggu aja next chapter^^**

**terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang masih setia memberi support.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	13. Chapter 12 One Thing

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Lu Han as Lu Han (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [12/?]**

**Summary for chapter 12:**

**Sahabat kadang memang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat tiga sahabat Jongin meminta satu hal yang sama kepada Jongin. Satu hal yang membuat Jongin merasa bingung, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengabulkannya**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Pertanyaan Joonmyeon terdengar sangat serius, dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu penasaran._**

**_Semalam Chanyeol juga meminta sesuatu padanya, dan ia menyanggupinya. Apa kali ini ia bisa menyanggupi permintaan Joonmyeon?_**

**_"Apa permintaanmu itu, hyung?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya._**

**_Joonmyeon tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku ingin kau..."_**

**..**

**Chapter 12 (One Thing)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Senyuman manis seorang Kim Jongin kembali terlihat malam ini. Senyum yang cukup lama hilang itu akhirnya bisa terkembang lagi. Pasalnya, sekarang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon sudah kembali baik.

Jongin senang karena hal itu. Terlepas dari _aneh-_nya permintaan dua _hyung-_nya itu, ia tetap merasa senang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang permintaan itu, sebenarnya Jongin merasa janggal. Dua sahabatnya itu meminta satu hal yang sama pada Jongin. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak memberi penjelasan tentang permintaan mereka. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin merasa penasaran.

Tapi Jongin tak ingin ambil pusing. Meskipun permintaan mereka _aneh, _tapi Jongin sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin tak yakin jika keputusannya itu adalah yang terbaik atau bukan. Untuk sekarang, semoga hal yang dipilih oleh Jongin merupakan hal terbaik.

Jongin sudah berkomitmen untuk meletakkan kepentingan persahabatan di atas segalanya. Jadi tak masalah walaupun kini ia harus mengabulkan permintaan _aneh _Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon. Demi persahabatan tentunya.

Saat ini Jongin sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan saat makan malam. Mereka memang membagi tugas untuk urusan cuci-mencuci, dan malam ini adalah giliran Jongin.

Saat sedang asyik mencuci, tiba-tiba Jongin dikejutkan oleh tepukan ringan di bahu kirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan ia menemukan sosok cantik Do Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, selanjutnya ia menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya.

Kyungsoo sempat mengernyit bingung karena sikap Jongin. Tak biasanya Jongin menolak _skin ship _dengannya. Mereka berdua sudah cukup akrab, dan biasanya mereka tak masalah dengan _skin ship_ kecil semacam itu.

"Ti—tidak perlu, _noona. _Lebih baik _noona _istirahat saja. Tidak baik jika _noona _kelelahan seperti siang tadi."

Kyungsoo masih terlihat bingung. Biasanya Jongin tak menolak bantuannya saat sedang mencuci alat makan seperti itu. Mereka berdua sering melakukan tugas itu bersama sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa hari ini Jongin berbeda? Padahal Kyungsoo sudah sehat lagi setelah tadi ia tidur selama setengah hari. Sudah tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Ada nada cemas terselip dalam kalimat tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Barangkali telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin sehingga pria itu berubah, 'kan?

Jongin sedari tadi tak berani menatap Kyungsoo —padahal Kyungsoo sejak tadi menatapnya-. Ia fokus pada piring yang saat ini sedang ia cuci, tapi terlihat sekali jika tangan Jongin gemetaran. "A—aku baik-baik saja, _noona. _Memang—"

_Prang. _Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh suara piring yang pecah. Piring yang tadi sedang dicuci Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Tangan Jongin terlalu gemetaran sampai-sampai piring itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Jongin segera berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan piring itu.

"Aw!" Jongin memekik keras saat satu pecahan piring menusuk jari telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok di depan Jongin. "Jarimu berdarah, Jongin," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih jari Jongin, tapi Jongin menjauhkan jarinya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _noona. _Lebih baik _noona _beristirahat. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini."

Tatapan mata penuh rasa sakit milik Kyungsoo menghujam telak mata Jongin. Membuat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya agar tak harus bersitatap dengan mata Kyungsoo yang penuh kepedihan.

Kyungsoo merasa terluka karena Jongin seperti menolak kehadirannya. Jongin seperti tak menginginkan Kyungsoo ada di sisinya. Hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo tercabik nyeri.

Biasanya Jongin sangat _welcome _pada Kyungsoo. Ia akan sangat senang menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo walaupun dengan sikap _malu-malu kucing_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tapi sejak tadi pagi, Jongin sepertinya berubah.

Karena tak ingin terlalu lama merasa sesak, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, dan saat itulah air matanya menetes tanpa diketahui oleh Jongin. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi pada Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya meninggalkan dapur itu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap sendu pecahan piring yang masih berserakan di depannya. _'Maafkan aku, _noona...'

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Suasana hati Jongin sedikit tidak baik semenjak kejadian di dapur beberapa menit lalu. Ia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo, dan itu berarti ia gagal menjaga Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa berdosa pada Yifan.

Tak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam lubang kesedihan, Jongin akhirnya berjalan keluar dari dapur setelah ia selesai membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan dapur, ia bertemu dengan Sehun di ambang pintu dapur.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Sehun.

Jongin berpikir positif tentang Sehun. Saat ini ia hanya belum berbaikan dengan Sehun, dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Jongin mengangguk, dan ia kembali memasuki dapur. Sehun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin saat ia dan Sehun sudah berdiri berhadapan.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab kalimat tanya Jongin. "Aku ingin berbaikan denganmu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Jongin. Rasanya tak adil jika aku terus marah padamu."

Senyum Jongin terkembang lebar. Ternyata pikiran positifnya membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya ia bisa berbaikan dengan sang _magnae._

"Jadi, kita kembali bersahabat?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu meninju lengan Jongin sekilas. "Kita memang masih bersahabat, dan selamanya akan terus bersahabat."

Senyuman lega terpampang di wajah Jongin.

"Hey, Jongin," panggilan Sehun hanya ditanggapi oleh Jongin dengan gumaman. "Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

Senyum Jongin perlahan pudar. Kenapa tiga sahabatnya selalu meminta satu permintaan setelah hubungan mereka membaik? Apa mereka sengaja merencanakan itu semua?

"Apa permintaanmu itu sama dengan permintaan Chanyeol _hyung _dan Joonmyeon _hyung?"_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tampak sangat bingung, dan Jongin kini bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tiga sahabatnya tidak merencanakan itu semua bersama-sama.

"Memangnya Chanyeol _hyung _dan Joonmyeon _hyung _meminta apa padamu?"

Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang kini memancarkan rasa penasaran. Jongin semakin yakin bahwa tiga sahabatnya tidak sedang bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya.

"Chanyeol _hyung _dan Joonmyeon _hyung _memintaku untuk..." Jongin menggantung ucapannya, dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. "...untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona."_

Mata dan bibir Sehun membulat bersama-sama. Sehun tampak sangat _shock _mendengar perkataan Jongin. "A—apa? Me—mereka sama-sama memintamu untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona?"_

"Mereka tidak secara bersamaan meminta hal itu padaku. Chanyeol _hyung _memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu tadi malam, sedangkan Joonmyeon _hyung _baru tadi siang."

Sehun kini diam. Matanya sudah kembali menjadi sipit, dan bibirnya pun sudah tidak membulat lagi.

Ia sedang menyimpulkan bahwa ternyata dua sahabatnya itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon ternyata sama-sama menilai Jongin sebagai..._ancaman._

Mungkin ketiganya berpikir seperti itu setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin cukup dekat dan cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apalagi Jongin memberi kepercayaan pada Kyungsoo dengan bercerita tentang masalah pemecatannya.

Kyungsoo pun sepertinya merespon baik kehadiran Jongin. Dari situ lah barangkali tiga sahabat itu sama-sama menilai Jongin sebagai _ancaman._

Jika ketiga orang itu berpikir demikian, maka artinya, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon sama-sama..._memendam rasa terhadap Kyungsoo._

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo _noona?" _tanya Sehun setelah ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun sendiri kaget karena ternyata ia dan kedua sahabatnya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Pertanyaan Sehun barusan terdengar tidak _nyambung _dengan hal yang baru saja dibahas olehnya dan Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Tapi tak berselang lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan jujur. "Aku hanya menganggap Kyungsoo _noona _sebagai sosok teman sekaligus kakak. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya."

Sejujurnya Sehun kaget karena Jongin termasuk cepat dalam memberikan jawaban, dan Jongin pun tampak yakin atas jawabannya itu.

Semua itu tentu berbeda dengan saat dimana Sehun memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Kyungsoo. Jangankan menjawab dengan yakin, Kyungsoo saja sama sekali tak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

Dari situlah Sehun bisa mendapatkan satu kesimpulan terkait dengan romantika Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo _noona, _maka tidak masalah 'kan kalau kau harus menjauhinya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semua sahabatnya bertingkah aneh terkait masalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah cukup lama merasa janggal pada tingkah ketiga sahabatnya, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang ini membuat semuanya jadi terlihat lebih aneh. Jongin si polos benar-benar tak mengerti.

Jongin mungkin merasa tidak masalah untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo demi sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi ia hanya merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan merasa sedih.

"Apa itu artinya, satu permintaanmu padaku juga berkaitan dengan _aku yang harus menjauhi Kyungsoo noona?"_ Jongin balik bertanya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Sehun tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa kalian bertiga ingin aku menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona? _Apa salahku padanya?" akhirnya Jongin menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan pada Kyungsoo hingga sahabat-sahabatnya itu memintanya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Jongin itu sungguh polos, 'kan? Sedikit banyak Sehun merasa bersalah karena ia sekarang seolah menjadi tokoh _antagonis _terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak salah, Jongin," Sehun mulai memberi jawaban. "Hanya saja..." kini Sehun yang memberi jeda pada ucapannya, dan Jongin tampak tak sabar mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sehun. "...sepertinya kami bertiga sama-sama menyukai Kyungsoo _noona, _dan lebih baik kau mundur jika kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo _noona."_

Dan jawaban Sehun sukses untuk membuat bibir Jongin menganga lebar. Jadi, itu adalah fakta di balik keanehan ketiga sahabatnya selama ini? Kenapa Jongin selama ini tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana?

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Hari telah berganti pagi. Seperti biasa, seluruh penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo mengawali hari ini dengan sarapan bersama.

Hari ini keempat sahabat sudah kembali akur. Tak heran jika sesekali mereka bercanda ataupun berebut makanan. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tapi senyum Kyungsoo berubah miris ketika ia mengingat bahwa Jongin terus mendiamkannya sejak tadi malam.

Sejak kejadian di dapur tadi malam, tak sekalipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bicara.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa sedih. Ia bahkan menduga-duga perihal alasan kenapa Jongin mendiamkannya. Salah satu alasan yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah..._Jongin marah pada Kyungsoo karena kasus pemecatannya._

Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo sadar diri bahwa Jongin dipecat karena dirinya. Jadi wajar saja jika Jongin kini acuh padanya.

Tapi jujur, Kyungsoo merasa sedih karena terus diacuhkan oleh Jongin. Ada bagian hatinya yang terasa kosong karena Jongin terus menjauhinya.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo karena sejak tadi wanita itu tampak _blank. _Kyungsoo akhirnya mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Soo? Kau melamun sejak tadi."

"A—aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya apa yang _noona _pikirkan? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran _noona?" _kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng ragu. "Ti-tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya tiga kepala yang ada di meja makan itu mengangguk. Sedangkan Jongin tampak makan dengan tenang, seolah ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

"Oh ya, Soo. Hari ini sebenarnya aku mendapat libur, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi agensiku? Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan artis-artis terkenal disana," usul Chanyeol.

"Mengunjungi agensi _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa Jongin akan ikut? Ia mencari pekerjaan di agensi _oppa, _'kan?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda 25 tahun itu menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian, dan akhirnya tatapannya tertahan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan ikut, _noona. _CEO YG belum memberiku kabar, jadi aku tidak enak jika sering pergi kesana," setelah selesai bicara, Jongin kembali berkutat pada makanannya.

Hal itu membuat tatapan mata Kyungsoo berubah semakin sendu. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana, Soo? Kau mau tidak pergi ke tempat kerjaku berdua saja denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang tidak _mood, _dan ia ingin berdiam diri di rumah saja seharian ini.

Tapi tatapan mata anak anjing yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol membuatnya merasa iba. Jadi, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama memasuki gedung besar YG _Entertainment._

Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo mengunjungi sebuah agensi artis, dan ia merasa gugup. Ia tampak kurang percaya diri saat melangkah di gedung yang banyak mengorbitkan artis-artis terkenal itu.

Kyungsoo merasa rendah diri karena penampilannya. Kyungsoo hanya memakai _dress _warna hijau muda yang sangat sederhana. Perutnya terlihat cukup besar di balik balutan gaun itu.

Tentu penampilan Kyungsoo akan kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan artis-artis Korea. Wajah Kyungsoo memang cantik, tapi ia terlalu tampil sederhana hingga penampilannya kalah dengan artis-artis itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Soo?" Chanyeol yang menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya.

"Ti—tidak, _oppa. _Aku hanya sedikit gugup," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo, seolah berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dan memang itulah tujuan Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Dua manusia itu terus berjalan bersama. Kini mereka ada di lantai dua gedung, dan Chanyeol terus menunjukkan ruangan ini dan itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-_ah!" _suara panggilan seorang gadis yang sangat nyaring membuat langkah kaki Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terhenti.

Dua orang itu serempak membalikkan badan, dan mereka menemukan seorang wanita cantik berlarian ke arah mereka. Pasti wanita itu yang tadi memanggil Chanyeol.

Begitu wanita itu sudah sampai tepat di depan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, segera saja Kyungsoo mengamati dengan intens wanita muda itu.

Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan mata sipitnya yang dipoles dengan _eyeliner _tebal. Kulit wanita itu putih bersih, dan tinggi badan wanita itu mungkin sama dengan Kyungsoo. Rambut wanita itu berwarna coklat muda, sepanjang punggung, dan sedikit ikal.

Wanita itu tetap terlihat sempurna meskipun hanya memakai _hot pants _yang dipadukan dengan kaos longgar berwarna _pink._

"Halo, Baekhyun _noona," _Chanyeol menyapa si wanita.

Namun wanita bernama Baekhyun itu malah mendengus. "Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu untuk menanggalkan sebutan _'noona', _huh? Lagipula, disini aku berstatus sebagai _hoobae-_mu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangan seorang wanita.

Saat itulah ekspresi ceria Baekhyun mulai berubah. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tak terlihat manis. Justru terkesan pahit dan dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-_ah," _Chanyeol mengalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah pelatih _vocal _disini sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berjabat tangan. Mereka saling melempar senyum canggung.

"Kami baru mengenal selama satu minggu, tapi kami sudah langsung dekat dan akrab. Karakter kami sangat mirip soalnya," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Menurutku Chanyeol _oppa _serasi sekali dengan Baekhyun-_ssi."_

_Blush. _Baekhyun merona, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu _yang berbeda dengan wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Dan barangkali, _sesuatu _yang berbeda pada diri Baekhyun itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

"A—ah, kau bisa saja, Kyungsoo-_ssi," _sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa lega karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengan Kyungsoo. Jika mereka memiliki hubungan, tentu Kyungsoo tidak akan melontarkan godaan seperti itu. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku ada jadwal melatih para _trainee _sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo-_ssi."_

_"Ya! _Kau hanya berpamitan pada Kyungsoo saja, huh? Tidak berpamitan denganku?" Chanyeol tak terima karena Baekhyun seolah melupakan kehadirannya.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu, Park. Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu berpamitan padamu dan harus segera pergi dari sini. _Bye," _Baekhyun berlari dengan lincah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sesekali wanita mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Chanyeol.

Pemandangan _live _yang tadi tersaji di depan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang dekat, dan barangkali mereka _berpotensi _untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih lanjut.

"Padahal wanita itu usianya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku, tapi kenapa tingkahnya bisa begitu menggemaskan, ya?" Chanyeol menggumam lirih.

Tapi Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman itu. Telinga Kyungsoo rupanya terlalu peka. "_Oppa _menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol sontak melebarkan matanya karena kaget. "A—apa? Me-menyukainya? Tentu tidak, Kyungsoo! Kami bahkan belum lama saling kenal."

"Cinta tidak mengenal waktu, _oppa," _Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan lanjut berjalan. Lama-lama ia merasa risih bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya kecewa karena Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bisa apa jika Kyungsoo tak berkehendak bergandengan tangan dengannya? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyusul langkah Kyungsoo.

"_Oppa, _apa Jongin benar-benar bisa bekerja disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar ketika mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut. "Aku harap ia bisa bekerja disini. Kasihan juga kalau dia terlalu lama menganggur," Kyungsoo mengangguki ucapan Chanyeol. "Tampaknya kau sangat peduli pada Jongin, Soo?"

Kyungsoo diam untuk sesaat. Pertanyaan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Kyungsoo memang sangat peduli pada Jongin. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sangat peduli seperti itu.

"Mungkin karena aku merasa bersalah padanya, _oppa. _Ia kehilangan pekerjaannya karena aku. Dan kurasa sekarang ia marah padaku karena hal itu."

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Ke—kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Jongin marah padamu, Soo?"

Suara helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar berat. "Sudah dua hari ini Jongin menjauhiku. Ia acuh sekali padaku. Kurasa ia marah padaku dan membenciku."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Ia bisa melihat dari samping bahwa mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Chanyeol merasa bersalah. _'Ia tidak membencimu, Soo. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku,' _sayangnya permintaan maaf itu hanya bisa ia ungkapkan di dalam hatinya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Tibalah saatnya bagi para manusia untuk beristirahat setelah mereka menikmati makan malam.

Tapi Kyungsoo belum ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk. Wanita berbadan dua itu kini masih duduk diam di meja makan.

Belasan menit lalu ia selesai mencuci peralatan makan sendirian. Seharusnya hari ini adalah jadwal Joonmyeon untuk mencuci peralatan makan. Tapi karena Joonmyeon sedang tidak enak badan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menawarkan diri sebagai relawan untuk mencuci piring.

Seharusnya bisa saja _maid _yang melakukannya, tapi tadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu sendirian.

Bisa dibilang, _maid _di _apartment _Kyungsoo memang jarang menyentuh pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo yang ingin bertanggung jawab sendiri pada segala hal yang menyangkut dapur.

_Maid _disana biasanya hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan kebersihan rumah.

Jika biasanya ada lima piring makan yang harus dicuci setelah acara makan malam, maka malam ini rupanya _tidak biasa._

Jongin tadi tidak ikut makan malam, karena hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Joonmyeon tadi berkata bahwa Jongin sedang merindukan orang tuanya, makanya hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo justru berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Jongin tak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, makanya ia tak kembali ke _apartment _Kyungsoo malam ini.

Pemikirannya itu membuat dirinya _galau. _Ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongin dan bertanya pada pria itu kenapa ia menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"_Noona _sedang apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sehun? Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun berdecak karena Kyungsoo justru balik bertanya. Pria berkulit putih itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di depan Kyungsoo. "Tak bisakah _noona _menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu?"

Kyungsoo _nyengir _polos. "_Mianhae, _Hun-_ah. _Aku belum mengantuk, jadi aku memilih untuk duduk disini lebih dulu."

"Jongin tidak akan pulang kesini malam ini, _noona. _Jadi _noona _tidak perlu menunggunya."

Kini mata Kyungsoo melebar. "A—apa? Aku tidak sedang menunggu Jongin. Aku tahu ia tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Kyungsoo bicara jujur. Ia memang tidak sedang menunggu Jongin, melainkan sedang memikirkan Jongin.

Eh? _Memikirkan Jongin?_

Sehun tidak bereaksi, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara lagi. "Apa Jongin marah padaku, Hun-_ah? _Ia terus acuh padaku. Aku jadi bingung, apa aku berbuat salah padanya?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya terus menatap nanar sosok wanita cantik di depannya.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, tapi tampaknya wanita itu tidak bisa memberikan hatinya untuk Sehun.

Sehun tidak buta. Sehun tahu segalanya. Tapi haruskah Sehun menyerah? Atau haruskah Sehun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberikan hatinya untuk Sehun?

"_Noona _tidak salah. Mungkin Jongin sedang sedikit _stress _karena ia belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, _noona."_

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang tidak bereaksi. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun merupakan kebenaran.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Tak terasa saat ini sudah hari Minggulagi. Seluruh penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul karena mereka semua libur bekerja.

"Syukurlah, Jongin. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi," ujar Joonmyeon.

Jongin akhirnya mendapat panggilan kerja dari YG _Entertainment. _Jongin akan bekerja sebagai koreografer lagi.

Tentu Jongin merasa sangat senang karena hal itu. Oh iya, Jongin sudah kembali ke _apartment _Kyungsoo lagi sejak tadi pagi pukul 7.

Baru saja Jongin akan mengucap terimakasih, tapi hal itu tidak jadi ia lakukan karena tiba-tiba bel pintu di _apartment _itu berbunyi.

Karena mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, maka salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir berdiri, namun Sehun memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk tetap duduk, dan ia yang akhirnya membukakan pintu.

_Klek. _Pintu coklat tua itu sudah dibuka oleh Sehun. Dan saat itulah Sehun mendapati seorang wanita cantik sedang berdiri di depannya, sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin usianya sekitar dua tahunan.

Jangan lupakan sebuah koper besar yang bertengger manis di sebelah wanita cantik bermata indah itu.

"_Hi," _si wanita cantik menyapa Sehun yang terbengong di depannya.

Sehun mengerjap polos, lalu membalas sapaan si wanita. "Uh, _h—hello."_

"Ehm...ini tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, 'kan?" tanya si wanita.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si wanita. Sehun merasa sedikit kaget karena logat wanita di depannya itu berbeda, dan ia pun baru sadar bahwa wajah wanita di depannya juga tidak seperti orang Korea.

"Siapa, Hun-_ah?" _kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik punggung Sehun, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke _apartment-_nya. "Luhan _jie!" _pekik Kyungsoo heboh.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menyingkir, dan ia segera memeluk Luhan —si wanita dewasa- beserta gadis kecil dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo! Kukira aku salah _apartment _karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan seorang pria tampan di depanku!" Luhan balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sehun sedikit _blushing _karena tadi ia sempat disebut tampan. Tapi berikutnya, pria bermarga Oh itu memilih untuk menyingkir dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengajak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam _apartment._

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu, dan mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari empat pria yang ada disana.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada wanita cantik ini. Namanya Luhan, ia adalah sepupu Yifan _oppa. _Usianya sama dengan Yifan _oppa. _Dan sosok kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya adalah putrinya, namanya Lee Jaera."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hai~ sesuai janjiku kemarin, hari ini aku membawa cast baru. tak tanggung-tanggung, aku membawa dua cast baru sekaligus. hehe.**

**Baekhyun sama Luhan jadi GS ya. sama kayak Yixing kemarin.**

**duh~ disini ada Luhan dan bikin aku kangen sama dia :(**

**tapi ya sudahlah...kita doakan saja supaya Luhan tetap sehat di China :)**

**aku baca salah satu review yg minta pairing disini jgn KaiSoo soalnya udah mainstream. tapi maaf permintaan itu tdk bisa aku kabulkan soalnya beberapa waktu lalu aku udah minta pendapat dari para reader dan memutuskan ini berakhir dengan official couple :(**

**oke, terimakasih banyak untuk semua reader, baik yang meninggalkan review maupun tidak. aku menghargai semua yang bersedia membaca FF ini^^**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	14. Chapter 13 About Luhan

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Lu Han (Girl), Lay EXO as Zhang Yixing (Girl/mentioned)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [13/?]**

**Summary for chapter 13:**

**Kedatangan Luhan membuat semua orang di _apartment _Kyungsoo kaget. Apalagi Luhan tak sungkan untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya yang sebenarnya merupakan masalah pribadi**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Setelah puas berpelukan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengajak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam apartment._**

**_Mereka bertiga akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu, dan mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari empat pria yang ada disana._**

**_"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada wanita cantik ini. Namanya Luhan, ia adalah sepupu Yifan oppa. Usianya sama dengan Yifan oppa. Dan sosok kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya adalah putrinya, namanya Lee Jaera."_**

**..**

**Chapter 13 (About Luhan)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Luhan tersenyum manis pada empat pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok cantik Jaera —yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai putri Luhan- juga ikut tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia belum terlalu mengerti tentang keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Dan Luhan _jie, _empat pria ini adalah sahabat Yifan _oppa. _Yang duduk di _single _sofa itu Kim Jongin, lalu yang berada di ujung sofa panjang itu Kim Joonmyeon, di sebelahnya adalah Park Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Sehun. Usia mereka semua lebih muda dari _jiejie__,"_ Kyungsoo lanjut memperkenalkan dengan menunjuk satu persatu pria yang disebut namanya. Ia menyebutkan nama empat nama pria tampan yang kini masih belum bersuara.

Luhan mengangguk paham sembari berusaha menghafal nama-nama yang tadi disebut oleh Kyungsoo. "Jadi, pria tampan yang tadi membukakan pintu untukku itu bernama Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Mata wanita itu membulat lucu karena ia terlalu bersemangat.

Di sisi lain, seorang Oh Sehun juga membulatkan mata karena ia baru saja mendengar pujian _gratis. _Jarang-jarang 'kan ia dipuji secara _blak-blakan _seperti itu oleh seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tertawa melihat Luhan yang tampak antusias. "Benar, _jie. Waeyo? Jiejie _tertarik pada Sehun? Sekedar informasi, usia Sehun lebih muda empat tahun dibandingkan _jiejie."_

"Apa?" Luhan menampilkan mimik tak percaya. "J—jadi, Sehun itu seumuran dengan adikku yang ada di China? Astaga..."

"Logat bahasa Korea Luhan-_ssi _begitu lucu," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba _nyeletuk_ di tengah obrolan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa hal itu tidak sopan. Jadilah ia menutup rapat bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya. Aku memang belum bisa berbicara bahasa Korea dengan logat orang Korea asli, padahal aku sempat tinggal di Korea selama dua tahun," ujar Luhan. Kini matanya terfokus untuk menatap Joonmyeon. Bibir tipis wanita itu terangkat membentuk lengkungan senyum seolah menyatakan bahwa ia tak tersinggung oleh ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Itu benar. Luhan _jie _sempat tinggal di Korea selama dua tahun, sebelum akhirnya Luhan _jie _kembali tinggal di China setahun yang lalu," Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan pernyataan Luhan tadi.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam kini tampak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan seru itu. "Memangnya kenapa Luhan-_ssi _pindah lagi ke China setahun silam?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo diam. Sepertinya ia merasa tak enak hati jika harus mengungkit masa lalu Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tampak tenang, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol juga dengan tenang. "Setahun lalu aku bercerai dengan suamiku setelah kami menikah selama satu setengah tahun. Saat itu usia Jaera baru satu tahun, tapi ia sudah harus berpisah dengan ayahnya."

Wajah Chanyeol kini diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. Ia tadi hanya merasa ingin tahu, dan tak menduga jika pertanyaannya tadi menguak masa lalu Luhan. "M—maaf karena sudah mengungkit masa lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan menggeleng. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Semua itu sudah aku lupakan. Mantan suamiku itu sekarang juga sudah memiliki istri baru. Kami berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik, dan kami tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi."

Semua pria yang ada disana mengangguk paham. Tak ada yang berniat melontarkan pertanyaan seperti _"Siapa nama suamimu?" _atau seperti _"Kenapa kalian bercerai?"_

Mereka tak ingin membuka kembali kisah lama Luhan —lagipula mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan sangat aneh jika mereka sudah membicarakan masalah pribadi-. Yang jelas, mantan suami Luhan itu bermarga Lee. Hal itu terlihat dari nama putri Luhan yang juga bermarga Lee.

Tapi sangat banyak pria Lee di Korea, dan sepertinya mereka tak perlu menelusuri hal itu lebih lanjut. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu bagi Luhan.

Meskipun mereka sebenarnya merasa aneh. Berdasarkan cerita Luhan tadi, mereka tahu bahwa Jaera berusia satu tahun ketika usia pernikahan Luhan dan suaminya baru satu setengah tahun. Apa itu artinya, Luhan menikah saat ia sudah lebih dulu hamil?

Entahlah. Rasanya mereka tak pantas bertanya-tanya lebih jauh mengenai hal itu.

Empat sahabat itu sebenarnya juga merasa heran kenapa Yifan tak pernah bercerita pada mereka tentang sepupunya yang bernama Luhan itu. Mungkin Yifan lupa? Mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaera menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan Luhan. Gadis kecil berusia dua tahun itu tampaknya ingin turun dari gendongan sang ibu.

"Jaera mau turun, hm?" pertanyaan Luhan diangguki langsung oleh Jaera.

Luhan pun segera menurunkan sang putri.

"_Aigoo~ _dulu Jaera bahkan belum bisa berjalan saat _jiejie _meninggalkan Korea. Saat itu _jiejie _bahkan tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku dan Yifan _oppa," _ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, Soo. Aku memang bukan sepupu yang baik. Aku kembali ke China setahun lalu dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Dan beberapa waktu lalu aku juga tidak datang ke pemakaman Yifan. Aku...aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat itu."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum penenang untuk Luhan. Ia memang sempat kecewa karena setahun lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah keputusan Luhan, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima hal itu. "Tidak apa-apa, _jie. _Semua sudah berlalu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baba," _suara anak kecil tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo serentak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata keduanya membulat saat mereka melihat Jaera sedang berdiri di depan Sehun, dan gadis kecil itu meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Jadi, yang tadi dipanggil _ayah _oleh Jaera adalah Sehun?

Semua orang langsung _speechless. _Apalagi Luhan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Jaera berjalan untuk mendekati Sehun —ia terlalu fokus mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo-. Dan setahunya, putrinya itu sulit dekat dengan orang asing.

Jangankan dengan orang asing. Dengan Kyungsoo —yang merupakan bibinya- saja Jaera seperti tak mengenal. Hal itu sebenarnya harus dimaklumi karena Jaera tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo sejak Luhan mengajak Jaera kembali ke China. Mungkin Jaera sudah melupakan wajah Kyungsoo.

Tak tahan lagi dengan atmosfer yang aneh, Luhan segera berjalan mendekati Jaera, dan ia menjauhkan Jaera dari Sehun. "Ia bukan _baba _Jaera. Panggil ia dengan sebutan paman. Jaera mengerti?" Luhan bicara dengan sang putri dengan bahasa Korea.

Luhan memang sengaja mengajari Jaera dua bahasa karena bagaimanapun juga, Jaera memiliki darah Korea yang mengalir di tubuhnya —darah dari ayahnya yang merupakan orang Korea-.

"_Baba," _Jaera tetap mengucapkan kata yang sama, sembari tangannya berusaha menggapai Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak tega akhirnya meraih tangan Jaera, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaera hingga kini gadis kecil itu duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Luhan menatap Jaera sendu. "Jaera tidak tahu wajah ayahnya karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkan foto ayahnya pada Jaera. Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba Jaera bertingkah aneh. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini."

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri dua meter di depannya. Ia tersenyum maklum pada Luhan. "Tidak masalah, Luhan-_ssi. _Aku cukup menyukai anak kecil, jadi biarkan Jaera memanggilku sesuka hatinya."

Luhan memandang Sehun penuh kekaguman. Wanita berambut coklat madu itu tak percaya jika usia Sehun empat tahun di bawahnya. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa dan berwibawa —ia hanya belum mengenal Sehun lebih lanjut dan melihat betapa kekanakannya sifat Sehun-.

"Terimakasih. Dan...kuharap kalian tidak usah bicara terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona _saja, karena adik laki-lakiku di China saja memanggilku begitu." ujar Luhan. Ia sedikit tertawa mengingat adik laki-lakinya di China yang memaksa untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _noona _padahal mereka adalah orang China.

Semua pria yang ada disitu mengangguk seraya tersenyum maklum pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Luhan, kemudian menarik lengan Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa kosong yang tersisa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _jiejie _tidak mengabariku kalau _jiejie _akan ke Korea? Aku 'kan bisa menjemput _jiejie _di bandara."

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada perut Kyungsoo yang membesar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut perut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku ingin menjenguk bayi Yifan yang kini masih ada di perutmu. Aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau melahirkan, Soo. Kau keberatan?"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi berikutnya ia menggeleng. "Tentu aku tidak keberatan, _jie. _Aku senang jika _jiejie _bersedia menemaniku," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih berada di perutnya. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika selama disini, _jiejie _tidur bersamaku di kamarku? Karena dua kamar yang lain sudah ditempati oleh para pria."

"Kami bisa meninggalkan salah satu kamar agar bisa ditempati oleh Luhan _noona," _Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku justru senang jika bisa sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Yifan. Kami berdua sangat akrab. Benar 'kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar. Luhan _jie _adalah sahabat dekatku selain Yixing _eonni."_

_Uhuk. _Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terbatuk. Sepertinya ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Luhan sekilas menatap bingung pada Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikan hal itu dan hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Yixing masih berkerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu? Ya Tuhan, aku rindu saat kita bertiga masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa tahun silam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam nostalgia. Ia berteman dengan Luhan dan Yixing sejak ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu.

Kyungsoo bisa mengenal Yixing karena Yixing adalah rekan kerjanya di kantor. Sedangkan tentang Luhan, Kyungsoo pada awalnya berkenalan dengan Luhan saat tiga tahun lalu Luhan berkunjung ke perusahaan keluarga Wu.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Yixing dan Luhan sejak tiga tahun silam —sejak Kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari perusahaan keluarga Wu-.

Kyungsoo merasa sudah sangat lama mengenal Yixing dan Luhan, padahal faktanya mereka baru berteman sejak tiga tahun silam. Kyungsoo kini bahkan lupa perihal alasannya memanggil dua orang itu dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Yixing ia panggil dengan sebutan _eonni, _sedangkan Luhan ia panggil dengan sebutan _jiejie. _Ia lupa kenapa bisa begitu. Semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja.

"Yixing _eonni_ masih bertahan pada posisinya. Kurasa ia juga merindukan _jiejie. _Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia sangat senang," Kyungsoo kembali bicara setelah ia selesai bernostalgia.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kita bertiga harus berkumpul setelah ini!"

Kembali Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan merupakan pribadi periang dan aktif. Makanya tak heran jika ibu muda itu sering heboh sendiri. "Aku setuju. Tapi untuk sekarang, _jiejie _dan Jaera sebaiknya beristirahat dulu di kamar. Kalian berdua pasti lelah."

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaera. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat ia melihat Jaera tertawa-tawa di pangkuan Sehun. Sedari tadi Sehun mengajak Jaera mengobrol dan bercanda, dan sedari tadi pula suara tawa Jaera terdengar.

Hati Luhan menghangat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis sekecil Jaera memang masih sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Tapi, apakah harus Sehun yang menjadi sosok ayah untuk Jaera? Entahlah. Itu terlalu cepat.

"Jaera-_ya, _ayo kita beristirahat di kamar bibi Kyungsoo. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan?"

Mendengar sang ibu memanggil, Jaera menoleh pada Luhan. Bibir mungil gadis itu mengerucut imut. "Tidul dengan _baba."_

Luhan tahu bahwa Jaera memang belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Jaera barusan. "Jaera ingin tidur dengan _baba?" _Jaera mengangguk. "Tidak boleh, sayang. Jaera tidur dengan _mama _saja, ya?"

Dengan cepat Jaera menggeleng, lalu memeluk Sehun erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun sambil berkali-kali meneriakkan kalimat _"Tidul dengan _baba".

Karena merasa tak tega, Sehun akhirnya mengusap punggung Jaera dengan lembut, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga kanan Jaera. "Jaera boleh tidur dengan _baba. _Kita tidur sekarang, ya?"

Setelah merasakan anggukan kepala Jaera, Sehun akhirnya berdiri, kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruang tamu mengikuti arah gerak Sehun. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun membawa Jaera ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa bocah itu membawa Jaera ke kamar? Apa Sehun seorang _pedofil?"_

_Pletak. _Pertanyaan _ngawur _Chanyeol berbuah satu jitakan manis di kepalanya.

Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Joonmyeon. "Jangan asal bicara. Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Joonmyeon benar. Sehun pasti hanya ingin menemani Jaera tidur, sesuai dengan harapan Jaera. Aku yakin itu," Luhan menimpali. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Sehun, tapi entah kenapa Luhan langsung bisa memberi kepercayaan pada pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena baru saja ia asal bicara.

"Joonmyeon-_ah..." _Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil Joonmyeon. Yang dipanggil tentu menoleh. "Tadi kau sempat terbatuk saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Yixing. Apa ada hal yang salah?"

_Skakma__t. _Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia pikir ia akan terbebas dari pertanyaan itu karena tadi Luhan seperti mengabaikan tingkah anehnya, tapi rupanya tidak. Luhan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Yixing? Dan apa hubungan kalian berdua, _hyung?" _tanya Chanyeol pada sang _hyung _tertua.

"K—kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kami hanya sekali bertemu di kantor Yifan _hyung. _Tidak lebih," dengan gugup Joonmyeon menjawab.

"Benarkah itu?" kini Luhan yang bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan gugup.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kemarin Yixing meminta nomor ponsel Joonmyeon padanya, dan sepertinya Yixing sedang berusaha mendekati Joonmyeon.

Yixing benar-benar tertarik pada sang wakil direktur.

Tampaknya Joonmyeon jadi salah tingkah karena pendekatan _frontal _yang dilakukan oleh Yixing. Tak ada salahnya 'kan apabila seorang gadis yang lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan pendekatan?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Luhan akhirnya berdiri dan meraih kopernya. "Aku akan beristirahat di kamar Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa harus di kamar Kyungsoo? _Noona _bisa beristirahat di kamar Sehun, BERSAMA SEHUN," nampaknya Joonmyeon balas dendam karena tadi ia sempat digoda oleh Luhan. Mereka baru saling kenal, tapi godaan demi godaan sudah tersaji layaknya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

_Gulp. _Kali ini Luhan yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Pipinya mulai terasa panas.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luhan mulai mengangkat kakinya dan pergi dari ruang tamu.

Ia hafal betul isi _apartment _itu karena Yifan sudah bertahun-tahun menempati _apartment _itu, dan ia sering mengunjungi sang sepupu selama ia masih tinggal di Korea.

Ia juga tahu letak kamar Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin Kyungsoo tidur satu kamar dengan Yifan sebelum Yifan tiada.

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat gelagat Luhan yang _malu-malu kucing_.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua pria dewasa yang sangat kekanakan itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu ada sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi diam dan seperti tak dianggap.

Sosok manusia itu tak lain adalah..._Kim Jongin_.

Sejak tadi Jongin hanya berperan sebagai penonton dan pendengar. Pria berkulit _tan _itu tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya. Sesekali ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat membuka suara dan bergabung dalam obrolan mereka semua.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedih. Sikap Jongin padanya sama sekali belum berubah, dan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah sikap Jongin.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

"Jaera-_ya! _Jangan berlarian begitu! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

Sudah setengah jam lamanya teriakan demi teriakan meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Saat ini sudah menjelang jam makan malam, tapi Sehun masih sibuk _menjinakkan_ Lee Jaera yang asyik berlarian mengitari ruang tengah.

Seharian ini putri kecil Luhan itu terus menempel pada Sehun, mulai dari bangun tidur tadi siang, hingga sekarang.

Bukannya Sehun tidak suka pada Jaera. Sehun sangat menyukai si kecil Jaera yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan —dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Luhan-. Hanya saja, umur Sehun sudah tidak muda lagi, dan ia mulai kelelahan.

Tadi sore saja Sehun yang memandikan Jaera, memakaikan pakaian Jaera, dan akhirnya ia juga mengikat rambut Jaera yang panjangnya sebatas bahu. Sehun sudah mirip seperti sosok ayah yang sebenarnya bagi Jaera.

Sehun terus mengekori lari Jaera, yang saat ini memutuskan untuk menuju dapur, dan disanalah ia bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak menu makan malam.

"Bibi!" Jaera memanggil Kyungsoo yang memasak sendirian. Suara bocah kecil itu terdengar begitu lantang. Seperti suara Luhan saat sedang berteriak heboh.

Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Jaera. Kau sudah lapar, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jaera dengan imutnya mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo dengan gemas mencubit pipi gemuk Jaera.

"Dimana Luhan _noona? _Aku sudah lelah mengasuh Jaera. Seharian ini Jaera justru terus bersamaku, dan Luhan _noona _sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya," keluh Sehun.

"Luhan _jie _ada di kamarku," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Sehun? Luhan _jie _itu sedikit memiliki masalah dengan pesawat. Tubuh Luhan _jie _akan lemas setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat. Jadi harap maklum jika Luhan _jie _sekarang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk istirahat."

Sehun tampak kaget. "Jadi begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan seorang _ayah _terus bersama putrinya?" goda Kyungsoo. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaera. "Benar 'kan, Jaera-_ya?" _dengan polosnya Jaera mengangguk.

"Jangan menggodaku, _noona!"_

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Sehun, dan ia sejenak menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makan malam sudah siap. Bisa kau panggilkan Joonmyeon _oppa _untuk turun? Ehm...Chanyeol _oppa _hari ini tidak makan malam disini, 'kan?"

Sehun terlebih dulu menggendong tubuh Jaera sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol _hyung _makan malam di luar dengan temannya," jawabnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku hanya diberi tugas untuk memanggil Joonmyeon _hyung? _Jongin tidak dipanggil turun?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dari Sehun karena ia mulai merasa gugup. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia melepas _apron _yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya. "Bi—biarkan aku yang memanggil Jongin. A—aku...aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jongin."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Ia mengabaikan Jaera yang terus meronta dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya sangat tidak betah berada dalam gendongan, dan ia ingin terus berlarian dengan bebas.

Kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rupanya tak jua menyerah meskipun Jongin sengaja menjauhinya.

Apa sekarang justru Sehun yang harus menyerah? Entahlah. Bendera putih tampaknya belum siap untuk dikibarkan dan ditancapkan di hati Sehun.

Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing melihat Sehun yang diam membatu. Ia segera beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Ia berjalan menuju ke kamar yang selama dua minggu ini ditempati oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Begitu wanita berparas ayu itu tiba di depan kamar yang menjadi tujuannya, ia langsung menarik nafas panjang sebagai penenang, kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya pintu coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jongin yang dibalut oleh kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut dengan warna sama.

Jongin sejujurnya kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ada di depan kamarnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin koreografer muda itu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Jongin. Ayo turun," ajak Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyuman berbentuk hati miliknya yang sangat menawan.

Jongin hanya sedikit membalas senyum Kyungsoo, kemudian ia balas bicara. "Aku tidak lapar, _noona. _Aku tidak usah makan malam."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah kecewa. "Tapi kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan malam, Jongin. Lagipula aku sengaja memasak banyak malam ini untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu mendapatkan pekerjaan baru."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar, _noona."_

"Tapi, Jongin—"

"KUBILANG AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK LAPAR, _NOONA!"_

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat setelah ia mendengar Jongin membentaknya.

Selama 26 tahun Kyungsoo hidup di dunia, baru kali ini ia dibentak secara keras oleh seorang pria. Ayahnya saja tak pernah membentaknya seperti ini.

Yifan? Mendiang suaminya itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan ekstra lembut seolah Kyungsoo adalah barang langka yang sangat mahal. Tak sekalipun Yifan pernah membentak Kyungsoo.

Tapi ini apa? Ia tiba-tiba dibentak oleh Jongin yang belum lama dikenalnya?

_Volume _cairan bening di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo meningkat seiring dengan hatinya yang terasa dirobek berkeping-keping.

Dengan diiringi oleh derai air mata, Kyungsoo akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ada rasa sesak di dada Jongin karena ia adalah orang yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Jongin bukan hanya menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan rasa bersalahnya.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Pagi hari yang ramai menyapa _apartment _Kyungsoo. Tambahan dua penghuni rupanya cukup untuk meningkatkan keramaian di tempat itu.

Lihatlah...saat ini para pria sedang sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jaera. Gadis mungil itu pun hanya bisa tertawa-tawa senang karena berhasil mengerjai para orang dewasa.

Para pria itu padahal sebentar lagi harus pergi bekerja, tapi mereka masih sempat-sempatnya _jogging _mengelilingi _apartment _dengan dipandu oleh seorang gadis kecil.

Teriakan-teriakan ramai dari Jaera dan para pria terdengar sampai ke dapur. Dimana saat ini di tempat itu sedang ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Jaera sepertinya betah tinggal disini," tutur Luhan. Merasa _amazing _dengan suasana _apartment _Kyungsoo yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan kotak bekal di depannya. "Mereka adalah pria yang menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sepertinya berhutang pada Sehun. Kemarin ia dengan sabar mengasuh Jaera seharian. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun, ya?"

"Sehun pada dasarnya memang pria baik," Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Luhan sembari ia menutup kotak bekal di depannya. "Mungkin _jiejie _bisa membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Sehun. Ia suka makanan rumahan."

"Benarkah? Apa kotak bekal itu untuk Sehun?" tanya Luhan seraya telunjuknya mengarah pada kotak bekal di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan untuk Sehun. _Jiejie _saja yang membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyungsoo beranjak dari hadapan Luhan, dan keluar dari dapur.

Wanita mungil itu tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju ruang depan. Senyumnya tetap cantik meskipun mata Kyungsoo terlihat bengkak. Bisa ditebak bahwa wanita itu semalaman menangis.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Kyungsoo mendapati para pria sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Jaera.

Saat ini mereka sudah tidak berlarian. Mereka kini duduk di sofa, dengan Jaera yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sudah lelah berlarian, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari berjalan mendekati orang-orang itu.

Sontak para pria _plus _Jaera menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kotak bekal berwarna biru di tangan Kyungsoo tak luput dari perhatian mereka.

"Kotak bekal itu untuk siapa, Soo? Untukku, ya?" tanya Joonmyeon penuh harap.

Oh iya! Joonmyeon 'kan dulu pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkannya bekal!

Tapi sayangnya, saat ini kotak bekal itu bukanlah untuk Joonmyeon. "M—maaf, _oppa. _Tapi kotak bekal ini untuk Jongin. Tadi malam Jongin melewatkan makan malam, jadi aku ingin memberinya bekal. Lagipula, ini adalah hari pertama Jongin bekerja lagi."

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu terdiam. Jaera yang tadi ribut pun kini ikut diam. Luhan, yang baru saja hadir di ruang tamu, juga ikut-ikutan diam.

"Be-bekal itu untuk Joonmyeon _hyung _saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

Ekpresi kekecewaan langsung hadir di wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar kalimat penolakan Jongin.

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengisyaratkan kata _tidak._

Rasanya hati Kyungsoo tersayat. Apalagi kini Jongin pergi begitu saja keluar dari _apartment _itu, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat itu semua. Ia melihat kepedihan di mata Kyungsoo, dan ia sedikit banyak merasa bersalah.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Good morning~**

**chapter ini full tentang Luhan karena aku kangen Luhan :(**

**sebenarnya memang ada rahasia tentang Luhan di FF ini, tapi aku gak ada rencana buat mengungkapnya. aku punya rencana lain yang mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan oleh para reader. ini berkaitan dengan couple-couple lain selain KaiSoo juga.**

**jadi gini, aku niatnya gak akan menjabarkan moment-moment sekaligus detail tentang kisah ChanBaek, HunHan, maupun SuLay, karena itu bakal bikin FF ini jadi super panjang, dan nanti malah bikin bingung. nah, niatnya aku bakal bikin side story dari FF ini, dengan memfokuskan pada ChanBaek, HunHan, dan SuLay secara bergantian. misalnya, side story pertama khusus buat ChanBaek, terus dua couple lain akan aku buatkan side story yang lain. kalau kayak gitu gimana? tapi ya aku gak bisa bikin side story-nya dalam waktu dekat. aku mau nyelesaiin FF ini dulu sampai tamat. aku butuh masukan yaa :)**

**oke. terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	15. Chapter 14 Give Up

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Lu Han (Girl), Lay EXO as Zhang Yixing (Girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [14/?]**

**Summary for chapter 14:**

**Sehun adalah orang yang paling tahu perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk...'menyerah'. Lalu bagaimana dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain? Akankah mereka mengikuti jejak Sehun untuk 'menyerah' supaya tak menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_**"Be-bekal itu untuk Joonmyeon hyung saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," suara Jongin memecah keheningan.**_

_**Ekpresi kekecewaan langsung hadir di wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar kalimat penolakan Jongin.**_

_**Lagi-lagi pria itu mengisyaratkan kata tidak.**_

_**Rasanya hati Kyungsoo tersayat. Apalagi kini Jongin pergi begitu saja keluar dari apartment itu, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo.**_

_**Sehun melihat itu semua. Ia melihat kepedihan di mata Kyungsoo, dan ia sedikit banyak merasa bersalah.**_

**..**

**Chapter 14 (Give Up)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Langit senja menggantung indah di atas Kota Seoul. Lukisan tangan Tuhan itu menjadi mahakarya sempurna yang memanjakan netra setiap manusia.

Saat senja menjemput, para manusia seharusnya bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Tuhan mengizinkan mereka bertemu sang senja. Yang artinya, satu hari telah terlewati dengan baik.

Tiga orang pria tampan terlihat menikmati nuansa langit senja. Mereka sedang menempati sebuah meja _outdoor _yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah _cafe._

Di depan mereka masing-masing terdapat cangkir berisi cairan kopi kental yang sesekali disesap oleh mereka.

"Ada hal _urgent _apa lagi kali ini, Oh Sehun?" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran.

Ya, di _cafe _itu terdapat Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Joonmyeon.

Sehun (lagi) yang mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul karena ada hal _urgent _yang perlu dibicarakan. Ini adalah kali kedua Sehun menyebut suatu hal dengan kata _urgent _dan mengajak dua sahabatnya berkumpul. Saat pertama Sehun mengajak mereka berkumpul dengan alasan hal _urgent, _mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar dan mendiamkan Jongin untuk beberapa waktu.

Kali ini hal _urgent _apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sehun? Tak pelak hal itu membuat Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol penasaran. Agaknya mereka trauma dengan hal _urgent _versi Oh Sehun.

Jadilah mereka menunda kepulangan mereka, dan lebih dulu berkumpul di tempat itu karena ingin tahu hal apa yang dimaksud Sehun kali ini.

Jangan tanyakan tentang Jongin, karena Jongin tidak _diundang _oleh Sehun dalam _perkumpulan _mereka sore itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui," ujar Sehun. Baik Chanyeol maupun Joonmyeon masih setia mendengarkan Sehun dengan serius. "Ini tentang Jongin," imbuh Sehun.

_Jongin. _Lagi-lagi Jongin menjadi pemeran utama disini.

"Kita bertiga ternyata memiliki permintaan yang sama untuk Jongin. Kalian pasti tidak tahu hal itu, 'kan?"

Mata Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon membulat. "M—maksudmu? Pe-permintaan tentang..."

"Ya, tentang Jongin yang harus menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona. _Kalian juga meminta hal itu pada Jongin, 'kan?" Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kalimat tanya.

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon kini terdiam. Mereka jujur saja merasa kaget. Mereka masing-masing tak tahu perihal permintaan mereka satu sama lain untuk Jongin.

Mereka masing-masing beberapa hari lalu bicara secara pribadi dengan Jongin, dan mereka tak tahu jika inti pembicaraan mereka adalah sama.

"Aku sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kita bertiga sama-sama mencintai Kyungsoo _noona, _dan sama-sama menganggap Jongin sebagai ancaman. Aku benar?"

Pertanyaan Sehun tak mendapat respon dari dua sahabatnya. Mereka hanya diam. Meresapi setiap kalimat Sehun. Sungguh, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tak menduga jika Sehun selama ini menganalisis siatuasi dan sanggup mengambil kesimpulan yang mencengangkan.

"Tapi tahukah kalian bahwa disini justru Kyungsoo _noona _yang menderita? Justru Kyungsoo _noona _yang sedih karena Jongin menjauhinya?" Sehun bertanya lagi karena dua sahabatnya hingga kini terus diam. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun seolah menyudutkan Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak buta. Ia juga tidak tuli. Tadi malam ia melihat adegan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka walaupun secara diam-diam.

Ia mengamati dari jauh saat Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk Jongin untuk makan malam. Meskipun dari kejauhan, tapi saat itu ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dan saat itu pula lah ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. _Ia dan kedua sahabatnya telah menyakiti Kyungsoo._

"Jongin adalah sahabat yang baik. Ia menyanggupi permintaan kita meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia akan menyakiti Kyungsoo _noona _karena hal itu. Jongin hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan kita."

Diam. Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon masih diam. Mereka memikirkan semua perkataan Sehun.

Sehun benar. Jongin selama ini sangat mementingkan persahabatan, hingga ia sedikit mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ini bukan kali pertama Jongin mengalah, tapi baru kali ini semua terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi menurutku Jongin tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak masalah 'kan jika ia harus menjauhi Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Hyung _hanya melihat dari satu sisi. Tak bisakah _hyung _melihat perkara ini dari sisi yang lain?" Sungguh. Sehun kali ini sangat bersikap dewasa. Entah hilang kemana sifat _childish _Sehun. "Kita gagal menjaga Kyungsoo _noona. _Kita justru membuat Kyungsoo _noona _bersedih," lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon kembali diam untuk berpikir. Ingatan keduanya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Kejadian saat Jongin menolak bekal dari Kyungsoo. Saat itu Kyungsoo tampak sangat bersedih dan terluka.

Mungkin Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon selama ini berusaha untuk pura-pura buta dan tuli. Tapi mereka tak bisa. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan kepedulian dan perhatian yang besar untuk Jongin. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka merasa _iri _pada Jongin dan menganggap Jongin sebagai _ancaman_.

"Permintaan Yifan _hyung _untuk menjaga Kyungsoo _noona _tidak bisa kita kabulkan. Kita gagal menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo _noona. _Kita juga gagal mengabulkan permintaan Yifan _hyung _untuk mencarikan pendamping hidup untuk Kyungsoo _noona. _Apa kita masih pantas disebut sebagai sahabat yang baik?"

Jika sudah membahas tentang Yifan, mereka semua merasa kalah. Hati mereka rasanya tertohok oleh benda tajam.

Sehun benar. Permintaan Yifan yang tertoreh dalam surat terakhirnya belum berhasil mereka wujudkan.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hun? Jujur, aku belum bisa berpikir jernih," Joonmyeon menimpali. Pria yang biasanya selalu bersikap dewasa itu saat ini sedang kehabisan ide. Hatinya yang kalut mampu membuat pikiran jernihnya terbang melayang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan, tapi kalau aku, akau akan..._menyerah_."

Secara bersamaan Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol melebarkan mata. Mereka berdua tahu dengan pasti maksud dari kata _menyerah _itu.

Apakah mereka memang harus menyerah sekarang?

"Jika kalian memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejakku, maka aku bisa memberikan sebuah solusi untuk masalah ini," Sehun kembali bicara. "Solusi yang..._satu dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. _Bagaimana?"

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

"Jongin, tolong gantikan tugasku untuk mencuci peralatan makan, _ne? _Aku ingin bermain dengan Jaera," Sehun langsung bicara setelah makanan di piringnya _ludes _tak bersisa.

Mereka baru selesai makan malam dan mereka masih berada di meja makan, tapi Sehun langsung berusaha _melarikan diri _dari tugas cuci-mencucinya.

"Kau curang, _magnae!" _Jongin memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok. "Lagipula ini sudah malam. Jaera harus tidur."

Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jongin. Selanjutnya pria berkulit putih itu menoleh pada Jaera. "Jaera belum mengantuk, 'kan? Nanti Jaera tidur dengan _baba _lagi, ya?"

Benar. Tadi malam Jaera tidur bersama Sehun dan Joonmyeon, meninggalkan sang ibu yang tidur berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan malam ini sepertinya si kecil Jaera ingin tidur dengan _ayah-_nya lagi. Itu terbukti dari tingkah lucu Jaera saat menganggukkan kepalanya mantap guna menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo," kini Chanyeol yang bersuara untuk memanggil Kyungsoo. "Bisakah kau setelah ini membuatkanku puding rasa pisang seperti yang kemarin? Aku sangat ingin makan puding."

"_Ya! _Park Chanyeol!" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Kebetulan Luhan duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol sehingga lengan Chanyeol masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Kenapa kau seenaknya memerintah seorang wanita hamil untuk bekerja? Biar aku saja yang membuatkanmu puding."

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat ia sedang sibuk mengusap lengannya yang jadi korban pukul. "Aku ingin puding buatan Kyungsoo, _noona. _Lagipula Kyungsoo hari ini tak banyak bekerja. Tadi saja aku memasak makan malam sendirian," Chanyeol merajuk.

"Chanyeol _oppa _benar. Aku hari ini terlalu banyak istirahat, dan kurasa aku memang perlu menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Aku akan membuatkan puding untuk Chanyeol _oppa."_

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan. Meskipun baru kemarin saling kenal, namun Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah tak canggung lagi untuk saling melempar ejekan.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Suasana di dapur begitu sepi. Tak ada suara anak adam yang saling bicara, padahal di tempat itu ada dua manusia.

Yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara air keran yang berbenturan dengan piring maupun gelas.

Selain itu juga terdengar pula adukan sendok yang berbenturan dengan dinding bagian dalam panci.

Jongin benar-benar melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Pria bermata tajam itu saat ini sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan.

Di sisi lain dapur terlihat Kyungsoo yang juga melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya puding. Wanita itu kini sedang mengaduk adonan puding di dalam panci.

Jarak mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Mungkin mereka hanya berjarak tiga meter satu sama lain —hanya saja, mereka berdiri saling membelakangi-. Tapi jarak yang tidak jauh itu rupanya tidak menyebabkan mereka saling buka suara.

Lama-lama Kyungsoo risih juga karena seperti terlibat perang dingin dengan Jongin. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin bicara, walaupun ia tak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin. "Maafkan aku," dua kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Jongin berhenti bergerak, lalu mematikan keran air di bak cuci piring. "Kenapa _noona _meminta maaf padaku?" sebenarnya Jongin hampir memilih untuk mendiamkan Kyungsoo, tapi akhirnya ia tak tega dan memutuskan untuk menanggapi permintaan maaf Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo masih bergerak untuk mengaduk isi panci di depannya. "Tadi malam aku memaksamu untuk makan malam, dan tadi pagi aku juga mengusikmu dengan memberikan bekal makan siang. Kau pasti marah padaku."

Jongin terpaku. Ia pada akhirnya meletakkan piring terakhir yang masih ada di tangannya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Ada rasa sesal dan sesak di hati pemuda itu. Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo meminta maaf padanya. Seharusnya Jongin yang harus meminta maaf. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hati Jongin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin sudah berjanji pada tiga sahabatnya untuk..._menjauhi Kyungsoo._

Iya. Walaupun berat —untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Kyungsoo-, Jongin tetap memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan tiga sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, _noona," _Jongin akhirnya mampu bicara. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengan _noona _lagi karena aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman. _Noona _ingat saat aku mengantar _noona _ke rumah sakit? Saat itu dokter _noona _salah paham. Selain itu, tiga sahabatku juga sempat salah paham terhadap kita. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok di tangan kanannya. Hatinya seperti tertusuk saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

Jadi, intinya Jongin tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo lagi? Jongin sengaja menjauhi Kyungsoo?

Lutut Kyungsoo rasanya lemas, dan dunia seperti berputar-putar hingga membuatnya pusing.

Jongin tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia malah langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nyaris jatuh jika saja...

_"Noona!"_

...tidak ada Sehun yang dengan sigap menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mungkin sebenarnya tidak sopan, tapi Sehun tadi menguping pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ia tadi berada di luar dapur, tapi begitu Jongin meninggalkan dapur, ia segera masuk ke dapur. Saat itulah ia mendapati Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh.

Sehun dengan cepat mematikan kompor, lalu mendekap tubuh lemas Kyungsoo.

"S—Sehun..." suara Kyungsoo juga terdengar sangat lemas. "Jo—Jongin...ia tak mau ber-berdekatan denganku lagi. A—aku harus bagaimana?"

Dan saat itulah tangis Kyungsoo pecah.

Suara tangis itu menyayat hati Sehun. Menusuk batin Sehun dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar.

Saat ini ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sehun hanyalah memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada tubuh lemas Kyungsoo yang bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Ia dan dua sahabatnya —Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol- tadi sengaja memberi waktu untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo berduaan di dapur. Mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin dua manusia itu bisa saling bicara untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Tapi ternyata Sehun dan para sahabatnya salah. Seorang Kim Jongin ternyata tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya untuk mengutamakan persahabatan di atas segalanya walaupun itu artinya, Jongin telah menyakiti Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

Pagi ini suasana _apartment _Kyungsoo tidak se-ramai kemarin. Jaera duduk diam di pangkuan sang ibu, sedangkan empat pria yang tinggal disana sibuk bersiap ke tempat kerja.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Luhan.

Wanita itu mengenakan _dress _selutut berwarna _sky blue_ yang dibalut oleh _cardigan_ berwarna putih_. _Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan pergi hari ini. Jika tidak pergi kemana-mana, biasanya Kyungsoo hanya memakai celana kain —ia tak pernah memakai celana _jeans _lagi sejak hamil- yang dipadukan dengan kaos longgar. Khas penampilan wanita-wanita rumahan.

"_Jiejie _jadi pergi ke rumah _eomma?" _tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan sembari mengusak rambut Jaera. Entah kenapa, pagi ini Jaera begitu tenang dan tidak _liar _seperti kemarin.

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, bibi Wu sudah berkali-kali menelepon. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Jaera."

"Kalau begitu, _jiejie _mungkin bisa menumpang mobil Joonmyeon _oppa _karena kantor Joonmyeon _oppa _searah dengan kediaman _eomma."_

"Ehm...kurasa itu tak bisa, Soo," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menengahi obrolan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini aku ada _meeting _di kantor Yifan _hyung."_

_"Mwo? Meeting _di kantor Yifan _oppa? _Apa perusahaan _oppa _menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa hari lalu paman Wu menghubungiku untuk menawarkan kerjasama. Perusahaanku membutuhkan beberapa barang elektronik baru karena kami baru membuka cabang baru di Busan."

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. Kalau tidak salah, ini bukan kali pertama perusahaan Yifan dan Joonmyeon menjalin kerjasama.

Beberapa tahun lalu, perusahaan elektronik milik keluarga Wu sudah pernah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan asuransi tempat Joonmyeon bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menyampaikan salamku untuk Yixing? Kalian pasti akan bertemu disana, 'kan?" Luhan sepertinya mulai melancarkan godaannya pada Joonmyeon. Hal itu terbukti dari sebuah _wink _yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan ke arah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membulatkan mata. Ah tidak! Belakangan ini ia memang cukup dekat dengan Yixing, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia belum menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Yixing.

Mereka memang sering berkomunikasi, tetapi hanya melalui pesan singkat maupun telepon. Mereka pun hanya mengobrol biasa saja, dan sama sekali belum menjalin hubungan yang lebih lanjut.

Joonmyeon masih..._ehem _mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi tentunya itu merupakan rahasia yang tidak harus diketahui oleh Luhan maupun oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Akan kusampaikan salam dari _noona _untuk Yixing, asalkan _noona _pergi berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini," Joonmyeon membalas godaan Luhan. Joonmyeon barangkali mulai menjadi HunHan _shipper? Mungkin._

Dan berhasil. Luhan merona seketika. "A—apa katamu? Ber—berkencan? Kau bercanda, ya?!"

Joonmyeon tertawa santai. Dalam hati ia merasa puas karena berhasil membalas Luhan. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah disebut berkencan. Cukup dengan Sehun mengantar Luhan _noona _ke rumah bibi Wu saja, maka aku akan menyampaikan salam dari _noona_ untuk Yixing."

"Baik, aku akan mengantar Luhan _noona _ke rumah bibi Wu," suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar padahal dari tadi pria itu diam saja. Hal itu membuat semua orang mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Tapi itu ada syaratnya," Sehun tersenyum licik. "Aku akan mengantar Luhan _noona, _asalkan Jongin mau mengantar Kyungsoo _noona _belanja hari ini."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak kaget. Iya, Kyungsoo hari ini memang akan berbelanja mingguan di _supermarket, _tapi bukan itu yang membuat semua orang kaget.

Yang membuat semua orang kaget adalah, kenapa saat ini terjadi pemberian syarat beruntun? Sungguh aneh.

Selain itu, semua orang juga kaget karena syarat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Iya, syarat dari Sehun yang berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"A—apa?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam kini tampak kaget. "A-aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja hari ini."

"I—iya, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Letak _supermarket _tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," Kyungsoo menimpali.

Ia masih merasa tak enak hati karena kejadian semalam. Tadi malam selama beberapa menit Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Sehun, dan itu dikarenakan oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin terasa semakin buruk karena kejadian semalam.

"Jongin baru memiliki jadwal kerja nanti siang, jadi ia masih bisa menemani Kyungsoo belanja," tiba-tiba suara berat Chanyeol muncul. "Kau harus menemani Kyungsoo, Jongin. Tidak baik jika Kyungsoo belanja sendirian."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sembari menatap Chanyeol intens. Ia seolah bertanya pada Chanyeol, _kenapa sekarang ia justru diminta untuk menemani Kyungsoo?_

Chanyeol menangkap maksud tatapan Jongin, tapi ia malah hanya mengangguk. Seolah memastikan pada Jongin bahwa itu memang kehendaknya, dan tak masalah jika Jongin menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja.

Jongin beralih menatap pada Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin berpikir bahwa seperti ada konspirasi di balik ini semua.

Para sahabatnya sungguh aneh. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka kompak meminta Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menuruti permintaan itu. Tapi sekarang apa? Kenapa mereka justru meminta Jongin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo? Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres.

Jongin berpikir seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi persyaratan Sehun. Ia bersedia mengantar Kyungsoo berbelanja karena ia tak ingin dipusingkan oleh para sahabatnya yang sangat membingungkan.

* * *

**_©The Letter_**

* * *

Sebuah troli bergerak di depan dua pasang langkah kaki. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah beriringan, tapi sang pemilik hanya saling diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo asyik memperhatikan _shopping list _di tangannya, sedangkan Jongin fokus mendorong troli di depannya.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dan mulai memilih ikan tuna segar yang ada di rak khusus ikan.

Jongin pun ikut berhenti berjalan, dan tetap diam tak berniat untuk bersuara.

Setelah selesai memilih ikan, Kyungsoo memasukkan beberapa _pack _ikan ke dalam troli, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

Dua manusia itu seperti tak saling kenal. Mereka seperti orang asing. Atau mungkin mereka seperti sepasang majikan dan anak buahnya, yang tidak perlu saling bicara. Hanya sekedar formalitas saja mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih terus berjalan dalam diam, tapi tiba-tiba langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo ikut berhenti berjalan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang kini sedang melihat-lihat pada sederetan susu kemasan yang ada di rak khusus susu bubuk.

Jongin meraih satu kardus susu, kemudian memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kardus itu. "Kalau tidak salah, ini seperti susu _noona _yang ada di dapur, 'kan?" tanya Jongin tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. Ia masih sibuk membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang tertera pada kardus susu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan susu di tangan Jongin dari kejauhan.

Benar. Itu adalah susu khusus untuk ibu hamil seperti yang ada di dapur _apartment _Kyungsoo. Susu yang selama ini dikonsumsi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku kemarin sempat melihat kemasan kosong susu ini di dapur. Susu _noona _sudah habis, ya?" kali ini Jongin bertanya sembari menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Susu di dapur sudah habis sejak dua hari lalu. Aku lupa tidak membeli susu lagi."

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan kardus susu yang dari tadi ia pegang ke dalam troli. "Susu ini penting untuk pertumbuhan bayi _noona. _Lain kali aku akan mengingatkan _noona _untuk rutin minum susu, dan kalau susu di dapur sudah habis, aku yang akan membelinya."

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. "La—lain kali? Mengingatkanku? Mem—membeli susu?"

"Iya, aku akan mengingatkan _noona _untuk minum susu, dan aku juga akan membelikan susu untuk _noona."_

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Jongin. "K—kau sudah tidak marah padaku, Jongin?"

Jongin sebenarnya ingin menahan senyumnya, tapi ekspresi polos Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Jadilah senyum manis Jongin terkembang sempurna. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan belakangan ini. "Aku tidak pernah marah pada _noona. _Maafkan sikapku belakangan ini, _ne? _Aku...hanya sedang sedikit _stress."_

_Bruk. _Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Wanita itu menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. "Hiks...kukira kau marah padaku. Kukira kau membenciku."

Jongin sempat terperanjat, tapi berikutnya ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo walaupun dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, dan tidak akan bisa membencimu, _noona," _Jongin berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan menyudahi upayanya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa tiga sahabatnya sudah mengubah pikiran mereka. Walaupun nanti ia harus bertanya pada mereka tentang hal itu.

"Terimakasih, Jongin. Dan tolong jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Kau tak tahu 'kan jika aku menderita karena kau menjauhiku?"

Jongin kembali terperanjat. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedih karena sikapnya, tapi ia tak menduga jika Kyungsoo sampai _menderita _karena ulahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terperanjat, Jongin selanjutnya justru terkekeh halus. Ia mempererat pelukannya, walaupun tetap tak terlalu erat karena takut menekan perut _buncit _Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa nyaman saat memeluk Kyungsoo. Ada sisi hatinya yang tergerak ingin selalu melindungi Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya, dan selalu ada di samping Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa rasa itu tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati Jongin. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Ia tidak ingin jauh dari Kyungsoo, dan ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Kyungsoo. Menemani Kyungsoo...menjaga Kyungsoo.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

"Ehm, apa Jaera berat? Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," Luhan berujar lirih ketika dirinya dan Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam _apartment._

Sekedar informasi, seharian ini Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama di kediaman keluarga Wu.

Jaera sama sekali tak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, hingga akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan memilih untuk meminta izin libur kerja seharian penuh.

Kini tiga orang itu sudah pulang ke _apartment _Kyungsoo, dan Jaera saat ini sedang tidur nyenyak dalam gendongan Sehun. Hari sudah sore, jadi wajar jika si kecil Jaera lelah dan tertidur.

"Jaera tidak berat, _noona," _Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan, dan mencium kening Jaera penuh sayang. "Malam ini Jaera tidur dimana, _noona?"_

"Jaera tidur di kamar Kyungsoo saja bersamaku. Sudah dua malam Jaera tidur denganmu, dan pasti ia mengusik tidurmu."

Sehun terkekeh, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memimpin jalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua. "Itu tidak benar, _noona. _Aku justru senang tidur bersama Jaera. Aku bisa menciumi wajah cantik Jaera sepanjang malam."

Wajah Luhan mulai merah karena emosi sekaligus merasa malu. "_Y—__ya! _Kenapa kau jadi pedofil, huh?" Luhan memukuli punggung Sehun dari belakang, dan saat itulah kedua manusia dewasa itu bertemu Kyungsoo di tengah tangga.

"Hey, bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain? Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam."

Luhan _blushing _parah mendengar godaan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun malah mendengus dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

"Uh, kau membuat Sehun marah, Kyungsoo!" Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Sehun. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek sembari terkekeh geli.

Ia yakin bahwa dua manusia itu tak akan marah padanya. Mereka hanya sedang bertingkah berlebihan saja, tapi justru itu jadi menggelikan di mata Kyungsoo. Sungguh lucu, dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, _mood _Kyungsoo memang membaik karena tadi pagi ia sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo begitu bahagia karena hal itu.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya di tengah tangga, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk lanjut menuruni anak tangga. Begitu ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke dapur, tapi kini ia justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu karena merasa penasaran pada siapa orang yang membuka pintu depan _apartment-_nya.

Dan saat wanita itu sudah sampai di ruang tamu, matanya langsung melebar, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan pekikan keras. "Yixing _eonni!"_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Annyeong~ di chapter ini KaiSoo sudah berbaikan! tapi chapter depan mereka akan mendapat satu ujian lagi buat menyadarkan Jongin atas perasaannya. dia kan selama ini masih cuek-cuek aja, nah chapter depan dia bakal disadarkan biar taubat. eh? :D**

**dua chapter lagi ending ya. prediksiku ini maksimal sampai chapter 15, tapi ternyata sampai chapter 16. hihihi, ternyata lebih panjang dari perkiraan.**

**oke, aku memutuskan untuk membuat side story dari couple-couple yang lain. tapi mungkin gak bisa cepet ya. soalnya ngetiknya harus nyari waktu luang. jadi mohon dimaklumi :)**

**terimakasih untuk yang masih setia meninggalkan review sampai FF ini menjelang akhirnya. kalian luar biasa!^^**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	16. Chapter 15 Stupid Jongin

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan (mentioned), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Lu Han (Girl), Lay EXO as Zhang Yixing (Girl), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl/mentioned), Bibi Wu (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [15/?]**

**Summary for chapter 15:**

**Jongin merasa iri pada sahabat-sahabatnya karena merasa bahwa mereka sudah menemukan wanita untuk dicintai dan yang mencintai mereka. Karena hal itu, sahabat-sahabat Jongin menganggap bahwa Jongin itu bodoh dan tidak peka**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_**Setelah tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya di tengah tangga, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk lanjut menuruni anak tangga. Begitu ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.**_

_**Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke dapur, tapi kini ia justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu karena merasa penasaran pada siapa orang yang membuka pintu depan apartment-nya.**_

_**Dan saat wanita itu sudah sampai di ruang tamu, matanya langsung melebar, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan pekikan keras. "Yixing eonni!"**_

**..**

**Chapter 15 (Stupid Jongin)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dan menghambur dalam pelukan Yixing.

Baru beberapa detik memeluk sang sahabat, Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan itu karena ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, dan saat itulah ia menemukan seorang pria yang —sepertinya- datang bersama Yixing. "Joonmyeon _oppa?"_

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi canggung yang terkesan malu-malu. "H—hai, Kyungsoo."

Sapaan yang dilayangkan oleh Joonmyeon pada Kyungsoo terdengar sangat aneh, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membalas sapaan itu.

Dengan bingung Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon dan Yixing bergantian. Wajah bingung Kyungsoo secara perlahan berubah menjadi wajah penuh senyum kebahagiaan. "Kalian datang bersama?"

"Yixing ingin mengunjungimu dan Luhan _noona."_

Kyungsoo tampaknya mengabaikan penjelasan Joonmyeon, dan ia justru tersenyum licik ke arah Yixing. Ia merasa senang melihat Joonmyeon datang di _apartment-_nya bersama Yixing. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan. "Luhan _jie _sekarang mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan _pria-_nya. Kita ke dapur saja ya, _eonni?"_

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengenai siapa _pria _yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menyeret Yixing ke dapur. Bisa dipastikan bahwa dapur itu akan menjadi saksi bisu dari gosip-gosip para wanita.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

Di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu kini telah berkumpul enam manusia dewasa.

Di satu sisi panjang meja terdapat Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun. Sementara di hadapan mereka ada Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing.

_'Sepertinya akan ada dua _couple _baru,' _pikir Kyungsoo sembari matanya menatap pada pasangan Luhan-Sehun dan Joonmyeon-Yixing secara bergantian. Ada rasa iri yang terselip di hatinya. Ia jadi teringat pada kebersamaannya dengan Yifan.

Ada secuil sisi hatinya yang menyuarakan keinginan untuk kembali menemukan pasangan hidup, tapi menurutnya itu masih terlalu cepat. Belum ada satu bulan Yifan _meninggalkan dunia, _jadi rasanya tak adil jika Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mencari pengganti Yifan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menepis pemikirannya dan juga rasa irinya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang saat ini terlihat bahagia. Ia seharusnya merasa senang jika sahabat-sahabatnya juga merasa senang.

Tiga puluh menit lalu sebenarnya para wanita masih asyik menggosip di dapur —Luhan akhirnya bergabung dengan Yixing dan Kyungsoo setelah memastikan Jaera tidur dengan baik di kamar-. Tapi asyiknya kegiatan para wanita itu diinterupsi oleh suara perut _keroncongan_ para pria.

Jadilah para wanita mengalah, dan mereka akhirnya mau memasak untuk para pria yang kelaparan. Ya...meskipun menu masakan mereka hanya seadanya karena mereka hanya punya waktu singkat untuk memasak.

"Tunggu dulu," suara Kyungsoo menahan gerak tangan Sehun yang baru akan mengambil nasi. "Dimana Chanyeol _oppa?"_

"Chanyeol _hyung _pergi makan malam dengan temannya," jawab Sehun malas-malasan.

Sepertinya pria bermarga Oh itu masih sedikit kesal karena godaan Kyungsoo tadi sore.

Mentang-mentang Kyungsoo sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin, lalu Kyungsoo bisa seenaknya menggoda Luhan dan Sehun? Begitu?

Sehun dan dua sahabatnya yang lain sudah tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaikan Jongin, dan mereka merasa lega sekaligus senang. Mereka berjanji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa menyakiti hati Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol _oppa _sering makan malam di luar bersama temannya? Memangnya siapa teman Chanyeol _oppa _itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Kyungsoo. Kau cemburu, huh?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Uh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan sedikit kesal.

Jelas ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, jadi wajar jika ia merasa kesal.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan cemburu karena Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang mengisi hati Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku sudah lapar. Bisakah kita mulai makan sekarang?" tanya Luhan juga dengan sebal.

Ternyata lapar bisa membuat manusia menjadi mudah emosi.

Jadi, daripada nanti akan ada insiden bunuh-membunuh, maka Joonmyeon segera memimpin doa, dan acara makan malam pun bisa dimulai.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

Sudah cukup lama kamar Sehun dan Joonmyeon tidak dijadikan _basecamp _oleh empat sahabat.

Agaknya mereka merindukan saat-saat berkumpul mereka, jadi malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul disana.

Sayangnya, sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum pulang, dan belum bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sehun-_ah," _Jongin tiba-tiba memanggil Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali Sehun tersenyum saat memandang ponselnya, dan itu membuat Jongin penasaran. "Kau sedang melihat apa, _sih? _Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Joonmyeon yang duduk di sebelah Sehun berusaha mencuri lihat ke arah ponsel Sehun, dan pria Kim itu menemukan sesuatu. "Sedang memandangi foto Jaera, atau foto ibu Jaera?"

Mendengar godaan Joonmyeon, Sehun refleks menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menggeser duduknya menjauhi Joonmyeon.

Tiga sahabat itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Joonmyeon dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan menyandar pada kepala ranjang, sedangkan Jongin duduk bersila menghadap mereka berdua.

"Hah? Sehun sedang memandangi foto Luhan _noona?" _tanya Jongin.

Seketika sebuah bantal empuk dilempar oleh Sehun, dan mendarat di wajah Jongin. "Jangan _ngawur. _Tadi siang Luhan _noona _memintaku untuk memfoto dirinya saat menggendong Jaera. Aku tadi memandangi foto Jaera, bukan foto Luhan _noona."_

"Memandangi foto Luhan _noona _juga tak masalah, Hun. Sebaiknya kau mengaku saja," Joonmyeon dengan iseng menyenggol lengan Sehun sebagai bentuk godaannya.

"_Geez. _Kau juga sebaiknya mengaku saja kalau kau tadi _blushing _gara-gara pujian Yixing _noona _saat di meja makan, _hyung," _Sehun yang tak terima kini balas menggoda.

Tingkah kekanakan Sehun dan Joonmyeon membuat Jongin tertawa keras. "Astaga! Aku iri pada kalian karena kalian menemukan wanita untuk dicintai," ucap Jongin ketika tawanya reda.

"A—apa kau bilang?" dengan tergagap Joonmyeon melempar pertanyaan pada Jongin. "Aku tidak mencintai Yixing!" sanggahnya.

"Aku juga tidak mencintai Luhan _noona," _Sehun ikut-ikutan menyanggah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar sanggahan dua sahabatnya. "Tapi kurasa, lama-lama kalian akan mencintai mereka," ujarnya. "Aaah~ aku tetap iri pada kalian. Kapan ya aku bisa menemukan wanita yang tepat? Yang bisa kucintai dan juga mencintaiku..."

Sehun dan Joonmyeon _speechless. _Mereka hanya bisa menatap Jongin nanar.

Jongin itu tampan, berkharisma, _sexy, _dan baik. Tapi kenapa Jongin begitu bodoh?

Agaknya pertanyaan itu yang hadir di kepala Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

_Klek. _Keheningan di kamar itu pecah ketika suara pintu terbuka mengusik indera pendengaran.

Terlihat pria berjaket kulit memasuki kamar itu. Pria itu —Park Chanyeol- menatap tiga sahabatnya bingung. "Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa saling diam begitu?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

Dilihat dari penampilannya yang masih kusut, kita bisa langsung tahu bahwa Chanyeol belum mandi.

Mungkin tadi ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya —yang ia tempati bersama Jongin-, tapi ia langsung keluar lagi dan akhirnya masuk ke kamar Sehun-Joonmyeon karena kamarnya sendiri tak berpenghuni.

"Kami sedang meratapi sahabat kami yang begitu bodoh," itu Sehun yang bicara.

Kini terlihat Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Siapa yang bodoh?" tanyanya.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol secara verbal. Ia hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Jongin. Memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa..._Jongin lah yang bodoh._

Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Tapi Jongin tak bertanya, dan justru Chanyeol yang melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kalian menganggap Jongin bodoh?"

Joonmyeon akhirnya menghela nafas lelah. Berurusan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya benar-benar menguras energi. "Jongin berpikir bahwa kami sudah menemukan wanita untuk dicintai. Ia iri karena menurutnya, ia belum menemukan wanita yang mencintainya dan bisa ia cintai."

Kepala Chanyeol segera tertoleh ke arah Jongin, dan tangannya melayang untuk memukul kepala sang pemuda tampan. "_Ya! _Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah?"

Jongin _meringis _sembari tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang cukup sakit. "Kenapa kalian menganggapku bodoh?"

"Jika menyangkut masalah persahabatan, kau adalah yang paling peka diantara kami. Tapi jika menyangkut masalah cinta, kau seperti mati rasa dan pikiran, Kim Jongin!" lagi-lagi Jongin mendapat hujatan, dan yang tadi itu dari Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud kalian. Bisa kalian bicara dengan lebih jelas?"

Ekspresi Jongin terlihat sangat bodoh saat bertanya begitu, dan itu membuat tiga sahabatnya geram. Jika mereka lupa bahwa Jongin adalah sahabat mereka sejak kecil, pasti mereka tak segan untuk memutilasi Jongin sekarang juga.

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin," Joonmyeon, sebagai yang tertua dari mereka, kini merupakan sosok yang paling terlihat sabar. "Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk menyerah, dan kau bisa memiliki wanita itu."

Bukannya mengerti, Jongin justru semakin bingung.

_Menyerah? Wanita itu? _Memangnya apa maksudnya? Dan siapa wanita itu?

Sehun tahu jika sahabat _bodoh-_nya itu belum juga mengerti. Maka dari itu, sang _magnae _menambahi penjelasan sang kakak tertua. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kami ingin berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo _noona, _dan kami ingin mempersatukan dirimu dengan Kyungsoo _noona. _Dengan begitu, kita bisa memenuhi dua wasiat Yifan _hyung _sekaligus. Menjaga Kyungsoo _noona, _dan menemukan pendamping hidup untuknya."

Bibir Jongin terbuka lebar. Penjelasan Sehun membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Jongin," kini Chanyeol yang bersuara, dan dengan lemah Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo mencintaimu. Hiduplah bersamanya, dan jaga ia selamanya."

Otak Jongin rasanya berhenti bekerja. Ia kini bagaikan _zombie _tanpa pikiran, dan segalanya terasa kosong bagi pria itu.

Pertanyaan Jongin tentang sikap aneh para sahabatnya hari ini terjawab sudah. Mereka menyerah atas Kyungsoo, dan mereka justru ingin menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin.

Tapi realita itu merupakan kejutan maha dahsyat untuk Jongin.

Apalagi tentang realita bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya. Tak sedikitpun terlintas di benak Jongin mengenai hal itu.

Jongin tak pernah ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, karena baginya, memiliki Kyungsoo berarti mengkhianati Yifan.

Jongin juga yakin bahwa dirinya tidak jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Ia memang merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, tapi bukan berarti ia mencintai istri sahabatnya itu —setidaknya Jongin beranggapan begitu-.

Ia terlalu menyayangi dan menghargai Yifan, dan ia tak ingin merebut istri tercinta sahabatnya.

"Tidak," suara Jongin terdengar bergetar, dan saat itu pula setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "A—aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat menyayangi Yifan _hyung, _dan aku tak mau merebut Kyungsoo _noona _darinya. AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Setelah berteriak keras, Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar.

Kepergian Jongin menyisakan kepedihan di hati tiga sahabatnya. Kini ketiganya hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Jongin benar-benar menempatkan persahabatan di atas segalanya," Joonmyeon berbisik lirih.

Dua sahabatnya yang lain mengangguk. Di satu sisi mereka kagum atas kesetiaan Jongin pada Yifan, tapi di sisi lain mereka mengasihani prinsip bodoh Jongin itu.

Bagaimanapun juga Yifan telah tiada, dan Kyungsoo tak lagi terikat dengan Yifan.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

Suasana panik mendera _apartment _Kyungsoo pagi ini. Pasalnya, sejak tadi malam Jongin menghilang, dan sampai pagi ini belum ada yang tahu kemana perginya si pria _tan._

Seluruh penghuni _apartment _kini berada di ruang tamu. Tiga orang pria tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya dengan wajah panik, sementara dua wanita dewasa _plus _satu gadis kecil hanya memandang bingung pada tiga pria itu.

Semua orang tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel, dan rupanya ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi.

Pria tinggi itu melihat _caller _ID yang tertera di layar, kemudian memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan masuk. "Halo?"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol terlibat obrolan panjang dengan seseorang di ujung telepon.

Kata-kata menonjol yang diucapkan Chanyeol pada seseorang di _line _telepon adalah seperti: _"Iya, aku bahagia tadi malam" _atau seperti _"Lain kali kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi"._

Sungguh mencurigakan. Jadi jangan heran jika Sehun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. "Telepon dari siapa? Mesra sekali?"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. "Dari teman," jawabnya singkat.

"Teman yang semalam makan malam bersamamu?" kini Joonmyeon yang bertanya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. "Siapa namanya? Ia...seorang gadis, 'kan?"

_Sirine _berwarna merah seperti menyala di atas kepala Chanyeol. Posisi Chanyeol sekarang tersudut karena dua sahabatnya seperti memojokkan dirinya.

"Y—ya, ia adalah seorang gadis. Tapi ia hanya rekan kerjaku. Namanya...Byun Baekhyun."

Jawaban Chanyeol menghadirkan senyum jahil di bibir Sehun. "Hanya rekan kerja, tapi sudah berapa kali makan malam bersama, ya?"

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Joonmyeon akhirnya saling melempar godaan. Mereka lupa bahwa beberapa menit lalu mereka sedang panik mencari Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar kelakuan tiga sahabat itu. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

Tadi saat hari masih sangat pagi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak heboh karena Jongin menghilang sejak tadi malam, dan hingga pagi belum kembali.

Kyungsoo sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol dan yang lain tentang alasan Jongin pergi, tapi mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Hal itu tak pelak menambah kekhawatiran di hati Kyungsoo...

_'Kau dimana, Jongin?'_

* * *

**_The Letter_**

* * *

Di bingkai foto ukuran 10R itu terdapat wajah lima anak laki-laki. Usia mereka mungkin masih belasan tahun. Masih remaja dan masih _fresh._

Kelima anak lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil saling berangkulan. Terlihat sangat bahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Di ujung paling kiri foto terdapat seorang anak dengan tubuh tinggi dengan mata besar, senyuman lebar, dan rambut sedikit ikal. Di sampingnya terdapat lelaki yang badannya paling pendek, sedang tersenyum lembut tanpa memamerkan deretan giginya. Di sebelahnya, seorang anak yang kulitnya paling gelap juga tersenyum memamerkan _eyesmile-_nya. Di sebelah anak itu terdapat anak lelaki dengan kulit paling putih, hanya memamerkan senyum kecil. Dan di ujung paling kanan, terdapat anak lelaki dengan tubuh paling tinggi, juga sedang tersenyum dengan _gummy smile-_nya.

Sepasang tangan besar memegangi bingkai foto berwarna keemasan itu. Satu diantara dua tangan itu kini bergerak mengusap permukaan bening kaca bingkai.

Usapan tangan itu bergerak dari sisi kiri, menuju sisi kanan. Mengusap satu demi satu wajah di dalam foto. Mulai dari wajah si pria berambut ikal, pria pendek, pria berkulit kecoklatan, pria berkulit paling cerah, hingga usapan itu terhenti pada wajah pria pemilik _gummy smile._

Usapan itu terus bergerak di area wajah sang pria, dan sesekali bergerak keluar mengusap rambut pirang pria itu.

"_Hyung..." _suara sang pria yang dari tadi mengusap permukaan foto itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dari luar.

Si pria menoleh ke arah pintu, dan disana ia menemukan seorang wanita yang usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Saatnya sarapan, Jongin," ucap si wanita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bibi Wu.

Ya, Kim Jongin sejak semalam berada di kediaman keluarga Wu.

Rumah mewah itu bukanlah rumah Yifan saat ia masih kecil. Seluruh anggota keluarga Wu —_minus _Yifan karena Yifan menempati _apartment-_nya sendiri- berpindah ke rumah itu baru sekitar tujuh tahun sliam.

Meskipun Yifan tidak tinggal di rumah itu, tapi Yifan memiliki kamar pribadi disana. Alasannnya adalah karena Yifan sangat sering berkunjung ke rumah itu, dan ia pun sering menginap. Dalam sebulan, Yifan bisa menginap di rumah itu untuk waktu seminggu. Hal itu dikarenakan Yifan begitu menyayangi orang tuanya, dan sering merasa rindu saat ia tinggal di _apartment-_nya sendiri.

Tapi semua sedikit berubah sejak Yifan menikah dengan Kyungsoo setahun silam. Yifan tak lagi sering merasa kesepian di _apartment-_nya, sehingga ia cukup jarang mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya.

Namun bukan berarti Yifan melupakan orang tuanya. Setiap bulan Yifan masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, meskipun ia jarang sampai menginap disana.

"Aku tidak lapar, bibi," Jongin membalas ucapan bibi Wu dengan lemah.

Bibi Wu prihatin melihat Jongin. Semalam Jongin datang dalam diam, dan bibi Wu mengerti bahwa Jongin sedang tak ingin bicara.

Makanya bibi Wu langsung mengantar Jongin ke kamar Yifan, dan meminta Jongin untuk beristirahat disana.

Ini bukan kali pertama Jongin berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Wu. Sebelumnya Jongin beberapa kali berkunjung kesana walaupun di rumah itu tidak ada Yifan. Hal itu karena Jongin sudah menganggap orang tua Yifan seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Biasanya bibi Wu meminta Jongin untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu, karena kamar Yifan kadang masih ditempati oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi kali ini lain. Tadi malam adalah kali pertama Jongin berkunjung semenjak kepergian Yifan, dan bibi Wu justru meminta Jongin untuk menempati kamar Yifan.

Bibi Wu punya firasat bahwa Jongin sedang merindukan Yifan.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan Yifan?" bibi Wu duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap pada bingkai foto yang sampai sekarang masih berada di tangan Jongin.

Jongin ikut menatap bingkai foto itu, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat merindukan Yifan, _hyung. _Jika ia masih ada disini, maka aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya, Jongin?" tanya bibi Wu.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap bibi Wu. "Aku ingin bertanya. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, _hyung?' Kira-kira apa jawaban Yifan _hyung _ya, bibi?"

Bibi Wu tersenyum, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Yifan akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan kata hatimu."

"Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh mengecewakan Yifan _hyung. _Aku tak boleh merebut apa yang menjadi milik Yifan _hyung."_

"Memangnya apa yang menjadi milik Yifan, Jongin?" tanya bibi Wu. "Kau harus tahu satu hal, Jongin. Sejak Yifan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Yifan tak lagi memiliki apapun di dunia ini. Harta, perusahaan, bahkan istri. Ia tak lagi menjadi pemilik atas semua itu."

_Istri. _Kata itu yang terputar secara berulang di benak Jongin.

Pria _tan _itu hanya menatap bibi Wu dengan tatapan nanar. Dua matanya bengkak, dan bisa dipastikan pria itu menangis semalam. Sebut saja Jongin cengeng, karena memang itulah faktanya. Jongin begitu rapuh jika sudah menyangkut masalah persahabatan.

"Satu-satunya hal yang masih dimiliki oleh Yifan adalah harapan, yang tertuang dalam permintaan-permintaan terakhirnya," bibi Wu kembali bicara. "Bibi tidak tahu keseluruhan isi surat Yifan yang diberikan untuk kalian. Tapi bibi yakin bahwa di dalam surat itu ada permintaan-permintaan terakhir Yifan. Apa bibi benar?"

Dengan ragu Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengingat tentang permintaan-permintaan terakhir Yifan membuat hatinya nyeri.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik karena tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan Yifan.

"Sebelum Yifan _pergi, _ia juga mengatakan permintaan-permintaan terakhirnya pada bibi, dan salah satunya adalah tentang kalian," suara bibi Wu terdengar lagi karena Jongin hanya diam. "Yifan meminta bibi untuk memastikan kebahagiaan kalian. Yifan berkata pada bibi bahwa kalian selama ini sudah membuatnya bahagia, dan ia ingin kalian semua mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Jadi bibi mohon padamu, Jongin. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu supaya Yifan merasa tenang di surga."

Jongin meneteskan air mata saat ia mendengar rentetan kalimat bibi Wu. Yifan benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Bahkan hingga maut hampir menjemputnya, ia masih mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya, dan masih memikirkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Kau masih ingin merenung, 'kan? Kalau begitu bibi akan keluar dulu. Bibi akan menyisihkan sarapan untukmu, jadi nanti kau harus tetap makan. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Bibi Wu mengusap sejenak helai rambut Jongin, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Jongin masih diam. Matanya mengarah pada bingkai foto di tangannya, tapi tatapannya tampak kosong.

Ia memikirkan tentang semua hal. Utamanya tentang Yifan dan Kyungsoo.

Yifan adalah sosok sahabat sekaligus kakak bagi Jongin, dan Jongin tak sekalipun ingin mengecewakan Yifan.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sangat dicintai Yifan, dan Kyungsoo pun sangat mencintai Yifan. Jongin yakin akan hal itu.

Tapi sekarang semua telah berubah. Kyungsoo telah _ditinggalkan _oleh Yifan, dan Kyungsoo justru jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Apakah itu benar? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai Jongin, atau itu hanya sekedar hipotesis dari para sahabatnya?

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Ingatannya melayang pada senyuman Kyungsoo saat mereka baru pertama bertemu.

_Dug dug. _Jantung Jongin tiba-tiba berpacu kencang, dan Jongin tersentak karena hal itu. Ia bahkan sampai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingatan Jongin juga melayang pada saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berada di rumah sakit.

_Dug dug. _Kembali jantung Jongin berdetak kencang.

Jongin juga ingat bagaimana ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo saat dirinya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Ia ingat saat itu Kyungsoo merasa terluka, bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata.

Ingatannya yang terakhir itu membuat dada Jongin nyeri. Ia bahkan meringis karena merasakan sakit yang mendalam, seolah ia merasakan sakit hati Kyungsoo ketika itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" kembali Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

* * *

©**_The Letter_**

* * *

Pagi mulai beranjak menuju siang. Perjalanan sang mentari untuk melintasi langit Kota Seoul mungkin sudah mencapai seperempat jalan.

Setelah sarapan, Kyungsoo rupanya tetap tak ingin beranjak dari meja makan.

Wanita yang sedang hamil lima bulan itu duduk sendirian di meja makan, dengan hanya ditemani oleh secangkir teh yang bisa dipastikan isinya sudah tak panas lagi.

Tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat kosong, seolah separuh nyawanya hilang entah kemana.

Mungkin ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini sama seperti ekspresinya saat hari pertama _kepergian_ Yifan. Kyungsoo terlihat..._kosong_.

Suara derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu, disusul oleh masuknya tiga pria tampan ke ruangan itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia tak berniat menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap para pria tampan itu.

Merasa diabaikan, ketiga pria tampan itu akhirnya mendudukkan tubuh mereka pada tiga kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..." itu suara Chanyeol. Ya, tiga pria yang baru saja datang adalah Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Joonmyeon. Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bergeming, Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Kami sudah tahu dimana keberadaan Jongin sekarang."

Perkataan lanjutan Chanyeol mampu menyita atensi Kyungsoo. "Di—dimana Jongin sekarang?"

Ketiga pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memang hanya Jongin yang mampu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan memberitahu keberadaan Jongin padamu, setelah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan kami," kali ini Joonmyeon yang bicara. Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan serius, seolah menunggu pertanyaan dari pria itu. "Jawab pertanyaan ini, Soo. Apa kau menyukai Jongin?"

Ini adalah keempat kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tiga kali Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi kali ini sepertinya Kyungsoo diwajibkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, agar ia mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Jongin.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu," itu adalah jawaban pertama Kyungsoo. "Saat pertama bertemu dengan Jongin, aku tak merasakan apapun padanya. Aku menganggapnya sama seperti kalian, yaitu sebagai sahabat Yifan _oppa. _Tapi setelah aku dekat dengan kalian berempat, aku mulai merasa bahwa Jongin berbeda."

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak. Jemari lentiknya menyelimuti cangkir putih di depannya.

Tiga pria di hadapan Kyungsoo juga masih diam. Mereka menanti kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Perlakuan kalian bertiga padaku sering membuatku teringat pada Yifan _oppa, _tapi perlakuan Jongin padaku selalu berbeda dengan perlakuan Yifan _oppa _padaku. Cara Jongin menutupi pahaku dengan jaketnya, cara Jongin memelukku penuh dengan keluguan, bahkan cara Jongin membentakku. Semua itu tak membuatku teringat pada Yifan _oppa. _Jongin adalah sosok yang berbeda, dan aku selalu takut kehilangan dirinya."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan sebuah tetesan air mata di pipinya.

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun tampak takjub mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan detail tentang mereka berempat, hingga ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin berbeda.

Dari situlah mereka bertiga menyimpulkan bahwa..._Jongin adalah orang yang tepat._

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Jongin, Soo. Tapi kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo refleks membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat. "Aku...jatuh cinta pada Jongin? T—tapi aku baru tiga minggu mengenal Jongin secara dekat."

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo sarat akan rasa tidak percaya. Dulu ia membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk jatuh cinta pada Yifan. Jadi bagaimana bisa sekarang dirinya jatuh cinta pada Jongin dalam waktu yang relatif singkat?

"Ingat tentang perkataanmu padaku bahwa cinta tidak mengenal waktu? Kurasa itu berlaku untuk dirimu, Soo," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Ia masih bertanya-tanya pada hatinya sendiri tentang perasaannya pada Jongin.

Ketiga sahabat kini tersenyum puas. Benar dugaan mereka. Kyungsoo memang jatuh hati pada sahabat mereka.

Kini mereka tinggal memikirkan cara untuk mempersatukan Kyungsoo dengan si bodoh Jongin, agar mereka bisa menunaikan wasiat Yifan dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba saja si _magnae _yang dari tadi diam menemukan sebuah ide.

"Kau tahu, _noona?" _suara Sehun merenggut atensi Kyungsoo. "Alasan Jongin kabur dari _apartment _ini adalah karena...ia jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ia takut kau tidak membalas perasaannya."

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol serentak menolehkan kepala mereka pada Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. Sudah jelas tadi malam Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya rasa lebih pada Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa Sehun justru berkata sebaliknya?

"Jongin pergi karena ia tak ingin merasakan patah hati, _noona. _Sungguh pengecut, 'kan?"

"Be—benarkah itu?"

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka justru berakhir _meringis _karena tiba-tiba Sehun mencubit paha mereka. Meminta mereka untuk tetap diam.

"Itu benar, _noona. _Apa..._noona _ingin bertemu dengan pengecut sialan itu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu melihat seringai iblis itu. Sejauh ini, rencana Sehun berjalan lancar. Iya, rencana mendadak seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran pemuda tampan itu.

"_Noona _bisa bertemu Jongin, tapi dengan satu syarat," Sehun menatap Kyungsoo serius, dan Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan keseriusan yang sama. "Saat nanti _noona _bertemu dengan Jongin, _noona _harus..."

**..**

**..**

**TB****C**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Annyeong~ satu chapter menjelang ending nih. haha, Jongin emang gak peka banget kan?**

**rencana Sehun bisa dipastikan merupakan hal gila yg mengejutkan. jadi di chapter depan akan ada hal konyol dan memalukan yg terjadi karena rencana Sehun itu. dia emang nakal banget kan? :D**

**oke, terimakasih untuk semuanya. sampai jumpa di last chapter! last chapter bakal banyak KaiSoo dong~ walaupun gak banyak2 banget soalnya ya nanti ada bagian di saat para sahabat berkumpul bersama, cuma mereka berempat. karena pada dasarnya, FF ini bertema persahabatan :)**

**oh iya. kalau mau menghubungiku dgn jalan tercepat, kalian bisa contact aku di twitter: rizdyo12. itu twitter khusus fangirling yg isinya cuma gila-gilaan aja :D. follow instagram juga boleh nih: rizkadif. trs kalo mau minta pin BB juga boleh, tapi lewat PM aja yaa^^**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	17. Chapter 16 2nd Letter

**Title: The Letter**

**Cast for this chapter:**

**Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan, Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Lu Han (Girl/mentioned), Lay EXO as Zhang Yixing (Girl/mentioned), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl/mentioned), Bibi Wu (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Length: chaptered [16/16]**

**Summary for chapter 16:**

**Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan pasangan baru pengganti Yifan! Itu berarti, saatnya empat sahabat membaca surat kedua Yifan. Kira-kira apa isi surat kedua itu?**

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_Sehun menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu melihat seringai iblis itu. Sejauh ini, rencana Sehun berjalan lancar. Iya, rencana mendadak seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran pemuda tampan itu._**

**_"Noona bisa bertemu Jongin, tapi dengan satu syarat," Sehun menatap Kyungsoo serius, dan Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan keseriusan yang sama. "Saat nanti noona bertemu dengan Jongin, noona harus..."_**

**..**

**Chapter 16 (2nd Letter)**

**THIS IS THE ENDING!**

* * *

Jongin beranjak dari kamar Yifan karena kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Beberapa menit yang lalu bibi Wu memasuki kamar itu untuk kembali mengingatkan Jongin tentang sarapan, tapi sampai sekarang Jongin tak kunjung mengisi perutnya dengan makanan walaupun hanya sesuap.

Padahal Jongin itu dikenal sebagai pria yang sangat _doyan _makan, tapi saat ini pria itu sepertinya kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ia saja sebenarnya malas untuk keluar kamar. Tapi ia tak ingin mati karena dehidrasi, jadi ia terpaksa berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Jongin meraih gelas, lalu menuju ke kulkas dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dingin, kemudian menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

Dengan penuh nafsu Jongin menghabiskan air dingin di dalam gelas itu. Begitu isi gelas itu habis dan dahaga Jongin pun hilang, Jongin meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja.

Dan saat itulah telinga Jongin mendengar suara bel.

Awalnya Jongin mendiamkan suara bel itu, karena ia mengira bahwa akan ada _maid _yang membukakan pintu.

Tapi beberapa menit berlalu, dan suara bel masih saja terdengar. Jongin jadi ingat pada perkataan bibi Wu tadi pagi bahwa bibi Wu dan _maid _di rumah itu akan pergi berbelanja.

Ah~ pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Di rumah itu hanya ada Jongin seorang.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Rasanya kaki Jongin jadi seberat batu karena ia amat sangat malas berjalan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Jongin akhirnya tiba di pintu utama kediaman keluarga Wu.

Dengan gerakan malas Jongin membuka _handle _pintu. Begitu pintu sudah terbuka, Jongin langsung dikagetkan oleh sebuah pelukan erat di pinggangnya, dan disusul oleh sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

Tentu saja Jongin kaget setengah mati. Apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa orang yang menciumnya adalah...

.

.

.

_Do Kyungsoo._

Ya, Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang disyaratkan oleh Sehun.

_"Saat nanti _noona _bertemu dengan Jongin, _noona _harus langsung mencium bibir Jongin. Karena semalam Jongin berkata pada kami bahwa jika _noona _membalas cinta Jongin, maka _noona _akan mencium bibirnya."_

Jongin sejenak masih mematung. Tapi karena Kyungsoo terus melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, Jongin akhirnya membalas lumatan itu.

Dan saat Jongin masih _menikmati _bibir lembut Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sosok tiga sahabatnya sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang sambil menyeringai padanya. Saat itu pula Jongin menyadari bahwa ulah Kyungsoo saat ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan tiga sahabatnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepas pagutan bibir itu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu.

Jongin mengulum senyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Jongin masih _shock _karena aksi _extreme _Kyungsoo.

"K—kau sekarang sudah tahu 'kan, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Kepalanya menunduk. Mungkin memandangi perutnya yang semakin besar. Intinya, ia tak berani menatap mata Jongin.

Jongin yang tadi tersenyum kini mengerutkan dahi.

Sejak Kyungsoo menciumnya, ia sudah merasa bingung. Dan kini pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"T-tahu apa, _noona?" _Jongin malah balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan malu-malu ia menatap mata Jongin yang tampak kebingungan. "Kau tidak perlu malu dan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jongin. A—aku...aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu," kembali Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Dahi Jongin tetap berkerut karena ia masih belum mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo ke arah para sahabatnya yang berdiri kira-kira tujuh meter di belakang Kyungsoo.

Para sahabatnya itu masih menyeringai. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah _wink _menjijikkan untuk Jongin.

Jongin yakin, semua ini pasti ulah sahabatnya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Jongin memegang dua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku..." suara Jongin mengalun lembut menembus indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana perasaan _noona _padaku?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin malu-malu. Mata bulat itu menatap mata Jongin penuh kerinduan.

Belum ada dua puluh empat jam mereka tak bertemu, tapi kerinduan Kyungsoo membuncah dalam hatinya.

"A—aku..." dengan suara lirih Kyungsoo menjawab. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

_Tes. _Air mata Kyungsoo menetes seiring dengan keluarnya kalimat pengakuan dari bibirnya.

Beban di dalam hati Kyungsoo seakan terbang setelah ia berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Perasaan itu belum lama hadir di hati Kyungsoo, tapi sudah cukup membebani Kyungsoo.

Jongin belum menanggapi pengakuan Kyungsoo. Ia masih setia menatap mata Kyungsoo. Mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam mata bulat itu.

Dan ia bisa melihat perasaan cinta Kyungsoo di mata itu. Sahabatnya benar. Kyungsoo memang mencintainya.

Semakin lama menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, semakin kencang jantung Jongin berdetak.

Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sensasi ini. Sudah lama ia tak merasa..._jatuh cinta._

_"Noona, _kenapa kau membuat pengakuan cinta seperti ini?" tanya Jongin.

Terlihat kekagetan terpancar di mata Kyungsoo. "A—apa maksudmu, Jongin? A-aku melakukan ini karena sahabat-sahabatmu berkata padaku bahwa kau...mencintaiku, tapi kau takut aku tak membalas perasaanmu."

Kepala Jongin refleks tertoleh menuju arah belakang Kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah gerbang, tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya berdiri _beberapa menit lalu._

Iya, _beberapa menit lalu, _karena saat ini tempat itu sudah kosong. Sahabat-sahabat Jongin sudah pergi entah sejak kapan.

_'Sial!' _Jongin memaki dalam hati. Sahabat-sahabat _terbaik-_nya menjebak dirinya dalam situasi rumit ini —Jongin hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa sebenarnya ini semua adalah ulah _adik _kecilnya, Oh Sehun-.

"Jongin..." lamunan Jongin pudar ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Ia tatap lagi mata Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. "A—apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa...apa sahabat-sahabatmu membohongiku?"

Jongin diam. Ia menatap nanar mata Kyungsoo yang kini mulai diliputi kabut kekecewaan.

Jongin bingung. Ia belum meyakini perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Kyungsoo itu _special, _tapi ia belum yakin.

Ia takut salah mengartikan perasaannya, dan ia kini tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Jongin masih berpikir bahwa mencintai Kyungsoo berarti pengkhianatan terhadap Yifan.

Di sisi lain, mata Kyungsoo kini mulai digenangi _liquid _bening. Diamnya Jongin membawa luka di hatinya.

Jadi, ia hanya dibohongi oleh para sahabat Jongin? Jongin tidak mencintainya? Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karena sudah bertindak sejauh ini, padahal Jongin tak memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Kyungsoo mengangkat dua tangannya, lalu melepaskan dua tangan Jongin yang sejak tadi masih bertengger di bahunya.

"M—maaf..." satu tetes air mata Kyungsoo jatuh di pipinya. "Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh dan mengira bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Jongin. Maaf karena telah seenaknya menciummu. Maafkan aku."

Karena tak kuasa lagi menahan sakitnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalik tubuhnya hingga ia membelakangi Jongin, dan ia mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi Jongin.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan...

_Grep._

...langkah Kyungsoo dihentikan oleh sepasang lengan yang kini melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya belum yakin pada perasaanku sendiri, _noona. _Dan aku pun takut dianggap sebagai sahabat yang buruk jika aku mencintai istri mendiang sahabatku," si pemeluk —Kim Jongin- kini melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Tapi begitu aku melihatmu berbalik membelakangiku dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku, aku merasa tak ingin kehilanganmu, _noona. _Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

kyungsoo terpaku. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia merasakan lehernya basah. _Jongin menangis?_

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat ketika ia merasakan sensasi hangat yang lain yaitu di lehernya. Air mata hangat Jongin bersentuhan dengan epidermisnya, dan itu menghantarkan rasa hangat ke sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, lalu dengan ragu ia menjatuhkan dua tangannya itu ke atas tangan Jongin yang bertengger di perut besarnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang masih sesenggukan di lehernya.

"Kau adalah sahabat yang baik, Jongin. Tadi malam Yifan _oppa _datang ke mimpiku. Ia hanya berkata satu kalimat saja, lalu menghilang dari hadapanku. Ia hanya berkata: _'Jongin adalah sahabatku yang paling baik'. _Aku percaya pada ucapannya itu, Jongin. Kau bukan sahabat yang buruk."

Jongin masih menangis. Membahas tentang Yifan membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Yifan _oppa, _tapi kurasa untuk saat ini aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku, Jongin. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Nada memohon Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Pipi Kyungsoo juga basah karena tadi Kyungsoo juga sempat menangis.

Lagi-lagi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Dengan pelan Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke pipi Kyungsoo, lalu dengan lembut bibir Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku akan selalu di sisimu, _noona. _Dan aku tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku janji," bisik Jongin di dekat pipi Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah tidak mencium pipi itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka begitu sempurna, seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menikmati _moment-_nya bersama pria pemilik hatinya yang baru. _'Yifan _oppa, _kuharap kau mengizinkanku untuk bersama Jongin,' _batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun menikmati _moment _manis itu. Ia juga memejamkan matanya, dan berkali-kali menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo. _'Yifan _hyung, _kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena hal ini,' _ujar Jongin dalam hati.

Dua manusia yang sama-sama menutup mata itu tak menyadari bahwa kini ada empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh rasa haru.

Pemilik empat pasang mata itu berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Mereka adalah Joonmyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan bibi Wu.

Bibi Wu tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Tiga sahabat itu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Kyungsoo kepada bibi Wu.

Bibi Wu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai menantunya, tapi ia kini rela melepas Kyungsoo karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berhak bahagia dan menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru setelah Yifan tiada.

_'Semoga kalian bahagia,' _doa bibi Wu di dalam hati.

* * *

**_**T**he Letter_**

* * *

"Kalian tahu? Drama yang tadi siang itu benar-benar buruk. Apalagi pemeran prianya. Mana ada pemeran pria yang menangis sesenggukan? Buruk sekali!"

Jongin melayangkan _deathglare _pada Sehun yang baru saja menyindirnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan mudah sebenarnya bagi Jongin untuk menghajar sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, ya! Pemeran prianya benar-benar buruk! Tapi pemeran wanitanya sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendapat _deathglare _dari Jongin setelah perkataannya membuat Jongin naik darah. Dari bawah meja makan, kaki Jongin menendang kaki Chanyeol yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jongin marah karena ucapan Chanyeol? Memangnya Jongin berhak marah? Memangnya si pemeran pria dan pemeran wanita di drama itu sudah resmi menjalin hubungan?"

_Uhuk. _Kyungsoo tersedak air putih yang baru diminumnya.

Ia mengutuk para pria yang ribut sekali padahal mereka baru selesai makan malam.

Ia juga sedikit kesal karena sekarang ini tidak ada Luhan yang membelanya. Luhan menemani Jaera tidur di kamar karena hari ini Jaera sedikit tidak enak badan.

Agaknya Kyungsoo merasa tertohok oleh ocehan Joonmyeon barusan hingga ia tersedak.

"_Gwaenchana, _Soo?" Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

Jongin lagi-lagi melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Chanyeol. "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, _hyung!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum _evil. _"Memangnya kenapa, huh? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? Kalian belum resmi berhubungan, 'kan?"

Jongin mulai geram. Dengan sedikit emosi ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju sisi lain dari meja makan persegi panjang itu.

Jongin berjalan mendekati tempat Kyungsoo duduk, dan segera ia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari punggung Kyungsoo begitu ia sampai di samping Kyungsoo.

Setelah sukses menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, Jongin langsung berlutut di samping kursi Kyungsoo. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Sedangkan tiga sahabat Jongin sedang _cekikikan _tidak jelas di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo semakin kaget ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangannya, dan Kyungsoo saat itu langsung mengubah arah duduknya menjadi menghadap Jongin.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang kini sedang mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"_N—noona, _aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak rela melihatmu digoda oleh pria lain," Jongin membuka suara dengan gugup. _Backsound _suara _cekikikan _semakin keras terdengar. "A—apa _noona _mau menjalin hubungan denganku? Hanya menjadi milikku dan tak ada pria lain di hati _noona? _Kita akan menikah, dan aku akan menyayangi anak Yifan _hyung _seperti anakku sendiri."

Suasana ruang makan sekejap menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa para sahabat Jongin, karena kini semua orang sedang menanti jawaban Kyungsoo.

"K—kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita hamil sepertiku? Mau menerimaku apa adanya?" Jongin tanpa ragu mengangguk, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu...aku mau, Jongin."

Kini Jongin yang tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Tiga sahabat Jongin tersenyum tipis. Meskipun berat, mereka akan berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa kini Kyungsoo telah menjadi milik Jongin. Sekarang, mereka sudah menunaikan wasiat Yifan dengan sempurna. Itu yang membuat mereka lega.

_'Semoga kalian bahagia. Jongin pantas mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan aku? Ah~ status _single _sejak lahir belum juga bisa diubah.' —_Joonmyeon.

_'Padahal kukira aku bisa menggantikan posisi Yifan _hyung _di hati Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata aku salah. Berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin.' —_Chanyeol.

_'Bukankah aku hebat karena berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua? Seharusnya Jongin berterimakasih padaku. Ideku sangat sempurna.' —_Sehun.

* * *

**_**Th**e Letter_**

* * *

_Klek. _Sebuah pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, dan dua pria tinggi memasuki kamar itu. Pintu kembali tertutup setelahnya —salah satu dari dua pria tinggi itu yang menutupnya-.

Dua pria tinggi itu tadinya tersenyum cerah, tapi ekspresi mereka berubah ketika melihat dua penghuni kamar yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

Joonmyeon sedang duduk di sofa sembari bertelepon ria dengan seseorang, sementara Sehun sedang tiduran di ranjang sembari tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang.

"Mereka berdua sedang berpacaran," Chanyeol berbisik di dekat telinga Jongin —iya, dua pria tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamar adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin-. "Joonmyeon _hyung _pasti sedang mengobrol dengan Yixing _noona. _Lalu Sehun pasti sedang berbalas pesan dengan Luhan _noona. _Padahal Luhan _noona _ada di kamar sebelah. Kenapa tidak langsung bertemu saja, ya?"

"Kau pikir dirimu tidak seperti itu, _hyung? _Siapa yang selalu asyik berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun _noona,_ padahal ia dan Baekhyun _noona _berada di ruangan yang sama yaitu di ruang latihan _vocal?"_

_Skakmat. _Chanyeol justru mati langkah karena Jongin menyindirnya. Mau tak mau wajah Chanyeol memerah karena malu.

Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia jadi sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka belum menjalin hubungan khusus sampai sekarang. Hanya sangat dekat saja.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon juga sama. Mereka belum menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan dan Yixing. Mungkin mereka masih berada pada tahap pendekatan.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disitu?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh padanya.

Pria pendek itu baru selesai bertelepon ria. Mungkin sambungan teleponnya terputus karena pulsanya habis.

Sehun pun sudah meletakkan ponselnya, acaranya berkirim pesan singkat juga sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol dan Jongin _nyengir _polos. Mereka berlari kecil mendekati ranjang, lalu melompat menaiki ranjang itu.

Joonmyeon akhirnya ikut berpindah ke ranjang. Duduk bersama ketiga sahabatnya dengan membentuk lingkaran di atas ranjang.

"Ini adalah saatnya, _hyung!" _Chanyeol memekik heboh sembari tangan kanannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah amplop berukuran sedang.

Sehun menatap amplop di tangan Chanyeol dengan bingung. Pandangannya lalu berpindah ke arah Jongin, dan ternyata Jongin juga memegang amplop yang sama. "Amplop apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk pada amplop Jongin.

"Kau lupa pada amplop ini?" Jongin balas bertanya, tangannya kini mengangkat amplop putihnya ke depan wajah Sehun.

Dan saat itulah Sehun bisa mengenali amplop yang dibawa Jongin. "I—itu...amplop kedua dari Yifan _hyung, _'kan?"

Benar. Amplop yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah amplop kedua dari Yifan. Pada amplop itu tertulis angka 2, jadi mereka bisa mengenali amplop itu dengan mudah.

"Iya, ini adalah surat kedua dari Yifan _hyung. _Kurasa kita sudah bisa membuka amplop ini sekarang. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Jongin.

Joonmyeon beberapa kali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga, ya? Hari ini Kyungsoo resmi menemukan pendamping hidupnya yang baru."

Jongin sedikit merona. Baru tadi setelah makan malam ia resmi menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Jujur, Jongin sebenarnya ingin cepat meminang Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo melahirkan. Ia tentu tidak ingin melihat anak Yifan lahir tanpa sosok ayah.

Tapi mungkin terlalu cepat jika Jongin ingin segera meminang Kyungsoo. Belum lama keduanya menjalin hubungan, belum lama juga Yifan meninggal. Agaknya Jongin perlu menunggu hingga saat yang tepat untuk meminang Kyungsoo.

"Iya, _hyung! _Kita buka sekarang ya surat ini? Aku penasaran pada isinya!" Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar kini mulai bergerak-gerak brutal.

"Tenanglah, Yeol," tegur Joonmyeon. Pemuda itu selanjutnya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Aku ambil dulu amplop milikku. Kau juga, Hun. Ambil amplop milikmu."

Sehun sempat mendengus sebelum akhirnya mematuhi perintah sang _hyung. _Ia menyusul Joonmyeon ke lemari pakaian dan mencari amplop miliknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Joonmyeon serta Sehun sudah kembali ke atas ranjang dengan amplop putih di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Empat sahabat itu diam untuk beberapa saat dengan ekspresi yang sama seriusnya. Mereka tentu merasa penasaran pada isi surat Yifan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk. "Baiklah...kita buka dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu...dua...tiga..."

_Krek. _Suara amplop yang dirobek terdengar di kamar itu.

Empat amplop sudah dibuka, dan empat pria itu mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

Kertas dari dalam amplop sudah ada di tangan mereka masing-masing, dan mereka pun menggerakkan mata mereka untuk melihat kertas mereka satu sama lain yang masih terlipat rapi.

"Kertas milik kita bertiga berwarna putih, tapi kenapa kertas milik Jongin berwarna kuning?" tanya Sehun.

Tiga orang yang diberi pertanyaan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Mereka tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan sang _magnae._

"Daripada penasaran, kita langsung baca saja isi suratnya. Bagaimana?" usul Chanyeol.

Usulan Chanyeol itu diangguki oleh tiga sahabatnya. Mereka berempat akhirnya membuka lipatan kertas di tangan masing-masing, kemudian mulai membaca surat kedua dari Yifan...

* * *

**_Isi surat putih (untuk Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Sehun):_**

_Jika kalian sudah membaca surat keduaku ini, maka kalian pasti sudah menemukan pendamping hidup untuk Kyungsoo-ku._

_Ah, tidak! Ia sudah bukan milikku lagi, tapi ia sudah menjadi milik pria yang kalian pilih untuknya._

_Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kalian bersedia memenuhi permintaanku. Aku percaya jika pria pilihan kalian adalah yang terbaik. Ia pasti tulus mencintai Kyungsoo, 'kan?_

_Jujur, aku sedikit merasa khawatir saat aku meminta kalian untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kalian, tapi aku merasa kalian akan jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo adalah sosok wanita yang sangat pintar membuat pria jatuh hati. Apa aku benar?_

_Tapi hari ini kalian sudah membuka suratku. Itu berarti, kalian telah memilih satu pria saja, dan kalian akhirnya mengalah._

_Terimakasih karena kalian mau mengalah. Ingatlah kata-kataku ini. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Aku yakin jika kalian kelak akan menemukan wanita yang kalian cintai dan mencintai kali dengan tulus._

_Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku sekarang bisa tenang di surga. Aku akan mengawasi kalian sambil tersenyum._

_Selamat tinggal, sahabat-sahabatku..._

_Salam sayang,_

_Wu Yifan_

* * *

**_Isi surat kuning (untuk Jongin):_**

_Hai, adik kecilku. Apa kau tahu bahwa warna surat untukmu ini berbeda dengan warna surat untuk sahabat-sahabat kita yang lain?_

_Aku memang sengaja memilih kertas dengan warna yang berbeda. Kenapa? Karena kau istimewa._

_Kau pasti sudah hafal dengan ucapanku itu karena aku sering mengucapkan itu padamu atau pada yang lainnya. Tapi ucapanku tadi bukan seperti yang biasanya. Kau istimewa, tapi kali ini bukan bagiku. Kau istimewa bagi...Kyungsoo._

_Kau kaget karena aku bicara seperti itu? Percaya atau tidak percaya, aku sudah tahu tentang semua itu satu minggu sebelum aku menulis surat ini._

_Saat itu aku bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpiku itu ada Kyungsoo dan dirimu. Kalian berdua ada di atas ayunan kayu yang begitu indah. Kalian saling melempar senyum bahagia satu sama lain. Kau mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo terus menatapmu._

_Aku juga ada di dalam mimpiku itu. Aku melihat kebersamaan kalian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tak marah dan cemburu. Dalam mimpiku itu aku justru tersenyum bahagia melihat kalian berdua._

_Percaya atau tidak, aku tahu bahwa takdir akan menyatukan dirimu dan Kyungsoo._

_Dalam surat pertamaku aku meminta kalian untuk mencarikan pendamping hidup bagi Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau yang akan menjadi pendamping terakhir Kyungsoo._

_Prediksiku benar, 'kan? Sekarang kau bersama Kyungsoo, 'kan?_

_Jika aku benar, maka aku sangat bahagia, Jongin. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku akan marah karena kau mengambil Kyungsoo dariku, maka kau salah besar. Aku justru merasa bahagia, karena kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo-ku. Ah, tidak! Sekarang ia sudah menjadi Kyungsoo-mu._

_Jongin...kumohon jaga Kyungsoo selamanya. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk Kyungsoo dan untuk dirimu sendiri._

_Jika kau bersedia mengabulkan permohonanku itu, maka aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Aku akan sangat merasa bahagia._

_Aku akan semakin bahagia jika aku boleh menitipkan sebuah nama untuk anakku. Ah, tidak. Anakku akan menjadi anakmu. Tapi aku sangat ingin memberinya nama. Bolehkah, Jongin? Kuharap boleh._

_Firasatku mengatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Jadi, aku ingin memberinya nama...Kim Tae Oh. Iya, aku ingin bayiku bermarga Kim, karena mulai sekarang, ayahnya adalah Kim Jongin._

_Tae artinya adalah 'hebat', dan Oh artinya adalah 'lima'. Kita adalah lima sahabat hebat, dan kuharap anak yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo akan menjadi hebat seperti kita berlima, yaitu seperti Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun. Bukankah itu adalah nama yang sempurna?_

_Maaf karena aku terlalu banyak meminta, tapi izinkan aku meminta satu hal lagi. Kumohon, sayangi Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Taeoh untuk selamanya, dan berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan selalu bahagia._

_Satu lagi, Jongin. Dalam surat pertamaku aku meminta kau dan sahabat-sahabat kita untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selama tiga bulan, padahal maksud dari angka tiga bulan itu adalah aku ingin kau menikahi Kyungsoo setelah tiga bulan kepergianku. Apa kau bersedia, Jongin?_

_Sekian saja suratku ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Jongin. Aku sangaaaat menyayangimu._

_Salam sayang,_

_Wu Yifan_

* * *

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia selesai membaca surat Yifan. Matanya sudah basah karena air matanya membanjir.

Saat ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati tiga sahabatnya sedang memandangnya dalam diam. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih dulu selesai membaca surat dari Yifan. Mata mereka juga basah, mereka juga menangis.

"Bodoh sekali," Jongin tertawa miris sembari mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Yifan _hyung _sudah tahu tentang segalanya, tapi tetap mengerjai kita dengan surat pertamanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Apa isi surat kita berbeda?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, isi surat kita berbeda," ia tersenyum. "Seminggu sebelum Yifan _hyung _menulis surat untuk kita, ia bermimpi melihatku bersama Kyungsoo _noona. _Dari situlah Yifan _hyung _seperti mendapat petunjuk bahwa aku akan berjodoh dengan Kyungsoo _noona."_

"Apa?" karena penasaran, dengan cepat Sehun merebut surat Yifan dari tangan Jongin, kemudian membaca surat itu bersama Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

Begitu selesai membaca surat itu, tiga pria itu langsung menatap Jongin dengan mulut menganga.

"Kita dipermainkan oleh sepucuk surat," Joonmyeon tertawa.

Jongin ikut tertawa. "Tapi surat itu yang membawaku pada takdir cintaku, dan mungkin juga takdir cinta kalian."

Empat sahabat itu tertawa. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

Lewat surat pertama, Yifan meminta empat sahabatnya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dengan tinggal di _apartment-_nya.

Karena permintaan dalam surat itu, Jongin bisa mengenal Do Kyungsoo, saling jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya saling memiliki.

Karena permintaan dalam surat itu, pada suatu ketika Joonmyeon jadi harus menjemput Kyungsoo di kantor, dan di tempat itu ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Zhang Yixing.

Karena permintaan dalam surat itu, Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di _apartment _Kyungsoo. Sehun juga bisa mengenal Lee Jaera yang menganggapnya sebagai sosok _ayah._

Karena permintaan dalam surat itu, pada suatu hari Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat kerjanya, dan bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Karena godaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akhirnya dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi surat Yifan _hyung _berhasil mengubah hidup kita," ujar Sehun.

"Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah dari hidup kita," Jongin menimpali.

Chanyeol mengernyit sebelum bertanya. "Apa itu?"

Jongin tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Yang tidak berubah adalah..." Jongin memberi isyarat pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk mendekat, kemudian ia memeluk tiga sahabatnya itu. Kini mereka berpelukan layaknya _teletubies. _"Persahabatan kita. Kita mendapat banyak ujian persahabatan, tapi pada akhirnya semua tidak ada yang berubah. Persahabatan tetap di atas segalanya dan menjadi pemenang."

Empat sahabat itu saling melempar senyum, kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Surat Yifan berhasil mengubah kehidupan mereka. Mengubah jalan cerita cinta dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi surat Yifan tak mengubah persahabatan mereka. Surat Yifan justru membuat tali persahabatan mereka terikat semakin kuat.

Sungguh indah kisah persahabatan mereka. Semua merasa bahagia. Yifan pun merasa bahagia. Ia kini memandang empat sahabatnya dari balik jendela kamar. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia. _"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia dan selalu bersama," _setelahnya, bayang-bayang Yifan menghilang bersamaan dengan hembus angin di luar kamar...

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa~**

**apa ini mengecewakan? pasti bakal ada yang berkomentar kalau moment KaiSoo-nya kurang. hehe. emang di chapter ini aku lebih menonjolkan perihal surat Yifan karena itulah judul FF ini. jadi mohon dimaafkan ya kalau aku gak bisa ngasih banyak moment KaiSoo :(**

**mohon maaf juga kalau selama perjalanan FF ini aku banyak salah. maaf kalau tidak bisa memuaskan para reader. aku akan belajar menulis lagi setelah ini :)**

**side story-nya mungkin gak bisa dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku usahain gak bakal terlalu lama juga. semoga aku ada waktu luang buat ngetik.**

**oke, terimakasih untuk semua reader yang setia mengikuti FF ini. aku mencintai kaliaaaaan~ sampai jumpa di FF lainnya yaaa.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
